Cold Blast
by Cathy9
Summary: She blows into Sam's life like a Cold Blast from the North and his life will never be the same again.
1. Cold Blast Chapter 1

One time disclaimer: Characters from the West Wing belong to Aaron Sorkin, John Wells Productions, Warner Bros. Etc. I'm just taking them out for a little fun. Mara, Killer and other original characters belong to me. 

Feedback is welcome 

This story is 30 chapters long and is finished. I'll be posting in sets of ten. 

Jean Luc glanced over at the sleeping figure across the aisle from him. A smile tugged on his lips as he watched her sleeping peacefully, her arms wrapped around a large tawny teddy bear. He motioned for one of his aides who came rushing up the aisle. 

"Yes Mr. Prime Minister." 

"Look at Mara and could you ask a photographer to come back here and quietly take a shot of her." 

Joseph looked over and tried to keep his laughter to himself. The image of Mara with a teddy bear some how didn't seem right. Now sleeping with a Satan doll would suit her he thought. "Sure Sir, could I have a copy of the picture. No one on the Hill will ever believe me without a picture." 

"Sure Joseph but it will be your funeral not mine when she finds out." The Prime Minister chuckled.. 

A photographer came back and granted the Prime Minister's request making a mental check list of how much money he could make selling this picture to the press corps. Mara Whitford's arrogance, temper and devious nature were matched only by her political brilliance and stunning good looks. The last blurb he heard about her was that you'd rather be tossed naked, covered in honey to the middle of a bear colony than be summoned to her office for "a little chat". 

Mara woke up as the plane began it's descent into Washington National airport. She quickly put her teddy bear in her bag and pulled out a chocolate bar. Jed will never miss this. I'll say I picked up twenty instead of twenty four she thought as she bit into the creamy french mint chocolate bar. 

"Are you still planning on visiting the West Wing before the dinner Mara?" 

"Yes Sir, I want to see C.J. Of course if I can make Josh's life miserable at the same time..." 

"You know Mara, Bartlet probably doesn't like you terrorizing his staff." 

" It's just Josh and I think he gets a kick out of it. I know Leo does." 

"I don't want to declare war on the United States of America just to get you back young lady, try to behave." He said with a grin. 

"Don't worry about me Sir I've got an in with the President I can get him to pardon me anytime." Mara quipped with a gleam in her eyes. 

One of these days the Prime Minister thought giving her a stern look. He was completely unfazed when he noticed her sticking her tongue out at him. His pet name for her was my little irritant which always brought the biggest pout to her lips. Jean Luc often wondered why she never desired a career on the stage. She was quite the actress capable of portraying any emotion at the drop of a hat. Lucky for me her passion is politics he thought. He was in the middle of his third term and was confident he could win a fourth with Mara at his side. He had decided not to seek re-election but wanted to set Mara up for her own run to the top in a few years. He needed the President's help to convince her to accept his offer. Mara had no idea that the pressing issue he had to speak to Josiah Bartlet about was her future. 

Forty minutes later Mara was standing at the check in desk at the hotel praying she'd get a real key for her door. She swore softly as the desk clerk handed her two emerald green card keys. Mara and card keys did not work well together. She was constantly losing them, eight in one day was her current record. She found her room easily and slid the key into the slot. The little green light went on after her third attempt. She tossed her bags on the bed and hung up her dress for the State Dinner. She picked up the phone and dialed C.J. 

"Hello C.J.Cregg here." 

"Hi it's me, I'm on my way over with a special delivery for your boss. Josh in today?" 

"Yes, much to his chagrin. He's been trying to get out of here all day long but Leo won't let him." 

"Well teasing Josh is a floor show not to miss." Mara laughed. 

"Hey Sam is in this time you'll finally meet him." 

"Is he as easy a mark as Josh? What am I saying, he was the one who didn't know he took a call girl home right?" 

C.J. laughed, " Uhuh, but please don't use that little tidbit of information." 

"I won't. Is he still going out with Leo's daughter?" 

"No they broke up about a month ago. Luckily for Sam, Mallory did the dumping so he didn't have to worry about Leo." 

"I'll see you soon, let your boss know his favourite Canadian is on her way." 

"I'm actually going to see him now so I'll tell him. See ya." 

Mara scanned her room for one of the card keys convinced she couldn't have lost them already. She found one on the floor and tossed it in her purse. She was on her way to pick up her rental car when she remembered she left Jed's care package upstairs. Her hand went in her purse and she sent the card key flying in to the fountain. Here we go again she thought and headed over to the check in desk. 

"Hi I'm Mara Whitford from room 1812 and I'm afraid I've lost my card key." 

"If I can see some ID I'll have another one ready in a minute." 

Mara flashed her passport and was presented with two new card keys. When the elevator door opened one slid down the gap without her even noticing it. She opened the door grabbed the bag of goodies and was on her way back downstairs. The traffic moved faster than she expected and she was waved through the parking gate twenty minutes later. She walked into the main entrance for the West Wing, showed her ID and had a visitors pass placed around her neck. The receptionist told her C.J. cleared her to go ahead and wait in her office since she was finishing the 3 p.m. press briefing. Mara walked by Josh's office and sighed when she found it empty. He's hiding from me I bet she thought. She walked past another office and noticed the back of Josh's head. 

"So you ready for this state dinner?" "Josh asked. 

"State dinner yeah right. My God who are we throwing it for again?" 

"Prime Minister of Canada." Josh chuckled. "Which is why I'm staying away from the Anti Christ he employs." He added wryly 

"Thank God it's just Canada, nothing major." 

After Mara adjusted her dropped jaw she began her attack. "Excuse me? Just Canada? How dare you! Just Canada is your largest trade partner and need I remind you that your trade deficit with us is quite substantial? I understand you know nothing about the White House so let me give you a little lesson. The White House got it's name after it was burnt down by Canadians in the War of 1812 and had to be painted: the colour chosen was white. I can arrange for History to repeat itself and give you a first hand account. I want an apology and I want it now." 

"I... I umm....." 

Mara looked at the sign on his door and pointed to it. "Oh yeah Deputy Communications Director, what a joke you can't even speak. Joshua coffee: milk and three sugars now. Oh don't get your assistant to do it either." 

"No chance of that happening Donna won't even get him coffee." Sam quipped. 

"Chop, chop Josh." 

"Hello Mara, I was praying you would have been tossed in to a deep polar crevasse by now. " 

"Josh don't you know by now that I'm indestructible." 

"You know you remind me of a pesky little Black fly, always buzzing around making a nuisance of yourself and annoying the hell out of me." 

"Just get me my bloody coffee you elitist egotistical chauvinistic pig." 

"Hey you can't talk to him like that." Sam said quickly not noticing the gleam in Josh's eye. 

"You can shut the hell up until you apologize pretty boy." 

"Pretty boy?" Josh chuckled. 

"Why Josh I do believe you are jealous." Mara laughed. 

"Who me? Not on your life you sadistic witch. Sorry Sam, buddy, old pal but you have just inherited her wrath which means she's done with me." 

"Guess again Josh. I want my coffee in two minutes flat go." 

Josh glared at Mara and left Sam's office to fetch her coffee. 

"Well I'm waiting!" Mara said firmly planting her right hand on her hip. 

Sam looked at the woman standing in front of him. She was dressed in black leather pants, a snug deep scarlet velvet square neck top that showed off the beginning swell of her ample breasts. Her long blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail exposing a long graceful neck. Her green eyes shone with a certain fire. Her full lips were drawn in to a sexy little pout. Sam wondered what she'd do if he leaned over and ran his finger along her lower lip then thought better of it. The word he was searching for to describe her finally came to mind:stunning. 

"I'm sorry you heard that." He said softly. 

"I bet you are but that's not the apology I wanted." Mara replied. 

"How about you tell me what you want to hear and I'll repeat it. It will save us both a lot of time." 

Mara gazed in to his blue eyes and her outrage seemed to dissipate. "You're the speech writer I'm sure you can come up with something on your own." 

Sam thought for a few moments. "I'm sorry you over heard my conversation that seemed to imply that I was belittling your country. I did forget all about who this dinner was for but the nothing major meant at least I didn't forget something major like the President needed a speech from me for the dinner. I'm well aware of the significant relationship between our countries. I must confess I know little about this building I work in so thanks for the history lesson." 

Josh shoved the cup of coffee in to Mara's hand. "I hope you choke on it." 

"What did you go to Columbia to get this?" Mara took a tiny sip and placed the cup on the edge of Sam's desk. 

"C.J is looking for you. Kindly go pollute her section of the west wing." 

"Josh they you are. I finally got the Senator on the line for you." Donna said from behind. 

"Why didn't you tell me that two minutes ago when I passed your desk?" 

"Geez, I don't know you were so busy muttering to yourself I figured you wouldn't hear me." 

"You must be Donna. How you put up with this one is beyond me. Hi I'm Mara Whitford." 

"Oh yes we've spoken a few times. Nice to meet you. Josh she does not resemble a fire breathing dragon in the least." Donna said with a grin. 

Josh glared at Donna. "I said she was a sadistic, evil, egotistical, good for nothing, fire breathing dragon." 

"Whatever. Go take your phone call before I turn in to a fire breathing dragon Joshua." Donna replied pulling him by the arm back to their area. 

"A dragon who spews useless facts is more accurate." He cracked. 

"Josh shut up." Donna said and winked at Mara. "See you later Mara." 

"See you later Donna." Mara laughed as Donna continued to drag Josh along the hall. "So tell me Sam why aren't those two dating?" 

"Huh?" 

"Josh and Donna? There is a very strong bond between those two. They start talking and little currents of electricity just start buzzing around them." 

"They are just good friends." 

"Maybe but that's only because both of them are in serious denial. Apology accepted by the way." 

"Hey your coffee is getting cold." 

"That's OK I can't stand the stuff." 

"So why did you force Josh to get it for you?" 

"To keep him in his place. To remind him who has more pull but mostly just to annoy the hell out of him." 

"I don't get it." 

"You mean Josh has never told you about his first visit to Parliament Hill?" 

"No he just came back complaining about you." 

"Let's just say that I don't take too kindly to being asked to fetch coffee in my own office." 

"Ah. He had no idea who you were when he asked I bet." 

"More like assumed since I was female that it was my job. No he had no idea. He claimed he thought he was meeting a Mark Whitford. He figured Mar was for Mark not Mara. I don't think Josh thought a woman could hold a job as important as mine." 

"What is it exactly that you do Mara?" 

"Please Sam don't get her started." C.J. sighed. 

"Thanks C.J. I love you too." Mara laughed and hugged her friend. 

"The President is looking for you." 

"Let him wait." Mara said with a evil grin. 

"You are impossible." 

"Tell me something I don't know. So how's Gail doing?" 

"Fine." 

"How's Danny doing?" 

"How should I know?" 

"Well you see him everyday don't you?" 

"So?" 

"So you must know how he's doing then." 

"I don't really care Mara. If you are so interested why don't you ask him yourself?" 

"Careful C.J she might just do that." 

"Sam, Shut Up." 

"Why does everyone keep telling me to shut up?" 

"My guess Sam is that you are the one who tells them what they don't want to hear." 

"No he's just annoying as hell." said a voice from behind. 

"Toby!" Mara hugged the rumpled gruff Chief of Communications. 

"Hey kiddo long time no see. The boss wants to know if he has to declare war on Canada to get your attention?" 

"He doesn't want to see me he really just wants the treats I brought him." 

"True and Mrs. Landingham will be back in five minutes so you better get in there now." 

"Hey Mara do you still carry them with you?" C.J. asked. 

"Of course, I don't go anywhere without them." Mara opened her purse and pulled out a zip lock bag of Goldfish crackers sending her card key flying under Sam's desk. 

"So that is really how you meet." Toby stated. 

"What you thought I was lying to you Toby?" C.J. asked quickly hitting him in the arm. 

"Pled the fifth Toby." Sam said with a grin and was rewarded with a swat from C.J. 

"My instructions were to escort you to the Oval Office so move it Blondy." 

Mara stuck her tongue out at Toby and shoved the Goldfish back in her purse which she let drop on the chair. "Sam grab that black bag and follow me." 

Josh saw the party of four heading to the Oval office and changed directions ducking inside Leo's office. 

"Can I help you Josh?" Margret asked. 

"No I'm just hiding out for a few minutes." 

"Ah she's here." 

"Yes. Wait does the entire West Wing know how much I hate that girl?" 

"Yeah and we all figure it's because she's the female version of you." Margret replied. 

"That is the most insulting thing I've ever heard. Take it back Margret." 

"Nope." 

"Margret!" 

"Sorry Josh it's not my fault you can't handle the truth." Margret said with a grin and walked away. 

"I'm nothing like her!" Josh yelled at the closed door. 

Meanwhile Charlie opened the door to the Oval Office stopping the President and Leo's laughter. 

"Sir she's here." 

"Thank you Charlie send her in. Well it's about time you got your butt in here. I was just about to order an air strike on Halifax." 

"Jed good things come to those who wait." Mara said with a grin and hugged Leo. "Hey there Handsome." 

"Hello gorgeous what did you do to Josh this time?" 

"Nothing yet Leo, just asked for a simple cup of coffee." 

"You hate coffee and nothing is ever simple with you Miss Whitford." 

"Sam bring the bag to me." 

"Yes Sir." 

Mara left Leo's embrace and walked between the President and Sam . "You could at lest say hello Mara, thank you Mara before seizing the contraband." She teased. 

"Hello Mara, thank you Mara, that is all Mara, bye." Jed teased back. 

"Why is it I like you again?' Mara asked. 

"You find me utterly charming and highly intelligent." Jed answered. 

"No I find Mel Gibson utterly charming and highly intelligent." 

"Cute as hell too." C. J added. 

"Why thank you C.J." 

"Actually I was referring to Mel Sir not that..." 

"C.J would you like a shovel to help dig you out of this?" Toby cracked. 

"Oh my God was that just a grin I saw on Toby's face?" 

"Cute Mara." Toby said dryly. 

"Toby go get Josh and ask him to... no you better order him to join us." Leo said 

"Why?" 

"I'm in the mood to watch him squirm." 

"Leo! abusing your staff for your own pleasure? Tsk... tsk.... tsk.. I'm so proud of you." 

"I figured you'd approve. Did you happen to remember my order?" 

"Of course Leo if you can pry the bag away from your best friend they are in a separate bag." 

Leo walked over and peeked into the black duffle bag pulling out his bag. He glanced up at his friend who was tearing the wrapper off a chocolate bar and generally resembling a six year old on Christmas morning. Leo's grin matched his boss' when he pulled out a bag of potato chips. 

"I love you Mara is there anything I can get for you?" Leo asked as he stuffed several seal salt and malt vinegar potato chips in his mouth 

Mara heard the door open and grinned "Josh's head on a platter would be nice." She deadpanned. 

"That would make a mess in my office how about we just fire him and give Donna his job?" Jed asked with a grin. 

"I like Donna." Toby replied. 

"So do I and she's easier to deal with than Josh." C. J added smiling at Josh. 

"Oh can you just feel the love in this room?"Josh said sarcastically. "If you are all through with irritate Josh could I get back and do some real work?" 

"I wouldn't call what you do work Josh." Mara quipped. 

"Oh bite me Mara. "Josh snapped. 

Mara moved over towards Josh picked up his hand and bite it just hard enough to hurt but not break the skin. 

"Owwww! She bit me! Sir did you just see that she bit me." 

"Josh in the future I'd advise you to not invite me to do something if you don't mean it." 

"But you bit me, you actually bit me!" 

"Josh you did tell her to." C. J. stated trying to contain her laughter. 

"Et Tu.? Claudia Jean" Josh asked. 

CJ grinned and walked over to Josh gently kissing his hand. "There I kissed it and made it all better Joshua." She replied a smirk still on her face. 

"Can I go now and prepare my case to sue her for bodily harm." 

"You may leave Josh but there will be no lawsuit." 

"Yes Mr. President." 

Mara waited until Josh was opening the door before she spoke, "Josh I'm glad that bullet didn't kill you." 

"I'd be touched if I didn't know that you were just glad you didn't have to find someone else to irritate and abuse." 

"You got me there." Mara replied giving Josh a genuine smile and a wink. 

Josh stuck his tongue out at her and while closing the door behind him noticed something that disturbed him. Sam was practically drooling at Mara and the look on his face screamed I'm smitten. I've got to save Sam he thought and went to find Donna to get some sympathy from her. 


	2. Cold Blast Chapter 2

Mara plucked the chocolate bar the President had just unwrapped out of his hand, broke it in half and returned it back to him. 

"I believe that is treason young lady." 

"To charge me with treason Mr. President I'd have to be an American citizen. You will make yourself sick that was your fourth bar in fifteen minutes." 

"My eyes occasionally fail me but I'm fairly certain that neither Abbey nor Mrs. Landingham are in this room so I'll do as I please." 

"Fine don't come crying to me when you have a sick stomach or can't eat your dinner." 

"Mara he's making me hungry hand over the goldfish." C.J. demanded. 

Mara turned around and searched for her purse which was no where in sight. "I think my purse is still in Sam's office." 

"I'll go get it for you now if you want." Sam offered. 

"Leo?" 

"C.J. No." 

"Please." C.J gave Leo her best pout. 

Leo grumbled and groaned before extending his open bag so C.J. could grab a handful. Sam and Toby stole a chip from her and she moved as soon as she noticed they were coming back for more. 

"I've seen kindergartners share better you should all be ashamed. Sam go get my purse I'll share my goldfish with you and Toby." 

"K" Sam smiled at Mara and was out the door in a flash. 

"Cookie dear?" Mrs. Landingham asked as Sam passed her desk. 

"I'll be back in a minute but sure thank you ." 

"You're welcome Sam. Has Mara Whitford arrived yet?" 

"Yes we are in a meeting now." 

"Ah so the President is in there stuffing his face. He thinks I don't know why he is so happy to see Mara all the time." 

"Nothing gets by you does it Mrs. Landingham? I must say that the President does seem to adore Mara for more than her food connections." 

"Very little gets by me Sam. Oh yes she's a delightful girl after his own heart. He just knows she wouldn't refuse him." 

Sam smiled and was on his way. Mrs. Landingham hit the intercom and waited for the President to pick up the line. 

"Yes Mrs. Landingham." 

"Sir what ever you've managed to eat thus far is all you are getting. You will spoil your dinner and you shouldn't be eating in there period." 

"Yes Mrs. Landingham." The President hung up the phone. "I swear making my life miserable was not in her job description." He grumbled. 

"You really were going to ruin your appetite. I'll join you though if maple something is on the menu for tonight." 

"No apparently the executive chef was notified that the Prime Minister was highly allergic to maple products." Leo said giving Mara a knowing look. 

"Hey if Toby can evoke the Presidents name for a military funeral I can evoke the Prime Minister's name to keep maple seasoned salmon away from my plate. So what if mine wasn't the noble thing to do. I get really cranky when I don't eat so it was really more a favour for my dinner companions than my palate." 

"Is there anything you can't justify?" Toby asked with a slight grin. 

"You mean besides Josh?" 

"You've got to give her credit for consistency." Leo laughed. 

"Mara do you really hate Josh that much?" C.J. asked. 

"I swear if this goes beyond this room you will all pay but no I don't hate Joshua Lyman. In fact I'm sort of fond of him he takes me so well and doesn't hesitate to give it back to me. There is nothing I hate more than a spineless person and I think I've called Josh every name in the book but never spineless." 

"Well I'll see you tonight Mara, I've got work to do. Sir?" 

"You can go Toby." 

As Toby exited the office he ran in to Abbey who was on her way in to say hello to Mara and stop Jed from pigging out on junk food. 

"Toby." 

"Hi Mrs.Bartlet." 

"How long has Mara been in there?" 

"Not long." 

"Toby?" 

"Three and a half bars but you didn't hear it from me." 

"Thank you that will be all Toby." 

Abbey swung open the door and noticed Jed had just finished opening another chocolate bar. She strode over to him, lifted it from his hands and took a large bite. 

"Hey!" 

"Oh Jed I know this can't possibly be your first one so don't even try that one on me. These really are quite good. Hello Laura Secord." Abbey said with a grin and approached Mara to hug her. 

Mara hugged the first lady. "Hi Dr. B. You know you are the only person who would give me a chocolate store's name as a nickname." 

"Actually it's your secret service code name too." Jed laughed. 

"You see C.J. the real Laura Secord...." 

"Press briefing got to go sir." C.J. quickly dashed to the door to avoid a half an hour lecture on Laura Secord Canadian heroine. 

"Leo can you believe her?" 

"No Sir I can't, got to go, work to do. See you Mara." 

"See Mara if you ever need a room cleared in less than twenty seconds just ask my husband to speak." 

Mara and Abbey started laughing while Jed attempted to look highly offended. Twenty seconds later he was chuckling and rose to put his arms around two of his favourite women. 

"So when are you going back Mara?" Abbey asked. 

"Monday morning, The Prime Minister is going back late tomorrow afternoon." 

"Would you prefer lunch or dinner on Sunday?" 

"Lunch." 

"Why don't you join us for noon mass then and we'll come back to eat." 

"Sounds great to me. How's Zoey doing? I sent her a rather long e-mail a few weeks ago and her response was got it, talk to you later." 

"Busy with mid terms I think her last one is tomorrow. I'll summon her to lunch on Sunday." 

"Please tell me I'm not sitting with a bunch of tired boring state dinner regulars." 

"I wanted you at my table but C.J. claimed you before I could." Abbey replied. 

The door opened and Sam walked in with Mara's purse slung over his shoulder since his hands were full of files Toby had asked him to give to the President. 

"Interesting fashion statement Sam." The President quipped. 

Abbey and Mara turned around to see what the President found so amusing. Mara smiled at Sam while Abbey shook her head and laughed softly. 

"Thanks Sir but I think I a lighter brown would bring out the blue in my eyes better." He deadpanned. 

"Oh Sam never lose that wonderful self deprecating sense of humour. I'll see you both tonight and Jed I am expecting you to eat every single morsel of your dinner so I don't suggest you eat any more junk food." Abbey gave her husband a warning glare and left. 

"Thanks for the files Sam your co -workers all fled." 

"Oh what were you about to give a lecture on?" 

"Laura Secord Sam." 

"I assume you mean the real woman not the chocolate store." 

"I'm impressed Sam why don't you knock off early and let Mara give you a tour of the White House." 

Mara laughed, slid her purse off of Sam's arm and put her arm around his back. "Come on Sam you might even learn something." Mara gave Jed a kiss on the cheek and escorted Sam to the door. 

"Mrs. Landingham what's next?" 

Mara walked Sam back to his office. "I'm going to go back and have a nap before I have to get ready. I'll see you tonight Sam." 

"I'm sorry about earlier. It really was nice to meet you." 

"It's already forgotten Sam and it was nice to finally meet you too." Mara picked her purse back up from the chair she had rested it on and was almost at the door when she stopped and spun around. "I almost forgot Sam these are for you." She pulled out the goldfish from her purse and tossed them to him. 

Sam poured a handful out and handed the bag back to her. "I can't leave you without any. What if your car breaks down and you get hungry while waiting for a tow truck?" 

Mara accepted the bag, waved bye and was on her way. He really is a sweet kid she thought remembering parts of C.J's description of Sam. She managed to miss most of the early traffic and stood in front of her hotel room door trying to find the card key. After she dumped the contents of her purse on the floor she knew she'd lost it and trekked back down to the desk hoping a different clerk would be on duty. She was out of luck. 

"Hi I'm Mara Whitford from room18..." 

"!2, yes what can I do for you Miss Whitford?" 

"Well... umm .. it seems I've managed to loose my card keys again and I need replacements." 

The clerk looked at Mara as if she was a five year old and shook her head. "I'll be right back." she came back a few minutes later and handed Mara two new cards. "Here we go hopefully you won't loose these ones." 

Don't bet on it Mara thought and walked away with the cards. She left herself in to the room leaving her clothes in a pile as she shed them. She took a long hot shower, washed her hair and gave herself a mini facial. Mara decided she wanted a drink and picked up the card key and the ice bucket. She walked down a few doors and tripped on the metal lip on the ice room floor sending the bucket and card key flying out of her hands. The card key went sliding underneath the ice machine and Mara knew it was a lost cause. She filled the bucket of ice and pressed the elevator button grateful she put her robe over the sleep shirt she had slid in to. 

The desk clerk saw Mara get off the elevator and stifled a laugh. In a robe and carrying a bucket of ice had to mean she locked herself out. "Locked yourself out Miss Whitford?" 

"Technically yes. I tripped and the card key went flying under the ice machine so I can't get back in to my room." 

"I'll go get you a new set." She returned moments later and held the cards in her hand. "You know we had a group of thirty grade eights here last week and not one of them lost a key." 

"Well isn't' that special." Mara said sarcastically snatching the card keys out of the clerks hand. Six so far I might just break my record she thought on her way back up the elevator. 

Mara knew the other key was useless since she was given two new ones and dropped it in the waste basket so she didn't pick it up later. She sat down on the edge of the bed and made herself a rum and coke. One of Mara's little secrets that only C.J. knew about was the fact that large gatherings terrified her. Small spaces she could deal with but put her in a ballroom with hundreds of other people and she felt as if the room was closing in on her. When Mara and C.J meet for the first time Mara was standing on the furthest fringes of the room nervously munching on her goldfish crackers to keep her mind off her setting. C.J. knew something was wrong when Mara didn't want to walk across the crowded dance floor of minglers to sit at C.J.'s table. Once the dance floor cleared Mara managed to cross the room to take a seat. A drink before an event and one as soon as she arrived helped to calm her nerves. When she finished the drink Mara gathered her accessories for the evening together and put the gold fish crackers, her lipstick and a tiny bottle of pills in to her whimsical purse. The purse didn't hold much but it was a definite fashion statement. 

Josh and Sam were in mid sentence when both of their jaws dropped. Donna and C.J turned to see what was holding their gaze and more impressively silencing them. One look at Mara answered the question and C.J. noticed the usual din of conversation had completely fallen off and all eyes were centered on Mara. 

"My God look at her." Josh exclaimed. 

Donna leaned over and shut Josh's jaw with her finger tip. "Stop drooling. I thought you hated her?" Donna teased. 

"I do but wow look at her." 

"You know Joshua if I didn't already know you were an insufferable, insensitive idiot I'd be offended." 

"I told you how great you look." 

"No you said nice dress go get me a drink." 

"To which you replied drop dead go get me one." 

"Sam it's not polite to stare." C.J hissed knowing how much Mara hated being the center of attention in a crowd. 

Sam couldn't help staring, his jaw relaxed to form a smile but he couldn't pull his gaze away from her. He was trying to decide what aspect of her dress he loved the most; the almost bare back, the thigh high slit, the deep red colour or how the dress clung to her body. 

Mara was grateful to be holding Sam's gaze. She focused on his eyes and pretended he was the only one in the room as she was forced to cross a densely populated dance floor. She kept turning her purse from side to side to completely distract her mind. 

"I love that purse." Donna whispered to C.J. 

"Me too, leave it to Mara to find a unique purse like that one. I bet it's her favourite part of the entire ensemble." 

Sam stood when Mara was a few feet away pulling out the chair next to him. Mara sat down quickly grateful to be out of most people's line of vision. Sam leaned over to whisper in her ear as he pushed her chair back in. "You are easily the most beautiful woman in the room. You look incredible." 

Mara waited for Sam to sit back down before she leaned over to leave a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Sam." 

"Mara that is the most amazing purse can I see it?" Donna asked. 

Mara grinned and handed over her black cat purse. It was a stuffed black plush cat, black tail with a white tip to match the white on it's face. The cat's ears were pink on the inside as was it's nose, A black and white gingham bow was tied around it's neck and two plush loops were sewn on to either side of the zipper that ran along the length of the cat's back. C. J took the purse off Donna when she was finished and started petting it. 

Sam leaned over and scratched it's head."It's very soft but it's too dark for my eyes." 

Mara and Sam exchanged a look and started laughing. Josh snorted to show his disgust. Not only was Sam going gaga over the dragon queen but the feeling seemed mutual and they were already sharing inside jokes.. 

C.J watched Mara and Sam in fascination as the chemistry between them was electrifying. She absentmindedly continued petting Mara's purse while gazing at Josh who was doing a slow boil. She leaned over to whisper in Donna's ear. "Before Deputy Downer, which by the way I think is a fitting name; anyway I digress: get his attention off Mara before he strangles her." 

"How, they make a striking couple don't they?" 

"Very striking and I don't want this evening to turn in to some wrestling match so just do something." 

Donna leaned over and captured Josh's hand squeezing it until she gained his attention. "Do you really think I look great tonight Joshua?" She asked giving him her prettiest smile. 

Josh felt the jolt the second her hand covered his. While he was in the hospital Donna's hand rarely left his and he missed her touch the second she walked out of the room . Even during his convalescence at home Donna would often reach out her hand to hold his while she briefed him on the happenings of the day. Josh felt his animosity towards Mara disappearing and turned to face Donna.. "Donna you look absolutely ravishing this evening. Beauty thy name is Donnatella." Josh realized he had vocalized the last part and quickly looked at their hands to avoid making eye contact. 

"Thank you, Joshua you look very handsome tonight too." 

"I do don't I?" Josh quipped and Donna laughed at the quick change in his demeanor that she dubbed the Lyman defense. 

"So Mara where did you get that purse?" Donna asked. 

"I picked it up at some boutique store in San Francisco. I can't remember the name but it was in Union Square. They had a pink poodle too." 

Josh noticed C.J. was still petting Mara's purse and started to chuckle. "I think we need to buy you a kitten Claudia Jean." 

"No the poor thing would starve to death I spend such little time at home. What gave you the idea I needed a cat?" 

"Geez could it be the fact that you are petting a purse?" 

"Oh." C.J didn't' have her usual witty comeback and stopped petting the purse. She rested the cat on her lap instead of giving it back to Mara as there was something oddly calming about stroking it. 

Sam leaned over to whisper in Mara's ear. "If you remember where you got it let me know I'd buy one for C.J. for Christmas." 

"I'll look in to it for you. Donna that necklace is beautiful is it an heirloom?" 

"Somebody's I picked it up at a tag sale last year the chain was broken and missing a clasp so I had it fixed." 

They were all served a green salad with raspberry vinaigrette and the conversations died off in favour of food. Mara breathed a sigh of relief when chicken Kiev was placed in front of her as the main course. Josh and Mara avoided talking to each other so dinner passed without any incidents. The band began to play and the Prime Minister got up to dance with the First Lady. 

"Would you dance with me Donna?" Josh asked. 

Donna's face lite up. "I'd like that Joshua." 

Josh wrapped his arm around her back escorting her to the dance floor. Donna slid comfortably in to his arms and let him lead her around the dance floor. When the song ended neither of them wanted to move so they continued dancing . 

"I'm telling you those two are in love with each other." Mara said quietly. 

"Who's in love?" Toby asked. 

"Hey Toby so you came over to sit at the children's table for a bit." 

"Yeah I got tired of listening to facts about icebergs. Who is in love?" 

"Josh and Donna but neither of them will admit it." 

"That's a good thing since he's her boss." 

"Oh come on Toby I know there must be a romantic in you somewhere after all you were married." 

"I'm divorced Mara shouldn't that tell you something." 

"Yeah that you were too busy trying to be a politician to nurture your marriage." 

"Nurture? Mara how much have you had to drink?" Sam asked. 

"A couple of glasses why?" 

"I figured you had to be drunk to mention Toby and nurture in the same sentence."Sam said with a grin. 

"Oh Sam underneath that gruff exterior Toby is a mushy teddy bear." 

"Take that back now Mara." Toby ordered. 

"Nope." 

"Mara I'll have you deported if you don't take it back." 

"Oh yeah he's a bear all right." Sam laughed. 

"Sam shut up." Toby barked. 

Mara reached over and hit Toby in the arm "Stop telling Sam to shut up." 

"I'll stop tell him to shut up when he says something intelligent for a change." 

"You ever hear the saying doth protest too much Toby?" C.J asked wondering why she was always in the center of arguments. 

"On second thought I think there are a few things about icebergs I don't know." Toby walked away and headed back to his table. 

Five minutes later Leo joined the table and sat down beside Mara. "All right what did you say to Toby that has him in a worse mood than normal?" 

"Why do you always assume it's me?" 

"Because it usually is Mara. I adore you but you are a little trouble maker." Leo said with a grin. 

"All I did was point out that Mr. Grump is actually a teddy bear and he went ballistic on me." 

"Ah that explains it. I take it Josh is on the dance floor to escape you too." 

"No I had nothing to do with that. I think Josh just wanted an excuse to have Donna in his arms myself." 

"Dance with me and we can investigate your theory." 

Mara didn't' exactly want to be in the middle of dancers but she couldn't say no to Leo. "Sure." 

She followed Leo to the dance floor and breathed a small sigh of relief when Leo kept her on the edge of the dance floor. She laughed and caught up with Leo and was able to keep her mind of her surroundings and enjoy herself. The President cut in on Leo towards the end of their second dance. 

"You look fantastic Mara." 

"Thanks Jed you look quite Presidential yourself." 

"I hope so." 

"Shouldn't you be dancing with your lovely wife?" 

"Trying to get rid of me already?" 

"No I just think you don't dance with Abbey enough." 

"Well I don't' want to dance her senseless like Josh is doing to Donna." 

"Jed would you get mad at me if I sort of tried to encourage Josh and Donna to explore their feelings for each other?" 

"Hell no I've been wondering how long those two were going to keep dancing around each other before they realized they belonged in each others arms. I can't exactly interfere but you can." 

"Yeah and if anything goes wrong then you can blame me." 

"Yup I'll blame it on a cold blast from the North. Speaking of not acting on something I should point out that young Samuel has not taken his eyes off you all evening." 

"Really?" Mara asked with a big grin. 

"Really and he is heading this way and I don't think I'm the one he wants to take in his arms." 

"I hope not. Go dance with your wife." 

"Sir may I cut in?" 

"Be my guest Sam. Oh Mara if you need my help with that other matter just ask." 

"I will Sir thanks." Mara wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and smiled when he pulled her close. "I was wondering how long I'd have to wait to dance with you." 

"I felt sort of bad about leaving C.J alone at the table but Danny just showed up. She's still petting your purse by the way." 

"I'll only start to worry if she starts talking to it." 

Sam laughed envisioning the look on C.J's face if she was caught talking to a stuffed purse. She turned red enough when he walked in on her talking to Gail. 

"Donna what would you have liked to do tonight if you weren't here?" Josh asked. 

"I don't know curl up with some popcorn and a good movie." 

"Care to blow this pop stand and catch a movie?" 

"Really?" 

"Yeah I'll even let you pick the movie." 

"Yes, my place or yours?" 

"Yours is probably cleaner." 

"Josh you are such a slob." 

"I'm a guy it's in my genetic makeup." 

"Whatever, let's say good night and split." 

Mara noticed Josh and Donna leave the dance floor and Donna stopped by on her way out the door. "Night Mara and Sam." 

"Heading home?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah I have a headache and Josh offered to drop me off." 

"Hope you feel better." 

"Thanks Sam." 

"Get Josh to give you a temple massage that always works for me." 

"I think I just might do that thanks Mara." 

Mara waited for Donna to leave and grinned at Sam. "If Donna has a headache I'm the Queen of England. She looks too happy to have a headache. Josh is taking her somewhere." 

"You think?" 

"I know." 

Sam and Mara danced the night away until the President thanked everyone for coming and said good night at midnight. Mara collected her purse off C.J and let Sam walk her to her car. 

"Sam I don't want the night to end." 

"Me either how about we go for a walk? Have you ever seen the Jefferson monument at night?" 

"Yes but I've never had the Sam Seaborn night tour." 

Mara and Sam walked around for an hour sharing stories and generally getting to know each other. Sam offered to drive Mara back to her hotel. They were a few minutes away when Mara opened her purse and didn't see her card key. 

"Sam I can't go back there I've lost 7 card keys today and I just know that clerk will still be on duty and snicker at me. Can I stay with you?" 

"You lost seven card keys? You've been in town for what 8 hours?" 

"I have issues with them OK." 

Sam started laughing. "Umm sure you can stay with me." 

At about the time Mara and Sam were pulling up to his place Donna was sleeping peacefully in Josh's arms on her couch. Josh didn't have the heart to wake her up and truth be told he loved having her in his arms all night long. He always woke up feeling like he'd slept for days and during the night Donna inevitably rolled over and snuggled up to his chest. There were definitely worse things in life than waking up with Donna Moss in your arms he thought just before he drifted off to sleep. 

Mara had changed in to one of Sam's shirts and stood at the entrance to the living room. Sam was prepping the couch to sleep on and looked up at the shadow crossing his floor. Sam thought she looked more breath taking in his white shirt than the dress. Her long tan legs were on display and he noted that she left the top few buttons of the shirt open giving him a nice view of the swell of her breasts. 

"Sam what are you doing?" 

"Getting my bed ready, I don't expect you to sleep on the couch." 

"Sam that's very sweet of you but I'm a big girl and I'm capable of staying on my side of the bed. You'd be more comfortable and I wouldn't feel so bad." 

It's not you I'm worried about Sam thought wondering how he'd be able to sleep with her so close to him. "I snore." He lied. 

"I'm a very sound sleeper so it won't bother me. My Mom always said a war could be going on outside and neither my Dad or I would wake up." 

"K pick the side you want and I'll be there in a minute." Well I'm not getting any sleep tonight Sam mumbled to himself. 

Mara surprised Sam by not picking his side of the bed. She had the covers up to her chin and barely moved when Sam climbed in to bed. He set the alarm and laid on his back, his hands clasped over his chest. 

"Night Sam." 

"Night Mara." 

Fifteen minutes later Mara was using Sam's chest as her pillow and had her arms wrapped around him. Sam was gently playing with her long blonde tresses and surprised himself by actually falling asleep. 

Mara heard his alarm go off and groaned. Sam couldn't move since Mara was almost completely on top of him. He brushed her hair off her face setting it behind her ear. Mara looked up and made contact with his chin. 

"Oh yeah you really know how to stay on your own side." Sam quipped. 

"I'm sorry Sam but you can't move you are very comfortable." 

"I think I'm flattered but I really have to get to work. Come on you can get a few shots in with Josh before he has enough caffeine in him. You'll enjoy it." 

"Not as much as I'd enjoy staying in bed with you." Mara murmured. 

"Fine you can call the President and explain why you don't want to let me out of bed to come to work. If it's OK with him then we don't move." 

"You don't play fair Sam Seaborn." 

"Oh like you are playing fair right now. You look adorable and you are wrapped around me begging me to stay in bed with you. Do you really think I want to go to work now?" 

Mara laughed and pushed herself up to leave a teasing kiss on his lips. "K you win we move." 

Sam rolled them over on to their sides and captured Mara's lips with his. After several minutes of blistering kisses Sam untangled himself from her and slid out of bed. By the time he stepped out of the shower Mara was back in her dress applying lipstick. Sam got dressed quickly and skipped breakfast so he could get Mara back to her hotel to change. They shared the rest of her Goldfish in the car and Mara begged Sam to come in to the hotel with her to face the clerk. 

"You help run the largest country in the world, the mention of your name strikes fear in the hearts of men and you are scared of a hotel clerk?" 

"Yes she thinks I'm an idiot." 

"Geez what would give her that idea it's not like you've lost seven card keys." 

"That's not funny. Come on go ask for my keys." Mara dragged him up to the counter. 

"Yes can I help you?" The male clerk asked. 

"Yes I've misplaced my card key and I need to get in to my room. I'm Mara Whitford." 

"Ah yes room 1812, Leslie warned us to have lots of keys ready for you." The clerk couldn't' help hid his smirk. 

Sam started laughing despite the glare Mara was giving him. She wouldn't talk to him in the elevator and once she opened the door Sam took the key off her. 

"I'll keep this safe for you. You need one of those neon coil things that you could attach to yourself. You know like the mitts your Mom pinned to your sleeves when you were little." 

"Sam you are enjoying this too much. I swear if you breathe so much as a word of this to Josh you'll pray for death to come and snatch you away to save you from my wrath." Mara came out of the bathroom and smiled at Sam. 

"Dear God you like every schoolgirl fantasy I've ever had." 

"You don't like what I'm wearing?" 

Mara was wearing a short pleated blue, white and green tartan skirt with navy tights and high heeled loafers. She wore a snug blue velvet boat neck top and had her hair pulled up into a simple ponytail. 

"I love what you're wearing. How does anyone get work done around you?" 

"We're in our third term Sam they are use to me." 

"I would never get work done with you in the West Wing." 

"Thanks Sam." 

"Ready?" 

"Uhuh let's go make Josh miserable." 


	3. Cold Blast Chapter 3

"Who is she?" Bonnie asked as Mara and Sam rounded the corner laughing. 

"I don't know everyone seems to like her except Josh." Ginger replied. 

"She certainly doesn't dress like a politician." 

"No she looks more like a model." 

"Or a B movie actress." Bonnie chuckled. 

"Ah Mara is in the building. Careful guys the President loves her and so do I." C.J said quietly from behind. 

"Oh umm sorry C.J we didn't mean..." 

"I know but FYI she's a Rhodes scholar and one of North America's finest political minds. She's the Canadian PM's chief of staff, deputy PM and pit bull all rolled in to one." 

"Wow and Josh doesn't like her because?" 

"She's smarter than him. She doesn't make mistakes that anyone knows about and she can do Lyman better than Lyman himself." 

"Today will be fun we should microwave some popcorn and look for a front row seat." 

"Save me some popcorn." C.J said with a grin before heading to her office. 

Kathy heard laughter coming from Sam's office and did a double take when she noticed a pretty blonde sitting in his lap drinking out of his coffee mug. Does C.J know about this she wondered. Is Sam out of his mind was her second thought. 

"Sam?" 

"Hey Kathy did everything work out yesterday?" 

"Yes my sister's tests came back negative thanks for giving me the day off." 

"No problem." 

Mara found it highly amusing that Sam was carrying on a conversation with his assistant as if she wasn't sitting on his lap. She started to understand how Sam kept getting himself in trouble, he was involved in a little innocent fun and didn't realize other's would interpret it differently. Oh Sam how do I teach you why your wonderful naiveté is so dangerous in politics. 

"Is there anything you need me to do?" 

"Could you push back my one o'clock back a bit. I think I'll take a long lunch." 

"Sam I'm having lunch with C.J. I guess you can join us if you don't mind girl talk." 

"Why not I could gather future blackmail material on C.J." 

"Sam you hang out with Josh too much. I thought you were the sweet one." 

"Sweet Mara not stupid." Sam said with a grin. "Oh Sorry Kathy this is Mara Whitford as best I can tell she's the Prime Minister's Leo." 

"Close enough Sam. Nice to meet you. I don't usually go around sitting in men's laps by the way." 

"No she bites them though." Sam said glibly. 

"What?" 

"She bit Josh yesterday." 

"In my defense he told me to." 

"I see you are as whacko as the rest of the Senior staff. No wonder you look like you fit in." 

"I'm whacko Kathy?" 

"Oh don't get me started Sam. I'll go move that meeting for you." 

"Thanks." 

"I like her Sam but she needs to loosen up." 

"Yeah Donna's a lot more fun but Kathy is great. She's like that tough teacher who rarely let you get away with anything to make you a better student." 

"Speaking of Donna think I'm going to go talk to her and irritate Josh so you can get some work done." 

"I'll catch up with you for lunch." Sam let Mara get up and held on to her hand and kissed it. 

"See you later Cutie." 

Mara wandered over to the bull pen and found Donna typing away talking to her computer. 

"Are you losing your mind Donna or do you have a voice recognition program?" 

"Huh? Oh Mara hi, no I'm plotting Josh's demise." 

"What did he do this time?" 

"Apparently I'm doomed to spend yet another Saturday working." 

"I'll get you out of it. How many Saturdays have you worked in the last two months?" 

"Six and a half." 

"Donna! I can see a spine in your back use it." 

"Hey how do you think I got that Saturday off. I told Josh I had a job interview." 

"That shut him up fast enough I'm sure." 

"Oh yeah it was five on a Thursday night so he sent me home early. You know Lyman's version of early: the time you are suppose to leave every work day. He took me out for lunch on Friday and swore he'd try to not bother me on Saturdays. I got that Saturday off and he only called me in at two the next Saturday." 

"Oh yeah he tried real hard." Mara laughed. 

"You know what it's like Mara." 

"All too well but I can count the Saturdays I've spent in my office all year on one hand. I've stubbornly left work at midnight Friday but I won't work weekends." 

"Have any positions open?" 

"You'd have to leave Josh Donna." 

"That isn't necessarily a bad thing." Donna said with a big grin. 

"What did he say last night, you looked quite happy when you left. What did you two do?" 

"Josh drove me home." 

"OK now I want to hear the real scoop not the press version." 

"We rented a movie and watched it at my place. It was fun Josh whined about my movie choice until I actually turned the movie on. We stuffed ourselves with popcorn and I woke up in his arms this morning ." 

"Sounds like a good date. Personally I think plotting his demise is fun but why are you playing my favourite game?" 

"He made me stand out in the cold for fifteen minutes. He thought both of us showing up together wouldn't be wise. I pointed out the fact that I always beat him in and he said he was too important to stand around in the cold for fifteen minutes. If it wasn't for me the man would be trying to find his way out of his office." Donna said in a huff. 

"So where is Deputy Downer now?" 

"He's in with Leo. Hey who told you?" 

"C.J." 

"Ah, you and Sam were hitting it off really well last night." 

"Sam Seaborn is a very interesting man." 

"Care to elaborate on that statement?" 

"He makes a very comfortable pillow too." 

"Yeah he does." 

"Donna when were you...." 

"When Josh was shot and the doctors told us he'd live everyone left except for me. Sam came back about fifteen minutes later and offered to drive me home. I couldn't leave Josh so Sam pulled a big chair in to his room and we shared it. I woke up in his lap resting my head in the crook of his neck. How did you end up using him as a pillow?" 

"I moved over in my sleep to get more comfortable. I woke up on top of him this morning and I didn't want to move." 

"Ah well I hope your intentions towards Sam are good. I'd hate to hate you." 

"Yes my intentions are good Donna. I think your concern is sweet too." 

"I like Sam he's always been good to me." 

Mara's cell phone started ringing and she pulled it out of her purse. "Whitford." 

"Hey brat where do you want me to leave your tickets?" 

"I don't know." 

"I didn't think it was that difficult a question to answer. I was going to courier them to you but I figured you'd be on a plane to DC when they arrived." 

"I'm in DC now. In the White House actually." 

"Ah planning a coup?" 

"No but wouldn't that be a kick" 

"Interesting yes, but I like Bartlet." 

"So do I but I'd do a better job." Mara laughed. 

"I could have the tickets sent to your hotel." 

"Umm no I'd have to face the desk clerk." 

"Mara how many card keys have you lost this time?" 

"Six and stop laughing." 

"You are hopeless." 

"I know, thank goodness I'm cute or I'd be in trouble. Send them to the White House Attention C.J. Cregg." 

"You're bringing C.J. with you I hope." 

"I don't know you flirt with her too much." 

"Oh like you don't flirt with me." 

"Can I help it if I see you and the flirt in me goes crazy? I know you are happily married but a little harmless flirting never hurt anyone. Can you send me three sets?" 

"Sure. I'll see you Saturday night I got an interview in five." 

"K thanks Jon I'll see you Saturday." 

Mara had a big grin on her face as she dropped her phone back in to her purse. "Donna you free Saturday night?" 

"Yes I have no social life." 

"Cool want to go see Bon Jovi with me?" 

"Oh my God are you kidding! I wanted to go so bad but they sold out before I could get tickets and Josh said he couldn't get me in. Personally I think he didn't want me that close to Jon Bon Jovi." 

"You'll have to tell Josh you found someone with better connections and more clout than him. Mention that he couldn't get you plain old tickets and now you have VIP tickets and an all access backstage pass. Be sure to tell him I'm your someone." 

Donna let out a little scream and gave Mara a big hug. Donna's scream attracted Josh's attention and he quickly whipped around the corner to see what the commotion was all about. 

"I draw the line at terrorizing my staff Mara." 

"Does Donna look like she's in pain? Take a good look Josh I'd say the look on her face is one of pure bliss. " 

"I'll second that. Thank you so much Mara." 

"Anytime Donna I'm happy to do it. You deserve it." 

"Deserve what?" Josh demanded. 

"A big fat raise, weekends off and tickets to Bon Jovi. Mara about that job offer..." 

"No, no I absolutely forbid you from taking any job with Mara." 

"You forbid me?" Donna said mockingly 

"Umm I think I'll leave you two alone." Mara disappeared and headed for C.J's office. 

"Hey Mara where were you?" 

"Talking to Donna and apparently I offered her a job. I remember offering her Bon Jovi tickets and a way out of working Saturday but I have no jobs to offer." 

"Ah she's just messing with Josh's head. She's going to get Saturday off for herself. Just think of a position so you can draw this out and torture Josh further." 

"Cool that I can do. So you coming with me Saturday?" 

"I don't know you always get so snippy at me backstage. It's not my fault I'm charming." 

"Oh please you bat your eyelashes, talk about the Democratic way and he forgets I exist." 

"How can he forget you exist you are hanging off him!" 

"I don't hang off him!" 

"Fine you wrap yourself around him." 

"C.J." 

"Mara." 

"Look are you coming or not?" 

"I'm coming someone has to protect Jon from your boa hold." 

"Then I have to save him from being bored to death by a giraffe." 

"You and what army blondy?" 

"This conversation has degenerated to Josh level I'm out of here. See ya for lunch Stretch I'm going to bug Toby." 

"He's on the hill." 

"Then I'll go bug Leo." 

Mara was just outside Leo's office when the door opened and Leo grinned at her. "Hey gorgeous I was just coming to look for you." 

"Well you found me handsome what can I do for you?" 

"The President would appreciate seeing you now so he can have an early lunch with Abbey." 

"I'm busy at the moment." 

"Making Josh's life a living hell doesn't count Mara. Get your butt in there Missy." 

"Why does he want to see me anyway?" 

"I honestly don't know but I bet if you go in there and talk to him you'll find out." 

"Leo you know I hate being handled." 

"Yeah but it's fun watching your face bunch up like that. Now get in there." 

"I think I'll recommend he fire you." Mara teased. 

"Oh please do, I could go on a vacation and get some sleep." 

"In your dreams Leo you wouldn't know what to do with 24 entire hours off." 

"I might just surprise you." 

"If I believe that I suppose there is a nice piece of swamp land in Florida you'd like to sell me." 

"How about the entire state, six months of the year you can't turn without bumping in to a pale faced Canadian as it is." Leo teased. 

"Get me Disney World and I'll think about it." Mara giggled. 

"Margaret get me Mickey Mouse on the phone." Leo deadpanned. 

"What?" Margaret got up and walked towards Leo. As soon as she noticed Mara she knew Leo was just joking. 

"Sure Leo." 

Mara and Leo were still laughing a minute later when Margaret returned. "I've got Mickey on one, Pluto and Goofy on two and Ariel wants to know why you haven't returned her calls." 

"I'd call Ariel back pronto Leo I hear she can be a old sea hag if she doesn't get her way." Mara winked at Leo before taking the few short steps that placed her in front of Mrs. Landingham's desk. 

"Hello Mara you can go right in." 

"Thanks Mrs.Landingham." Mara opened the door to the oval office and gave the President an impish grin. "What da ya want?" 

"Hey brat, have a seat." 

"You are the second person to call me a brat today and I don't know why." 

"Leo?" 

"No he calls me gorgeous which I think is more appropriate." 

"Think it could be the fact that you look like a school girl today?" 

"The other person was on the phone." 

"I don't know the only logical explanation is the fact that you can be quite the spoiled brat." 

"So why did you want to see me? Want to place another order?" 

"Actually Mara I've been asked to talk you in to accepting a new job." 

Mara's jaw dropped and she looked at Jed trying to figure out if he was teasing. His face was very serious ."Is it with you?" 

"No apparently I can't hire you or charge you with treason." Jed quipped trying to ease the look of fear in her eyes. "It's that Canadian thing again." 

"Well it can't be a press job, they don't like me very much." 

"No, Mara for the record I think you'd do a damn fine job which is why I agreed to help persuade you in to accepting." 

"Jed just spit it out please so I can say no and you can go have lunch with your wife." 

"Mara the Canadian Ambassador to the United States is retiring in January. Your country is calling you to serve the question is will you?" 

"Me an Ambassador? You've got to be joking, don't they have to be politically correct?" 

Jed tried to hold back the grin on his face as he pictured Mara loose on the diplomatic scene. 

"I'm serious Jed some smarmy Eastern bloc diplomat will say something and I'll smack him upside the head, tell him where to go in no uncertain terms and I'll be out so fast my head would spin. I can't even nibble my tongue let alone bite it. NATO will forever be on high alert protecting both of our countries every time I open my mouth. No it will never work. Me as Ambassador would be like one long press briefing given by Josh." 

Jed couldn't' help it, he started laughing heartily. "Now Mara..." 

"I'm serious even you can see the potential for disaster which is why you are cracking up." 

Jed took a few deep breaths and managed to contain his laughter to a grin. "Mara do you really think Jean Luc would put you in the position to commit career suicide? He wants you in an important high profile diplomatic position so he can help you be Prime Minister in the near future. Ambassadorships carry a lot of political weight if they are important ones." 

"Jed..." 

"Mara you'd be just down the road from me. I know you'd miss Ottawa but here you'd have Abbey, Zoey, C.J, Leo and I in your corner. You'd get to see Sam all the time not to mention a great Georgetown Mansion. Think about it Mara you'd get to shake up the diplomatic core and set the political tempo for the 21st century. Believe me they could use a good hell raiser to keep them in line." 

"It would be nice to see you all but can you see me being part of an old boy's network of stuffy, boring, mostly powerless, self serving dimwits?" 

"No Mara I can't. I see you as a trail blazing, sarcastic, brilliant, take no prisoners, kick butt political muscle flexor who'd change the entire world for the better given enough time. You'd have real power Mara." Jed could see Mara was mulling over his description. Mara loved power and the promise of it would be hard to turn down. 

"Real power?" 

"Umm hmm." 

"So if I marched in here, which I should warn you would be the first thing I do and told you, no demanded you stopped testing nuclear devices over Manitoba you would?" 

"Now Mara..." 

"I'm serious Jed I could be your worst nightmare. Are you willing to take that chance?" 

"Call me crazy but yes I rather deal with a devil I happen to love and adore than one I don't know or trust." 

"Thanks but you didn't answer my question." 

"I guess you better accept the position and find out the answer for yourself." 

"Spoken like a true diplomat." 

"Thanks, think about it over the weekend and let me know what you've decided before you go back. " 

"But think of the thrill of being sent an official letter from the Government of Canada announcing their new Ambassador. It would be like the Oscars: you wouldn't know until you opened the envelope." 

Jed looked at the smug little smile on her face and knew her answer even though she wasn't so sure of it herself yet. "Whitford you are a brat." 

"Thank you Sir." 

"Go on get out of here so I can go see my wife." 

"Have a little nooner planned?" 

"That is none of your business young lady. I'll see you on Sunday." Jed got up and left his office returning to the residence. 

Mara stood up and walked over to the French door leading out to the rose garden lost in thought. She had just settled in the President's chair and crossed her legs resting them on his desk when the door flew open. 

"Sir you have to stop Mara she can't steal Donna from me." The words were out of his mouth before he noticed the long shapely legs resting on the President's desk. 

"Josh civilized people knock before they enter a room." Mara quipped. 

"Dear God is my nightmare never going to end?" 

"Have a seat Josh." 

"I don't need your permission to sit down and who said you could sit there?" Josh barked as he took a seat. 

"I did so deal with it. You know if you treated Donna better you wouldn't have this problem." 

"I treat Donna fine." 

"Josh making her work six and a half of the last 8 Saturdays isn't fair or fine. It shouldn't take job offers for you to give her a day off Josh." 

"Well...." 

"Just because you can't get everything done doesn't mean Donna should be hanging around here to nine or ten every night. My assistant doesn't care if I'm drowning in paper work she'll give me an extra hour then she's gone. Josh, Donna could get a job anywhere for big bucks with normal hours and wicked benefits. Yet she stays with you which I believe makes her the most insane senior staffer. You might not be able to pay her what she's worth but you could make it up to her in other ways." 

"Like?" 

"Like would it have killed you to get her Bon Jovi tickets? I know Jon personally he's a big democrat he wouldn't have said no to a request from the White House. He likes C.J. she would have had tickets in her hand by the end of the day. You didn't even try did you?" 

"Look I was going to then I got busy and forgot and Donna asked me like a week later if I had any luck and they were sold out. I guess I should have gone to C.J and asked for help." 

"You guess right. Oh and Josh never leave her standing out in the cold again or she will quit on you." 

"Think if I give her Saturday off and take her to dinner tonight she'll forget all about you?' 

"I'm impossible to forget Josh but I think she'll forget about my job offer for the time being." 

"True nightmares are hard to forget." Josh said with a big grin. 

"You're welcome now leave." 

Josh got up and turned before he closed the door completely. "I'm notifying Secret Service there is an intruder sitting at the President's desk you have about twenty seconds to move." 

Mara stuck out her tongue and got Mrs. Landingham on the intercom. "Hi Mrs. L. please tell Joshua to mind his own business." 

"I already did dear." 

Mara put her hands behind her head and reclined a little further down in the chair. She looked around the Oval Office and wondered if she really wanted to see Josh on a weekly basis. Big pro for staying in Ottawa she thought and started making a mental list of pro's and con's. The list didn't get very far as the comfortable position and silence worked quickly on Mara who was asleep in fifteen minutes. 

Thirty minutes later. 

"Hey Sam have you seen Mara I'm suppose to be having lunch with her?" C.J asked. 

"No, last I saw her she was on her way to see you. I'm joining you by the way." 

"Like hell you are!" 

"But Mara said I could." 

"No offense Sam but this was a girls lunch and contrary to what my friend thinks she doesn't always get what she wants." 

"Well you have to find her to eat with her. Here's the deal if I find her I join you, if you do you can be mean and leave me to starve." 

"Deal." C.J. headed off to find Leo and ran into Margaret a few seconds later. 

"Margaret have you seen Mara?" 

"Leo sent her in to see the President, I haven't seen her since." 

"Thanks Margaret." C.J rounded the corner to the Oval Office and noticed Mrs. Landingham heading to lunch. 

"If you're looking for Mara dear she's asleep at the President desk." 

"What was she reading one of Sam's speeches?" C.J quipped. "Thank you Mrs. Landingham." 

C.J pushed the door open and wished she had a camera to capture the scene before her. She quietly stepped in to the outer office and called Carol asking her to run her Polaroid camera over to the Oval Office. A minute later Carol was standing at the open door to the Oval office. 

"I couldn't find yours C.J. but I have a few shots left on my camera." 

"That will do can you take a couple of pictures of Mara for me." 

"What's she doing behind His desk? She's not suppose to be there." 

"Carol for some reason I'm still not sure of The President let's Mara do what ever she dang well feels like. I think she's blackmailing him but I haven't' figured out with what yet." 

Carol laughed before setting up her camera and shooting off a few pictures of Mara asleep in the Oval Office. 

"Thanks Carol, go for lunch and if you could drop the roll off in a one hour photo place and get doubles I'd be forever grateful. Grab some money out of my wallet." 

"That's OK C.J. I have money on me I'll let you know how much it cost." 

C.J. closed the door behind her and sat down opposite the President's desk resting her feet just to the right of Mara's. She waited to see if Mara would sense anyone's presence but when she was still peacefully sleeping five minutes later C.J. cleared her throat loudly. C.J was expecting Mara to jump to attention but she should've known better. Mara simply opened her eyes, frowned at C.J. and grumbled what. 

"You're incredible you know that?" C.J asked sarcastically. 

"Why thank you." 

"Come on I don't have all day for lunch and Sam is not coming with us end of story." 

"Fine where do you want to eat?" 

"We can walk over to Kinkead's." 

"Seafood, yeah works for me, I'm just not standing in any line to get in." 

"I don't stand in lines either. So what did the President want?" 

At that moment the door flung open to the resounding "Ah huh" of Josh and Sam. 

"Well what do we have here?" Josh asked suspiciously. 

"Fine I got rid of Jed and now C.J and I are in power. Keep your mouth shut and you can go about your business, say a word and I'll have you shipped to Siberia." 

"Very funny. I see you found her. Josh want to go to lunch since I'm not allowed to dine with C.J and Mara." 

"Sorry can't I'm taking Donna out to lunch." 

"What about Toby?" C.J. suggested with an evil grin." 

"No thank you, I'd rather eat alone." 

"Oh all right Sam you look so pathetic I'm sure Donna wouldn't mind if you joined us." 

"What in tarnation is going on in here?" Leo asked from the door. 

"Hey Leo, C.J. and I were just figuring out where to have lunch I don't know what those two are doing here." 

"C.J.?" 

"Oh sorry Leo." She said as she quickly took her feet of the President's desk. 

"Mara?" 

"What?" She asked impishly. 

"Girl you are going to be the death of me yet." 

You don't know the half of it, Mara thought as she slowly changed positions and stood up. Leo shook his head at Mara and swatted her arm as she walked by him. "Out!" Leo yelled to Sam and Josh who were gone in a flash. 

"Why me, why me." Leo muttered on his way back to the office. 


	4. Cold Blast Chapter 4

"You know the food is great here but a conversation is impossible." Mara yelled across the table. 

"Tell me about it, are you going to finish that crab cake?" C.J. yelled back. 

Mara shoved her plate across the table and whipped out a small notepad from her purse. She scribbled a few words and handed it to C.J. 

what do u thnk of me wrking here ? 

"In Kinkeads?" C. J asked. 

Mara raised her hand to show C.J she was going to slap her upside the head. " Oh in DC" 

Mara nodded. "Doing?" 

Mara returned to her notebook and scribbling.. 

Cdn ambassador 

"Ah working for the ambassador" 

Mara shook her head and underlined what she wrote. 

"A department head in the embassy?" 

Mara glared at C.J. and wrote once more. 

me = new cdn ambass 

C.J.'s jaw dropped and the only way she could react was to mouth you with an incredulous look on her face. 

"By jove I think she's got it." Mara yelled across the table just as the restaurant became quite. 

"Check please." C.J said quickly to their waiter who along with the rest of the room was staring at them. 

"Hey I wanted dessert." 

"Too bad you can't drop a bombshell like that on me and expect me to stay in a place we can't talk." 

"But I want dessert." 

C.J dug in to her purse and tossed a stick of gum at Mara. "There's dessert, deal with it." 

"Sam would have bought me dessert." 

"Mara one more word about dessert and I'll strangle you with my bare hands. Which does have the added bonus of getting Jon to myself." 

"Over my dead body." 

"Then shut up. You know it still boggles my mind how you stay so skinny with all the crap you eat." 

"Wicked metabolism is my doctor's decree I say fat knows better than to mess with me." 

"Whitford's words of wisdom." C.J. said sarcastically. 

"That would make a great book title mind if I steal it?" 

"Be my guest." C.J laughed as she took the check off the waiter and set money on the table. As soon as they were out of the restaurant C.J pulled Mara over to a bench "So they want you to be the new Ambassador?' 

"Yes insane isn't it." 

"So that's why you are here, checking it out." 

"No I was apparently brought down here for Jed to ambush me with the offer." 

"He wants you to take it." 

"Uhuh." 

"Then do it." 

"C.J does the word diplomatic mean anything to you?" 

"Ah you'll make my life easier, they'll be so busy asking you questions about what you said, muttered too loudly or who exactly you meant to slap that they won't care about what we are doing." C. J said with a big grin. 

"Oh so you think I should take this just so you'll have less work to do?" 

"No I think you should take this because you will whoop some butt and set DC on it's ear and frankly we need it. The upside will be that I get a front row seat for the Mara Whitford hour. That and Josh will look like a teddy bear in comparison to you." 

"I don't know C.J. I love my job, I love the power and influence I have. I love Ottawa and my house. I make policy, here I'd be following procedures." 

"Why does Jean Luc want you here other than the fact that he's finally come to his senses and wants to get you off his back?" 

"Cute, he wants to set me up for my own run to the Prime Minister's Office." 

"Then make it clear that you'll only accept if you are still part of the loop." 

"I guess." 

"Mara I'd love to have you in the city but I'd honestly tell you not to do it if I didn't think you'd be great. I know good isn't enough for you. I've seen that brilliant political mind of yours in action often enough to know not only could you do this but you'll excel at it. Seize the day mon ami." 

Mara leaned over and hugged C.J. "Thanks, it would be great to talk to you in person instead of on the phone or IM." 

"Hey you get a Georgetown mansion right? Need a roomie?" 

"If I accept you'll be the first to know if I'm accepting applications." 

"You'd make me fill out an application?" 

"I might let you do it orally." 

"Thanks for the favour." C.J said sarcastically. 

"Anytime. So the concert starts at seven tomorrow Jon will be there around 6 what's the plan?" 

"Donna and I can meet you at the hotel." 

"No I'm staying with Sam, I don't need a card key there." 

"Mara are you falling for Sam?" 

"I don't know but he was the first pro in taking the ambassadorship." 

"Well Sam is a sweetheart and it's been quite a long time since you dated anyone." 

"When did you become my mother? Oh another pro of taking the job: she wouldn't call me daily to remind me my biological clock is ticking down." 

"She doesn't ?" 

"Oh yes she does, I was in a bad mood Wednesday night so I told her I was coming to DC to continue my affair with a very married rock and roll star." 

C.J started laughing, "What did she say?" 

"She said I spent too much time in LA and it jaded me. She said I was a bad girl. I laughed and told her rock and roll types love a bad girl and said night." 

"You are so bad." 

"Yeah but bad is good sometimes. Why don't I pick Donna up, we'll go get you and be at the concert for 6." 

"Works for me. We better get back I have work to do." 

"No rest for the wicked." 

"Nope. So tell me why Sam?" C.J asked as they started walking back towards the White House. 

"His eyes did me in. I'd just finished giving him the heights of hell and I looked in to those baby blues and my anger disappeared. He is very sweet, charming, intelligent, funny and his smile is so amazing that his eyes light up too. He's a great kisser, a very comfy pillow and he teased me back." 

"Mara Whitford you are positively glowing face it kiddo you're in love." 

"I must admit I feel sort of giddy. You should try it C.J. go out with Danny." 

"Why is it that you turn every conversation about your love life in to one about mine?" 

"Face it kiddo you need a love life too." 

"Two words conflict of interest." 

"That's three and I'm not buying it." 

"I don't care if you buy it or not." 

"C.J you are a professional and no one who covers the White House would cry favoritism. In fact you are probably already harder on Danny than any one else." 

"So what are you wearing tomorrow?" 

"C.J don't change the subject." 

"That conversation is finished end of discussion. So what are you wearing?" 

"Any one ever mention how utterly infuriating you can be?" 

"Who me?" C.J said with an evil grin. 

"I don't know what ever I throw on my bod at five." 

"Ah, can I ask you a question?' 

"Sure." 

"Did you and Jon ever..." 

"No C.J. he's a married man and I don't mess with married men." 

"K I was just wondering because of the way he sang Bed of Roses to you last time." 

"He knows it's my all time favourite Bon Jovi song that's all." 

"That's all? Hello a stadium full of women wanted to murder you last time." 

"Yeah but that was LA five years ago I won't have to worry about it this time." 

"How long have you known Jon? I always forget your answer " 

"Umm nine or ten years I can never remember if it was my first or second year in Ottawa." 

"You know I've never asked you this but how exactly do you know the Bartlet's." 

"I was in New Hampshire and Zoey tripped crossing the street and landed in front of my car. She scrapped the hell out of her knee so I stopped the bleeding and drove her home. I didn't know home was the Governor's mansion and Abbey happened to be in the driveway when I pulled up. She thanked me, asked me in for lunch and the rest is history. Jed came in and when he found out I was taking an economics course we sat there arguing policies for three hours. I guess he was impressed with my intelligence and wit. I was invited to spend two weeks with them that summer and I did. That's when I met Leo for the first time." 

"That's boring I always imagined you had some really juicy blackmail info." 

"C.J. you've been dealing with the press too long." Mara laughed. 

"You get away with murder girl I mean you stand there and tell him Notre Dame couldn't' play their way out of a wet paper bag; while sitting in his chair no less and he just shakes his head and says you aren't funny. I make one little joke and he forces me to lead the press in singing the Notre Dame fight song." 

"Obviously he likes me a lot more than he likes you." 

"You are such a brat Mara." 

"Apparently since that's what everyone is calling me today and I wish they'd cut it out." 

Mara and C.J flashed their ID's as the entered the West Wing and Carol handed Mara an envelope that held the backstage passes and tickets. C.J was called in to the Oval Office and Mara headed to the First Lady's office to talk to Abbey about the Ambassadorship. Abbey moved the conversation in to the living room of the residence. Three hours later Mara left Abbey so she could get some actual work done and went for a walk. Mara found herself at 501 Pennsylvania Avenue, the prestigious home to the Canadian Embassy. Mara didn't care for the modern six story building but she decided her tastes in architecture were not going to determine her future. She wandered the halls and took the elevator up to the sixth floor. A receptionist with a bad attitude greeted her and seemed to care less who Mara was. 

"Look just pick up the phone tell the ambassador I'm here, show me in and get an attitude adjustment fast or I'll have your job faster than you can call me a bitch." 

She glared at Mara but picked up the phone and sighed loudly when the Ambassador told her to show Mara in. 

"Miss Whitford I didn't think I'd see you this soon. My understanding was that you hadn't accepted the position yet." 

"I haven't yet but I can tell you if I accept she's out of here. Does she treat all guests that poorly?" 

"No thankfully she's just the temp from hell but now I can get rid of her. I needed a good reason and insubordination to you is it." 

"You haven't been here before have you?" 

"No I always seem to get sick when I'm scheduled to attend something here." 

"Well walk around take a look at the floor that could be yours. It's a bit chilly but the view from the patio is one of the most envied views in the city. I have to make a call." 

"Thank you Sir." Well that went better than I expected Mara thought as she knew the current ambassador did not care for her. Mara simply picked up the phone in Ottawa and spoke to Jed instead of going through diplomatic red tape. Mara stepped out on to the patio and looked over to the Capitol building and smiled. When she came back in the receptionist was gone and she left a brief thank you note for the ambassador. Mara returned to the West Wing, gave Donna her ticket, backstage pass and stood back to watch. 

"Donna where is the Appropriations Committee file?" 

"Where ever you left it on that trash heap you refer to as your desk." Donna mumbled as she stared at the pass. 

"Donna are you OK?" 

"I'm perfect Josh. Look what I have." Donna flashed her pass in front of Josh's eyes and grinned mischievously. "Mara said Jon will simply adore me and he'll probably serenade me. Can I leave early tonight I need something really sexy to wear to the concert." 

"You do not!" Josh said without thinking. 

"Excuse me?" Donna replied indignantly 

Mara tried to contain her laughter as Josh was rapidly turning an ugly shade of green. She could almost see the steam coming out of his head and grinned at C.J who had come up from behind to watch the side show. 

"No you may not leave early and you should just wear what you have on now." 

"Josh you are so mean and I am not wearing this it's boring." 

"It's not boring Donna." 

"Josh this is conservative and boring. I'm finally meeting Jon Bon Jovi whom I've lusted after since I was a teen I'm not looking to create the impression of a prim and proper teacher. Did you know his real name is Jon Bongiovi?" 

"Ask me if I care Donna? I'm just saying that your represent the White House and you shouldn't go out looking like a groupie." Josh said quickly. 

"Josh no one knows I even work here and if you want to get in to a discussion of clothes and representation what do you think your rumpled suits say? Hmm we are a bunch of lazy slobs perhaps?" Donna snapped. 

"Donna!" 

"Josh I'm leaving at five on the dot, I don't care if hell freezes over I'm not coming in tomorrow and I swear Joshua if you call me once to get you something that is in your office because you are too lazy to find it...." 

"Donna go home." 

"What?" 

"Go home Donna, go shopping, go to the beauty palour, hell sleep with Jon for all I care." 

"Joshua?" 

"I'll see you on Monday." Josh sighed and went back in to his office slamming his door. 

"That wasn't good." C.J. whispered to Mara. 

"No and Donna looks like she's about to cry. I'll call you later." 

"Hey Donna." 

"Mara." 

"Got time for a coffee?" 

"I've got a lot of time Josh just told me to leave." 

"Oh well you deserve it. Come shopping with me." 

"I'm broke Mara thanks anyway." 

"I meant grocery shopping. I want to make Sam dinner and I don't know where there is a grocery store." 

"Oh sure. Just let me finish this I'll be about ten minutes." 

"I'll meet you back here I have to go see Sam." 

Mara intercepted Sam before he walked in to Toby's office. "Hey." 

"Hey yourself I can't talk now." 

"Fine, just give me your house keys and don't be late." 

"Mara I only have one set of house keys I don't know about this." 

"Sam I only lose card keys I swear, now hand them over." 

Sam looked at Mara warily and handed over his keys. "Don't lose them." 

"I won't . Oh by the way I'm staying with you for the rest of the weekend." Mara smiled at Toby who had just opened his door. 

"Who me?" He asked. 

"No silly Sam. See ya later Toby. Don't be late Sam." Mara grinned at them and left. 

"Mara's staying with you?" Toby asked once Sam sat down in his office. 

"Apparently. Does the woman ever take no for an answer? Not that I'm complaining but I swear if she's redecorated my apartment when I get back." 

Toby started laughing knowing with Mara it wasn't out of the realm of possibility. "So you two are umm dating?" 

"I don't know is spending the night with someone she just met a date for Mara?" 

"You took her to bed last night?" 

"Well we walked around the monuments and talked for hours then went back to my place since she didn't want to face the hotel desk clerk without her card key. We went to sleep. I woke up this morning; she didn't want me to leave bed, I did, that's it." 

"I'd say you were on about the fourth date. She kiss you yet?" 

"Oh yeah." 

"Fifth date then. Now about this problem with the Senator........" 

Donna and Mara were splitting a pint of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream while Mara was sautéing vegetables for dinner. They had stopped off at Mara's hotel to pick up her bags and Mara proudly told the desk clerk she knew exactly where her key was she just didn't have it. They were trying to figure out what Donna should wear to the concert. 

"So no leather in your wardrobe. We really have to do something about that Donna." 

"Yeah if Josh paid me more than pin money I could be as fashionable as you." 

"Fashion doesn't have to cost a lot. I have closets full of clothes I'm tired of wearing. Next time I'm down I'll pack you a suitcase full." 

"That would be cool now about the concert." 

"Wear your favourite pair of jeans with my periwinkle sweater." Mara got up and came back with a deep periwinkle short sleeve sweater with a deep V neckline. 

"I like it." 

"It will really bring out your eyes." Mara left Donna sitting in the living room to check on her vegetables and start her pasta. Two minutes later Donna wandered in to the kitchen and hoisted herself up on the kitchen counter. 

"So tell me Mara how do you know Jon?" Donna asked as she snatched a carrot. 

"I meet the entire band in the Toronto Airport. I had just arrived from Paris and the guys were in from Jersey. Customs was giving them a hard time and I had tickets for the concert that night so I went right up to Customs flashed my Parliament ID told the agent that the Prime Minister was attending the concert that night and he wouldn't be very happy to find out they were denied entry for needing a hair cut. It worked and we were out of there in a minute which was great cause I'd spent a fortune in Paris." 

"And..." 

"They said thank you. Richie asked me if I was an important government figure and I said yes. Jon asked if I thought he really needed a hair cut. I told him he'd be even sexier with hair that was in the region of his shirt collar. I made some smart comment about the fact that at least it wasn't longer than my hair anymore. He laughed before asking me if I wanted tickets and I informed him that I already had great tickets. I showed him my ticket and he said the fifteenth row was too far back he wouldn't be able to see me from the stage and he was moving me to the third row center." 

"You accepted right." 

"Of course, we chatted until the baggage area and my carrousel was in sight of theirs. My second huge suitcase had just started coming down and I yanked it off the carrousel. I was just thinking I should have got a cart when a hand reached down and I heard a now familiar voice say I'll carry that for you. Jon asked if I had bricks in there and I answered no just Paris originals. He made some crack about getting along with his wife. They had a limo waiting and offered me a ride. We were staying in the same hotel so it worked out perfectly. An hour later there's a knock on my door and Jon is standing there with this adorable grin." 

"Too bad he was married." Donna lamented. 

"My thoughts exactly, he leaned against the door jam and handed me a backstage pass. This jolt of electricity ran up my arm and I had to keep saying he's married over and over in my head. He said he was going down to eat and wanted me to join him. I remember thinking yeah public places are a good thing and I accepted. I had fun at dinner and the concert was great. He'd asked me what my favourite song was and I told him Bed Of Roses so after singing half of the concert to me he brought me on stage, sang it to me then told the audience to thank me for getting them to the stage on time. It was fun and a friendship was born." 

"Cool, very cool. So how did you meet C.J?" 

"I was at a Hollywood party with my then boyfriend who disappeared the moment we got there. Let's just say I have issues with being in confined overly crowded mingling spaces so I was as far away from everyone as I could be. I munch on Goldfish crackers to keep panic attacks at bay and a starving C.J noticed the crackers at fifty feet and came over. She introduced herself and said since we knew each other now I should share my Goldfish. She made me laugh and we started talking. I ended up sitting at her table and we've been friends ever since." 

"What happened to the boyfriend?" 

"Oh I broke up with him at the party, I pushed him in to the water fountain." 

"Was he famous?" 

"Unfortunately yes, why I don't know he isn't a very good actor but he's pleasing eye candy." 

"Ah I'd settle for eye candy right about now." 

"Sorry Sam's mine." Mara quipped 

The words were no sooner out of her mouth when they heard a knock at the door. Donna opened the door for Sam.. The girls looked at each other and started laughing. Sam hung his coat up and joined them in the kitchen. 

"Hi Donna. I don't know what you said but Josh is in the foulest mood." 

"Hey Sam, well I'm glad Deputy Downer deserves it. Have a great dinner. Thanks for the sweater Mara. I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Why don't you stay Donna, I never get to dine with two beautiful blondes." 

"Thanks Sam but I'm not hungry. Have fun." Donna left a quick kiss on Sam's cheek, picked up her coat and left. 

"Is she OK?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah she's fine." Mara undid Sam's tie and unbuttoned the top buttons on his shirt. "That's better." She left her arms dangling over his shoulder. 

"This is much better." Sam muttered and kissed her. "Give me five minutes to change." 

Mara set the table, poured them each a glass of wine and lit the candles. All she needed now was Sam. 


	5. Cold Blast Chapter 5

"Sorry Sam, Donna and I ate dessert. C.J denied me over lunch and I couldn't wait." 

"That's OK, see if I had gone with you I would have made sure you got your dessert." 

"I know and I told C.J. but she didn't care." 

"She can be cruel that way." Sam teased. 

"You don't have to work tomorrow I hope." 

"No, what do you want to do?" 

"Good then there is no reason for you to leave bed in the morning." 

"Anyone ever mention that you have a one track mind?" 

"No most men don't mind staying in bed with me." 

"I bet, but you must date unemployed men if they can comply to your wishes." 

"Or rock stars." Mara said with a sly grin. 

"Cute, but I'm a fan and I happen to know they are all married. Josh on the other hand is quite worried about Donna leaving him to become a groupie." 

"Josh is an idiot what can I say. I mean she may flirt and tease but there is only one man for her unfortunately it's Josh. She's such a smart girl why didn't she fall for you?" 

"I don't know I'm just so irresistible too." Sam joked. 

Mara leaned over, picked up Sam's hand and kissed it. "I find you highly irresistible." 

"Thanks something tells me I don't need to tell you how irresistible you are." 

"Nope but it's nice to hear. Want cookies Sam? I'll bake you a batch." 

"You bake cookies? Doesn't seem like a thing you'd do." 

"I'm a true original Sam, an enigma. You'll think you know everything about me and you won't know me at all. My own parents don't get me and they've known me all my life." 

"Life with you is an adventure, I could use a good adventure." 

"Could you really Sam? I've been offered a job in DC" 

"With us?" 

"No Sam I am first, foremost and forever a Canadian. I've been asked to be the Canadian Ambassador to the US." 

"You're kidding right? Really?" 

"Yeah really, but don't worry about your reaction, it's understandable. I thought Jed was insane myself. C.J's jaw dropped and she couldn't even form a word." 

"You don't take no for an answer, you get what you want hmm....you're a good choice. I'd go in to battle with you as my weapon of choice." 

"Oooh I like that Mara Whitford political weapon." 

"You are a seriously warped woman but I hope you accept the ambassadorship because I was pondering the logistics of dating you and I don't think I could fly up to Ottawa every other weekend. The thought of not seeing you wasn't an option either." 

"You were pondering the logistics of dating me? When?" 

"Over lunch, Donna was going on and on about Bon Jovi and I can pretend to listen much better than Josh so I was thinking about us." 

"That's very sweet Sam, so you want cookies or not?" 

"What kind?" 

"Chocolate chip." 

"I'll help." 

"Sam have you ever made chocolate chip cookies?" 

"No but I'm very good at eating them." 

"They are very simple and I don't need help. You can watch me though." 

Sam got bored watching Mara slowly add flour to the batter. He quietly stepped behind her and started gently massaging her neck and shoulders. Mara closed her eyes to revel in the feeling for a few moments. Her mind wandered just long enough for a realization to set in. Mara wanted to spend a lot of time making cookies with Sam, she wanted to make Josh's blood boil and she wanted to be an Ambassador. She turned around engaging Sam in a long erotic kiss that left him breathless. 

"What was that for?" 

"I didn't think I needed a reason to kiss you." 

It was then that Sam noticed the gleam in her eyes and he knew why she kissed him. "You never need a reason to kiss me. In fact Madam Ambassador I hope in the spirit of friendship between our countries you kiss me often." 

"Oh I intend to." Mara said with a grin. She returned her attention to the cookies until the first batch was in the oven. She set the timer and heard the familiar opening chords of one of her favourite songs. 

"Since I won't be with you at the concert care to dance?" 

Mara smiled before wrapping her arms around Sam as they waltzed around his living room to Bon Jovi's Thank You For Loving Me. 

It's hard for me to say the things   
I want to say sometimes   
There's no one here but you and me   
And that broken old street light   
Lock the doors   
We'll leave the world outside   
All I've got to give to you   
Are these five words when I 

Thank you for loving me   
For being my eyes   
When I couldn't see   
For parting my lips   
When I couldn't breathe   
Thank you for loving me   
Thank you for loving me 

I never knew I had a dream   
Until that dream was you   
When I look into your eyes   
The sky's a different blue   
Cross my heart I wear no disguise   
If I tried, you'd make believe   
That you believed my lies 

Thank you for loving me   
For being my eyes   
When I couldn't see   
For parting my lips   
When I couldn't breathe   
Thank you for loving me 

You pick me up when I fall down   
You ring the bell before they count me out   
If I was drowning you would part the sea   
And risk your own life to rescue me 

Lock the doors   
We'll leave the world outside   
All I've got to give to you   
Are these five words when I 

Thank you for loving me   
For being my eyes   
When I couldn't see   
You parted my lips   
When I couldn't breathe   
Thank you for loving me 

When I couldn't fly   
Oh, you gave me wings   
You parted my lips   
When I couldn't breathe   
Thank you for loving me 

Mara couldn't hear the instrumental fade out over the rapid beating of her heart as Sam continued the softest yet must erotic kiss she'd ever been given. C.J was right I am in love she thought. The oven timer forced them to end the kiss as Sam danced her over to the oven and dipped her to facilitate opening the door. Mara opened the door and looked at Sam. 

"I need an oven mitt?" 

"A what?" 

"Sam do you ever use this oven?" 

"Not really." 

"Well you see you put things in here, turn the dials and it makes them very hot. You need an oven mitt to take the hot baking sheet out or you burn the daylights out of your hand." 

"I bath towel should work right?" 

"Sam what am I going to do with you? It will have to do for now. We're going shopping tomorrow." 

"Can we do that from bed because you said you wanted to stay in bed with me." Sam asked as he went to get a towel. 

"Yeah but after you make me a late breakfast in bed we can go shopping." 

"I don't recall Chateau Sam serving breakfasts." 

"Only for very special guests." 

"Really you'd think as owner and manager I would have noticed that." 

"You were probably just pretending to listen when you were informed of the special services offered." 

"Services? What other services do I provide?" 

"You draw baths, give massages, cater to my every whim....." 

"I'm sorry you must have this places confused with the Ritz." Sam chuckled before popping a cookie in his mouth.. "Oh this is so good." 

Mara picked up a cookie and bit in to it. The still warm chocolate oozed out of the cookie and dribbled down her chin. Sam leaned over and kissed the chocolate off her chin. Mara just looked at him and smiled. 

"So when would you start?" 

"January some time." 

"I imagine you'd have to spend quite a lot of time here before taking over to learn the ropes. Chateau Sam will be more than happy to accommodate you." 

"That's good to know since I intended on staying here anyway. The apartment is a little on the small size Sam and the food service is woefully lacking but you have one feature that no other hotel in this city does." 

"Yeah a real key entry." Sam laughed. 

"That too but the feature I was referring to was you." 

"Are you trying to tell me you like me Miss Whitford?" 

"Oh I definitely like you Mr. Seaborn. In fact I must admit you were the first pro in accepting the job." 

"Thanks, are we going to create a conflict of interest?" 

"Possibly a slight one but unlike C.J. I'm willing to take all bitter nay sayers on." 

"You know Danny had a chance to become an editor thus diluting the problem for C.J and he didn't take it. It's not just C.J who is to blame." 

"You know I find it very cute how you protect C.J. I know all about the editor position but as I told C.J herself why should Danny have to leave a job he loves? I could offer C.J. a job as my director of Press and Public Relations would Danny want her to accept just so they could be together? C.J is the one with the problem not Danny. If she knew I was on Fishboy's side she'd kill me so this stays between us." 

"Oh I'm not setting foot near that land mine thank you very much. You call Danny Fishboy?" 

"Yeah I just found it too funny when C.J was telling me about their conversation and it sort of stuck. Makes life easier when my IM pops up on her computer screen too. You've all got nick names." 

"Oh really like what?" 

"Jed is the Professor, Abbey is Doc, Toby is Mr. Sunshine: Sunny for short, Josh is the Idiot, C.J. is Stretch, Leo is the Princepal.and Mrs.Landingham is the General." 

"What about me?" 

"Seal." 

"Seal?" 

"Yeah I read a book once about Sammy the Seal and since I didn't know you and we rarely talked about you that's what I went with." 

"Well I guess it's better than being Josh." 

"Oh don't get me started Sam." Mara laughed as she put the second batch of cookies in the oven. She started opening drawers and cupboards in Sam's kitchen making a mental note of what he needed. The list was becoming so vast she started writing it down. 

"Sam this kitchen is pathetic." 

"I'm a guy what do you expect as long as there is beer in the fridge and chips in the cupboard I'm happy. I bring take out home most of the time. You actually go home after working all day and cook?" 

"Not every single night but probably five out of seven yeah. I like cooking and baking they are great stress relievers. When I want something fast I make an omelet." 

"I think that will be a fair trade, I share my bed and you feed me." 

"If you are home when I eat that could work." 

Sam and Mara spent the rest of the night talking and devouring the chocolate chip cookies. They both started yawning a little after midnight and headed to bed. Sam smiled when Mara walked out of the bathroom dressed in an over sized white T shirt and plaid Tigger boxers.. The look suited her and he couldn't help ahing when she climbed in to bed and wrapped her arms around the Tawny teddy bear that had been placed leaning on the pillows. Since her back was towards him Sam spooned up to her wrapping his arms around her waist leaving a soft good night kiss on her neck. Mara mumbled night and was quickly asleep. Sam set the alarm for ten and played with her hair until he drifted off to sleep. 

Sam had no idea so many stores existed for house wares and wondered if there wasn't one Mara hadn't dragged him in to Saturday afternoon. The car was filled with bags of stuff that apparently he needed. Sam was sure that most of them were unnecessary but Mara was on a mission and he already knew better than to mess with her when she was on a mission. He wondered if Josh knew any of these stores existed and made a mental note to ask his best friend when he came over. Mara found a space to put every new purchase and warned Sam to not move them. Sam had no idea what most of them did so he knew he wouldn't be touching let alone using them. Mara disappeared to change and Sam ordered pizza for dinner. When Mara walked out of his room she heard a long slow whistle of approval and smiled sexily at Sam. 

"You know I'm starting to agree with Josh. I don't think you should get any where near a rock band tonight looking like that." 

"What in this old thing?" Mara asked knowing she looked like a million bucks. 

Sam started his gaze at her feet clad in heeled brown boots, tight brown leather pants, a tight raspberry coloured boat neck shirt, a long brown leather coat over it and her hair down in relaxed ringlets. She didn't have much makeup on nor did she need it Sam decided. Her raspberry stained lips looked very tempting he thought as he pulled her in to his arms to kiss her. 

"Behave." He whispered in to her ear as he pulled away. 

"Sorry Sam I never behave at concerts. If I did I'd never get up on stage to dance with Jon or have him sing in my ear. Don't wait up." Mara kissed Sam quickly before picking up her pass, ticket and car keys. She slid her sun glasses on when she hit the street nearly bumping in to Josh. 

"I swear Mara if Donna isn't at work Monday morning you are dead." 

"Hmm on the road with the band or listening to you bark at her. I know where I'd be ." Mara said and got in the car before Josh could say anything more. 

Sam barely had the door open when Josh pushed his way in. "Sam you have to stop seeing that Jezebel." 

"Nice to see you too buddy. Sorry but I happen to like her." 

"Why?" 

"Why? Oh I don't know she's gorgeous, intelligent, quick witted and fascinating for starters. She laughs at my jokes, bakes cookies for me and when she smiles my heart stops." 

"She's an egotistical trouble maker." 

"So are you Josh but I still talk to you." Sam quipped. 

"She'll hurt you Sam." 

"Maybe but I'll take that chance. For the record I don't think she will." 

"You can do better Sam." 

"Than Mara? I don't think so buddy. In case you haven't noticed a President, Press Secretary and Rock Star love her which must mean she's a damn fine catch." 

"Sam..." 

"Josh I like her end of discussion. The beer's in the fridge and the pizza is on the counter or are you going to stand there in a bad mood all night?" 

Josh's stomach grumbled and he picked up a piece of Pizza on route to the fridge and sat down on the couch to watch the hockey game Sam had switched on. 

"You both look like rock stars and I look like your poor country bumpkin cousin." Donna lamented when C.J came to the door dressed in black leather pants a white T and a opened purple oxford shirt tied at her waist . 

"Thanks Donna but Mara's the one with the rock star look." C.J laughed. "You look great." 

"I look boring." 

"Please Donna Josh would be drooling if he could see you now." 

"Really C.J?" 

"Yes now let's get this show on the road I hate being late." 

"Tell me Josh" Sam asked as he reached for another slice of pizza "Did you know that Crate and Barrel, Williams Sonoma, Pier 1, Restoration Hardware and some other store Mara dragged me in to all carried stuff for the home?" 

"Well that explains the soap from Bath and Beyond in the bathroom. It smells good." 

"Iced cranberry I picked it." 

"The fact that you remember the name freaks me out Sam." 

"A lot about you freaks me out Josh so that makes us even." Sam said with a grin and ducked as Josh sent a pillow flying in his direction. 


	6. Cold Blast Chapter 6

Thirty minutes later the girls were pulling up to the MCI Arena. A quick flash of passes and they were directed to park within the center itself. Mara smiled at the excited look on Donna's face and thought you ain't seen nothing yet kid to herself. They were about a hundred yards from the car when Mara heard the unmistakable Jersey accent calling out to her. 

"Bella." 

She looked up, smiled and ran in to his waiting arms. He swung her around twice before setting her back on her feet. 

"Hi stranger long time no see." 

C.J and Donna had caught up to Mara. Sensing Donna's nervousness C.J leaned over and whispered breath Donna he's just a guy. 

"Look at you, you performing or something tonight girl?" 

"Maybe" Mara teased with an enigmatic grin. 

"Hey C.J great to see you. You're looking fine too " 

"Right back at you Jon." C.J smiled and gave him a warm hug. 

"Will one of you introduce me to this enchanting lady?" 

"Jon this is Donnatella Moss, the real brains behind the Deputy Chief of Staff." 

"Beauty and intelligence a deadly combination. Pleased to meet you Donnatella." 

Donna loved the way her name rolled off his tongue and shivered as he kissed her hand not breaking their eye contact for several moments. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm a big fan." 

"I'm flattered. I hope you enjoy the show. What's your favourite song?" 

"If I have to pick just one I'd say I'll Be There for You." 

"I'll just have to rearrange the play list and sing it for you then." 

"That's sweet but I don't want you to go to any trouble for me." 

"Donnatella I wouldn't be surprised if men waged wars just to be near you. Changing a set list is no trouble." 

"Who's bright idea was it to invite her? We are both going to be ignored tonight. "C.J whispered to Mara. 

"Oh I wish Josh was here to see this." Mara whispered back. 

"Richie is waving let's go talk to him." C.J suggested and pulled Mara away. 

Donna didn't even notice her friends slip away as she unknowingly played the part of enchantress. Jon seemed to be hanging on her every word. laughing at her jokes and enjoying the slivers of trivial knowledge that slipped out in their conversation. Donna smiled as he slid his arm around her back and walked her towards the dressing room. Donna suddenly remembered Mara and C.J when she noticed them pouring over a stack of pictures on the couch. 

"She's so adorable Richie." C.J commented. 

"Thanks she is the love of my life." 

"Any musical talent?" Mara asked. 

"No she's can't hold a tune like her mother." He laughed. 

Mara looked up. "Well hello you two. Thought we lost you there for a minute. Any recent pics Jon?" 

"I think you've seen these." Jon answered as he reached over for his wallet and tossed it at Mara. 

Mara flipped through the pictures and stopped when she got to a picture of herself playing patty cake with Jon's daughter. "I just love this picture it's in my wallet too." 

"Yeah I love the serious little look on her face trying to keep up with you." 

"Hey this one is new." Mara said of a family portrait. 

"Oh yeah that was this summer." 

"Wow they are getting so big. I remember them as babies and now they are both in school." 

"Tell me about it. I'm already looking for a convent for Stephanie." 

"What to keep her away from boys like you?" C.J laughed. 

"Hell yes." Jon answered. 

"Five minutes." The stage manager yelled from the door. 

"Well that's our que to leave. Have a great show and you better sing my song." 

"Yes Mara." Jon laughed swatting her back as she walked by him. 

The girls just had enough time to make it to their third row center seats before the lights dimmed and the concert began. Donna was surprised how well C.J moved and wondered if any of her co- workers knew just how good C.J was at dancing. Donna thought Mara belonged on stage since she knew every word by heart. Donna was having a great time until the music stopped and Jon started talking. She missed the first part but clearly heard her name when Jon called her on stage. Mara pushed her towards the stage and before Donna could protest she was on the stage. She looked out at all the people staring at her and wished the stage would open and swallow her up. Jon smiled and lead her to center stage. 

"This one is for you Donna." Jon kept Donna's right hand in his and began to sing I'll Be There For You to her. Donna turned a deep red scarlet. She had that deer caught in a head light look to Jon and he had a hard time not laughing. He finally leaned over and whispered relax luv to her. Donna took a deep breath and relaxed a little bit managing to sway to the music. The song ended and Jon kissed Donna's hand. 

"I'm ah... I'm ah going to go back to my seat and die now." Donna muttered. 

Jon gave her the biggest grin before leaning over "So what are your favourite flowers?" 

"Umm pink roses why?" 

"I'll send them to your funeral." 

Donna managed a small smile before fleeing the stage. She quickly made her way back to her seat and buried her head in C.J's shoulder. 

"I don't believe he did that. I must have looked so stupid." 

"Nah just a little shell shocked." Mara laughed. 

Twenty minutes later Mara was up on the stage and Jon was telling the audience that if they ever wanted to know if this next song was on the set list they should find out if Mara would be a the concert. C.J leaned over and told Donna to watch a pro in action. 

Mara leaned over and snatched the mike from Jon's hand. "Stop talking gorgeous and start singing." 

Jon rolled his eyes and took his microphone back. "You are trouble with a capital T girl." 

"The original bad medicine" Mara replied with a smirk placing both hands on her hips. 

Jon had intended to sing her song first but he decided he'd make the brat wait instead and turned around to let everyone know he was changing the set list. 

An angel's smile is what you sell 

You promise me heaven, then put me through hell 

(Jon poked Mara in the shoulder) 

Chains of love got a hold on me 

When passion's a prison, you can't break free 

You're a loaded gun 

There's nowhere to run 

No one can save me 

The damage is done 

Shot through the heart 

And you're to blame 

You give love a bad name 

I play my part and you play your game 

You give love a bad name 

You give love a bad name 

Mara knew Jon was going to pay her back by withholding her song so she just went with it and showed the entire MCI Center just how good she was at grooving with Jon. She walked away after a bit and went over to Richie who was happy to flirt with her. Two songs later Jon gave in and pulled her away from the neck massage she was giving Tico to sing her song to her. 

"Wow Mara is great up there." 

"Yeah be thankful she isn't wearing buttons this time." 

"Why?" 

"Oh it's a long "Mara did what story" I'll tell you later." 

"Hey no buttons this time." 

"No now that C.J is important I knew she'd do a button check before letting me come out and play." 

"Then I guess I'll have to find another way to have fun tonight." 

"She does a wicked version of the Jackal." 

"Oh really." 

"You know most musician don't have a conversation during the opening of a song." 

"Baby you know I'm not most musicians." 

"Just sing to me Blondy." 

Jon laughed, wrapped his left hand around her waist, pushed her hair behind her neck and began singing Bed of Roses in to her ear. The proximity of the microphone guaranteed that Mara's private performance was actually for the entire arena. Mara happily swayed to her favourite song closing her eyes to pretend there was no audience. During Richie's solo Mara and Jon treated the audience to a slow sensual dance that almost brought a blush to C.J's cheeks. Jon kissed Mara's neck when the song was over and she leaned back to leave a soft kiss on his chin. 

"Dang if I was just an inch taller." Mara joked. 

"I'd be in serious trouble." 

"Oh you'd enjoy my particular brand of trouble." 

"I'm sure I would and Dorthea's divorce attorney would too." 

"Too bad I like her." 

"Too bad I love her brat." 

"You know folks I think I need a back up singer for this next song, someone use to the spotlight so how about putting your hands together and coaxing White House Press Secretary C.J Cregg up here." 

Donna started laughing as C.J vehemently shook her head no. When Jon wouldn't stop calling her name and the video screens were flashing C.J, C.J she knew she had no choice. She grabbed Donna's hand and pulled her towards the stage." 

"He wants you not..." 

"Zip it Donna I'm not doing this alone." C.J said sharply as she stormed towards the stage. 

"Has the IRS audited you lately Jon?" C.J. hissed. 

Mara tried to leave the stage but C.J grabbed her hand. "You aren't going anywhere Blondy. If I have to sing so do you." 

Mara shrugged and stood on the other side of C.J wondering what they'd be singing back up on. Two strums of the electric guitar was all it took for Mara to recognize It's My Life. C.J breathed a sigh of relief since she knew the chorus and Donna decided it was time to lip synch. Mara didn't last too long as back up singer and danced over to Richie to share his mike and have a blast performing with him. It surprised her to hear her voice clearly in the arena but the rush was so incredible that she wished she was a rock star instead of a politician. 

"Figures Mara is just eating this up." C.J remarked dryly 

"She's awesome. Are you sure she's not a rock diva?" Donna replied. 

"Diva definitely, I'm not sure her ego will be able to take singing to 35 000 people and having them cheering. I should say I don't think I'll be able to take her ego after tonight." C.J joked. 

Jon pulled Mara away from Richie and brought her back to Donna and C.J. He finished the song surrounded by the women and hugged each of them. 

"That was fun, don't you ever do that to me again Jon or I'll have you tried for treason." 

"Yes ma'am." 

"Can we go back to our seats now?" Donna asked. 

"Yes." 

"Do I have to go back?" Mara asked. 

"Gotta love this girl. Sure stay if you want." 

Mara grinned and headed over to Dave to dance. Every so often Jon would come by to dance with her or get her to sing with him. She was having the time of her life and pouted when Jon informed her that this really would be the last encore. Jon thanked the audience, C.J, Donna and Mara and said good night. when the band stood to take their final bows Tico grabbed Mara's hand and she bowed with them. Jon walked off the stage with his arm comfortably resting over her shoulder. 

"Someone had fun tonight." Jon laughed. 

"Oh, that was the most incredible, addictive rush I've ever experienced. Can I run away and join Bon Jovi?" 

"Mara Hon last time I checked you had this high power government job." 

"Actually I'm going to be starting a higher profile job in the new year but it's boring as hell compared to being on stage. Can I, can I, please, please?" 

"You sound like Stephanie." 

"Well you couldn't say no to your own daughter now could you?" 

"Mar you know I love you right?" 

"Yeah." 

"Good, cause you'd drive me absolutely stark raving mad if I had to deal with you on a daily basis." 

"Geez thanks for the compliment." 

"Anytime. So what's the new job?" 

"I haven't officially accepted and C.J doesn't even know I've made up my mind so...." 

"Your secret is safe with me." 

"Canadian Ambassador to the United States of America." 

"Wow congratulations." Jon turned inward and gave her a big bear hug. 

"Thanks, you know you are the first person who's jaw hasn't dropped or lost the power of speech when I tell them." 

"You are one of the smartest women I've ever meet in my life, the job wouldn't have been offered to you if you couldn't handle it. I feel sorry for anyone who dares to get in your way. " 

"Have I told you lately how brilliant and perceptive you are?" 

"Not lately, hey if you're here what am I going to do when I play Ottawa?" 

"Do you actually think for one moment I'd let you play the Corel Centre, the Forum or the ACC without me? I can be back in Ottawa, Montreal or Toronto in three hours or less. Need I remind you I was flying in from Paris to see you in Toronto?" 

"True." 

"Now I don't know about you but I could sure use a hot cup of tea with lemon and honey." 

"I bet I can think of a few people who would like you to wake up with no voice in the morning" 

"A few? Sweetie I can rattle off about a hundred without having to think about it." Mara laughed. 

"Still winning friends and influencing people everywhere you go I see." 

"But of course." 

"C.J and Donna should be making their way back here soon. I've got your birthday present back at the hotel so you'll just have to follow us back." 

"Sure you owe me a drink anyway." 

"So you're going to make the move. I never thought I'd see the day you left Canadian soil." 

"Well technically the embassy is Canadian soil so I'm not really leaving. I don't think my mansion counts though so I'll just have to tear up the grass and replace it with the grass from my backyard." 

"A mansion? I better get more than one invitation to dine with you." 

"You will. You know I haven't even seen this mansion and I've already started decorating it. I was shopping for kitchen stuff this afternoon with Sam and I bought all these things for his kitchen that were really for me. Sam doesn't know what they are let alone what they do so he won't care that I take them." 

"So who is this Sam that brings a smile to your face?" 

"He's the Deputy Communications Director." 

"How long have you known him?" 

"3 days." 

"3 days and you're beaming like a woman in love? He must be special." 

"He is, I yelled at him and he didn't back down. His eyes did me in and my anger just disappeared. What is it with me and blue eyes?" 

"Like I'm going to spill the secret?" Jon laughed. 

Mara looked into his blue eyes and the grin that never failed to make her smile and sighed. "No I don't suppose you'd tell me why I'm drawn to your kind." 

"You know Jon if you walk away she's harder to hear and you can ignore her." C.J quipped. 

"C.J do you want to walk home?" 

"The way you drive it might be safer." 

"I feel the need to speed, deal with it." Hmm note to self find out if diplomatic immunity means I'll never get a speeding ticket again. 

"K will someone tell me the button story now?" Donna asked. 

Jon and Mara shared a guilty smile, "That's my que to leave. See you all at the hotel bar." 

Mara pounced on Jon faster than he could move and wrapped her arms around him. "Not so fast there mister you started it so you can stand around while C.J embarrasses us both." 

"Oh this sounds good C.J. spill it." 

"LA five years ago, both of them have had a few before Mara goes on stage to be serenaded. She's wearing black leather pants and this cute little purple top with black onyx buttons. They are flirting up a storm as usual but for some reason Mr. Married Rock Star doesn't think he's close enough to Mar. I'd like to point out for the record that his right leg is between her legs and that their shoulders are touching but that wasn't close enough. Jon's singing and he leans in and unbuttons her top button. Mara doesn't object so a few more buttons go bye bye. At which point Mara figures that turn about is fair play and his shirt is undone in seconds. A game of who stops this first ensues and by the time Bed of Roses is finished Mara's shirt is undone, Jon is shirtless, I'm blushing furiously and every other woman in the audience wants to murder Mara." 

"Good thing I was wearing a very cute bra." Mara said with a grin. 

"It was cute." Jon concurred. 

"Both of you are impossible!" C.J muttered. 

"If you can't infuse the air with sexual tension with a friend who can you do it with?" Richie commented from behind C.J. 

"You use to be my favourite, but after that comment....have you been audited lately?" 

"You can buy your own drinks at the bar tonight Claudia Jean.." Richie said with a grin. 

"We'll see you at the hotel, I'm going to try to ditch Mom so we can have fun." Mara whispered in to Jon's ear leaving a kiss on his cheek. 

C.J. pulled Mara away by the ear. "I heard that Brat." 

"C.J I'm driving so I 'm only having a drink but I intend on having fun tonight. What's with you?" 

"I just got a killer headache, you better drop me off." 

"Sorry, K I'll drive you home first." They were in the car before they remembered Donna. 

"Mara we forgot Donna." 

"Shoot I'm so use to it being just us at concerts. Ah Jon will take care of her." 

"Mara!" 

"Donna will thank me not yell at me." 

"It's your funeral." 

"Donna I don't want to worry you but I don't think they are coming back." 

"You think?" Donna said giving him a look Josh would have smirked at. 

"I know where you can meet up with Mara or I could drop you at home." 

"C.J had a headache, that's why she wasn't her normal sarcastic self." 

"I figured something was up. Follow me." 

Donna happily accepted Jon's hand thinking spending more time with the band was not a bad thing. She entertained them all by playing tour guide as they passed several Washington monuments on the way to the hotel. Donna felt strange walking in to the posh hotel and the bar in jeans. She recognized a few faces but didn't think anyone would put a name to her face. Jon wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her over to the less visible end of the bar. She sat down between Jon and Richie and started telling them what it was like on the campaign trail. Donna had to go to the bathroom so she excused herself. She got a few disapproving looks in the bathroom and overheard a lady tell her friend that young people these days just didn't know how to dress. She made her way back to the bar and fiddled with her drink. 

"What's wrong Donna you've gotten awful quite." Richie asked. 

"I suddenly feel very out of place and underdressed." 

"Who said what to you?" Jon asked. 

"Nothing was said to me directly but I was the topic." 

"Finish your drink Donna, hell finish mine and you won't care anymore." 

"Trying to get me drunk Richie?" Donna asked with a grin. 

"No I think buzzed will do it." He laughed. 

"Come with me Donnatella." Jon got up and pulled her to her feet. 

"Where are we going?" Donna asked. 

"We are going to make you feel more comfortable." 

Donna looked at Jon strangely but followed him to the elevator and up to the top floor. Jon opened his hotel door and told Donna to make herself comfortable. 

"Do me a favour grab the blue jewelry box and don't le me forget to bring it downstairs." 

"It's going in my purse now." 

"K. Give me five minutes, help yourself to the mini bar." The door closed and Donna heard the shower go on. 

Donna leaned back until she was lying down with her feet hanging over the edge. At some point I think I had this fantasy and now it's really happening she thought. When Jon left the bathroom he found Donna lying down on her back tossing M&M's from the mini bar in the air trying to catch them in her mouth. 

"Oh I'm an expert at this." Jon said with a grin and joined Donna on the bed. 

Donna watched as he caught ten in a row and sat up in awe. "I'm impressed how did you get so good at this?" 

"It's called being on tour and having too much time to kill before a show. I can usually do an entire bag without missing." 

"I'm really good with peanuts. Sam and I have contests on Air Force One." 

"You know C.J has promised me tours of the White House and I haven't been invited yet." 

"If you have time on Monday give me a call and I'll arrange it. I'll even be your guide." 

"Thanks if I can find the time I'll call you." 

"I just need about a half an hour heads up." 

Jon bounced off the bed and went over to the closet before disappearing in to the bathroom again. He came back a few minutes later in jeans and a black sweater. 

"There now you won't be alone." 

"Thanks you are so sweet." 

"Sweet, just what a rock and roll guy likes to hear." Jon said sarcastically. 

Donna laughed. "Sorry thought if I said you were sexy as hell and did you know I've lusted after your for years might make you blush like you are doing right now." 

"Let's get downstairs before Richie starts making up rumours for the next week." 

Mara spotted Richie and sat down beside him. "Long Island Ice Tea on his tab." She said to the bartender. 

The bartender gave Richie a look until he nodded his head that it was OK. "Took you long enough. Where is Donna and C.J?" 

"C.J said to give you a kiss night and send her regrets she's got a killer headache. Donna isn't with you?" 

"No" Richie replied since she wasn't with him at the moment. 

"Oh no, I assumed Jon would bring her with him." 

"Mara you know what happens when you assume: You make ....." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know. Damn it, where could she be?" 

Richie figured the panicked look on her face was good enough. "She went up to the room with Jon about thirty minutes ago." 

"Oh thank God, she what?" 

"You heard me." 

Mara took a long sip of the drink that had just been placed before her. "How drunk was Donna?" 

"She's a big girl Mara she can take care of herself. For the record they are both sober." 

"Hi remember me?" Donna said to Mara. 

"Sorry Sweetie, C.J. had my attention and I'm so use to it just being the two of us. I knew Jon would take care of you." 

"Ah there you are. Mara does Donna resemble a card key or something?" 

"Ha ha very funny. Hey I was suppose to remind you about my present." 

"So you forgot Donna but not a gift. I'd find a new friend if I were you Donna." 

"She's a little shallow but she's a lot of fun so I think I'll keep her." 

"Thanks I think. Hand it over Jon and no one will get hurt." 

Donna opened her purse and gave Jon the blue box wrapped in a matching organza ribbon. Jon handed it over to Mara. "Happy birthday Brat." 

"Ah Tiffany blue my favourite colour." Mara sighed. She undid the ribbon and lifted off the top of the box. "Oh Jon it's beautiful." Mara turned the solid gold bangle bracelet and noticed that it was engraved on the outside. The inscription read I want to lay you down on a bed of roses. The inside inscription was simply Happy Bday Love Always JBJ Mara slid it on to her wrist and let the light catch it a few times before throwing her arms around Jon and giving him a big hug and kiss. 

"I take it you approve." Jon laughed as he wiped lipstick off his mouth. 

"I love it, you always get me amazing gifts but this is my favourite. You are too good to me." 

"Yes I am but occasionally you are worth it." 

They all sat back down and continued talking and telling Donna stories about the trouble Jon and Richie invariable would get in when Mara was around. Mara felt the need to defend herself and told Donna a few stories of her own as the time slipped away . 

"Sam it's 12:30 Donna should be home by now right?" Josh asked. 

"I doubt it, Mara told me not to wait up she'd be very late." 

"What's Mara's cell phone number?" 

"I don't know and Donna's a big girl Josh she can stay out past midnight if she so desires." 

"Did you have to pick desire as a word. I'm worried about what Donna desires which is apparently the lead singer!" 

"Josh you are being stupid, more stupid than usual I might add." 

"I was pretty nasty to her Sam, I told her to go sleep with him for all I cared." 

"Oh that was brilliant, he's married Josh." 

"He's a rock star Sam." 

"So?" 

"So you've read Rolling Stone you know what the lifestyle is like." 

"Josh Mara has known him for years and is quite close to him so If I'm not worried you really should just chill." 

Josh picked up the phone and dialed Donna's number. He hung up when the answering machine picked up. He dialed C.J next to see if she was home yet. 

C.J picked up the phone and growled what in to the receiver. 

"Hi it's me did you just get in?" 

"No Josh Mara drove me home right after the concert I had a headache." 

"So Donna was with you?" 

"No we left her there with Jon." 

"You what?" Josh yelled in to the receiver. 

"Joshua I SAID I have a headache don't yell and grow up. Is Sam there? Put him on." 

Josh handed the phone to Sam. "Yeah." 

"If Josh calls me again I'm personally holding you responsible. Got it?" 

"Got it, night C.J." 

"They left Donna alone with him!" 

"Oh the horror." Sam said glibly. 

"Sam!" 

"Josh why are you getting so bent out of shape over this? It's not like you are even dating Donna." 

"She has horrible taste in men, Sam she picks losers all the time I have to protect her from herself." 

"Josh she doesn't need protecting you are just way too jealous. Which leads me to think you care more about her than you claim to." 

"I... we... we are just friends Sam." 

"Yeah, yeah go tell it to someone who might believe you Josh." 

"I'm going home." 

"Are you really Josh, or are you going to sit on Donna's front step until she comes home?" 

Josh just gave Sam a look and picked up his coat. "Night." 

"Night Josh, see you Monday." Sam said with a grin. 

Sam felt Mara wrap her arms around him as she snuugled up to him in bed. He moved his leg and felt cool leather against his skin. He opened one eye and noticed Mara was still fully dressed. "What time is it?" He mumbled. 

"It's six thirty Sam go back to sleep." she whispered before falling asleep. 


	7. Cold Blast Chapter 7

Sam could tell just by looking at her that Mara was exhausted however he knew she'd blame him if she missed having lunch with the First Family. He gently shook her until she opened her eyes. 

"Go away Sam I want to sleep." 

"Mara it's eleven mass is at noon." 

"I'm sure God will forgive me for missing church once." 

"God might but will Dr. Bartlet?" 

"I forgot about lunch. You are coming with me." 

"I wasn't invited. I also don't really feel like listening to the President when I'm not getting paid to." 

"Too bad you are coming and that's final." Mara slid out of bed and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck. "Please Sam I'll make it worth your while." She purred sexily. 

"You going to buy me dinner?" 

"I was thinking of something else but if you want dinner first." 

"What you thought you could have your way with me tonight without wining and dinning me first?" Sam teased. 

"How does a beer and Burger King sound?" Mara laughed. 

"Fine if you don't want to get passed first base with me." 

"How about Thai?" 

"Now you're getting somewhere. Go get dressed." 

"I am dressed." 

"Go put something on that doesn't say I'm a rock star. I'll pour you some juice." 

Mara came out in to the kitchen ten minutes later with her hair pulled back in a ponytail wearing black jeans and a deep red chenille cable knit sweater. She pushed the sleeves of the sweater up and Sam noticed the gold bracelet on her wrist. 

"That's pretty, I don't remember you wearing it last night." 

"It was an early birthday gift from Jon, I love it."Mara brought her arm to eye level and Sam read the inscription. 

"Now I see why you like it so much. So was Josh waiting for Donna when you dropped her off this morning?" 

"I didn't drop Donna off I left her at the hotel. The restaurant was opening for breakfast at seven so Donna decided to treat Jon to Breakfast. I was too tired to wait around for an hour." 

"So did you have fun?" 

"I had an amazing time I spent most of the night on stage. Jon even got C.J up there, she was livid but she had fun. I think it will take Donna weeks to come down from cloud nine." 

"So Donna was a hit." 

"Oh yeah, I mean she's blonde, beautiful, intelligent and quirky what's not to love? Jon was a goner immediately. He forgot about C.J. and I for a good ten minutes." 

"Which thrilled you I'm sure." 

We recovered fast and flirted with Ritchie. He had a whole new set of Ava picture to show us." 

"His daughter?" 

"Uhuh." 

"Well we better get going or we'll be late. Do I look presentable?" 

Mara made Sam spin around for her to check out his ensemble. He looks like a Gap commercial she thought of his beige khakis white T shirt and black sweater. "Do you own Gap stock?" She asked on the way out the door. 

"Very funny, this is Dockers and J. Crew." 

"Same difference." Mara laughed. 

"We'll take my car, it will save time getting in to the parking garage. Are you even Catholic?" 

"Yes I wouldn't be going to mass if I wasn't. Are you?" 

"No I'm Protestant." 

"Did you like living in Southern California?" 

"Yeah I liked the weather most of all, being able to sail whenever." 

"It didn't agree with me. Jean Luc threatens to send me to consular services in LA when I really irritate him." 

"LA is not my favourite place, have you ever been to Santa Barbara or San Diego?" 

"Too many sailors in San Diego and I use to love the soap Santa Barbara does that count?" 

"Umm NO!" Sam replied quickly. "If I ever get a weekend off I'll take you to Santa Barbara You'll see why I liked it so much." 

"You've got a date then Mr. Seaborn. By the way, you just passed the church " 

"You've worked in the White House for too long when a Presidential Motorcade doesn't stand out anymore." Sam quipped dryly. 

"You know nothing fazes me anymore. I could run into Elvis and I'd say how's it going they think you are dead and keep walking." 

"There is no one you'd still love to meet ?" 

"No I always wanted to meet Mother Theresa because I admired her so much. I mean to start by taking a vow of obedience? I would not pass go or collect $200 right there let alone they way she dedicated her life to serve God and the Poor of Calcutta. One thing or another always foiled my attempts to meet her. The year before she died I was privileged enough to meet her three times. She was a remarkable woman Sam after I told her how much I admired her and why she smiled took my hand and told me that we are all called to serve God in our own way. She told me she wouldn't have the patience to deal with politicians on a daily basis but I obviously could. She told me I was one of the cooler heads that must prevail." 

"Wow that beats serving at the pleasure of the President hands down." 

"Tell me about it for some reason when I was thinking about the pro's and con's of accepting, her words popped in my head and I stopped with the cons. You have to be in a power position first to be able to prevail." 

"That is certainly true. " Sam pulled the car in to a vacant spot in the church parking lot. "We're here we don't have to sit with him do we?" 

"Abbey is expecting me to join them in the pew so yes." 

Sam groaned and waved at the secret service agent standing in from of the Presidential Limousine. "Hey that's Pete I'll go talk to him while you are in there." 

"Nice try Samuel Norman but you are coming with me." Mara grabbed the tip of his ear and pulled him towards her. 

"Owwwwww I'm going to owww get C.J. for this." 

Mara released Sam's ear. " What C.J. does this to you? I got the idea from Donna she does it to Josh." 

"They are both evil, evil woman." Sam deadpanned. 

"Is that any way to talk as we enter a church Samuel?" Mara teased. 

Sam looked up once they entered the church and noticed the choir loft was empty except for two secret service agents. It wasn't hard to tell where the First Family was sitting. A five pew gap followed by a line of tall bulky agents who hid the view of the family. As they approached Sam was surprised to see Ron standing at the entrance to the pew. 

"Ron?" 

"Don't ask Sam." Ron said rolling his eyes and shooting a look towards the President. 

"Did you insult Notre Dame last night or this morning Ron?" Mara whispered with a smirk. 

"Last night." 

"Don't worry I plan on taking shots at them all afternoon long." Mara said with a conspiring grin. 

"I knew there was a reason I liked you Miss Whitford." 

"Thanks and call me Mara." 

"Ah there you are Mara we thought you were standing us up" 

"I'd never stand Abbey up Jed." Mara replied with a grin. 

"Get in here you Brat and start praying you need it." 

"Sir." 

"Sam how nice of you to join us. She didn't give you a choice did she?" He said with a knowing grin. 

"No Sir." 

"Join us Sam I'll say a prayer for you because you'll need it." 

"I'm starting to see that Sir would you say two for me." 

"Sure Sam" 

Sam watched Mara out of the corner of his eyes during the mass. It was the first time he'd seen her sit relatively still since they met. She played with her new bracelet a few times, shinned her ring against her jeans twice and twisted another ring around her finger several times. He had to stifle a laugh when he noticed Mara making finger puppets in the shadow of the bench in front of her during the consecration. During the closing hymn Sam heard Mara sing for the first time and was astounded by how good she was. He said wow a little too loudly and garnered the President's attention. 

"She has a beautiful voice doesn't she." 

"Yes Sir." 

"You are welcome to have lunch with us Sam." 

"Thank you especially since Mara invited me along. She really doesn't seem to know who you are." 

"Oh she knows Sam she just could care less. She actually reminds me so much of Abbey at that age." 

C.J. I just figured it out Sam thought "I could say something Sir that would make you laugh but I'm afraid Mrs. Bartlet would hear me and slap us both." Sam replied with a big grin. 

"Save it for later Sam." Jed chuckled. 


	8. Cold Blast Chapter 8

Back in the car Sam looked over at Mara while they were stopped at a traffic light. "You can't sit perfectly still for more than five minutes can you?" 

"No I'm at my most restrained during mass." 

"What was with the shadow puppet show during consecration ?" 

"Huh?" 

"You made a deer head, a bird, a butterfly and what looked like an elephant." 

"Really?" 

"No I'm making it all up." Sam said sarcastically. 

"I don't do it on purpose. I've always fiddled with my hands when I kneel. Now I'll be watching to see what I'm making. Thanks Sam." Mara sighed. 

"You know Josh fiddles a lot too." 

"Oh Sam don't go there." 

"I'm just saying Josh makes a better friend than an enemy." 

"Josh is smart enough to know messing with me is a big no-no. We don't have to be friends for that." 

"A best friend and girlfriend hating each other is not my idea of fun Mara." 

"I don't hate him Sam but don't you dare tell him that. Making his life miserable is such fun and Josh enjoys calling me names." 

"Both of you need to have your heads examined." 

"Josh has and it hasn't helped much has it?" 

"If I was Toby I'd point out how grammatically wrong that sentence was." 

"If you weren't driving I'd smack you upside the head so hard you'd feel it until Christmas." 

"I think when you move here looking in to anger management classes might be a good idea. You can take Toby with you for company." 

The thought of Toby in an anger management class was so funny Mara ignored the jab and laughed heartily. She examined the contents of the glove compartment and extracted one item. She waited for Sam to stop at another light and held it up to his face. 

"Mind explaining this?" 

"It will never hold up in court Mara that is the result of an illegal search and entry. I'd know since I'm a lawyer." 

"You know I think the press would find this quite interesting. C.J. could use it on a slow news day or to deflect attention from something else." 

"Breathe a word of this to anyone Mara and I promise I'll surprise you with the severity of my revenge." 

"Sam that's no fun." 

"Deal with it." 

Mara sighed and looked out the window until the car pulled up to the parking complex. They entered from the West Wing and Mara laughed when she heard an agent announce to his wrist that Secord and Princeton were heading to the residence. 

"He wasn't kidding." 

"Huh?" 

"Jed told me my secret service code name was Laura Secord. I thought he was pulling my leg." 

"Ah." 

"Sam had Jed started plans for his Presidential library?" 

"Not that I know of. C.J. or Leo would know. Why?" 

"I had an idea I thought he might like." 

"Run it by him over lunch." 

"I think I will. How full is your schedule this week?" 

"Fairly full why?" 

"If I can I might spend the week here but if you were going to be working until midnight every night I would go home." 

"It's busy but not impossible. As long as a crisis doesn't pop up I should be out of here by sevenish." 

"What about the weekend?" 

"I'll probably have to come in for a while Saturday morning." 

"I could sleep in while you work on Saturday." 

"That's cruel." 

"That's life." 

Mara and Sam plunked themselves down on a living room couch. Mara kicked her shoes off curling her legs underneath her and leaned her head on Sam's shoulder to wait for their hosts. 

"A wee bit tired are we Mara?" Abbey asked as she entered the room. 

"Oh yeah." 

"What time did you get home last night young lady?" Jed asked. 

"6:30 this morning." 

"How bad is your hangover?" 

"Fine since I don't have one. I only had two and a half drinks last night." 

"Then why the sunglasses or are you just trying to be cool ?" 

"That would explain why it's so dark in here." Mara laughed sliding her glasses to the top of her head. "Here I was wondering if you didn't pay your electrical bill." 

"Thank heavens I don't have to pay the bills I couldn't afford to. Did you see the Post this morning Sam? 

"I glanced at the front page Sir why?" 

"Ah so you missed the entertainment section. Zoey bring the Post down with you." Jed yelled. 

A minute later Zoey walked in to the room carrying the paper in her hand. "Hey Sam, you know these are really good pictures of them." 

Jed took the paper off his daughter. "I know I've ordered a couple of prints." Jed held the paper at eye level for Sam and Mara to see. 

"I'd turn off my cell phone and stay away from here tomorrow if I was you Mar." 

"You think?" Mara replied using one of C.J. frequent sayings. 

Underneath the caption Bon Jovi Rocks D.C. was a picture of C.J mouth opened singing It's My life with Donna standing beside her and a picture of Jon singing to Donna who was looking mighty comfortable. 

"How did you manage to elude the photographers?" Sam asked. 

"I have this uncanny ability to sense a picture before it's taken and I move out of the way." 

"We promoted Donna." Sam laughed as he read the article. 

"Yes apparently we did." Jed laughed. "Actually I was thinking that I'd get cards printed up for Donna with her new title." 

Mara grabbed the paper to see what they were talking about. She scanned the page until she found Donna's name and started laughing. "I introduced Donna as the real brains behind the Deputy Chief of Staff and Dave said "that would make you the Deputy, deputy chief then." and Donna replied that's what she always thought." 

"I wonder if Josh has seen this yet?" Abbey asked. 

"I don't think so Ma'am unless there has been an implosion or explosion somewhere in the vicinity of his house." Sam joked. 

"How likely is it for Josh to get past the sports section?" 

"Considering the comics are in the middle of it, I'd say highly." 

"Damn, turn your cell off Sam cause any minute now C.J. is going to be looking..."Mara was interrupted by the ringing of Sam's phone. 

Sam looked at Mara sheepishly. "Come on what are the odds...." 

"It's her." 

"It could be Josh." 

"It's her." 

"Would one of you answer the bloody thing before I stomp on it." Jed ordered. 

"Seaborn." 

"I'm going to kill her Sam." 

"C.J. did she force you to get on stage?" 

"No." 

"Well then I think the person you want to kill is the photographer not Mara." 

"Yeah, well I can't gain access to kill him but I know where Mara lives." 

Sam chuckled, "Would you like to speak to her? We are about to have lunch with the First Family." 

"Oh, never mind then I'll get her later." 

"K, hey I figured the thing out." 

"What thing?" 

"You know the thing about the get out of jail card thing." 

"Really?" 

"Uhuh. I'll tell you in the morning." 

"K, see you in the am Spanky" C.J hung up the phone and smiled. Leave it to Sam to find a way to cheer me up she thought and went to make another cup of coffee. 

"Hmm Josh and C.J gunning for me maybe I should go home in the morning." 

"You were thinking of staying? Does that mean you've made a decision?" 

"Yes I've decided you should find out in a letter." Mara said with a smug grin. 

"Mara trust me you don't want me to be gunning for you too in the morning." Jed said with a menacing grin. 

"Oh all right I'm going to accept. I think my first suggestion would be that you declare Notre Dame football in a State of Emergency and get them some help so they can win a game." 

"That's it no lunch for you Brat." 

"Abbey can I eat?" 

"Of course you can Mara pay no attention to Jed. He doesn't' handle the truth very well." Abbey laughed. 

"Sam let's go for a walk before I strangle them both." 

Jed waited until they were out in the rose garden to say a word. "Sam run now, run far, run fast before it's too late." 

"Sir?" 

"Sam get away from Mara before it's too late." 

"Sir?" 

"Sam fifteen years from now you will be married to a blonde version of Abbey except Mara will be scarier, able to hold a grudge longer and will never let you forget she's infinitely more intelligent than you." 

Sam grinned sympathetically at his boss. "Sir I'm afraid it's already too late for me. When I was listening to Josh rattle on and on about Mara leading Donna down the garden path to hell I wanted to bash him one. It dawned on me that I was falling for her. When I felt her slid in to bed with me this morning wrapping her arms around me I knew I loved her and I didn't want to wake up alone anymore. Sir do you really mean to tell me that if you could go back in time you would have run from Abbey?" 

"No Sam I'm afraid we are both suckers for strong, independent, highly intelligent, beautiful women. Abbey has made my life hell on earth on many an occasion but I wouldn't trade a day with my wife for anything." 

"Not even Notre Dame going undefeated?" Sam teased. 

Jed seemed to stop and think about it. "It depends on how mad I am with her that day. If she's really getting on my nerves it would take a long time to choose my wife." 

"Sir will the Deputy Communication Director dating the Canadian Ambassador be a blip on the radar or a big problem?" 

"A blip Sam just don't do anything stupid like go skinny dipping in the reflecting pool." 

"Mara was looking forward to that one." Sam laughed. 

"Knowing Mara as I do some how that wouldn't surprise me. Let's go eat Sam." 

"Yes Sir." 

They found Abbey, Zoey and Mara sitting on the floor around the coffee table looking at an old photo album. Sam sat behind Mara on the couch and she leaned back to rest against his legs. Sam looked over her shoulders at Pictures of Mara's last visit to the Manchester farm house while Jed was still Governor. He played with her ponytail gently tugging it and whispering comments in to her ear. Abbey stood up to get lunch and walked over to her husband who was watching Mara and Sam with a grin on his face. Abbey placed her hands on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. 

"Come help me." 

"Sure." Jed followed her in to the kitchen and greeted the staff who were busy placing food on five plates. 

"Is it just me Jed or do they remind you of us at that age?" 

"It's not just you Abbey I was thinking the same thing myself not too long ago. I was more handsome than Sam but...." 

"Darling you know I love you but no. Sam is much better looking than you." 

"I love you too Abbey." Jed replied sarcastically. 

"I'm glad we are going to have Mara around. She's a breath of fresh air." Abbey stated ignoring the look of righteous indignation from her husband. 

"A cold blast is more accurate but I agree it will be fun having her down the street. It's obvious she likes Sam but do you know to what degree?" 

"No but I intend to find out a little latter this afternoon." 

"Ma'am where would you like lunch served?" 

"Oh the living room is fine. Jed and I will use the TV tables and Mara, Sam and Zoey can use the table." 

"Yes Ma'am I'll bring coffee and juice out first." 

"Darlene did I remember to tell you the orange juice had to be pulp free?" 

"Yes you did Dr. Bartlet." 

"You know Sweet Knees it wouldn't kill her to drink normal orange juice." 

"Why should she when I know she doesn't like it." 

"You spoil her too much." 

"Somebody has to make up for her childhood and that somebody is me." 

"Are you sure you don't want to invite her to stay with us?" 

"She'll have her own mansion she doesn't need to sleep in the White House. I bet she has a hell of a lot more living space than us." 

"Maybe we should move in with her." Jed laughed. 

"Ron would have a cow." 

"More like mad cow disease." Jed laughed. "I should mention it on Monday just to freak him out." 

Abbey laughed. "Jed leave poor Ron alone he takes enough abuse from you." 

Jed and Abbey returned to the living room silently watching Sam and Mara for a moment. Sam was leaning forward with his arms around her resting his chin on her shoulder as she tuned the pages of the album. They were both smiling and talking quietly until Sam left a soft kiss on her cheek. Mara craned her neck and kissed him back on the lips. When Jed noticed they had no intention of ending the kiss he took a step forward and grinned mischievously at Abbey. 

"Rent a room you two." Jed said with authority. 

Mara slowly ended the kiss and turned to look at Jed. She noticed the amused glint in his eyes and smiled. "Couldn't we just use the Lincoln bedroom?" 

Sam's jaw dropped while Abbey and Zoey started laughing. "Mara you are soo bad. Do you think you could keep your mouth busy eating lunch instead of my Deputy?" 

"Sorry Sam but I never turn down food." 

Sam smiled gratefully at Abbey who passed him a plate of food since he had no idea how to respond to the President or his insane girlfriend. 

Jed sat down next to Sam and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Lesson one Sam you have to pretend that everything she says and does is within the realm of normalcy. Nothing is unexpected your jaw can't drop every time she opens her mouth." 

"Got it Sir but it's going to take lots of practice." 

"Try years Sam and just when you think you've got it perfected wham." 

"They are making fun of us aren't they?" Mara asked Abbey. 

"Oh yeah but they jest because they are too ignorant to get it." 

Mara laughed then stole the last mushroom off Sam's plate. 

"Hey" 

"Yes?" 

"You stole my mushroom." 

"So." 

"So for starters it was mine, you didn't ask if you could have it, you didn't consider the fact that I may want it. You simple stole it." 

"Mara sees, Mara likes so Mara takes. It's a much simpler process that works well for me." 

"It doesn't work for me though." 

"Frankly my dear I don't give a damn. It's a mushroom Samuel chill!" 

Zoey's laughter came out as a snort which started Mara and Abbey laughing. Zoey picked up her last mushroom and held the fork to Sam's lips. He ate the mushroom and gave her a thank you peck on the cheek. 

"Now that this crisis of epic proportions has ended let's have some fun. Mara did you know that Sam supports a women's right to chose?" 

"No I wasn't aware of that fact. He's entitled to his own opinion even if it's wrong." 

"You don't support a women's right to chose?" Sam asked trying to hide the shocked look on his face. 

"No Sam I don't believe any one has the right to end a life at any time." Mara shot Jed a look that she knew he couldn't misinterpret. 

"How do you like them apples Jed?" Abbey asked with a smug grin. 

"So Mara have you told Jean Luc you've accepted yet?" Jed asked quickly changing the subject. 

"Accepted what Mara?" Zoey asked. 

"Canadian Ambassador and no I haven't called him yet." 

"That is so cool Mara we can hang out." 

"Uhuh and I won't be getting five word conversations from you anymore." 

"Mara call your boss." 

Mara pulled her cell phone out of her purse staring intently at it. "This phone holds the personal numbers of two world leaders, I'm powerful." 

"Yes you are, now use your powers for good instead of evil for a change and make the call." Jed teased. 

Mara got up and walked to the far end of the room so she could hear the Prime Minister. Sam tried to read her body language but decided she moved around to much to figure out what she was thinking. Her laughter floated across the room bringing a smile to his face. After finishing her call Mara tossed her cell phone high in to the air and caught it with her left hand. 

"Very impressive Mara you 're a woman of many talents." Sam said with a grin. 

"You ain't seen nothing yet. I can stay till next Monday morning and Jean Luc wanted me to pass on his gratitude for making me an offer I couldn't refuse, Jed." 

"When you want something done right you get me to do it." Jed boasted. 

"He wants me to go see the ambassador on Wednesday and start a list to get my affairs in order. I think I'll be starting before the end of the year instead of in the New Year. Sam how do you feel about cats?" 

"They are OK why?" 

"I have one which means next time I come down we'll have one." 

"Oh." 

"Sam you think you could elaborate on that oh? Is that oh great, I don't want one in my apartment or oh a cat, hope it's declawed?" 

"It's just an oh I didn't know you had a cat, oh I'm going to have a cat. What's it's name?" 

"His name is Killer, he's a black cat with a long tail and an unmistakable meow. He's highly intelligent, has a major attitude, likes to drink from the sink, loves sun baths and generally just bites my ankles when I rush by him too often." 

"So it will be just you, me and Killer a happy little family." 

"Well there's Wanda and Winston too but I won't bring them down until I'm settled in the mansion." 

"Those are you fish right?" 

"Yup Wanda is my office gold fish and Winston is at home. Winston's mate Wendy died two months ago." 

"Did Killer get hungry?" 

"No he's actually very protective of them. They play this game where Killer puts his paw on the bowl and Winston swims right up to it sort of a marine version of follow the leader." 

"Only you would have over achieving pets Mara." Jed teased. 

"Mara come upstairs with me I want to show you that dress I think you'll like." 

Mara knew there was no dress, that Abbey just wanted to get her alone for a chat. Mara wondered if it was about Sam or Jed. "Sure." 

Jed knew his wife was on a fishing expedition and smiled at Sam. "Let's play cards while they play dress up Sam." 

"Sure Sir. Zoey are you in?" 

"Sure I can tell all my friends I whooped the President and his Deputy in cards." 

"You and what army young lady. I'm going to wipe the floor with you kid." 

"In your dreams Dad." Zoey laughed and went to get a deck of cards. 

Sam knew he was in trouble when he watched Zoey professionally shuffle the deck and sat back to see if Father or Daughter would ultimately prevail. 


	9. Cold Blast Chapter 9

Mara tossed Sam a French Mint chocolate bar and flopped back down on his couch returning to her pre chocolate craving position. Her head rested in his lap while her legs dangled over the arm rest of the couch. She took a tiny bite of chocolate and sighed. 

"So what were you going to tell me before you decided you couldn't live with out chocolate? These are really good by the way." 

"Very addictive too, I was going to ask you if you realized how adored you were by the female population of the White House." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well C.J didn't come right out and say it but she wanted to know why I liked you. She's my dear friend but I could tell she was making sure I wasn't going to hurt you. Donna wasn't so subtle she outright asked me if my intentions towards you were good. When I promised they were she said she was glad cause she didn't want to hate me and that you were special to her. This afternoon Abbey wanted all the details and asked me just how serious I was about you." 

"Really? What did she ask you?" Sam asked a little in awe, warmed by the First Lady's concern. 

"She asked me if it was a crush, a fling, the real thing or somewhere in-between." 

"Ah." 

"Don't you want to know how I answered her?" 

"Only if you care to share." 

"I told her that I knew it sounded improbable since I've only known you for 4 days but that when you opened your arms to hug me I felt like I was home for the first time in my life. Abbey smiled and told me she understood completely because that was exactly how she knew Jed was the real thing." 

"You know the President warned me to run before it was too late. I told him it already was." 

"Oh Sam, do you have any idea how happy I am right now?" 

"Yeah cause I'm feeling it too." Sam leaned over and left a kiss on her forehead. "It's still early do you want to go do something?" 

"No I'm quite comfortable at the moment. So Zoey beat you?" 

"No Zoey pummeled me in to the ground is more like it. The girl is a card shark." 

Mara laughed,"You can thank Leo for that. He taught both of us how to play that first summer I stayed at the Manchester Farm house." 

"You think he would have taught his best friend to play instead." 

"And give up his competitive edge are you crazy Sam? Jed beats Leo at chess Leo beats Jed at cards that's their system." 

"Did Leo call him Governor then?" 

"No just Jed. You know I always found that strange calling your best friend Sir or Mr. President all the time. It would drive me nuts. You've just been elected President and I assume Josh is your COS ..." 

"There is no way Josh would call me anything other than Sam. Actually knowing Josh he'd want me to call him Mr. President instead." Sam laughed. 

"Yeah that sounds like Josh to me. I'm amazed he hasn't called once today with murder on his mind." 

"I think Josh has the impression that I don't care to listen to him rant about you." 

"How did he get this impression?" 

"I told him that if he didn't have anything nice to say about you I didn't want to hear it." 

"Ah Sam how gallant of you to protect my honour." 

"I've never meet anyone who's honour needs quite so much defending." Sam teased. 

"Pass me the phone Sam." 

"Why?" 

"I forgot to tell Abbey what I found in your car." Mara replied with a take that look. 

"You're not funny." 

"I think I'm hilarious." 

"You would." Sam replied dryly. 

"I wonder if C.J's headache is gone? Pass me the phone." 

Sam passed the phone over to Mara and hoped she would keep her mouth shut. She started dialing the number remembering she didn't need an area code and waited for the line to be picked up. 

"Yeah?" 

"Hey it's me, Sam and I were wondering how you were feeling?" 

"Better now, I took a heavy duty painkiller last night and spent most of the day sleeping. I kept hoping the picture in the newspaper would change but every time I looked there I was mouth wide open looking like I was auditioning for Scream 4." 

"The picture's not that bad C.J. Are you up for some good news?" 

"Please tell me you found the photographer and he's six feet under as we speak." 

"No but I accepted and I think I'm starting sooner rather than later." 

"Congratulations Madame Ambassador." 

"Thanks, you wanna come over for freshly baked cookies?" 

"It's getting kind of late Mara you have an early flight and I have to work." 

"I'm staying for another week and bring your P.J's we'll have a sleep over." 

"I think we are a little old for sleep overs Mara." C.J laughed. 

"Come on it will be fun we can subject Sam to all those Cosmo quizzes." 

"I'm on my way." 

"Mara this isn't my idea of making this afternoon worth my while." 

"Oh come on Sam trust me you'll have fun." 

"I'm only agreeing to this because I want cookies." 

"Fair enough. I guess this means I have to get up." 

"Yup start baking Laura Secord." 

Mara had just placed the first tray in the oven when there was a knock on the door. Sam opened it expecting to find C.J. instead it was Donna beaming from ear to ear. 

"Donna hi." 

"Hey Sam can I come in?" 

"Sure." 

"Hey Donna you're still wearing last nights clothes." 

"Yeah I haven't been home yet. Mara I had the best 24 hours of my life. Thank you so much." 

"You're welcome, you haven't been home yet? What the heck did you do after breakfast?" 

"Jon called home and then we went for a long walk. We were standing in front of the Washington Monument so I told Jon I'd give him his White House tour. I didn't have my pass but Larry knew it was me so he let us in. I gave him the whole tour and we ended up in the press room. I got up behind C.J's podium and conducted a mock briefing. It was fun I was laughing so hard at the silly questions Jon was coming up with. We wandered around the Rose Garden and the Sculpture Garden before going in to the Oval Office. You know I think it's more awe aspiring when the President isn't in there." 

"Yeah looking at Jed in that office I always think of the dorky father figure he's always been to me. I feel the power waiting in there alone." 

"Donna it's 8:30 I think you still have some hours to account for." 

"Why Sam you care." 

"Not really Donna I just like to hear gossip." Sam teased. 

Donna leaned across his body to whip the cookie Mara had just handed him away. It was in her mouth before Sam could react. She gave Sam an evil grin and playfully slapped his cheek. 

"Go on Donna." Mara said rolling her eyes at both of them. 

"Well we trashed Sam's office and left. I was getting hungry so we went for lunch and started talking about what he could and couldn't do anymore. He said the last movie he went to was one of his own premiers and I told him that was sad. I figured that since no one had given us so much as a second glance all day a movie was in order." 

"What did you go see?" The words were no sooner out of Mara's mouth when they heard the knocking on the door. "Join the party C.J." Mara said as she swung the door open. 

The first thing C.J noticed was Sam and Donna making faces at each other on the couch and then fragrant whiff of warm chocolate chip cookies assaulted her senses. Mara took the overnight bag and pillow from her hand and dropped them on the bed. 

"I can't think of anything that smells better than cookies fresh from the oven." C.J remarked. 

"Freshly baked bread." Donna added. 

"Freshly cut grass." Sam and Mara said simultaneously. 

"Aren't they too cute for words." C.J said dryly. 

"The movie Donna?" Mara asked ignoring C.J. 

"Oh first we saw Almost Famous then Chocolat." 

"Chocolat was great I saw it at the Toronto Film Festival. How was Almost?" 

"Really good, strange watching it with a rock star beside you." 

"I bet there was more than one moment of deja vu for Jon." 

"Yeah he told me about a few of them while we were waiting for Chocolat. Anytime anything happened I look over at him making him laugh." 

"I can see the grin on his face. He's no choir boy but he's a good guy always has been. I've always held this personal theory that when you are good at heart, decent, caring, intelligent and kind you can go through hell and rise as the Phoenix from the ashes. Look at Leo, look at Josh. You know it amazes me that the man still cares, that he still wants to make a difference so that some other poor Joe doesn't have to go thru what he did. I have to admire him for that." 

"Mara is getting philosophical, went right off topic and admitted to three witnesses that she admires Josh.. So the question must be asked: exactly how much has she had to drink Sam?" C.J. inquired. 

"I haven't had a drop all day Claudia Jean so there. Oh and one admiration does not make Josh a viable human male. I think Donna's subject bouncing is wearing off on me though." 

"I'm taking that as a compliment." Donna replied defensively. 

"Oh Donna," Mara left the kitchen and leaned over Sam to give her a hug. "Personally it boggles my mind how you can think that fast, it shows just how smart you are. It takes some time to get use to then it starts to grow on you." 

"Well I have to keep Josh on his toes." 

"Speaking of Lyman I'm starting to get worried, from Donna's ensemble alone I know she hasn't been home yet. Josh was wondering why you weren't home at midnight last night I figured he must have called the National Guards by now. Yet he hasn't called me again. Has he called you Sam?" 

"C.J he's not dead in a ditch somewhere clutching a picture of Donna. He hasn't called me because he'd only rant and I don't want to hear it. Donna can you check your machine remotely?" 

"Yeah, he called you? Donna asked C.J. 

"Uhuh woke me up just as I had dozed off . When I told him we ditched you so I could get home and left you with Jon he started yelling." 

"Of course this was my fault." Sam added sarcastically before continuing, "Yet I was threatened with death if Josh called her again so I told Josh you were a big girl and could more than handle yourself." 

"To which Josh said something to the effect that I couldn't, that I had no taste in men which is clearly evident in my choice of local gomers who I make time for by not working very hard." 

"You got that almost verbatim Donnatella except he didn't attack your work ethic. I think I would have slugged him for that." 

Donna looked at Sam and smiled. "Marry me Samuel Norman Seaborn." 

"Kay." 

"Whoa hold it right there Missy, you snoozed therefore you lose. He's mine end of story and you Mister are hereby strictly forbidden to accept any marriage proposals." 

"Ah come on Mar have a heart their kids would have such beautiful eyes." C.J laughed. 

"Umm....no." 

"Donna check your messages." Sam ordered. 

C.J handed Donna the phone and she checked her messages. There was a total of 8 hang ups which she figured at least 6 had to be Josh and three actual messages stating the time Josh wondering where she was. The last message hit a nerve and she played it for Mara, C.J. and Sam. 

"So any suggestions how I make him pay for that last one?" 

"He deserves something Donna but I think this would be a good time for me to go check my e-mail. I can't be in the middle of this one." 

"Fair enough Sam and your ignorance could work to my advantage." 

Sam took a handful of cookies and headed to the bedroom. Mara and C.J were munching on a cookie trying to figure out the best way to get Josh while Donna was pacing the room throwing out ideas. 

Josh glanced at his watch, it was nine and Donna still wasn't home. He had gone out earlier in the evening to get some take out Chinese for dinner and ran into Congressmen Skinner. They started talking and he mentioned that he saw Donna twice in the last 24 hours. Josh was very interested and tried to remain calm as the details were given to him. The words echoed in his head three hours later. 

"You know at first I didn't think it was Donna. I thought what would Josh's assistant be doing in the bar of the Ritz Carlton clad in jeans. I dismissed it until forty minutes later as I was leaving Donna walked right by me with this familiar looking blonde and I heard him say we are going to make you feel a lot more comfortable Donnatella. They headed to the bank of elevators. 

This afternoon I saw them walking arm in arm near the Washington Monument. I called out to her and she stopped said hi and asked me if I'd come to my senses and joined a real political party. We chatted for a few minutes and Donna apologized introducing the blonde as John. She said bye and they continued on. I felt so stupid when I saw the Post later and there was Donna and Jon Bon Jovi." 

Josh sighed, pulling on his hair in frustrations analyzing the picture in the Post for about the hundredth time. The more he looked at it the more he read in to it until he was convinced not only was his Donnatella enamored with a married man but the feeling seemed to be mutual and an affair had begun. 

They girls had formulated a great plan and Donna was about to put the first step in action. She dunked her cookie in a glass of milk and smiled mischievously. "This will teach Josh Lyman to mess with me." Donna dialed Josh's number on Mara's cell phone knowing the number would be blocked. The phone ran three times before Josh picked it up. 

"Hello." 

"Hey it's me where's the fire?" 

"There's no fire." 

"Kay I was just wondering since I finally got a chance to check my messages and you've left a ton of them." 

"I needed a piece of information I figured you'd know. I found it myself." 

"Josh is everything OK you sound strange?" 

"I'm fine, you ?" 

"I'm fabulous, hold on a sec Josh." Donna sort of muffled the phone but knew Josh would be able to hear her. "Yum chocolate chip cookies you're spoiling me. I'm almost done here. Sorry Josh, so I guess I'll see you at work in the morning." 

"Donna want me to pick you up in the morning?" 

"Thanks but I'm not going home tonight. Sweet dreams Josh, night." 

Josh stared at the phone before setting it back in the cradle. "She's not going home? Oh this is so bad on so many levels." Josh sunk down on the couch covering his head with his hands. 

"You can come out now Sam." 

Sam wandered back out in to the living room making himself comfortable on the couch. 

"I'm staying over too and Mara is going to drive me home in the morning to change for work." 

"Sure but Mara have you given any thought to where Donna and C.J are sleeping tonight?" 

"I'm in your bed Spanky." C.J said with a grin. 

"Which would leave me where exactly." 

"In your bed, I've heard you make a great pillow Samuel." She teased. 

Sam was waiting for a response from Mara but she wasn't in the room. She came out of the bedroom with a bottle of nail polish in her hand dressed for bed. She sat down on the other end of the couch and swung her legs up to rest on Sam's knees. 

"Donna I left you a few sleep ware choices on Sam's bed. Sam make yourself useful and do my toenails please." Mara handed him the bottle of nail polish. 

"In a sec, Mara we were wondering where we were all sleeping tonight. C.J. has claimed your spot with me." 

"Oh has she now?" 

"Yup I have." 

"This couch doesn't pull out?" 

"No." 

"I see, hmm Donna and C.J can share our bed and we can cuddle up together here." 

"I just thought of something, my next door neighbour is in Lisbon for three weeks. He's been gone for about ten days. I have his key for emergencies. Tom is cool he wouldn't mind if we use his guest bedroom." 

"Is this the guy who had you bring Josh back issues of Mad Magazine while he was in the hospital?" C.J asked. 

"Yeah." 

"He was cute, I 'll go stay over there and Donna can have the couch." 

"Works for me. Sam my toes?" 

Sam looked at the bottle in his hand and laughed when he read it's name. "Hey C.J. this should be yours it's called Flamingo Pink." 

"Cute Seaborn, just for that you can do my feet next." 

"Saaaaam." Donna batted her eyelashes and pouted. 

"Fine I'll give you a pedicure too Donna." 

Sam was gently massaging Mara's foot and she closed her eyes. "Oh you're good at this Sam." 

"This is the result of betting with C.J. Donna and I would play for candy, but it wasn't good enough for C.J. so we went with personal services. I'd win and get a shoulder or neck massage. she's win and get a temple or foot massage." 

"Creative gambling I like it." 

"We should all wear open toed shoes tomorrow and see if anyone notices." C.J laughed. 

"Margaret will notice before lunch." Donna chirped. 

"I've got my black heels I wore to the state dinner. I can wear them with my black leather pants so I'm in." 

"Since I'm going home to change in the morning I'm set." 

"I have beige sandals in my office somewhere so I'll change in to them." 

"Simple things amuse simple minds." Sam cracked. 

The three women gave Sam a look and he knew sooner or later they'd find a way to get him back for teasing them. Donna filled them in on more of her day with Jon then C.J pulled out the latest issue of Cosmo. Sam got an introductory lesson in how a woman's mind works and the seemingly strange little things that turned them on. He started compiling a mental list of Mara's turn ons for future use. They joked around and listened to Mara tell stories about the Canadian Political scene and her misadventures. Donna had fallen asleep leaning against Sam's shoulder just before midnight and after settling her on the couch Sam and Mara said good night to C.J and headed off to bed. 

Sam barely had time to get comfortable before Mara wrapped her body around his and sighed contentedly. 

"Thanks for being such a good sport about tonight Sam. I'll make it up to you." 

"I actually had fun tonight. I spent a lot of time with Donna and C.J. on the campaign trail and they are among my fondest memories of that time. Sometimes there was just too much time with Josh and those women were a breath of fresh, albeit estrogen filled air. I'm glad you're staying an extra week." Sam left a kiss on her forehead. 

"Me too Sam, goodnight my sweet prince." 

Sam looked down as her eyelashes fluttered closed and held her a little closer. "Good night my fire breathing dragon." He whispered and played with her hair until he drifted off to sleep. 


	10. Cold Blast Chapter 10

Mara went through Donna's closet while she was in the shower and put together an outfit that was both suitable for the White House and would make it difficult for Josh to concentrate at the same time. She wasn't particularly fond of the area Donna's apartment was in which gave her an idea she wanted to take up with Sam. She checked her phone messages, returning a few calls while sipping on a glass of cranberry juice. Mara heard the bathroom door open and Donna wandered out to the living room a moment later. 

"You know I never thought about wearing that top to work. I only wear it on weekends." 

"They're great Donna especially with a blazer on top, sexy but not too sexy. Josh will notice." 

"I thought you looked great Friday but I could never wear a skirt that short." 

"I'd never wear that shirt with panty hose but with thick tights I'm not self conscience. Would you wear what I'm wearing now?" 

Donna took a good look at Mara's black leather pants, heels and baby blue silk shirt. She probably would have bought the next size up herself but she agreed Mara looked great. "Yeah." 

"Go get dressed." 

Mara's cell phone rang and she nearly tripped trying to get over to her purse in time. "Whitford." 

"I don't think I've seen you get out of bed that quickly before. No whining, no stalling..." 

"Hey Sam, when I have to be somewhere I move it. What you miss me already?" 

"No just thought I'd inform you that Josh is actually here and he can't believe Donna isn't in yet." 

"It's not even 8 yet." 

"I know but Donna is normally in around now, Josh usually breezes in at 8:30 on late days." 

"We'll be in at 8:35, I'm not going to walk in with Donna so don't expect me to see me right away." 

"Kay, if you don't mind eating early we can have lunch together." 

"How early is early?" 

"11." 

"That is a little early but I can live with it. What are you doing over lunch?" 

"I have a meeting on the hill at 12:30." 

"Ah well thanks for the info and don't mention to Josh that Donna was with us last night." 

"He's not in a very talkative mood so that won't be a problem." 

"Later gator." 

"Bye." 

Mara put her phone back and called out to Donna. "That was Sam, Josh is in already." 

"Really he's never in this early unless we have a 7:30 staff and since Leo won't be back till this afternoon all of us get to start later. Guess I better move it." 

"Nope we are sticking to the plan." 

"Unless you want to move it so we can grab breakfast." 

"That sounds like a plan to me. Give me five minutes." 

Donna and Mara enjoyed a rushed breakfast together and Donna drew up a map for Mara to help her find the grocery store again. Mara dropped Donna off at the gate and made her way over to the Canadian Embassy. 

Donna walked in with a grin on her face to match the spring in her step. She was oblivious to the appreciative looks from security and fellow employees as she made her way to her desk. She rounded the corner and nearly knocked Toby over. 

"Donna watch it would you? It's too early to be smiling would you cut it out." Toby said gruffly. 

"Well good morning to you too Grumpy." Donna said with a smirk. 

"You're happy, Sam's happy, even C.J is sitting in her office humming. You all make me sick." 

"Are you ever happy Toby?" Donna teased. 

"Cute now step aside I have important things to do." 

"Yes Sir." Donna mock saluted him and stepped past him bringing a grin to his face. 

"You look good Donna." 

"Thanks Toby and I'll pretend I didn't make you smile." 

She was at the threshold of her cube when Ginger pushed her in. "I saw the paper spill it Donna." 

"The concert was amazing, the guys were great and Jon is incredible. That about sums it up." 

"Details Donna I want details." 

"Right so my life can go from one end of the West Wing to the other in 12.8 seconds? Sorry Ginger maybe later when everyone has long forgotten about me being the in the Post. Then I'll share a few stories with you." 

"You are so mean Donna." 

"Yeah well Josh is starting to rub off on me." 

"Oh I'd avoid him if you can he's in the foulest mood." 

"Thanks for the warning, now I better get to work." 

Donna had just managed to get organized and find Josh's schedule when she heard him bellow for her. She stood up and left her blazer sitting over the back of her chair and went to see what he wanted. 

"Josh do you have to yell?" She asked as she walked towards him. 

Josh was caught off guard and only managed to mumble incoherently. My God Donna looks incredible today how does she expect me to get any work done when I 'll be spending all day staring at her legs he thought. 

"What was that Josh I didn't study gibberish in college. I hear you and Toby have switched personalities today. It's a bright beautiful day and I've had the most amazing weekend so even your mood won't affect me today." 

"You're late." 

"Five minutes and Toby stopped me in the hall so it's really his fault. You of all people shouldn't be chastising me for being a tiny bit late. How do you know I'm late your watch sucks I might be early." She said with a grin. 

"My watch does not suck but you can get me one for Christmas if you want. I know you are late cause I beat you in." 

"Whatever, here's your schedule think you can handle it?" Donna asked handing the paper 

to him. 

"Josh have you seen... Hey Donna nice picture in the Post." 

"Thanks Sam, I had the most amazing time. Tell Mara I love her." 

Sam laughed, "She'll be coming in to have lunch with me at eleven you can tell her yourself." I wonder what they are up to Sam thought. 

"Cool, is C.J in her office still I have a message to pass on to her." 

"I think so. You look great Donna love the toenails." 

Josh noticed the look exchanged between his best friend and his assistant and wondered what was going on. "What they are pink Sam what's to love about them?" 

"They are painted to perfection and such a bright cheery colour don't you think?" 

"I think you've lost your mind is what I think." 

"Oh ignore him Sam he's in a Toby mood. Why thank you I like them too the Pedicurist really knows his way around nail polish." 

"He probably wears it himself that's why." Josh said sarcastically, "What did you want Sam?" 

"Have you seen the poll results from last week, I heard they were in." 

"Ask Carol she either has them or knows where they are." 

"Kay thanks, see you later." Sam walked off in search of coffee leaving Donna and Josh standing there. 

"Well we both have work to do. You've got the Joint Chiefs in an hour Josh don't forget." 

"Yes Mom." 

"I'm going to talk to C.J. I suggest you go get some more coffee Josh you need it." 

Donna knew Josh was watching her walk down to C.J's office and she wished he had complimented her too. Oh well guess I have to step up operation drive Josh insane she thought. 

Donna stood at C.J's open door for a minute listening to her quietly sing Blaze of Glory. Donna entered the office with applause. 

"Now cut that out." C.J chastised. 

"Couldn't help myself. So did you find the shoes?" 

C.J got up from her desk and put her left foot out towards Donna. "Does this meet with your approval?" 

"Yup, so any fall out from the concert?" 

"Just Danny coming in here to ask for my autograph. He wanted to know when my debut album will be released. I told him to go jump in the Potomac." 

"Ah C.J give him a break I think he's cute." 

"Great do you want me to set you up?" 

"No." 

"Well then keep your comments to yourself. So did Josh notice how stunning you look today?" 

"I think so but he hasn't said anything to me about it." 

"Figures." 

"Sam and Toby told me I looked great." 

"Well Sam isn't quite as dense as the rest of them and Toby is in a good mood this morning. I'm trying to figure out why, think he ran over the Senate leader on his way here?" 

"No he'd be singing ding dong the witch is dead if that was the case." Donna laughed. 

"True, did you need anything or are you just looking for pink toenails?" 

"Just checking for Flamingo Pink, guess I better go back and look busy." 

"Yeah I wish I only had to look busy. See ya later." 

Josh was just about to leave for his meeting when a guard came up with a large floral box and called out to Donna. Donna heard her name and was in sight in a matter of seconds. 

"These came for you Donna, nothing is ticking so you can have them." 

"Geez thanks." Donna accepted the box and put it down to examine the contents. 

Donna opened the box and gasped. A dozen long stem pink roses sat in the box and Donna didn't even have to look at the card. She gently lifted them from the box and inhaled the sweet fragrance. 

"Aren't they gorgeous Josh." 

"Uhuh who are they from?' 

"Jon." 

"How do you know you haven't even looked at the card. They could be from me." 

"Yeah right, you've never bought me flowers but I'm expected to believe out of the blue you'd send me very expensive roses? " 

"Sure why not?" 

"Cause I live in the realm of the real world Josh not fantasy land. I've got to find a vase for these." 

"But you haven't' opened the card." 

"I don't need to, Josh you open it." Donna walked off with her roses in search of a vase. 

Josh opened the little card and groaned when her read it. 

The pleasure was all mine Donnatella. 

Thanks for everything. 

Love Jon. 

Josh was still staring at the card when Donna returned with her roses in a vase Margaret found for her. Sam walked by and commented on the roses. Donna pulled one out and gave it to Sam who smiled, kissed her cheek and walked away whistling.. 

"Josh go or you'll be late. I was right wasn't I?" 

"Donna we have to talk when I get back." 

"You can buy me lunch." 

"How about you buy me lunch?" 

"In your dreams Lyman now move." Donna shoved Josh towards the exit and returned back to her desk. 

Mara had gone over to the Embassy to ask the Ambassador if she could go look at the Mansion and to find out when they wanted her to start. She nearly choked on her water when he said December first. By the time Mara left his office she had two of the largest binders she'd ever laid eyes on and a written test on the material two weeks later. She should have noticed the triggers sooner, she shouldn't have devoured the chocolate bar , she should have pulled to the side of the road and called a cab instead of stubbornly driving back to the White House. It's too late I'm here and Abbey can save me from myself she thought miserably. She flashed her passport, signed in and kept her visitors pass in her hand. She'd never noticed how noisy it was in the West Wing before but now it sounded like she was surrounded by an orchestra and it was all she could do to not run for cover. She noticed Kathy in front of Sam's office and held her hand up to stop her from speaking. 

"Kathy go find C.J or Sam for me and bring them here. If you see Toby tell him if he speaks above a whisper I'll rip his vocal cords out with my bare hands." Mara requested barely above a whisper. 

There was a slight desperation in her voice which sent Kathy off at double pace to find her boss. She found Sam and C.J coming out of the Roosevelt room. 

"C.J., Sam something is wrong with Mara, she wouldn't let me speak to her, her sunglasses are still on, she threatened Toby and told me to find either of you." 

"She threatened Toby?" Sam asked. 

"Not directly, she said if I saw him to tell him if he spoke above a whisper she'd rip his vocal chords out with her bare hands." 

"Where is she Kathy?" 

"She went in to Sam's office." 

"Kay Sam go get Abbey and tell her Mara has a severe migraine. Kathy could you go get a cold compress of some sorts and a warm coke." 

"Sure, warm coke?" 

"Yeah I'll explain it later. Sam go!" 

Sam took off like a shot towards the East Wing and was ready to snap Lily's head off when she continued her phone conversation giving him the be with you in a minute hand gesture. After waiting not so patiently for 3 minutes Sam walked right by Lily, threw open Mrs. Bartlet's door and walked right in." 

"Sorry to disturb you Mrs. Bartlet but Mara needs you now, C.J. told me to tell you Mara has a severe migraine and she's in my office." 

"Do you know if she took her Imitrex Sam?" Abbey asked as they both rushed to the residence so Abbey could get her doctor's bag. 

"I don't know Ma'am, she was perfectly fine this morning." 

C.J carefully opened the door to Sam's office. The room was as dark as Mara could make it and she found her friend sitting in Sam's chair her head bent on the desk, resting her forehead on her arms. C.J kneeled down beside her rubbing her back soothingly and begun to speak barely above a whisper. 

"Sam went to get Abbey, Sweetie how bad is it?" 

"Imitrex won't work I need an injection." 

"Ouch." 

"Uhuh." 

Kathy quietly opened the door, closing it behind her and adjusted her eyes to the darken room. She noticed C.J just before she would have tripped on her and handed her the cold compress placing a cup of coke on the desk. 

"I had to nuke the coke C.J everything was ice cold." She said quietly. 

"Thanks Kathy." Mara whispered. 

"No problem." 

"Kathy go wait for Abbey and tell her Mara doesn't think Imitrex will work." 

"Kay C.J." Kathy left the room and closed the door as quietly as she could. She heard Toby down the hall and went running in the direction of his booming voice. She blocked his entrance to the bullpen with her body. 

"Toby shut up." 

"Excuse me?" 

"Mara has a killer migraine and she said she'd rip your vocal cords out with her bare hands if you don't stay quiet." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah she's in Sam's office so don't toss the bloody rubber ball on the glass either or I'll break your hands." 

"That reminds me Kathy half of my balls are missing you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" 

"Nope but if I ever find out who has them I'll kiss their feet. Do you know how annoying that boom is?" 

Toby smiled at Kathy. "Yup I do." Toby side stepped Kathy and went in to his office. 

Kathy had just returned to her desk when she noticed Sam and Abbey walking towards them at a fast clip. 

"Mrs. Bartlet C.J. had me bring a cold compress and warm Coke and she told me to tell you Mara doesn't think Imitrex will work." 

"I sort of figured that was the reason Mara needed me. Warm Coke, C.J. is suck a fast thinker, thanks Kathy." 

"Warm Coke?" Sam asked. 

"Yes Sam, caffeine can be a trigger for some people but it also can help alleviate some of the pain for others. It's warm because Mara is super sensitive to hot and cold and we don't want to give her an ice cream headache on top of her migraine." 

"Ah." Sam and Kathy shared an I didn't know that look. 

"Kathy can you run over to the residence and ask Jacob to get a room ready for Mara." 

"Sure Ma'am, Sam tell Mara I hope she's feeling better soon." 

"I will Kathy thanks for everything." 

Abbey opened the door and Sam stepped in behind her, noticing C.J was right beside Mara. 

"Sweetie I'm going to have to put Sam's lamp on, where are your sunglasses." Abbey said quietly. 

"On my face." Mara answered. 

"Kay close your eyes." Abbey motioned to Sam and he turned the lamp on. "Good you drank the Coke." 

"Uhuh." 

"Too many bodies in here I'll get out of your way Mrs.Bartlet. Mar I'll check on you later." 

"Thanks C.J." 

"Anytime Sweetie." C.J squeezed Mara's arm and told Sam to let her know when Mara was settled. 

"OK I'll save the lecture for later Mara. Does DHE work for you?" 

"Hit and miss that's why I switched to Imitrex which usually works but this is the worst one I've had in years." 

"I should have a vial of Sunatriptan in my bag." Abbey rummaged around until she found the vial, prepared a needle and ignored the stricken look on Sam's face. "Samuel don't you dare faint on me." She hissed. 

"Chill Sam she's sticking me not you." Mara whispered. 

She flinched slightly when the needle penetrated her skin then forced herself to relax and let the injection do it's job. She slowly opened one eye and managed to almost focus on Sam's face, it was rather blurry but she would have recognized those blue eyes anywhere. She gave Sam a small smile and tried to remember how long it took for the injection to start working. Abbey noticed Mara wrinkle her forehead and grimace. 

"Mara stop trying to think you aren't capable of it at the moment. You are coming upstairs with me no arguments." 

Even in her weakened state Mara knew better than to argue with Abbey. You could tease and push her pretty far in ordinary life but she stood for no nonsense as Dr. Bartlet. He word was law plain and simple. 

"Yes Mom." She sighed. 

"Mara do you think you can walk upstairs or do you want Sam to carry you?" 

"I'll walk or I'll die trying . My mother always said I was a stubborn and willful child." 

"Your mother said many things about you but for a change I think stubborn and willful does apply to you. I still can't believe she told you to suck it up." 

Mara laughed softly, "I swore you were going to throttle her with your bare hands." 

"I was going to Jed held me back." 

"No one has ever given her a tongue thrashing like that one. Did I ever thank you for standing up for then taking care of me?" 

"Yes you did. You wrote me a beautiful letter that I still cherish." 

"Oh yeah." 

"Throttle, tongue thrashing?" Sam asked quietly. 

"The whispering isn't bothering me Abbey if you want to tell Sam." 

"Well Sam, Mara's mother (and I use the term loosely she thought.) decided to met her in Manchester one summer and drive back to Montreal even though Mara had a return plane ticket and wasn't ready to go back. I think the stress of having to listening to her mother all the way back in a car was what gave her a migraine that morning. I told Mara to stay in bed but she came downstairs when she heard her. Silvie took one look at Mara told her to suck it up, get dressed and take an aspirin to get rid of her silly little headache. She said she wasn't in the mood for any of Mara's theatrics." 

"Ah a mommie dearest." Sam whispered. 

"Bingo." Mara replied. 

"I told Silvie Mara was suffering from a hell of a lot more than a silly little headache and was not fit to travel. She went in to this I know my daughter better than you tirade so I told her that Mara was not moving period and if she didn't like it she could kiss my lily white...." 

"Dr. Bartlet you didn' t?" 

"Yes I did Sam then I opened the door and told her not to let it hit her on the way out." 

"I was laughing so hard I almost passed out from the pain I was creating." Mara added. 

"Remind me to never mess with you Dr. Bartlet." 

"How you doing Mara? Are you ready to go ?" 

"Yeah I think I can handle it now." 

Five minutes later Abbey was tucking Mara in to bed leaving Sam sitting beside her. 

"Sorry about lunch Sam you should go down to the mess and get something." 

"Don't worry about me Mara I'm fine. I'll grab something on the way to the hill." 

"Sam grabbing food on the run is no good. Thank goodness I'm going to be here to make sure you eat properly." 

"You realize the take out food cartel will be after you for contributing to the delinquency of an orderer." 

"Ooh I'm scared." Mara whispered as mockingly as she could. 

"Mara go to sleep." 

"Sam could you stay until I drift off?' 

"So that's the kink in the fire breathing dragons amour. Migraines turn you in to a quiet little girl." 

"Yeah my assistant says they shut down my bitch switch." 

Sam laughed out loud causing her to wince and suck air through her teeth. 

"Sorry but that was funny." Sam whispered. 

"Yeah she's a regular Caroline Rhea." 

"Huh the Aunt on Sabrina, oh wait Canadian I suppose." 

"Uhuh." 

"Would have gone with Mike Myers myself since he's a much less obscure reference." 

"Much less? Sam what do you do for a living again? You're a geek Sam I knew you'd get my reference. For your information Caroline is a great stand up, a regular on Hollywood Squares and has done at least one TV movie this year." 

"Kay now who is the geek?" Sam asked. 

"Shut up Sam." 

"You like the talking cat don't you?" 

"Sam." 

"Admit it you like Simon the talking cat." 

"His name is Salem and yeah he cracks me up. He's sarcastic, self involved and I own a black cat." 

"I knew it." 

"Sam shut up." 

"Mara take your own advice shut up and sleep." Sam moved over from the chair to sit on the other side of the bed. 

Mara got comfortable under the covers and Sam curled up beside her stroking her hair until her breathing softened and her body relaxed. He left a soft kiss on her temple and carefully got off the bed. Abbey was standing in the doorway and gave Sam a soft smile. She waited for him to leave the room and lead him over to the couch in the family room. 

"I know you have a meeting at 12:30 Sam so I won't keep you long but have lunch with me." 

"What are we having?" 

"Does it matter Sam?" 

"No, well actually yes. If it's the President's chili I'm not hungry." 

Abbey laughed, "Too spicy for you? " 

"Yes Ma'am." 

"Well you don't have to worry Sam I had the kitchen make us both a chicken club." 

"Thanks." 

"You know Sam you're good for Mara. She knows hundreds of people from all walks of life but she rarely lets them inside that bloody amour she's built up. Her childhood was far from idyllic Sam. Have you ever seen a picture where everything looks absolutely perfect and you think they must be happy? Mara's perfected the art of the glossy image. It serves her well in politics but you can't let her get away with it with you. " 

"I think I know what you mean." 

"Good you can eat then." 

Sam and Abbey enjoyed lunch and chatting. Sam stopped by to check on Mara and then left for his meeting. While he was driving up to the hill it dawned on him how easy it was talking to the First Lady and she really did remind him of an older version of Mara. 

"Hmm so if Mara is Abbey that makes me ..... the geeky useless fact maintaining future President of the United States. That is bad on so many levels. " Sam said to the rear view mirror shaking his head to get the idea out of there. 


	11. Cold Blast Chapter 11

Mara felt his cool lips on her forehead and smiled keeping her eyes closed. She reached out to find his hand and held it. 

"What time is it?" She asked sleepily. 

"A little after seven how's my fire breathing dragon feeling?" 

"Groggy, very, very groggy. The injection always makes me feel like Rip Van Winkle but my migraine is gone." 

"That's all that really matters. I didn't like seeing the look of pure agony on your face." 

Mara slowly opened her eyes and was grateful the room was still dark. She ran her hand up his chest playfully tugging on his tie. "You better get use to it Spanky I get at least one a month." 

The door opened and Abbey walked in. "I see my patient is awake. How are you feeling Sweetie?" 

"The migraine is gone I'm just very groggy." 

"Do you want to stay the night?" 

"Thanks but I think what I really need is to snuggle up with Mr. Seaborn ." 

Abbey walked over to the bed placing her hands on Sam's shoulders gently squeezing them. "Now that sounds like a good treatment for whatever ails you." 

"You know if you weren't married Doc." Sam said warmly. 

"Oh I know Sam I would have pounced on you ages ago." Abbey laughed. 

"I don't think you two should be left alone anymore." Mara laughed. 

"Sam take her home and get her in bed." 

"Yes ma'am." 

Mara slid out of bed and gave Abbey a long hug. "Thanks Mom." 

"Anytime Mara. I'm glad you're staying. I've missed spending time with you." 

"Me too. Do you and Jed want to come over for lunch on Sunday?" 

"I'll have to clear it with the guard dogs but sure." 

"Great I have 5 days to find a better place to live." Sam mumbled. 

"Sam you have a great apartment stop being silly. Besides all that matters is the food and since I'm cooking it there will be no problems." 

Mara and Sam said good night to Abbey and headed back down to the West Wing so Sam could collect his things. Margaret was on her way out the door and stopped to say good night. She noticed the bright pink polish on Mara's toes and asked if they were giving samples away at the concert. Mara laughed and pretended she had no idea what Margaret meant. 

Sam retrieved the enormous binders from Mara's rental car and understood how she got her migraine. "You have to know all this stuff in two weeks?" 

"Please Sam I don't want to think about it I'll get another stress induced migraine. Can we stop off at an office supply place before going home?" 

"Industrial strength shredder?" Sam laughed. 

"Now there's an idea. No the only way I'm going to get through all of that reading is to break it apart and make it look more manageable. A dozen or so binders should do the trick." 

"You could give me one, C.J, Donna and Kathy and we could summarize it for you." 

"If I get desperate I might just do that. I never want to be accused of not knowing protocol, ignoring it is one thing but being ignorant of it is another." 

"Did you find out when you were starting?" 

"Yeah December 1st. I have to find an assistant by then too. The present one is retiring Dec.2nd." 

"What about your present assistant?" 

"I'm recommending Cheryl to take over the main components of my old job. I'll still do most of the advising myself. So know any good assistants?" 

"Several but since they are the ones who really keep the West Wing going you can't have any of them." 

"I'd love Donna but Josh simply couldn't function without her." 

"No and none of us like being around a Donna less Josh he's so annoying. Donna gets sick and we all want to stay home." 

"Well you might all have to cope without her for a week or two. I have to ask Jed if I can borrow her to help me get the office in order and hire an assistant. I figure a great assistant can find me one." 

"Give me a heads up so I can take that time off." 

"I never made it to the grocery store so there is no dinner. Not that I'm all that hungry." 

"Well I am so I'll just stop and get something. I might even make it healthy just for you." 

"I'm touched Sam." Mara said sarcastically. 

Sam pulled out his cell phone and placed an order at an Italian bistro near his house. They stopped at an Office Depot and Mara picked up fifteen deep plum coloured 1.5 inch binders, coloured gel pens and a 500 page lined coil notebook. 

"I feel like I'm back in school." She sighed at the check out counter. 

"I liked school." 

"Why doesn't that surprise me geek boy." Mara laughed. 

"Oh and a Rhodes Scholar doesn't enjoy school?" He countered. 

"I liked debating the most." 

"Why doesn't that surprise me." 

Mara stuck her tongue out, paid for her purchases and caught Sam off guard by kissing him on the sidewalk. 

"Have I told you lately how much I enjoy your impulsive side?" 

"Not since last night. so what did you order for dinner?" 

"A grilled chicken Caesar salad and garlic bread sticks." 

"I guess I can live with that." 

Mara sat quietly in the car watching the lights and streets flash by. Sam was singing along to a U2 song on the radio and Mara tried to picture Sam at Princeton sitting in a dorm listening to Bono sing . She figured with Sam's yummy good looks,(Yummy? I just called Sam yummy. It must be the drugs. It's got to be the drugs I'm never this sappy.) intelligence and kind heart that there must have been a line all the way down the block of coeds wanting to date him. 

"Penny for your thoughts." 

"I was just thinking about you at Princeton and how you must have had to beat the girls away with sticks." 

"I'm sorry you must have me confused with some guy who was popular." 

"Cute Sam." 

"I'm serious Mara I went out with my friends but could rarely get a date. I meet Lisa at Duke, she was my first serious girlfriend I proposed she accepted." 

"You were married Sam?" 

"No Lisa wanted me to be someone else. I was about to become a partner but my heart was never in it. I was a damn good attorney, but it got to the point where I was protecting Oil Companies from litigation. I wanted them to spend a mere 11 million more to buy better boats. They didn't care and I cared too much. Josh had come back from Nashua he saw the real thing and I left." 

"I believe they call them ships Sam not boats." She said with an impish grin. 

"Cute, you want to hear the end of this or what?" 

"Kay I'm listening." 

"The first time I heard the President speak I knew two things for sure, that he was the real deal and he needed a speech writer. It's funny I spent all those years and all that money studying to be a lawyer and I become a speech writer. I loved it, being on the campaign trail living out of my suitcase working for pennies. I was helping to shape the future of the country I loved." 

"And Lisa wanted to marry a nice wealthy partner from Gage Whitney." 

"Bingo." 

"I bet she was kicking herself when Jed won and she saw you for the first time on Capitol Beat." 

"I wouldn't know she hasn't contacted me since. What about you Miss Whitford? How many pages of panting guys were on your waiting list?" 

"My little black book was the size of the New York City white pages. The thing was I'd never get a second date. I scared them all away. I intimidated professors, a few brave souls thought they could tame the shrew but I disposed of them quickly enough." 

"You would have eaten me alive. Well actually I wouldn't have had the guts to ask you out for fear of being eaten alive." 

"I would have asked you out Sam. The quite cutie in the corner who could debate. Oh honey I would have been on you like warm chocolate fudge on vanilla ice cream." 

Sam looked over at Mara grinning, "Interesting imagery there Whitford." 

"The scary part is I'm making myself hungry even though eating is the last thing I want to do." 

Sam found a parking spot right in front of his brownstone, he grabbed his briefcase and one of Mara's binders that weighted a ton. Mara opened the door to the apartment, kicked of her heels and slumped on to the sofa. Sam left everything on the kitchen counter and went back downstairs to bring everything else up. Mara still hadn't moved an inch which brought a smile to his face. He kneeled down beside her pushing a wayward tendril behind her ear. 

"Mara why don't you go take a long hot bath and climb in to bed." 

"Will you tell me a bedtime story?" 

Sam took one look at the pleading adorable face of his girlfriend and tried to hide his grin. "If you are a good girl and wash behind your ears I'll tell you a story." 

"Kay, now help me up." Mara extended her hands to have Sam pull her to her feet. 

"You know it's a good thing you don't weigh that much cause you didn't help me one bit." 

"Too tired to help." She said impishly and gave Sam a long deep kiss. 

"You seem to be recovering nicely to me." 

"It's an act I'm trying to stay tough for you." She joked. 

Sam held her face in his hands and kissed her softly. "Mara you never have to pretend with me, never. Kay?" 

"Kay." She replied softly and headed to the bedroom. 

Sam heard the water running in the bathroom a short while later and sat down with his dinner and started transferring Mara's two enormous protocol binders in to smaller more manageable volumes. He started scanning sections and wondered if Mara would slip in to a deep coma before or after volume two. An hour later Sam finished the last forkful of chicken and had about two hundred pages left and three binders. It took him about twenty minutes of scan reading to divide the remaining pages. He numbered the binders, sat them on the table and went to check on Mara. He found her asleep with his rubber ducky floating near her toes. 

He gently ran his finger up and down her neck until she swatted his finger away. "Mara normal people sleep in beds not bath tubs." 

"I fell asleep so sue me. Oh and Sam it's not nice to stare at my naked body." Mara said without opening her eyes. 

(Ha I looked before I woke you up. I'm good.) "I can't see much from behind you but you do have a cute spine." 

Mara's hearing was impeccable so she knew Sam hadn't moved and his voice was coming from behind her. She decided to give him grief any ways. "What you don't think I'm sexy enough to merit a glance?" 

"I have the perfect story for you. There once was a vain little princess who thought torturing me was the bain of her existence." 

Mara looked up at him and saw the look on his face that said you can't play with my mind tonight I'm more with it than you. "You know it's not nice to pick on a sick girl." 

"Maybe not but something tells me that one must take every advantage when you aren't as quick on your feet and ready for verbal warfare." 

"So you'd take a tainted win?" 

"Baby with you I'll take any win." 

"Samuel this is the beginning of a beautifully warped relationship." 

"I concur, now are you trying to turn in to a prune or would you like a towel?" 

"Thanks." 

Sam handed her a fluffy blue towel and left before he was tempted to whisk her away to the bedroom and spend the rest of the night making love to her. Mara padded out to the living room wrapped in Sam's robe and noticed all the binders lined up. She picked up the first one and read Sam's hand written index in bright pink ink. 

"Sam you are the best." 

"I know now it's bed time. Go get comfortable and I'll tuck you in." 

"Aren't you going to join me?" 

"I have to finish some work. I'll be done in about an hour so go." 

"What about my story, you promised!" She whined. 

"Get in to bed and I'll figure something out Brat." 

Sam wondered how patient Mara would be and discovered that she was more impatient than Josh which he didn't think was possible. Mara had barely been alone for five minutes when she started calling out to him. He ignored her until he finished the page he was working on, saved the information and closed the computer down. 

"It's about bloody time." She said with a pout as soon as she saw him at the threshold. 

"Anyone ever tell you what a royal pain you are?" 

"Everyone tells me all the time. Do you think I care?" 

"You are a real piece of work Mara." 

"Yes I am. An impressionist work of art by Monet I think." 

"I beg to differ all of his paintings I've seen are very tranquil and reflective, qualities which I might add you do not represent. I'd say you were more like a Picasso: out there and chaotic." 

"But I don't like Picasso." 

"To bad deal with it. Now do you want to hear your story or not?" 

Mara gave him a look and made herself comfortable under the covers. Sam started telling her about the previous Thanksgiving when they had sent C J, home with a high temperature and Donna had to decide which turkey would get the presidential pardon. Mara wasn't thrilled that Sam was talking and typing a the same time as she wanted his full attention but she knew he'd end the story if she complained. She figured she had frayed Sam's last nerve and she didn't want him to snap at her. She dozed off just after Sam was finished telling the story and the silence let Sam finish half an hour later. He changed for bed and climbed in carefully not to wake her wrapping one arm around her waist he closed his eyes and was asleep in minutes. 


	12. Cold Blast Chapter 12

Mara neither felt nor heard Sam leave in the morning. She woke up shortly before eleven with a mild bounce back headache, decided she could live with it and made herself breakfast. She touched base with her none too amused assistant, who flat out told Mara her impromptu vacation was going to cost her. Cheryl will forgive me eventually, especially when she finds out she gets to be the boss now, she thought. She called the Ambassador's residence to let the butler know she was going to stop by, picked up the first two binders of Protocol and was out the door. 

Mara fell in love with the mansion on sight, the deep red bricks, black shutters and Victorian architecture made her heart skip a beat. She pressed the small white button on the intercom and after identifying herself, the guard released the lock on the black rot iron gate. She paused on the steps, planting tulips and petunias along the edge of the walk way in her mind. The front door was opened by a formally dressed butler who gave Mara a condescending half smile. 

"Hello Miss Whitford. I'm Charles Enright I've been Butler to the Ambassador for thirty years do come in." 

"Thank you Charles, the house is very beautiful." 

"Yes it is Ma'am." He closed the door behind Mara and lead her in to the sitting area. "Would you care for a drink Miss Whitford?" 

"No thank you Charles, please call me Mara." 

"Would you like the grand tour Miss?" 

"No I'd rather walk around on my own. I'm capable of knowing a bedroom from a bathroom." Mara joked. (Oh yeah he doesn't care for me.) 

( I have to work for a woman wearing leather pants who obviously doesn't know a Butler does not call his employer by her first name. Maybe it's time to retire.) "Yes Miss Whitford." 

"Are you the only employee Charles?" 

"No Miss Whitford, Mrs. Jacobs is maid, Mr. Jeffries is the executive chef and Mr. Waverly is his assistant." 

"No one is live in?" 

"No, I have a key. My day begins at 6 am. I let Mr. Waverly in at 6:20 to prepare breakfast. Mrs. Jacobs arrives at 8:30 just before the Ambassador leaves and stays until 5 unless a dinner or reception is being held. Mr. Waverly arrives around 4 to prepare the dinner. I leave after dinner is served. Of course if an event is planned we stay until the clean up is complete." 

"Thank you Charles." (I don't need my breakfast or dinner made for me, hope they can find a job quickly.) Mara noticed a red headed women in a gray maids uniform walk by. "Hi you must be Mrs. Jacobs. I'm Mara Whitford." 

Pleasure to meet you Miss Whitford. The Ambassador informed us on Monday that you'd be replacing him. If I may ask, has a date been set yet?" 

"December first and please call me Mara. I hope you don't mind cats." 

"No Miss... Mara I have two of the little rascals myself." 

"I have just one but he is a handful." 

"I was just going up to the master bedroom would you care to join me?" 

"Thanks Mrs. Jacobs." 

She looked right at Charles and smiled. "Please call me Anna." (You can stay I like you.) 

Mara followed Anna up the stairs and poked her head in to two guest rooms and a study before reaching the master bed. She hated the decor but the room was about the same size as her own with the added bonus of a window seat that looked out on the fabulous garden. 

"Oh I love the garden." 

"You should see it in the spring when the flowers and the cherry blossom trees bloom." 

"I can't wait I'll be throwing intimate parties out there all the time. Tell me Anna is Charles always so...." (Damn snobbish and condescending now how can I say that more diplomatically?) 

"much of a tight ass ?" Anna finished with a knowing smile. 

"Yeah." Mara laughed. 

"I'm afraid so. He does an excellent job but I'm sure he thinks this is his home and that he is the employer. The Ambassador told us that you were unconventional, very laid back and avoided red tape like the plague. I had high hopes for you and I think Charles started thinking of his retirement funds worth." 

"Well Anna things will definitely change once I'm Mistress of this house starting with that ugly uniform. It's gone, as long as you look clean something along the lines of Khakis and an oxford shirt, black jeans and a sweater set..." 

"Office casual, that would be great." 

"Exactly, I must confess I've never had to deal with a house hold staff and I don't like the idea of it. I love cooking, it relaxes me so I don't have a need for a chef let alone two unless I'm throwing a lavish large party then help would be great. I have a maid who comes in twice a week to clean for me but I imagine with all the wood in this house it takes a lot of care." 

"It does but truthfully I could get it all done in three to four hours I don't need to be here for nine." 

"I don't know the particulars so I should ask, do you get paid hourly or for doing your job on salary?" 

"Salary." 

"I would like to see you before I leave in the morning but once you are finished maybe you could call me to see if I needed anything done and if not you could leave." 

"Oh Miss... Mara that would be wonderful! I could take a course or two at Georgetown in the late afternoon." 

"Sounds fine to me. I guess I better let you get back to work." 

"Thank you Mara, I'm looking forward to working for you." 

"With me Anna, working with me." Mara corrected with a smile. 

Mara checked out the closet space in the room and sighed. There was not nearly enough room for half her wardrobe let alone Sam's things. (I guess I should actually ask Sam to move in with me instead of assuming he will. Of course he'd be nuts not to want to live in this house with me. Hmm I could convert one of the guest rooms in to a dressing room.) She looked at the study in more detail trying to decide how to lighten the room up. She liked the larger guest room and decided to use the smaller one as the dressing room. Mara decided to take advantage of being inside the house to take measurements. She dashed down the stairs calling out to Charles on her way down. 

"Charles!" 

"No need to yell Ma'am." Charles said disapprovingly as he rounded the corner. 

"Sorry, I didn't know where you were and I didn't feel like looking for you." 

"There is a bell Miss Whitford you ring it once to summon me, twice if it is urgent." 

"Well you can chuck that out the day I move in. I will not summon you as if you are a cow being called in to pasture." 

(How about the bell stays and I chuck you out instead.) "Yes Ma'am. What did you require of me?" 

(I require you to stop being an insufferable elitist twit.) "I would like a tape measure please." 

"I'll go find you one." 

Mara wandered in to the kitchen and found a short blonde man wiping down the kitchen counter.  
"Hi you must be Mr. Waverly, I'm Mara Whitford." 

"Oh yes, hello Miss Whitford. I don't suppose this is the proper time to inform you of this but I believe you will need plenty of notice to hire my replacement. I've been offered a position at the Hilton." 

"Congratulations I wish you the best of luck." 

"I could suggest a few chefs who might be available." 

"Oh that won't be necessary but thank you for the offer." (One down one to go.) 

"Ah there you are." 

"It would have been a more efficient use of your time to call me Charles." Mara said. (Two can play at this game.) 

"Here is the item you requested." 

"It's called a tape measure Charles." She replied sarcastically. 

"Yes Ma'am." Charles said through his teeth. 

Mar took the tape measure out of his hand, a pen and notebook out of her purse and returned upstairs. She stopped on the top of the steps and called down to Charles. 

"Yes Ma'am" (She's doing this just to annoy me.) 

"Could I have a glass of pulp free orange juice please." 

"I'll go get you one now Miss Whitford." 

(Stop calling me Miss Whitford!) "Thank you." 

Mara measured all the upstairs room with Anna's help and called Mr. Waverly to help so she didn't have to see Charles. Once she was satisfied she had the correct measurements she bid the staff good bye and headed to the White House. 

  
Mara laughed when she saw her name on the Security full access list as was given a pass card. The guard teased her that as long as she didn't walk out with any furniture she could continue to come and go as she pleased. She headed towards Sam's office and heard her name being yelled in a whisper. 

"Hey Tobias." 

"Mara!" 

"What do you prefer Teddy?" 

"You know Mara you aren't too big to be put over my knee and smacked." 

"Ooh Toby I always knew you had a kinky side." CJ said dryly. 

"Bite me Claudia Jean." 

"Yup looks like Toby is in to the rough stuff." Mara cracked. 

"Oh I hope your head explodes you evil witch." Toby teased before walking away. 

"I see you're feeling better." 

"Uhuh, I finally was able to drag my butt out of bed around eleven. That shot just wipes me out and leaves me with a rebound headache but it's only a mild one this time so I haven't taken anything for it. Thanks for taking care of me." 

"Anytime Brat, I knew it would be easier for you if I just took over, you'd probably still be explaining to Sam what was wrong." 

"He's not that dense CJ and he's had a migraine or two of his own just not to my degree. Imagine he just has to take Excedrin Migraine." 

"Hey what's Imitrex going for these days?" 

"Twelve usually cost me $230." 

"Ouch, I still have one left from the last time you gave me two." 

"CJ that is like three years old, get rid of it I'll give you a new one." 

"Kay so what have you been doing with yourself?" 

"I went over to look at the mansion and measure it. It's gorgeous, I like the maid, I hate the Butler and the chefs just have to go. One gave me his notice so I just have to get rid of the head chef." 

"I'll take him." 

"You need him I don' t." 

"When Sam starts putting on weight I'll know why. You know you could invite me over once a week." 

"Want to come over to Sam's on Sunday I'm doing lunch for Abbey and Jed." 

"Umm no Sam can bring me the leftovers for lunch on Monday. I love The First Family especially when I don't get to see them one day a week." 

"Kay suit yourself. So where is my little seal?" 

"Either he's on the hill and Josh is at the Pentagon or vice a versa." 

"Well I'm camping out in your office. I've got to get these read." 

"Protocol?" 

"Protocol, procedures and some other thing." 

"Yeah I suggest you read it then." 

"Once I'm done with these two there are only eleven or twelve more." 

"No wonder you got a migraine. I'm going to get coffee want something?" 

"A very dry martini." 

"One ginger ale coming up." 

Mara settled down on C.J's couch placing a pillow under her knees to support the binder. She tapped a pen against the binder as she read. Thirty pages in she figured out why there was so much information to digest. It wasn't that the Ambassador had that much to do it was the fact that she had no diplomatic corps background. Everything the present Ambassador had learn through twenty five years of diplomatic service Mara had to learn in two weeks. C.J came back and put a cold ginger ale in her hand. 

"I really wanted the martini." 

"Yeah well if I can't have one you can't. Wouldn't you get more done at Sam's?" 

"No it's too quiet there, I get more done with distractions." 

"You are so strange." 

"I know." 

Mara and CJ got back to work occasionally stopping to tease each other. Toby hit Mara in the back of the head on the way out and laughed when Mara warned him she'd get him back. Donna came in and accepted Mara's invitation to lunch on Sunday promising to send Sam in to see CJ when he got back. Mara tagged along to C.J's press briefing and sat right beside Danny. 

"Hey Danny." 

"Hey, I know you, I just don't remember from where." 

"How quickly they forget, I cracked you up in Vancouver." 

"Vancouver, hmm oh yeah Miss because they like us." 

"Bingo." 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Annoying CJ" 

"Why?" 

"Cause I can't find Josh, Toby just ignores me, Leo knows me too well, The President would be more than happy to listen to me but he's a little busy running the country so that leaves CJ" 

"Sam's an easy mark." 

"Yeah but A he's not here either and B I like him." 

"You were the lady in red that Sam danced with all night." 

"Guilty as charged." 

"Would you care to comment on the nature of your relationship with one Sam Seaborn?" 

"It is the White House's policy not to comment on the personal lives of it's staff." Mara deadpanned. 

Danny laughed. "You hang around CJ too much. Off the record?" 

"Why do you care?" 

"I like Sam and I figure maybe C.J being surrounded by happy couples would give her some ideas." 

"She's very stubborn Danny I don't think that would work." 

"I guy can hope can't he?" 

"Sam's my... I don't want to go back to Ottawa on Monday." 

"Gottcha." 

"Danny? Mara? Unless you have something to share with the class zip it so I can do this thing." C.J gave Mara her behave or else look. 

"Busted" Mara and Danny whispered at the same time. 

Mara found the briefing very boring and stood up when C.J asked if their was any other questions. 

"What Mara?" 

"Why don't you tell them something interesting for a change?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Why don't you tell the press something they don't know." 

"Mara's a pain in the ass folks." 

"We know that." 

Mara whipped around to see who was knocking her. She looked behind a few rows and grinned at the CTV Washington Bureau chief. 

"Mike didn't I arrange your one on one with the Prime Minister for next week? I'll be back in my office Monday afternoon. "Mara said menacingly. 

The rest of the assembled press chuckled while C.J rolled her eyes. "What do you suggest I tell them?" 

"Hmm how about why J... The President picked Notre Dame instead of Harvard." 

C.J smiled at Mara (Not a bad idea we could use some warm fuzzy press.) "Does anybody care?" 

C.J's question was met by a resounding combination of yes and tell us. "Well folks seems he was seriously thinking of becoming a priest." 

"What made him change his mind?" Danny asked. 

"He realized he'd bore his congregation to death" C.J quipped. "No seriously, he said he met Abbey. Now I don't know about you but that warmed my heart when he told me. That's it for now guys." C.J left the podium and pulled Mara away from Danny. 

"Great question Mara. You scared me to death when you stood up but I'm glad I didn't ignore you." 

"Hey I can spin with the best of them. I've had to do it more times than I care to admit." 

"I think I'm going to find a little gem like that to end every Tuesday with. I've got a meeting with Leo I'll see ya later." 

"You'll know where to find me." 

Mara returned to C.J's office, turned the radio on and forced herself to keep reading in-between pencil drum solo's. She was too busy singing Areosmith's Jaded to hear the door open. Sam watched from behind as Mara's shoulders moved to the music while she sung along with Steve Tyler using the pencil as her microphone. He waited for the song to end and started applauding. The sound startled Mara sending the pencil flying across the room. 

"Bloody hell don't do that to me Sam. You know you should wear a little bell or something." 

"That would ruin the stealth mode I've worked tirelessly to perfect." He said with an adorable grin. 

"Sam shut up and kiss me." Mara sighed. 

Sam knelt down beside the couch, held her face in his hands and slowly kissed his way around her lips before parting her lips giving her a kiss that left them both breathless and the protocol binder on the floor. 

Donna cleared her throat loudly grinning at them both. "Now that is a kiss I'd give you a 9 for passion and 10 for technique Sam." 

"I'll take it thanks Donna." 

"Anytime. Toby is looking for you Sam and since Josh is due back soon, the meeting will be in Leo's office in half an hour." 

"Thanks Donna." 

"I almost forgot, you are suppose to take me to the Smithsonian thing Tuesday night. The President hand picked us to represent him. Leo said something about only trusting us not to embarrass him since he can't keep sending C.J to everything." 

"Black Tie?" 

"I think so." 

"Well you have yourself a date then." 

"I guess we can leave from here." 

"Uhuh. Mara I've got to go see.." 

"A man about a horse." Mara laughed at her own joke that neither Sam nor Donna got. "Toby I know so go, I'm a big girl and can stay here and read all on my own." 

"You mean perform don't you?" He said slyly. 

"Leave Sam you are no longer amusing me." 

Sam stuck out his tongue and left the room pulling Donna out with him so Mara could get back to reading. C.J floated in and out of the room while Mara continued reading occasionally stopping to read C.J something she found amusing or stupid. It was a little after five when Mara had finished and headed to the supermarket. She picked up everything she'd need for lunch on Sunday and the basic food essentials she couldn't live with out. Sam knocked on the door slightly after seven, tired and worn out. Mara greeted him at the door with a smile and a gentle kiss. 

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes Sam." 

"Kay I'm going to change." 

Sam came out barefoot wearing jeans and an old Princeton sweatshirt. He wrapped his arms around her waist and left a kiss on her neck. "What's for dinner?" 

"Filet mignon with my special baked potatoes, mushrooms and snow peas." 

"Sounds great any dessert ?" 

"Hot fudge sundaes." 

"Yum you know I'm going to have to start working out again now that I'm being fed." 

"Sam I can think of a few ways to get a great work out that doesn't require leaving this house, hell it doesn't require leaving bed." She said saucily. 

"Baby where have you been all my life?" He replied huskily. 

Mara laughed, "Looking for Mr. Right but you'll do." 

"I love you too." Sam said sarcastically. 

"Go sit down you geek and tell me about this thing that you have to take Donna to." 

Sam told her all about the Smithsonian fund raiser and the disaster that happened the year before when they had sent Josh and Toby. After diner they sat down to watch some TV then made ice cream sundaes. Mara picked the bowls up brought them to the sink and went to take a fast shower. She came out in Sam's robe and sat in his lap playing with the fine baby hairs at the back of his neck. 

Sam wrapped his arms around her and sighed, "Do you have to go back on Monday?" 

"Yeah I do, I have work that needs to be done, I have to prepare Cheryl to take over, I have to take Killer to the vet to get his papers signed. I have so much to do and such little time to do it." 

"Promise me you'll finish as soon as humanly possible and then get back here where you belong." 

"I promise. If I remember correctly I owe you two rewards for being such a good sport over the weekend. Care to retire to the bedroom ?" 

"Mara I'd love to but I'm going to miss you enough while you're gone. I don't think I could take knowing what it's like to make love with you and have you in another country. I can only take so much frustration." 

"Poor Sammy, I can see your point especially since I'm spectacular in bed. " 

"I sort of assumed you would be. I'm not too shabby myself." 

"I'll be the judge of that...eventually. Think you could handle making out?" 

Sam didn't answer her, instead he lowered her down to the couch proving her could handle a hot and heavy make out session. Mara for a change had no complaints and she told him that she'd never enjoyed kissing quite so much in her life. Sam started to tell her about the origins of kissing so she silenced him with a kiss of her own. They both dozed off waking up a little after 2 am and headed to bed. 


	13. Cold Blast Chapter 13

The rest of Mara's week went by far too quickly. She blinked and it was Saturday evening. She blinked and Jed, Abbey and Donna were leaving to give Sam and her the rest of the day together. She blinked again as the plane was descending in to Ottawa International Airport. Time really does fly when you're having fun, she thought as she fished her house keys out of her purse. As soon as he heard the door opening Killer ran towards it and seeing his mistress started yammering. 

"Yeah I know I was gone a long time Killer, no I didn't clear it with you, no I won't be doing it again soon." She replied to her cat knowing what his meows meant. She bent down to pick him up putting him in his favourite place, half way over her shoulder. She said hello to Winston giving him a little bit of fish food before going up to her room. She quickly sifted thorough the mail, found her Parliamentary ID, splashed her face with water and left Killer on her bed. She grabbed one of the two last protocol binders from her carry on bag and was met by Killer at the door. 

"OK I'll bring you but you have to behave this time. No jumping at Karen's head." 

The limo was still waiting for Mara to take her in to work. She breezed passed security, no one ever dared to tell her pets were not allowed in the building. She headed straight up to the third floor to let Jean Luc know she was back. 

"Welcome back Mara, hi Killer. I'm going to miss you my little irritant." 

"I'm going to miss you too Sir." 

"Cheryl wants your head on a platter." 

"I'm well aware of that Sir. I think she'll forgive me when she finds out why I stayed behind." 

"No I think she'll forgive you when you mention that you recommended her as your replacement and I agreed." 

"Yeah that should do it." 

"Mara, I want you down there permanently by next Saturday." 

"No offense Sir but are you out of your freaking mind?" 

Jean laughed, "No Mara you work well under pressure. I suggest you talk to Cheryl before the end of the day." 

"I will Sir but I'm taking three weeks. I can handle the office stuff in three days my personal life is a little more complicated. I haven't' even told my parents yet." 

"Fine, oh by the way I got your little missal. You still are my international policy advisor." 

"Of course, you need me Sir. You're the beauty I'm the brains. Well actually I'm both which leaves me with this question what exactly is your function in this operation?" Mara teased. 

"Mara go bug your own staff before I change my mind and send you to LA." 

"I'm going, I'm going." Mara laughed. She picked up Killer who had settled on top of the Prime Minister's desk to be petted. 

"See you later Killer I'll save you some chicken from my lunch. " 

Mara tried not to laugh when Karen jumped out of her way muttering about the devil cat. Cheryl looked straight at her and promptly went back to work.(Wow it's the arctic in here, hasn't been like this since I couldn't let her go to Paris with me.) 

Mara quickly went through the memos on her desk, caught up on the press briefings and put her seal of approval on Quebec City's offer to host the Summit of the Americas that April. She checked her e-mail and smiled when she noticed it half way down the list. 

From: SSeaborn@whitehouse.gov.  
To: MWhitford@cdngovt.ca  
Subject: How's my fire breathing dragon? 

Hi Sweetie,  
Are you done yet?   
Hey I guy can hope can't he?  
I think Donna feels sorry for me. It could be that she's just sick of me moping around too but knowing Donna she feels sorry for me. She's planned my entire week. Tonight she's taking me out to dinner, tomorrow is the Smithsonian thing, Wednesday she's renting a movie and making me dinner, Thursday I believe I'm taking her out for dinner, Friday we are going drinking with C.J, Saturday Donna got Josh and I 50 yard line seats for the Redskins game. I didn't have the heart to tell her I hated the skins. I guess I better get going Toby is summoning me with that bloody rubber ball. I was kind of hoping Kathy would have hid them all by now.  
TTYL  
Love Sam. 

Mara laughed and hit reply. 

From: MWhitford@cdngovt.ca  
To: SSeaborn@whitehouse.gov.  
Subject Re: How's my fire breathing dragon? 

Hi Sweetie,  
No I'm not done yet. I'm trying to survive the arctic blast coming from my assistant. She is beyond pissed at me. I noticed a memo that she was doing at 11:40 Thursday night. We were in bed and she was still here doing both of our jobs. I'm going to call her in here to let her know why I was gone in a few minutes. I won't be mentioning that I spent most of the week making out with you. Even I'm not that brave. VBEG. Donna is such a Sweetie don't give her a hard time and don't you dare tell her you hate the Redskins!!! Just two more protocol binders to go. I finished the other one on the plane. While you are socializing with Donna think of me slaving away trying to get everything done so I can be gone for good in three weeks. Think you can make it that long? Well I've got to get going Killer is eating one of my reports. Yes I bring my cat to work sometimes.  
I love ya and I miss ya already.  
Queen Mara of Canada. 

Killer was tired of being at the office, he'd just left the cleaning lady who gave him a nice long vacuuming and a Kraft caramel one of his favourite treats. He carried the opened candy in his teeth, ran back to Mara's office, jumped on the desk and dropped the caramel on the paper Mara was reading. 

"Killer I'm almost finished eat this somewhere else." Mara dropped the caramel on the other side   
of her desk and sneezed as his tail ran under her nose when he followed it. 

She glanced at the clock which read 11:52. Nothing had gone smoothly after she sent Sam the e-mail. A newbie MP likened the opposition leader's intense questioning as being an SS investigation. Mara had to call him in, threaten him with in an inch of his life, draft his apology and send him out to hand deliver it. The photocopier decided to blow up before making the hundred copies of a policy change she enacted could be done. Cheryl was accidentally on purpose hanging up on people holding for her, Killer knocked her favourite coffee mug off the desk shattering it in to a million pieces and leaving orange juice all over the floor. Cheryl stuck her head in the office while she was cleaning it up and said she had a migraine and was going home. Mara lifted her head to tell her to wait and didn't clear the desk, cracking the top of her head. While she was tossing the broken pieces in to the garbage she managed to cut her hand and bleed all over a report she was proofing which meant she had to re print it. No one bothered to ask if she wanted lunch or dinner so she was starving. Her sister called to remind her that she was going to get the Prime Minister to sign a letter of recommendation for her residency and she needed it by the end of the next day. 

The highlight of her evening was the Prime Minister's reaction when she interrupted a meeting handed him the paper and said I swear it's not declaring war on anyone just sign it. Jean took one look at her face and quickly signed it. He looked at his guest and said as long as we do what she says no one gets hurt. 

Mara had moved on to the next report setting it down on the desk to rub her tired eyes. Killer got up and flopped on the paper making it impossible for her to read. She tried to pull it out from under him but he bit her every time. 

"Fine I give up I'll call the car service." Mara muttered and sighed when Killer still wouldn't move. 

Fifteen minutes later security called to inform her the car was waiting. She turned off her light, hung Killer over her shoulder and was half way upstairs when she remembered her briefcase and keys were still in the office. She dashed back downstairs and Killer leapt off her shoulder to chase something that was moving down at the other end of the hall. Her scream of frustration echoed through out the empty office. She picked up her briefcase and then spent fifteen minutes searching for Killer who had just pounced on a dust bunny the size of a quarter. She called him a few choice names held on to him tightly and hurried upstairs. By the time she got home it was close to one. She locked the house up and just flopped down on the bed falling asleep before she could even kick her shoes off. 

The shrill ringing of the phone woke her up and she reached over to grab it. 

"What?" 

"Mara what the hell are you still doing there your nine o'clock meeting is here waiting for you." 

"Huh? Cheryl?" 

"No it's the Easter Bunny! Get your butt in here now. I've dispatched a car." 

"Yeah, yeah I'm on my way." Mara hung up the phone and tried to look at the clock. It read 9:10 and she swore loud enough to wake Killer up. She had fallen asleep with her contacts in so her eyes were tired and gooey. She quickly took them out, stored them in their case and dug around in her luggage until she found her glasses. She tossed her thyroid pill down her throat with some water, grabbed her briefcase and went running out the door. 

"Nice outfit, I liked it yesterday too." Cheryl cracked. 

"Cheryl shut up I'm not in the mood and I'm not too thrilled with you at the moment. When whoever I'm meeting with leaves you are my next appointment." She blew past her assistant in to her office. 

She apologized and explained her lateness as a phone conference. Mara nodded replying umm hmm frequently not really paying any attention to what was being said. She happily accepted a report reiterating the main points since she could read it and figure out what the meeting was about. Cheryl still hadn't made her way in to the office so Mara stuck her head out the door. 

"Are you waiting for an engraved invitation? Get in here!" 

Cheryl closed the door behind her, sat down facing her boss with arms and legs crossed . "Well?" 

"Cheryl do you realize I had every right to fire your butt yesterday for sabotaging phone conversations and skipping out early? If you had a migraine yesterday I was giving birth. You could have been fired on a day when you were going to be promoted. I want an apology." 

"Sorry." 

"Thanks for calling me this morning." 

"You're welcome. Did I hear promotion?" 

"Yes we both got them. That was why I was away from the office I wasn't on vacation. I was being ambushed." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah that about sums it up. Effective December 1st I'll be the Canadian Ambassador to the United States and you....." 

"Wow congratulations! Ambassador? Did you ask them if they had the right Mara Whitford?" Cheryl teased. 

"Yeah I asked Jed if he was out of his mind. Jean figured I'd find it harder to say no to him." 

"Obviously it worked. Cool I like DC and being the Ambassador's... what do they call it aide.. will be tres interesting." 

"Actually Cheryl you aren't coming with me. I wish you were but they need you here to take over for me." 

"What? No I don't accept. I had more than enough of your job the last two weeks and leaving here at eleven or later every night is not my idea of a promotion. I'm going with you or I'm quitting." 

"Cheryl I'm too tired to argue with you. You are taking over for me that's an order. You'll have your own assistant so you will only be doing one job not two. Your salary will basically double. I'm still going to be doing the advising so you don't have to worry about that. What keeps me here late is usually catching up on the briefings that I'm expected to advise on the next day. On an average day you'd get out of here the same time as now. You'll get to go to Paris, London, Rome and all the other places you normally complain you don't get to go to. So please just make my life easier and say OK. If you really hate it quit after three months." 

"I rather be in DC with you. I like being an assistant. I know you never take me for granted. I know you think I'm brilliant. I have power over you and that's all the power I need. You thrive on power Mara I like dabbling with it. I will say yes with two conditions. The first is that you understand that on March 1st I'm resigning and you won't say a single word. The second is that by the end of March I take over as your assistant. I'll say yes if you accept these conditions. I don't want your last three weeks to be one long migraine that's why I'll give you the three months." 

"Are you sure Cheryl? It really is an incredible opportunity look where it has taken me." 

  
"I know and you'll never know how flattered and proud I am that you have so much faith in me that I was the first and only natural choice in your mind and the Prime Minister's. I know what it takes to do your job so I'll find your replacement. Do we have a deal?" 

"Yeah with one condition of my own: that you tell Jean once I'm safely ensconced in Sam's arms in DC." 

"Kay, whoa wait one cotton picking second who is Sam?" 

(Phone ring, please ring so I can...yes!) "Hold that thought. Whitford." 

"Who is it?" 

"Jean" Mara mouthed. "Sir you are joking right, just trying to make me go a little insane for my comment yesterday." 

"Do you realize I'm still wearing Monday's clothes or that I haven't even unpacked yet?" 

"So you want me to spend more time in an airport than at the event. Have I mentioned wanting to quit lately?" 

"Oh you better believe I'll go buy something to wear, in Yorkville too and I'm bringing Cheryl with me so that means two outfits. I'm not suffering this alone." 

Cheryl started laughing as Mara was making faces at the phone. "Fine I'll go but I'm leaving right now since I left my purse at home. Oh I'll have a safe flight Sir, for no other reason than to maim you when I get back." Mara hung up the phone and looked at Cheryl. "You're right my job sucks." 

Cheryl laughed again "So we are going to Toronto for the day?" 

"Uhuh I'm speaking at a Liberal Fund Raiser since the Prime Minister can't get away. So we have a speech to write too." (Sam I could use your talents right about now you could do this in half an hour. Hey Cheryl forgot about her question.) "So let's get a move on if we miss the 11 we are stuck until 1 and I'll go stir crazy." 

"I'm right behind you, there is not enough booze in the lounge for me to sit around with you in an airport until one." 

Mara laughed and started tossing things in to her briefcase including her computer. One of the assistant secretaries to the Prime Minister handed Mara an envelope with the travel details and a note from Jean. Mara kept it in her hand so she wouldn't loose it and walked out at double time with Cheryl. I wonder what Sam is doing now Mara thought as she slid in to the car.  


"Sam?" Ginger called out just before poking her head around the door. 

"Yeah Ginger." 

"Mrs. L. wanted me to tell you the President doesn't need the speech for the Georgia thing anymore he's not going and Donna wants to know if you think Gold or Platinum will look better on her tonight." 

"The Georgia thing? I can not picture Mrs. Landingham calling it the Georgia thing." Sam teased. 

"Bite me Sam. I figured even with your limited intelligence you'd know what she meant." Ginger teased back. 

"Stay away from Mara you are starting to sound like her. Just for future reference Ginger what you should have said was I wasn't paying much attention Sam but Mrs. Landingham wanted me to tell you that a speech you were writing for the President for someplace in Georgia....." 

Before Sam could finish having his fun Ginger was behind him pushing him in to his desk. "Apologize Sam before I make you a permanent feature in this desk." 

"OK, OK, dang it Ginger you are hurting me." 

"No kidding Sherlock." 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry oh great and powerful OZ I mean Ginger." 

"That's better you geek. You'll buy lunch for me today Sam how sweet." 

"Hey I didn' t..." Ginger gave him a look "Sure whatever." 

"Well?" 

"Well what?" 

"Platinum or Gold what should I tell Donna." 

"Tell Donna I don't care since I'm not wearing it, she should just pick what she wants. No tell her to let Josh decide. Tell her to expose her neck and describe the pieces she was thinking of in intricate detail and let him pick." Sam snickered. 

"You're bad Sam. I like your bad side you should let it come out and play more often." 

"You should let your good side come out to play Ginger or at least your less violent side." 

"Funny Sam. I've got work to do I'm sure you do to."  


"When don' t I have work to do? You know I'd love to come in just once and have nothing to do. I could spend my day cleaning up in here, bugging C.J, join the White House tour you get the drift." 

"Gossip with Donna, file my nails, bug Toby yeah I get it. See ya for lunch Samuel." 

"See ya Ginger." Sam waited for her to be out of ear shot and called Mara at work. He was surprised to find out she was sent to Toronto. He checked if she brought her laptop and said good-bye. He had just started the e-mail when C.J. walked in. 

"Whatcha doing Sammy?" 

"Trying to send an e-mail." 

"Could you postpone the love letter to Mara and give me a hand?" 

Sam put his hands together and clapped three times. C.J was not amused. "How did you know?" 

"You were grinning like the mad hatter you romantic geek." 

"You're not going to go away until I help you right?" 

"Right Spanky." 

"What do you need?" 

She tossed a report on his desk. "I need you to explain this in clear concise English. I swear Leo's eyes glazed over half way through his explanation. I think he just memorizes what the President tells him and repeats it verbatim." 

Sam laughed and picked up the report. He scanned the title and quickly flipped through it. 

"Mara was talking about this the other day. She explained it to me. Kay C.J. here's all you need to know about this report. It's long and boring and ripe with statistics and equations that merely confuse all concerned except for geeks with a passion for economics like Mara and the President. They see it as a challenge to follow it's tedious mathematical examples, logic and not get confused." 

"Oh that much I figured out for myself by the time I gave up reading on page twenty." 

"Yeah it's dense to put it mildly. The principal of it is dead on though. Basically it shows that the amount of money the government spends on touting a proposal i.e.. advertising combined with all the money that gets spent on polls, bringing in "experts" to gage public perception and reaction etc. can to varying degrees diminish or negate the social program an administration works so damn hard to get out there. Mara's example was deciding to set up a homeless shelter with a ten thousand dollar grant. You obviously go with an existing building. The money you spend schmoozing the right people to get you it for a great price, then the feelers you have to put out to see if anyone in the community will object, what they object to etc. means that if you don't give up in sheer frustration or get strangled by god dammed red tape as she calls it you have maybe 3 thousand dollars to run a shelter. " 

"Sixty percent of the money is gone." 

"Exactly, see you can do math C.J." 

C.J leaned over and whacked Sam in the shoulder. "I get that now so what's all this stuff about proportionally yielding expenditures verses something or other? 

"You spend forty thousand dollars each to build ten temporary shelters that resemble a school portable on land that will be turned in to a shopping complex or something else in five years. So in five years ten families are homeless again and more money has to be spent. No one stops to think that three blocks down an six story office building is about to be demolished merely to make room for a parking lot or a green space. That 400 thou could have been used to make upgrades in the building that could house say 60 familles. Yeah it might cost you 600 thou in the end but you get a higher yield from a proportionally smaller capital expenditure." 

"So in plain English you have five friends craving chocolate and instead of giving each a little bit of your imported bar that doesn't' satisfy anyone you make a pan of brownies and get to bring some in your lunch the next day." 

"That's exactly what you tell the press when they ask you about it. Damn are you craving brownies now too?" 

"I'll race you to the mess." C.J laughed and shot out of his office. 

Three brownies and a cup of coffee later Sam was settled back at his desk and started his e-mail. It only took 15 interruptions, five hours and one change of clothes for Sam to finally be able to hit send. He was wondering what Mara was doing at that moment when a shadow crossed his door. He looked up and smiled at Donna who looked elegant and polished in a seemingly simple little black silk shift dress. 

"Donna you look fabulous I'll be the envy of every man in attendance. Josh actually went with pearls?" 

"Thanks Sam you look very handsome too. More than one woman will be salivating over you tonight. No Josh went for this showy faux diamond number. Mrs. Bartlet and I had a good laugh in private and decided on this. It's a loner from her." 

"Shall we go Cinderella?" Sam extended his hand towards the door.  


"Sure just let me go grab my wrap and say good night to Josh." 

Donna turned on her strappy black heels and Sam's jaw dropped. Donna's dress fell in to a very low, very sexy cowl exposing nearly all of her sensitive alabaster skin. The pearl necklace's clasp was a gold and diamond sphere that rested just about where her bra should end. (I don't think I've ever appreciated opera length pearls quite so much before. Sam snap out of it, this is Donna you are drooling over. Sweet, wonderful Donna who you think of as your sister. Sweet wonderful sexy as hell Donna. Oh I've got to see Josh's reaction.) 

Sam slid across the hall and got there just in time to see Donna turn away from Josh heading back to Sam's office. Josh's jaw dropped, his face flushed and his coffee mug to hit the floor. Donna smiled evilly at Sam knowing full well what type of reaction she'd elicit from Josh. She didn't even have to look back to know Josh was lusting after her. 

"You know Josh it would have been easier and less messy to simply say Wow Donna you look incredibly beautiful and sexy. Sam is a lucky, lucky man to be escorting you out tonight." Sam said glibly. 

Josh scowled at his best friend suddenly feeling green with envy and irritated that Sam found Donna sexy.(Am I mad? Any man in his right mind would find her sexy. Hell I want to take her in to my office get that dress off of her and...Don't even finish that thought self we are only going to get in trouble if you do. Forget how ravishing she looks forget how you'd love to be kissing all that creamy alabaster skin. She's looking at me now,,,, have to say something.) "You look great Donna. Did you steal that dress too?" (I couldn't have just complimented her no I have to insult her too.) 

(It's only a little white lie and hell you deserve it Josh.) "No I did not steal this dress and for your information I borrowed the red dress Kay! I bought this dress last weekend. I was out with Jon and I passed it in the store window. I tried it on for Jon and he told me I simply had to have it." (So Jon was already gone and I was with Mara but you don't know that.) 

"You bought a dress you probably couldn't afford because a married rock star tells you too?" 

"Actually I could afford it and I bought it because I'm updating my wardrobe. Having a married rock star tell me how sexy I looked in it only confirmed it was the right choice so there."(You want me bad don't you? Good.) 

(Time to go before Josh says something he'll regret.) "Night Josh don't worry I'll have her back here in time for work in the morning. Donnatella shall we?" Sam reached out to hold her hand then leaned over to whisper in her ear."You know you didn't leave much material for me to hold you platonically. I can't exactly put my hand on the small of your back in this dress." 

Donna's throaty giggle echoed in the bull pen. "Don't be silly Sam you can put your hands anywhere you want I won't mind one bit." She said just quietly enough so Josh could still hear her."Night Josh." 

Sam took that has his que to move and escorted Donna out to the waiting limousine. Having gotten the desired reaction from Josh she didn't even notice the folders being dropped, the gaping jaws and lustful stares she was getting from every male in the west wing they passed. Donna settled in beside him in the car and once they were moving smiled. 

"That went perfectly don't you think?" She asked Sam. 

"Oh yeah if you consider Josh probably wants to hurt me about now and you gave about fifteen staffers heart failure or the inability to move successful." Sam replied wryly. 

"Really? Fifteen wow I'm good." 

"No Donna you are bad. A very bad little girl." Sam chuckled. 

"Never forget Sam that bad can be oh so good." Donna purred. 

"Dear God Mara what have you done to my Sweet Donna." 

Donna started laughing heartily and playfully hit Sam in the arm."Ah Sam don't worry the Donna you adore is still there." 

"Good cause I can only handle one sex kitten in my life at a time and I can barely handle Mara." 

"You've got it bad Sam." 

"Yep and so do you Donna. Don't even try to deny it." 

"Sam I don't have any idea what you are referring too." 

"Face it sexy you are in love with your boss." 

"Am not!" 

"Are to!" 

"Am not!" 

"Are to!" 

"I am so not in love with Joshua Lyman." 

"You can say it all you want Donna but I still won't believe you." 

"Josh is my boss. Josh is my friend. Well he's more than a friend but he's more of ...oh it's too complicated to explain what he is but I am not in love with him. I love him. I love you. I love Leo. Some days I love Toby get it." 

"I get it Donna."(I apparently get it better than you do. You two are gaga over each other and are the only two people on earth who can't see it.) 

"Good. Do you think they'll be serving us an actually meal tonight or just hors d'ouevers?" 

"My guess is that this is more of a cocktail party so hors d'ouevers." 

"They better have a lot I'm starving." 

"Me too. Donna you really do clean up nice as my mother would say." 

Donna laughed. "You too Sam. So what was Mara doing tonight?" 

"I don't know they just said she had been sent to Toronto when I called earlier." 

"Ah. Well we're here. Are you ready to be shining representatives of the current administration?" 

"No but I'm ready to have fun." 

"I think that's what got Josh and Toby in so much trouble last time." 

"No Josh and Toby got in to trouble because they decided to have fun by getting drunk." 

"Will Josh ever learn that he can't drink because of his ...." 

"Sensitive system and the answer is no." Sam said with a grin. 

The Smithsonian Institution known as the Castle was decorated with thousands of tiny white lights that turned the Norman style administrative building in to a glittering fantasy land. Long elegantly decorated tables were placed around the room with various hors d'ouevers in addition to the white gloved servers that floated around the room. Sam and Donna accepted a glass of champagne and headed straight for the food tables. They decided to divide and conquer and meet back near the information center in ten minutes to share their booty. Men jumped out of the way to let Donna in line and Sam found several women eager to recommend what he should try. Both of them were charming and witty until the plates were full and they excused themselves to go find their dates. 

Mallory noticed them from across the room standing by a video display machine laughing and joking around in between forcing food on each other. It took a few minutes for Mallory to realize that the beautiful blonde in the drop dead sexy black dress was Donna. She'd heard earlier in the evening that Sam had spent the entire later part of the State Dinner dancing with a gorgeous blonde in a backless slit up to there red dress and she started to wonder if something was going on between Donna and Sam. He always had a soft spot in his heart for Donna she thought. Curiosity got the better of her and she made her way over once they were finished eating. 

"Well I'm not hungry anymore how about you Sam?" 

"I'm fine for now. I didn't mention it in the car but you know I love you too." 

Mallory had only heard: you know I love you too and had to quickly reset her jaw. She was about to turn around and go back to her date when she caught Donna's eye. 

"Hi Mal. Sam was just declaring his undying love for me. Personally I think it's this dress that made him say that." 

"Hey Mal you look very pretty. I think it's actually the champagne Donna." Sam laughed. 

Donna laughed, rolled her eyes and playfully pinched his nose. "You look great Mallory." 

"Thanks Donna you look spectacular, every guy in here including my own date wants to know what Sam did to deserve you as his date." 

"Thanks, you can tell them he accepted my invitation. I'm not stupid. I asked one of the capitals most handsome and charming eligible bachelors to be my date. Well he's not eligible anymore but still." 

"Wait so the President didn't order me here with you?" 

"No he ordered me and well you clean up the best Sam. You are also the most fun." 

"You really have to stop spending so much time with her. You are picking up all her bad habits." 

"What? I think what ever Donna wants Donna gets is a great rule to live by." Donna laughed. 

"Excuse me for a moment while I mourn the loss of the old Donna." Sam deadpanned. 

Donna laughed and looked over at Mallory who looked utterly confused. "Sorry I should explain. Sam's girlfriend and I hit it off immediately and because she can whip Sam and Josh's butts with out breaking a sweat they are getting nervous. Actually I'm sure you must know her since your Dad adores her so much. Her name is Mara Whitford." 

(Mara! Sam's dating that pain in the butt? Hell he thought I was difficult to date. What is it with that girl that makes men like my Dad and Uncle Jed love her so much?) "Oh, good luck Sam you are going to need it with her. I better be getting back to my date. Nice seeing you both." 

Sam and Donna looked at each other trying to figure out why Mallory said what she did. They said good bye and watched her walk away. 

"Mara? What is it with everyone? Am I the only one who hasn't fallen under her spell. I swear the girl has to be a witch." 

"What was that Mallory?" Her date asked. 

"Oh nothing I'm just thinking out loud." 

"Did you find your friends?" 

"Yeah, you want to get out of here and go get a real drink?" 

"Sure." 

Sam and Donna gave up trying to figure Mallory out and mingled with the rest of the guests until Sam noticed Donna swaying to the music being played. She had just finished a glass of champagne so Sam quickly downed the remaining sip in his glass and moved his hand from where it had been comfortably hooked around her back to take her hand. 

"Dance with me." 

"Sam no one else is dancing." She whispered. 

"So? I bet they all want to but they are too uptight to be the first. Come on Donna I know you like this Song." 

"Saaam." 

"Come on Donna humour me." 

"Fine but if we get in trouble I'm blaming this all on you." 

"Be my guest." Sam lead Donna over to an unoccupied area of the floor, pulled her in close and started moving them both to the music. 

There's an old saying that says love is blind  
Still we're often told, seek and ye shall find  
So I'm going to seek a certain lad I've had in mind  
Looking everywhere, haven't found him yet 

He's the big affair I cannot forget  
Only man I ever think of with regret  
I'd like to add his initial to my monogram  
Tell me, where is the shepherd for this lost little lamb 

There's a somebody I'm longing to see  
I hope that he turns out to be  
Someone who'll watch over me  
I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood  
I know I could always be good  
To one who'll watch over me 

Although he may not be the man  
Some girls think of as handsome  
To my heart he carries the key  
Won't you tell him please to put on some speed  
Follow my lead, oh how I need  
Someone to watch over me  
Someone to watch over me 

By the time Sam had gently dipped Donna twenty other couples had joined them on the dance floor and Sam smiled at Donna. 

"See I told you they wanted to dance." 

"So you were right for once Sam, don't let it give you a Josh sized ego." 

"To think I was just going to suggest we have dinner and then go dancing on Thursday night." 

"Can we Sam? I love dancing and I never get to go. All my dates just take me to dinner. That's why I like State Dinners so much I get to dance. Please Sammy I'll be good I promise." 

Sam glanced at the adorable sad little puppy dog pout on her face and couldn't' have said no if he tried. "Oh all right." 

Donna wrapped her arms around Sam and gave him a long hug. "Thanks Sam." 

"Anytime Donna. Shall we keep dancing?" 

"Uhuh lead on Fred." 

"Then let's show the folks how to waltz Ginger." 

Sam and Donna had left the fund raiser a little after eleven. The driver dropped Donna off first and Sam insisted on walking her up to her apartment. Donna opened her door and Sam stepped in to make sure she was alone. Donna thought Sam was paranoid but if it would make him sleep easier she didn't care. Once Sam was satisfied she was safe he headed back to the door. 

"Night Donna I had fun tonight." 

"So did I Sam. You know it's too bad we didn't start hanging out earlier we could have spent many a lonely night having fun." 

"Well better late then never. Promise me even when Mara's back that if you get home and just feel blue that you'll call and we'll do something." 

"I promise." Donna leaned in to give Sam a soft kiss. "You're a good man Samuel Norman Seaborn don't ever forget it." 

Sam smiled softly. "You are a bright beautiful woman and a wonderful friend Donnatella Moss don't you ever forget it." Sam kissed her on the cheek and headed back down to the car. 

There was no message from Mara on the answering machine and the countless glasses of champagne Sam drank had finally gone to his head. He changed for bed, swallowed a few pills with lots of water and climbed in to bed. Sleep came easily for a change and he was peacefully slumbering before midnight. 

Mara and Cheryl were sitting in the Air Canada lounge at Pearson International Airport in Toronto waiting for the rain to let up long enough for their flight to be boarded. Mara was checking her e-mail's and Cheryl figured one more hot chocolate spiked with Bailey's would be enough to get her boss to finally answer her question from earlier. 

From: SSeaborn@whitehouse.gov  
To: MWhitford@cdngovt.ca  
Subject: Hello beautiful. 

I tried calling you but they said you'd been sent to Toronto. I would have thought you'd had enough traveling lately. You take your cat to work? I bet nobody is stupid or brave enough to tell you that you can't. I got stuck here last night until ten but Donna went out to get us Mexican and she stayed to help me. In a way it worked out well since I'm doing longer hours when you aren't waiting for me at home. I miss you. It was really hard getting to sleep last night even thou I was tired. Ginger was being evil earlier and tried to make me a permanent fixture in my desk. I sent her away to give Donna an idea to drive Josh batty. It's only taken me five hours to finish this e-mail. C.J came in and asked me to explain that economic brief you explained to me. She knew I was trying to write you. She said I was smiling like the mad hatter. If I've saved this e-mail to draft once I've done it a hundred times. So how did Cheryl take her promotion? I bet she doesn't hate you anymore. 

Have you ever been to Williamsburg? It's quite quaint and very pretty. There is this great restaurant called the Trellis right in Merchant Square. The food is phenomenal and the desserts are out of this world. I bet the chocolate loving girl you are that you've heard about one of the chefs Marcel Desaulniers and his death by chocolate cake. I thought if you've never been maybe we could go up there for a weekend it's only about 150 miles from here. I can't wait for you to be here permanently. I know you'll miss Ottawa but I'll do my best to make sure DC feels like home to you. Well I better get going Donna should be by any minute so we can go to this gala. I'm dressed like a penguin and my tie is crooked since you aren't here to fix it. I love you.  
Sam 

To: SSeaborn@whitehouse.gov  
From: MWhitford@cdngovt.ca  
Subject: Oh Sam! 

All I need for DC to feel like home is you. I'm sitting here in this infernal airport waiting for the rain to stop and all I'm thinking about is I can't wait to get home. The home I mean is your apartment. Yesterday was such a disaster after I hit the send button on your e-mail. I had to clear up a mess a rookie MP made and draft his letter of apology. Cheryl was hanging up every other call I got and she left at one. I cracked my head on my desk and cut my hand on the broken remains of my favourite mug. If I hadn't been so dang busy I would have just started crying and booked a one way plane ticket back to you. By the time I got home last night it was after one and I just crashed fully clothed on my bed. I didn't set the alarm so Cheryl called me at ten after nine to tell me my nine o'clock appointment was waiting for me. I went in wearing Mondays clothes and gave Cheryl shit for her behaviour yesterday. Then I promoted her and she didn't accept! I wanted to murder her but I look horrible in prison orange and I'd never get to see you. She finally agreed to take the job for 3 months then quit and come down to be my assistant. As happy as I'll be to have her back I'm sorry she doesn't want this killer opportunity she's been given. 

Then Jean calls and tells me I have to speak in his place at this Liberal fund rasing dinner. Sharing a bed with a speech writer will be a great thing but it didn't help much today. It took Cheryl and I two hours to do something that might have taken you half an hour tops. The food sucked, it wasn't an open bar and I had no money on me. Thankfully Cheryl had like $40 but that didn't buy us much to drink. So I'm sitting here in this lounge getting drunk on hot chocolate and Bailey's Irish Cream. I slipped up earlier this morning and told Cheryl she had to tell Jean she was only staying for 3 months once I was safely in your arms in DC. Of course it only took her a second to ask me who Sam was. The phone rang and I thought she'd forgotten all about my slip but she's got that cat who ate the canary look on her face and the alcohol is starting to get to me so I'll be singing like a canary very soon. Hope you don't mind. 

I've never actually been to Williamsburg so yes I'd love to go with you. I've actually made that death by chocolate cake twice myself and oh is it ever good. I'll make it for you to celebrate my home coming. I better go my eyes are getting heavy. I love you Sam and I'm missing you like crazy.   
Mar 

She hit send and closed down her computer slidding it back in to it's carrying case. Mara got up and walked back over to the hot chocolate machine half filled her cup and filled the rest with Bailey's. She slumped back down in the plump leather chair and looked at Cheryl who had this spill it look on her face. 

Mara took a long sip of the creamy chocolate mixture and sighed deeply. "Cheryl I'm tired and I miss the man I love. I'll tell you all about Sam over lunch tomorrow. Wake me up if our flight ever decides to leave." 

Mara looked so exhusted and sad that Cheryl didn't even say a word. She put her own jacket over her boss and friend, pulled out the book she was reading and wondered if this Sam had a brother for her. 


	14. Cold Blast Chapter 14

Sam was about to step in to his office when she called out to him. "Hey Sam we're famous." 

"What are we famous for Donna?" 

"I was waiting for you to ask me that. Look." Donna handed Sam the Washington Post. Sam looked at the front page of the Post and couldn't' believe his eyes. The big picture was of the two of them goofing around with the interactive information screen. They were standing slightly slanted so they could both see the screen. The picture managed to capture both of their smiling faces and Donnas' bare back. 

"Wow we look good." 

"Yeah your arm is distracting from the full effect of my dress but I'll forgive you this time. I like the caption." 

Sam read it out loud "White House Senior Staffers Donna Moss and Sam Seaborn have some fun in the Smithsonian Institute's Visitor Center. Funds raised at the gala in years past have gone to improvements such as these interactive screens." 

"You don't get it do you?" Donna pouted. 

Sam read it again and smiled. "You mean that you and I share equal billing. You aren't the assistant you are the senior staffer." 

Donna's smile lit up the room and she gave Sam a big hug. "I knew you'd get it Sam." She whispered. 

"Now cut that out or rent a room." Toby teased. 

"Did you see the..." 

"Yes Donna I saw the paper. You look beautiful and Sam looks goofy." 

"He does not, he looks cute." Donna said absentmindedly running her finger nail along Sam's shirt. 

"Thanks Donna I'm just glad we aren't in any kind of trouble. One more strike and I think I'm out." 

"Please Sam if that was true Josh would have been gone eons ago." Donna laughed. 

"Did I jut hear my name?" 

"Yeah we were discussing the fast that you should have been fired long ago." Toby replied. 

"Huh?" 

"You know three strikes and you are out." Donna said with a grin. 

"Right and where would you be if I was fired.?" Josh asked smugly. 

"In your office with her name on the door." Leo said from behind. "Nice picture Donna and Sam thank you for behaving like adults unlike Dumb and Dumber here." 

"Hey I resent that remark." Toby argued. 

"Well maybe you should try not to resemble it next time." Sam deadpanned. 

"Nice one Sam." Donna said and gave him a high five. 

"Hey who's side are you on?" Josh asked. 

"I'm on the side that doesn't get in to trouble every five minutes." 

"If that's the case Donna you don't want to hook up with these ding dongs you want to be on my team." 

"Who invited you to play with us C.J.?" 

"Now, now children play nicely." Leo warned. 

(Wow Leo must be in a great mood he's standing here listening to childish teasing and not yelling at us to get back to work.) "See I get to play too." 

"Let's see Leo is Josh's boss, Leo is Toby's boss. I think I'm on Leo's side. Now all of you get back to work!" Donna said with a huge grin. 

Sam and Josh mouthed traitor to Donna, C.J swatted her one and Toby just glared. "That folks is the real reason we keep Josh around. The President and I figure if he was smart enough to hire Donna there might be another good idea in him. By the way Josh we are still waiting for that idea." 

"What did you all promise Mara to abuse me in her absence?" 

"Yeah Josh that's it. Forget about having a country to run, we spend our days thinking of ways to abuse you." C.J said sarcastically. 

"Leo shall I just send the President down to have a meeting here in the bull pen?" Margaret asked. 

"No we are all on our way. Donna would you join us?" 

"Umm sure Leo I'd love to." Donna took the steaming cup of coffee out of Josh's hand and sipped on it while they walked down the hall. She gave it back to Josh just before they walked in to the Oval Office giving him just enough time to take a small gulp before Mrs. Landingham confiscated it. 

"Morning all. Ah good Donna's here. Donna the director of the Smithsonian was very impressed with you last night. I want you to be our liaison with them for a Presidential exhibit." 

"Thank you Sir I'll do my very best." 

"I know you will Donna." 

"Sam how are you enjoying the silence?" 

"I can't stand it actually." 

"I hated it after about an hour myself. Josh how are we doing with 620?" 

"It will pass Sir I'm fighting to keep it from being watered down any further." 

"See that you do. C.J Abbey wants me to do The View when they are taping here in December." 

"I'll get right on it Sir. I imagine Ron isn't thrilled with the idea." 

"No see if they would mind doing the segment here with out an audience." 

"Kay." 

"Toby how is the speech coming along?" 

"I'm putting punctuation in it." Toby replied giving Sam a look. 

"You know Sam if you ever feel the need to tell him where he can stick that red pen make sure I'm around." Jed laughed. 

"My pleasure Sir." 

"Sir you've never seen a first draft Sam Seaborn speech. Think of a ten page run on sentence and you'll get the picture." 

"Toby how many times do I have to tell you in a first draft I put all the ideas I have down then I go back and organize them. If you didn't insist on seeing my first draft you might get better punctuation and presentation. I think you are just a frustrated English teacher." 

"You might have something there Sam except he'd actually have to teach people and since Toby doesn't like people...." 

"We got stuck with him." Josh finished. 

Toby scowled at Josh while everyone else including the President chuckled. After a few more questions Jed dismissed his staff and asked Sam to stay behind. 

"Sammy's in trouble." Josh joked. 

Donna swatted him in the back of the head. "Oh would you grow up!" 

Josh looked at her strangely and handed her his coffee when they left. "Drink this you seem to need it." 

"Sam, Abbey wanted me to invite you over for lunch on Sunday but I figured you would rather have lunch with Mara. You should go check out Ottawa before Mara's gone. If you are willing to put in a few hours on the speech while you're gone you can leave at noon on Friday." 

"Thank you Sir that's very kind and of course I wouldn't mind doing some work. I want to surprise Mara how can I make sure she'll be in when I get there?" 

"Call her assistant, Mrs. Landingham has the number." 

"Thanks Sir I'll bring you back a dozen of those French Mint bars." 

"Only bring in six on Monday so if they are confiscated you can still smuggle one or two at a time to me." 

"Yes Sir. I better get back to the speech." 

"See you later Sam." 

"See you later Sir." Sam waked out of the office whistling a happy tune and headed straight over to CJ's office. 

"Yeah Sam." 

"We're going to have to cancel Friday night and I was wondering if you want to join Donna and I for dinner and dancing Thursday night?" 

"Will you dance with me?" 

"Sure." 

"Then count me in. Geez I haven't going out dancing since college." 

"What were you doing the Hustle?" Sam teased. 

"No but it beats the hell out of waking like an Egyptian." 

"I never did that." 

"That makes us even then. Why the change in plans?" 

"I'm going to visit Mara. Well surprise her actually. Do you know what her favourite flower is?" 

"Yeah, you're out of luck it only blooms in May. I prefer blush coloured roses and if say half a dozen of them appear on my desk before the end of the day I'll help you." 

"Nothing is ever easy with you is it?" 

"Now where would the fun be in that." 

"I've got work to do." 

"Then I suggest you get to it." 

Sam wandered back to his office and ordered six long stem blush roses to be delivered to C.J by two. He picked up the phone, amended his order and got back to the speech. Just after lunch Kathy put through the call he had been waiting for. 

"Sam Seaborn." 

"Hi Sam this is Cheryl I got your voice message. Mara just finished telling me about you. I have one question do you have a brother?" 

Sam laughed. "No just a younger sister. So you didn't get her to sing like a canary last night?" 

"No she was too tired, in fact I sent her home she was starting to get a headache. I told her I'd handle things so she could go home and get some sleep." 

"She went? She must be tired. Can you help me?" 

"I'll make sure she's here. In fact I'll make the plane reservations for you if you want." 

"Thanks but my assistant can do that for me. I need to know how to get to her office and I need you to get me security clearance." 

"Give me your e-mail addy, I'll send directions and I'll go arrange the security pass today."  
"Thanks so much Cheryl. SSeaborn@whitehouse.gov, I've got a meeting to get to. I'm looking forward to meeting you." 

"It's no problem and I'm looking forward to meeting you too Sam bye." 

Sam picked up the files Kathy had left for him and was on his way across the street to the EEOB. The meeting was long and boring but it provided an escape from Toby and the rubber ball so Sam lingered. As soon as he returned to the West Wing he was summoned over to the First Lady's office. Lily glared at Sam the entire time reminding him she still didn't like him. Abbey opened the door smiling warmly. 

"Thanks for coming Sam. Can Lily get you anything?" 

Sam was half tempted to ask for something until he saw the look on Lily's face. He didn't feel like being poisoned. "No thanks Ma'am." 

Abbey closed the door and motioned for Sam to have a seat. "Sam thank you for the flowers that was very sweet of you." 

"You're welcome, I just wanted you to know that I appreciate how you've supported my relationship with Mara." 

"I've always liked you Sam and you are great for her. Has she told you anything about her childhood?" 

"No." 

"Give her time, her Mother was pretty miserable to her. She never supported her. She wanted a pretty little daughter with nothing but fluff in her head and social aspirations like herself." 

"Instead she got a gorgeous Rhodes Scholar." 

"I'd be thrilled but Mara's mother is a piece of work. Mara use to play teaching games with her little sister and give her the encouragement and support she never got. Dani is the head of her Med school class." 

"Mar's Dad is a doctor right?" 

"Yes he's the COS at Montreal General. Mara likes her Dad but he was always so busy she rarely saw him." 

"Why did she go to high school in Toronto?" 

"Her Dad accepted a five year COS position. The General lured him back with more money once the contract was over."  
"Ah, her Mother stayed in Montreal right." 

"Yup Mara loved her high school years even though she had to run a house and raise her sister she loved it." 

"You must be thrilled as I am that she's staying." 

"Yes Mara always lets me mother her and with Zoey wanting to be independent I'm more than happy to still be playing Mom." 

"It's a good thing I like you since I have this feeling I'm going to be seeing you every Sunday afternoon from now on." 

"Sam she'll love you even more because you don't mind. Your a good guy Sam I'm glad my other daughter is dating you." 

Sam smiled, "Thanks I like Mara's other Mom a lot myself." 

"Sam you better get back to work before Jed starts thinking I'm trying to seduce you." 

"Or Leo thinks I'm trying to seduce you." Sam gave Abbey his most charming grin and walked out the door. 

Sam was sitting at his desk wiping the lipstick off his face from Bonnie and Ginger's kiss of thanks for their rose. Margaret walked in with a chocolate chip muffin, put it in front of Sam leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and left without so much as a word. Sam grinned and devoured the muffin before starting an e-mail to Mara.. Sam was half way through his second speech revision when Donna knocked on his window. 

"Hey Sam time to go I'm getting hungry." 

"Be with you in a minute Donna just let me finish this paragraph and save it." 

"I've decided what I want to watch." 

"Fine have you decided what we are going to eat?" 

"Yup it's all ready all I need is my date." 

"Date? Donna what gomer are you going out with now." Josh snorted. 

Sam quickly hit save. "Ignore him Donna. Your date lives near me how about I drop you off." 

"That would be wonderful Sam thank you. Good night Deputy Downer." Donna made a face at Josh and looped her arm around Sam's. Josh could hear her giggle as they turned the corner.  
(Why must I always insult her instead of just wishing her good night. I'm jealous as hell perhaps? Hey where did that come from? Donna is my friend, my assistant and nothing more. Josh even we don't buy it. Shut up conscience who asked you?) 

C.J watched Josh carrying out a conversation in his head and couldn't resist. "So who's winning?" 

Josh jumped a foot in the air and turned around to glare at C.J. 

"Geez woman would you stop doing that?" 

"Sorry I couldn't resist. Where was Donna off to?" 

"A date. She's going out with another local gomer." 

(She was going to Sam's. I have to have a talk with those two in the morning.) "Give her a break Josh. I'm going home want to buy me dinner?" 

"No." 

"Josh!" 

"Well you asked. Want to buy me dinner?" 

"Hell no." 

"How about I buy dinner and you buy yourself dinner." 

"You are so cheap Josh." 

"It's part of my charm." 

"Hey C.J want to go grab dinner with me?" Leo asked. on his way out. 

"Wow you're leaving early Leo. I'd love to. You snooze you lose Josh." C.J grinned and walked away with Leo. 

"Why do I have the feeling I'm the only one not having fun tonight." Josh muttered as he headed home. 

Mara woke up after a long nap, glanced at her alarm clock and picked up the phone. Killer raised his head and upon discovering Mara didn't intend to move he settled back down to sleep. The phone barely ran before it was picked up. 

"Hello." Sam said quietly.  


"Hi Handsome." 

"How's my favourite fire breathing dragon tonight." 

"Sam why are you whispering?" 

"Donna's using me as a pillow and I don't want to wake her up." 

"Oh yeah tonight was movie night. What did you see?" 

"American President." 

"I love that movie, I own it but I still have to watch it anytime it's on." 

"It's pretty good. Donna fell asleep just before the big speech though." 

"She must have been tired. So how was your day?" 

"Didn't you read my e-mail?" 

"No Cheryl sent me home after lunch and I sort off dozed off until now." 

"My day was busy and Mrs. B called me in to thank me for the roses I sent her." 

"Ah Sam that was so sweet of you." 

"Yeah that's me sweet Sam Seaborn." 

"I miss you." 

"I miss you too. I think I can make it two more weeks any chance you can be down here earlier?" 

"I'll try but I doubt it. I still haven't told my Dad or Sister I'm moving. I was suppose to check out moving companies tonight but I slept instead." 

"Lazy bones." 

"That's me. So exactly what part of your anatomy is Donna using as a pillow?" 

"My shoulder, get your mind out of the gutter." 

"My mind isn't in the gutter. I can go there if you want." 

"No, not when you aren't around to take care of the condition you'll undoubtedly create." 

"Fine I'll behave for now. I guess I better let you go. Be gentle with Donna and she won't wake up. I'll call you tomorrow night." 

"I don't know when I'll be home I'm going out with C.J and Donna tomorrow night." 

"Call me when you get in then. I don't care if you wake me up." 

"Think you can manage to remember that until tomorrow night?" Sam laughed. 

"Good night Samuel." She sighed. 

"Sweet dreams my sweet." 

Sam carefully hung up the phone, turned the TV off, ejected the movie and looked over at Donna who was still sleeping peacefully. He sat there in silence for several minutes plotting how he could get Donna's head from his shoulder to the couch without waking her up or giving her a very sore neck in the morning. Ten minutes of skillful moving later Sam covered Donna with the quilt that sat on the back of the couch. He finished his glass of juice and headed to his room to change for bed. An hour later he was still staring at the ceiling so he pulled out the report he'd been meaning to read for a month now. Twenty minutes later he was asleep with the report balanced on his chest. 

Donna shifted positions and heard a muffled cry. She opened her eyes, taking a second to adjust to the blackness and followed the sounds. She found Sam thrashing in bed mumbling incoherently. Donna gingerly sat down on the edge of bed and Sam quieted down. She wondered what nightmare he was having. She got up, walked over to the closet and grabbed a shirt to change in to. She carefully moved the report setting it on the bed side table and covered Sam up leaving a soft kiss on his forehead. Donna had just crossed the threshold when she heard Sam thrashing again. She sat back down on the bed and with in seconds Sam settled back down. 

"I adore you Sam but I'm not sitting up all night for even you." Donna whispered before turning back the cover and sliding in to the far edge of the bed. 

A groggy half awake Sam started playing with the blonde hair resting against his chest. He moved his arm from around her waist and leaned over to leave a kiss on her neck. The shoulder was higher than he remembered when it dawned on him that it couldn't be Mara. Sam was rubbing his eyes wondering how Donna got in his bed when the alarm went off. The sound startled Donna and she turned around hitting Sam in the jaw with her elbow. 

"Ouch." 

"Sorry Sam, you weren't that close to me last night. I hope you don't mind you were having a nightmare and you seemed to calm down when I sat on the bed." 

"Thanks Donna I would have killed you if you sat up all night long." 

"Like that would have happened. What were you dreaming about?" 

"I'm not sure but I guess it's the nightmare I have every so often. Promise you won't tell a sole if I tell you." 

"I promise Sam." Donna rolled over to face him fully. 

"It always goes blurry on me but basically I hear someone crying and I want to go see if I can help them but I can't get out of the room I'm in. The room sort of morphs and starts to fill with water and I'm struggling to find a way out before I drown." 

"That's definitely a nightmare do you have any idea what it means?" 

"Yeah I'm never going in a room that is near a body of water." Sam deadpanned. 

"Sam I'm serious. I have a friend at Georgetown who is doing her senior thesis on dream interruption. You should go talk to her." 

"I'll think about it Donna." 

"Mind if I go take a shower first?" 

"No go ahead I'll make us some toast." 

When Sam heard the shower turn off he stood at the threshold of his room. "Hey Donna do you like football?" 

"I like looking at the player's butts. Why?" 

"You should go to the game with Josh. I'm going to be in Ottawa. The President is letting me off early Friday to go surprise Mara for the weekend." 

Donna opened the bathroom door wrapped in a bath sheet. "Mara will be thrilled. Yeah I guess I can go with Josh. My toast ready yet?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well you go take your shower and I'll eat. You know I didn't think you'd have Green Tea shower gel figured you were more the bar of soap type." 

"I was but Mara uses nothing but that stuff. If you look in the cabinet I think you'll find purple L'oreal face stuff." 

"I think you mean Lancome Sam." 

"Whatever. I don't use it I don't care." 

Donna laughed. She walked up to Sam and held his face in her hands and pretended to be studying him. "You know Sam I don't think it would hurt. You have some fine lines especially around your lips." 

"They are called laugh lines Donna." 

"I know what laugh lines look like and it's premature aging. Do you ever exfoliate Sam?" 

"Donna I'm a guy you're lucky I take a shower every morning." Sam laughed. 

"You're going to be what 35 on your birthday. It's time you look after that face of yours." 

"Hello I'll be 33 thank you very much." 

"See you are already looking older Sam I'd be using that Lancome if I were you." 

"Donna go eat and leave my face alone." 

"I'm giving you a facial tonight. I'll make you all pretty for Mara." 

Sam pulled her hands away and dropped them to her side. He walked quickly towards the bathroom. "Donna thanks but no thanks Mara is already in love I don't need to capture her." 

"I've already made up my mind Sam and you're getting a facial tonight." Donna said to the toaster. 

She ate a couple of slices, had a glass of orange juice and went searching through Sam's closet to see if Mara left anything behind she could wear. When she didn't find anything she borrowed one of Sam's shirts and had just finished tucking it in when Sam came out of the bathroom. 

"You don't mind do you?" 

"No it's a bit big on you though. It's pretty obvious you're wearing a mans shirt." 

"No one will notice." Donna left the room so Sam could change. She pulled a small brush out of her purse and used the stereo cabinet as a mirror. She was sitting on the couch using a small compact to put on lipstick when Sam walked out ready to go. 

"Got your face on?" 

"I'm almost done. You see the things women do just to look good for you." 

"Please you do it more for each other and yourselves than men I think. You know one of the first things I noticed and liked about Mara was that she had no makeup on besides lipstick." 

"She doesn't wear makeup?" 

"No she says if she's going out to some fancy party she'll do her eyes but that's it. She puts on this 45 sunscreen that is slightly tinted that's it." 

"If I didn't like her I'd hate her." Donna sighed as she dropped her lipstick in to her purse. "Well I'm ready. Think we have time to stop for a coffee?" 

"If we leave right now." 

They chatted to the car which made Sam think about how different Donna and Mara were. Mara naturally oozed self confidence while the only reason Donna was teasing him was because she was comfortable enough with him. Donna often second guessed herself at work which Sam always thought was strange since on any given day she knew more about what was going on than three quarters of the west wing. He had to admit that he preferred Donna's talkative pleasant disposition in the morning over Mara's sleepy grumpy silence. 

"Sam why do you think I pick losers to date?" 

"Donna you don't want to hear it." 

"Yeah I do. Come on Sam you're my friend you can tell me." 

"Donna." 

"Go on tell me." 

"I think you pick losers because you want to be part of a couple too much. Not to mention the fact that you are in love with someone else but you refuse to admit it." 

"Oh Sam we aren't back on Josh again are we?" 

"Why as a matter of a fact we are. You're too stubborn to admit it and Josh is too dense to realize it. Mara was in a room with both of you for less than thirty seconds and commented on it." 

"She was?" 

"Uhuh we all see it Donna we just wonder how long it's going to take you both to clue in and do something about it." 

"He's my boss, not that he's smarter than me but the fact still remains that Joshua Lyman is my boss." 

"You are both adults and even C.J. isn't worried about how it would look to the press. I'm not saying you should rush in to anything just that if I ever get a invitation to your wedding and Josh isn't the groom I think I'll have heart failure. You've got something very special that doesn't come along to often. As your friend I just hope you don't close yourself off to the idea." 

"You really think so?" 

"Yeah I do. Josh is a jerk, a bumbling, rumpled egomaniac but you just can't help loving the fool. He's my best friend Donna and you're the only one I know who can make him happy for the rest of his life. He doesn't deserve you but you are the one for him. Can you picture Jed being married to anyone other than Abbey? 

"No they are perfect for each other." 

"Mara's perfect for me and sorry kiddo but you are perfect for Josh. You have my deepest sympathies." Sam said with a grin. 

"Why couldn't I have made this easy and fallen for you Sam?" 

"Ah so you admit you've fallen for Josh." 

"Samuel Norman Seaborn I swear to God that if that goes beyond this car Mara will look like a pussy cat compared to the revenge I'll enact on you." 

"You wouldn't." 

"Oh I would Sam promise me." 

"I promise." 

"Smart choice there Seaborn." Donna laughed.  


Ginger gave Sam and Donna a strange look when they walked in to the bull pen laughing away. She smiled at Sam and followed Donna in to the Ladies bathroom. She checked for feet in the stalls, satisfied that they were alone she got right down to business. 

"All right Moss spill it what exactly is the nature of your relationship with Sam." 

"Ginger!" 

"Start talking Donna." 

"The nature of my relationship with Sam is really none of your damn business."  
"Can I quote you on that?" 

"Ginger give me a break. My private life is private and I really do not think the West Wing is the appropriate place to be gossiping. You know how many strangers walk through these halls on a daily basis." 

"None of them are in here now. I checked." 

"That does it I'm never telling you about my weekend with Jon now." 

"So is Sam good in bed?" (That will get the real story out of her .) 

"Ginger!!!" Donna flushed the toilet and stormed out of the stall. "I wouldn't know about that. OK now could we just drop this." 

"My God Donna you did sleep with him." 

"I did not sleep with Sam. Well I did... but I mean Urggh! Sam was asleep when I decided his bed was more comfortable than the couch. I forgot where I was this morning rolled over and smashed him in the jaw with my elbow. That was the extent of our physical contact."( You don't need to know that I was a teddy bear last night.) 

"Oh." 

"Yeah. You know Ginger I say this as your friend but you really need to go out and get yourself a life so you can stop living vicariously through gossip. I care deeply for Sam but he's like the best older brother a girl could ever want. I feel completely relaxed and ease with him which means we can have and do have a lot of fun together. He really misses Mara so I'm keeping him busy till she's here permanently in a few weeks." 

"He's really in love with her?" 

"Yeah he is and she loves him. They don't need the gossip Ginger so just let this drop." 

"Fine. I didn't think you slept with Sam for the record." 

"Then why the hell did you ask me?" 

"Inquiring minds want to know." 

"Ginger, Ginger, Ginger what am I going to do with you?" 

"Find me an intelligent, good looking man and I'll leave you alone." 

"Can I find one of those for me first?" Donna laughed.  
(Why bother it's Josh you want.)" Yeah sure whatever. I guess we better get back to work." 

"That's the smartest thing you've said in five minutes." 

Donna went back to her cube and spent most of the morning on the phone working with the Smithsonian finding out exactly what type of exhibit they wanted and what items they would like. She asked the director to fax her a dream list and she'd see what she could do. Donna enjoyed telling Josh to go find his own files. 

Sam laughed when Josh asked if he could borrow Kathy because Donna was too busy working on her pet project to do her job. Kathy overheard Josh, walked in and told him to go to hell. Sam tired but he couldn't contain his laughter. 

"Thanks for backing me up buddy." 

"I'm sorry Josh but I am never crossing Kathy again. Last time was painful enough." 

"Hello I was the one who suffered the most." 

"Yeah and you deserved it for eating the entire pan of brownies." 

"I still maintain that Kathy should be charged with treason for baking brownies with Ex Lax.." 

"Sorry Josh but I haven't laughed so hard since I saw Donna slipping your phone messages under the bathroom door. Maybe it's time for her to try baking again." 

"It will be a cold day in hell before I touch anything your evil assistant makes." 

"I suggest before Kathy starts giving Donna ideas that you be nice to Donna. Try to go the rest of the day without insulting her." 

"Where's the fun in that?" 

"Josh!" 

"Oh all right I'll give it a try. I'll talk to you later." 

Sam returned a few phone calls and found himself in the midst of an argument between Ainsley and Ginger over the ERA. It boggled his mind that Ainsley would be against a bill that gave women rights. He could have listened to why she was against it but instead he stood there wondering if she just took the opposite opinion on everything because she liked the sound of her own voice. He gave Ginger a sympathetic smile and continued down to the mess to get something to drink. Donna had brought him back a bags of salt and vinegar chips which left him thirsty. He laughed when he noticed Fresca in the fridge and bought a can for Ainsley. He knew she'd still be standing on the landing debating. He handed it to her and went back to his office without a word. Toby was no where to be found so he settled back in to his chair and got online to check his e-mail. He was just about to disconnect when he noticed a e-mail had just been received. He clicked on it and smiled.  


To:SSeaborn@whitehouse.gov  
From:MWhitford@cdngovt.ca  
Subject:Where's Whitford Now?  
Hi ya Sexy,  
Remember those Where's Waldo books well I can start my own series. I'm enroute to one of my favourite Canadian cities. I swear a few more flights and I'll own Air Canada. By 3:30 I'll be sitting at Salty's looking out in to the Halifax Harbour perusing the menu before settling on what I always order the grilled chicken sandwich. Tonight I'm presenting a Rhodes Scholarship to an exceptional Dalhousie History major. She wrote this fascinating thesis on what Canada would be like if our currency stayed dominate over yours. (Believe it or not it once was. My Dad can remember it. Sometime during the 50's, ask Jed about it.) She rewrote and reinterpreted history with a distinctive Canadian slant. She backed everything up with examples from both of our histories. I'm hanging on to my copy and I'll bring it for you to read. 

I think I just figured out why Jean has me traveling around, he doesn't' know what else to do with me. He can't get me involved with a new project because I won't be around to finish it. For a change things are pretty quiet on the International front (Well for us anyway. As a nation you should really try not to tick so many countries off! VBEG) I'll probably take the last flight out tonight. I've got some very important meeting at four tomorrow but Cheryl won't tell me what's going on. My theory is that they are throwing me a surprise going away party. One of my little peon's remarked that he'd miss me only because my office is the candy store. Can I help the fact that I have an enormous sweet tooth? I've got so much to do this weekend or I'd be waiting for you with a hot dinner Friday night. I keep telling myself that this too shall pass and I'll be back in your arms again but I've got such little patience as it is. Well I better go the flight attendant is giving me a dirty look since she told me to shut this down five minutes ago. Like my little computer is going to make us crash. I love you and have fun tonight.  
Mar. 

Sam hit reply and wondered exactly what he'd be preventing Mara from doing over the weekend. Not that he really cared because he knew she would be as thrilled to see him. He heard a knock on his door and looked up at Donna. 

"Hey." 

"Hey, is they something wrong with Josh?" 

"There are a lot of things wrong with Josh but I haven't detected something new." Sam quipped. 

"Kay he's acting weird that's all." 

"Define weird." 

"He brought me back a slice of chocolate truffle cake from his lunch and a chocolate mocha chino. He hasn't bellowed at me once and I just caught him sniffing the rose you got me." 

Sam laughed, "He ticked Kathy off and I told him maybe he should be nice to you for the rest of the day before Kathy starts planning a coup with you." 

"Ah, next time tell him to give me a raise." 

"Never satisfied are you Donna." Sam joked. 

Donna got up, stood behind Sam wrapping her arms around his neck and bent over to whisper in his ear. "It takes a lot to satisfy me Sam." 

Donna could see the blush on his face rising to the tip of his ears. She paused at the door and grinned evilly. "My job here is done." 

Josh stood outside the window to Sam's office wondering what Donna was doing whispering in Sam's ear and why it produced such a blush on his best friends face. He stood back a bit and Donna didn't even notice him as she walked by. He peeked in Sam's window again to see him shaking his head with a big goofy grin on his face. 

"Sam?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Have you seen Donna ?" 

"Yeah." 

"Recently?" 

"Yeah she was going back to her desk." 

"Kay thanks." 

To:MWhitford@cdngovt.ca  
From:SSeaborn@whitehouse.gov  
Subject: Hey Jet Setter  
So where are you going to take me with all those frequent flier miles? I hear Maui is beautiful this time of year. Donna just asked me if something was wrong with Josh because he is being nice to her. I swear I'm giving up trying to understand the female species cause you are all whacko! I think Josh is jealous of the time Donna is spending working on an exhibit for the Smithsonian. The President put her in charge of it and she's loving the responsibility. Did C.J ever tell you about the time I ticked Kathy off big time by telling her she was acting like one of those willy nilly females that drove me insane. I made some crack about thinking she had a brain but maybe I was wrong. Kathy didn't get mad she decided to get even. Two days later she baked me a batch of brownies. I put them in my office to have them after lunch but Josh got his hands on them first and ate every single one. About thirty minutes later Josh sprints to the bathroom and spends the rest of his day in there. Kathy had laced the brownies with Ex Lax to get me back but because Josh was such a piggy he suffered it's full effects. Josh reminded me about that incident earlier. 

Ask Josiah Bartlet about the Canadian dollar being worth more than the American? Are you out of your beautiful mind? I thought you loved me but I'm not so sure if you suggested I start that little lecture. Good Lord woman I'd still be there on Christmas day!! Well I better go I have a meeting in the Mural room in ten minutes. I'll try calling you tonight. I love you.  
Sam  


How surprised will you be when you find out I'm your four o'clock meeting Sam thought as he made his way to the Mural Room. The rest of the day past quickly and before Sam knew it two beautiful women dressed in black were standing at his office door. 

"Hey there good looking. Wanna have some fun?" C.J flirted. 

"Sure who are you setting me up with." Sam deadpanned. 

"Just for that Mr. I'm ordering the most expensive thing on the menu." 

"I thought we were ordering one of everything?" Donna teased. 

"No that was for dessert. Move it Seaborn before we go out for a good time without you." 

"OK I'm ready." 

Sam closed his computer down, straightened his desk, grabbed his coat and walked out of the office with Donna on one arm and C.J on the other. Sam had no idea what the morning would bring. 


	15. Cold Blast Chapter 15

Sam woke up with a dead arm since it had been hanging over the couch for most of the night. He swore softly as he moved it. He was sitting on the edge of the couch rubbing his eyes when he remembered he forgot to call Mara. (Well she did say I could wake her up.) A mischievous grin tugged at his lips as he picked up the phone and dialed. 

"Umpf, what." 

"Good morning beautiful." 

"Sam?" 

"Uhuh." 

"It's..." Mara turned to look at her alarm clock. "Six am are you insane?" 

"You said I could wake you up." 

"Sam wipe that little boy, impish grin off your face." 

Sam chuckled softly, "I thought you loved my smile." 

"I do but it's irritating as hell when you are playing me." 

"Sorry Mara but I have to have some fun without you here and Josh this early just isn't functioning enough to be fun." 

"Call CJ" 

"That's not fun it's a blood sport." 

"Fun for me." 

"Damn you're evil woman." 

"It's part of my charm." 

"So that's what you're calling it these days." 

"Oh I'm going to slap you pretty boy." 

"Just be gentle with me. Donna says I have sensitive skin." 

"Do I even want to know Sam?" Mara snorted. 

"Yeah you'd want to know but I can't do Donna the Dermatologist justice over the phone. I'll show you when I see you." 

"Oy my poor Sammy." Mara giggled imagining what Donna must have put him through. 

"Oh great speak of the devil and she appears." Sam groaned as Donna came towards him with a face cloth, a bowl of water and Mara's purple stuff. 

"Donna slept over again? Sam should I be worried?" Mara asked with a teasing laugh. 

"Maybe you should be since she's civil to me in the morning. She manages to say more than Umpf." 

"Yeah but does she raise you core body temperature, send your head spinning and leave you panting for more?" Mara asked trying not to laugh at how silly she sounded. 

"Donna doesn't come with a referral for an exorcist." He was met by silence on the other end prompting his life to slowly start passing before his eyes until he heard it. It was muffled but it was getting louder. 

"Oh you are so lucky that was funny as hell." Mara said between giggles. 

Sam breathed a sigh of relief and Donna took full advantage of the break in his attention to slap a warm wet face cloth on his face. Mara could hear Sam's muffled voice whining at Donna and she continued to laugh. 

"Mar is it possible to be drowned by a face cloth?' Sam whined. 

"No silly. I'll let you and Donna get back to whatever kinky game you've got going there. Call me tonight." 

(I won't have to I'll be there.) "Sure if Donna hasn't moisturized and toned me to death. Ya think C.J could come rescue me?" 

"She's there too? Got quite the little harem going there Seaborn." 

"Yeah it takes two of them to replace you." 

"Ah Sam you sweet talker you. Have a good day and say hi to my replacements for me." 

"Will do. Luv ya." 

"Luv ya too." Mara hung up the phone, pulling the covers back over her head wishing the birds would shut up and let her go back to sleep. 

The commotion in the living room combined with her curiosity forced C.J to investigate what Sam and Donna were up to. She walked in to see Donna straddling Sam thus stopping movement. His head was bobbing from side to side trying to prevent her from applying face gel.(Damn where's a camera when amazing blackmail material is .. wait I think Mar's is still in the bedroom.) C.J quietly crept back in to the room found the camera and set it. Sam and Donna were so busy calling each other names they didn't even hear her. A flash going off on their faces signaled they had company. 

"This little picture is going to be worth soooo much in blackmail. The best part is it's a two for one I can hold it over both of you." C.J laughed. 

"Sam's the one who looks ridiculous. "Donna said matter of factly. 

"Yeah but think of what Ginger could do with you on Sam's lap, in his shirt no less." C.J. said smugly. 

"Umm you're wearing one of my shirts too C.J." 

"Yeah but I've got the camera so try proving it Spanky." 

"Fine I give up it's just easier being blackmailed by you. Trust me Donna." 

"C.J I thought we were friends and you'd blackmail me?" Donna went in to full injured party mode. 

"Donna I am your friend, that face might work on Josh and this one but I'm impervious to it. I have to get my kicks somehow and this is it." 

"I hear paybacks are hell C.J" Donna said menacingly. 

"Bring it on Baby bring it on." C.J laughed. 

"Donna would you get this goo off my face it's starting to cake!" 

"Wait let me get a shot of it." 

"C.J try it and I will drop Donna on her pretty little behind and lunge at you." 

"Fine I'm going to take a shower and I'm bringing the camera with me just in case."(You are not going to have a chance to take picture of me in the shower Donna.) 

Sam sat still only so that Donna could get the gel off his face faster. Once it was all off he stood up quickly depositing Donna on her behind. 

"That's my playback Blondy." Sam leaned over and pulled Donna to her feet. 

"That wasn't very nice Sam." 

"I'll concede to that point." 

"I'm only trying to make you the best Sam Seaborn." (Kay it is fun making you squirm.) 

"I'm saying I liked the old Sam Seaborn thank you very much." 

"I bet you twenty bucks Mara compliments you on your skin." 

"She knows you've been playing Barbie head with me." 

"I still have mine you know and it's in mint condition." 

"My sister's isn't. I sort of chopped Barbie's hair off to get back at her for something." 

"Do you know how much it could have been worth now?" 

"No and thankfully neither does my Sis or she would have sent me a bill." 

"Kay I'm done. Who's next?" C.J asked a few minutes later. 

"I am." Sam sprinted to the bathroom. 

"And we always thought Sam was the gentleman of the bunch." C.J commented. 

"I think he wants to scrub his face." Donna laughed. 

"Why are you playing Dermatologist?" 

"Sam is cute but he's got all these fine lines that shouldn't be there. I like making him squirm and Josh would never let me do this to him." 

"You are strange Donna." 

"Thank you I know." 

Sam packed a carry on bag for the weekend and whined to C.J about being Donna's Barbie head. C.J. found Sam as a Barbie head so visual that she told him she was going to start calling him Barbie instead of Spanky. Sam was not amused and promised he'd call her Claudia Jean forever if she tried it. C.J agreed to a cease fire and decided to annoy him by asking "whatcha doing" every thirty seconds while he was making toast. He was ready to cause some bodily harm until he looked up and they both started laughing. Sam happily listened to Donna and C.J talk during the ride to work. After 7:30 senior staff he went back to his office to start working on an education reform proposal. 

Donna realized that she was missing something and went to see if C.J. had tossed it in to her bag by mistake. She stood at the threshold of C.J.'s door listening to her yell at someone about not being able to find work writing for a grade school paper if he ever did something like that again. C.J looked up and motioned Donna in.. 

"Yes?" C.J asked once she hung up. 

"Who the heck were you giving that amazing dressing down to? I forget how damn scary you can be." 

"Why thank you Donna that's the nicest thing I've heard thus far today." C.J laughed. 

"Hey can I have a piece of your muffin?" 

"Take it all, I wanted it when I bought it now I don't." 

Donna munched on it for a minute causing C.J to roll her eyes. "Donna I don't have all day. What can I do for you?" 

"Oh sorry." 

Josh needed to verify what C.J was going to say about vote 620 during the morning briefing so he stopped by her office on the way back from the mess. He was surprised to see Donna sitting in front of C.J's desk seemingly engaged in small talk with a chuckling C.J. Never wanting to miss an opportunity to have something to tease Donna about Josh took a few more steps so he could hear what they were saying. 

"Donna you lost your bra?" 

"I didn't lose it I misplaced it. I thought I picked it up this morning but I guess it's still sitting in Sam's bedroom somewhere. Not that I need it this second but when I noticed it wasn't in my bag...." 

"Uhuh. Sam gave you his key right? Just go check at lunch. You know he'll tease you if he finds it first." 

"Yeah probably in public after this morning's face episode. You know if he would have only relaxed completely and stopped squirming it would have been a much more enjoyable experience." 

"Well Donna you surprised him on the couch, straddled him then went right for his face. I can see why he was jumpy." 

Donna laughed, "I should have done it yesterday morning he was in a more relaxed mood." 

"Both of you are spending way too much time together. To answer your question no I don't and yes I'll keep this just between us." 

"Thanks. I'll get out of your face now." 

"Great maybe I can get some work done. See ya later." 

Josh couldn't believe his ears. The words straddled, Sam's bedroom, bra, yesterday morning and enjoyable experience kept floating through his head like a twisted mantra. He tried to rationalize what he heard but every sentence seemed to be worse than the previous. His arm touched the door, Donna jumped and C.J had her how much did you hear look on her face. 

"Josh, were you umm looking for me?" 

"No I need C.J." 

"Well I was leaving anyway." Donna walked out of the room quickly and retreated back to her cube wondering if she had to worry about Josh teasing her instead of Sam. 

"C.J?" 

"Good boy Josh you remembered my name." 

C.J's quip was lost on Josh. "What did Donna want?" 

"Nothing really, what do you want?" 

"I wanted to go over what you were going to say about 620. C.J. what's going on between Donna and Sam?" 

"Josh I'm the White House's mouth piece not Donnas. If you want to know go ask her yourself." 

"Fine now about 620." Josh knew he wasn't going to get any more information out of her. 

Sam was just about ready to leave for the airport when Donna breezed in to his office with a small bottle in her hand. 

"Sam the air on planes is very drying before you board slap some of this on you face." 

"Donna give it a rest." 

"Sam I'm not letting my work go to waste now take this." 

"Fine but that doesn't mean I'll use it." Sam teased. 

Donna popped the top on the moisturizer, squirted some out in her hand and slapped it on his face. 

"Donna!" 

"Now I know you'll use it. Now be a good little boy and rub it in." 

"You do it, your hands are already yucky." 

"You're such a baby Samuel." Donna transferred some of the cream from his cheek to his forehead and started massaging it in. 

"Now this I could take on a daily basis." Sam sighed as Donna continued to massage his temples. "Don't you have work to do Donna?" 

"I'm done until Josh needs something else. I'm going over to the Smithsonian this afternoon." 

"Well if you ever need help or advice you know where I work." 

"Thanks Sam now stop talking for a second." 

Donna quickly blended the cream around Sam's mouth and was rubbing the last bit of cream in to his cheek when Josh burst through the door way. 

From his vantage point Josh could only see that Donna and Sam were inches apart and Donna was cradling Sam's face in her hands. He felt hurt, betrayal and rage towards his best friend. 

"Sam how could you do this to me? What Mara wasn't enough for you, you have to sleep with my Donna too?" 

"Josh you are out of your mind." 

"I know exactly what's going on." Josh yelled. 

"Josh would you stop yelling and listen." Donna said trying to control her voice. 

"What Donna? Are we missing any bra's? I suggest you look in Sam's bed where he must have tossed it last night. Some best friend you are. I can't stand the sight of you." Josh lunged forward and landed a punch just underneath Sam's right eye. 

The force of the punch sent Sam back a few steps and had Donna not been between the two best friends Sam would have countered with a left jab. 

"Oh God Sam are you OK? JOSHUA HAVE YOU GONE MENTAL ?" 

"Josh how could you think for one second I'd sleep with Donna? I'd never do that to you and I love Donna too much as a FRIEND to do that to her. I don't know what gave you this idiotic idea so Donna slap him around a bit for me till his head is on straight again. I've got a plane to catch." 

"Hey Sam shouldn't you be...my God what happened." Kathy asked. 

"Kathy can you go get some ice for Sam and drive him to the airport." 

"Sure Donna. Have a seat Sam I'll be right back." 

"Donna I'm capable of driving myself." 

"That eye of yours is going to swell and then where will you be. Now sit." 

"See Donna your facial has been spoiled already." 

"Sam I don't know what to say. I'm sorry." A confused Josh mumbled. 

"You go sit in your office and don't move until I'm ready to speak with you Joshua Lyman." Donna ordered. 

"Yes Donatella." Josh left the office with a bent head, tail tucked between his legs. 

"Think any one would notice if I murdered him?" 

"Leo would eventually." Sam chuckled then stopped because it hurt his face. 

"Oh Sam I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." 

"Don't be silly Donna it's not your fault. Tell Kathy I'll wait for her at the exit." Sam put on his sun glasses, picked up his bag, kissed Donna on the cheek and met Kathy in the hall. 

By the time Sam was in the air his face was really starting to hurt so he swallowed a few pills and tried to relax by closing his eyes and concentrating on his breathing.. One of the flight attendants noticed the bruise peeking out from under his sun glasses and brought him an ice pack. He was met by a Government employee at the gate and ushered quickly thorough immigrations and customs. Sam politely answered questions about working in the White House and was grateful to see the sign announcing Parliament Hill 2 Km. The town car pulled up to a side entrance and Sam's companion brought him through a guarded entrance and told him to have a seat. 

Sam noticed a few employee's wandering the halls all in jeans and wondered why. A few minutes later a tall beauty with light brown hair pulled back in to a clip, black jeans and a green sweater stopped in front of him. 

"Sam?" 

"Uhuh." 

"Hi I'm Cheryl." 

Sam stood up right away and shook her hand. "Nice to met you. You know Mara said you were her rock yet she failed to mention you were a pretty rock." 

Cheryl chuckled, "Thanks I think. So how was your flight?" (Strange compliment, he's as warped as Mar no wonder she fell for him and dang it he's gorgeous.) 

"Oh fine I guess. So where is my favourite fire breathing dragon?" 

"I sent her upstairs about five minutes ago and the Prime Minister was going to keep her up there till he gets the signal. Let's go to her office." 

Sam followed Cheryl down a small set of stairs and along a long corridor until they came across an area that resembled the bull pen to him. Approximately forty desks sat in an open area with one large office in the far left corner. 

"I take it that's her holding pen." 

Cheryl laughed, "Uhuh, the press calls it the lion's den, the opposition the snake pit and we call it the candy store." 

"Yeah she mentioned the candy store in an e-mail." 

"She brought Killer in again so don't be surprised and look before you sit down." 

"Tell me Cheryl who's really in charge of the Canadian Government the Prime Minister or Mara?" 

"Let's put it this way what Mara wants Mara gets. So if you can convince her to support you it's done." 

"She's going to miss having that much influence." 

"No she won't because she'll still have it. Mara could be sent to the Arctic Circle and she's still run the show." 

"Not your cup of tea is it?" 

"Nope that's why I turned down the job. Here give me your bag." Cheryl dropped it behind her desk, opened the door to Mara's office and told him to sit in her chair. 

"Wow this office is three times the size of mine." 

"Yeah it's almost as big as the Prime Minister's. His office is directly above on the third floor." 

Killer opened his eyes and was about to close them again when he noticed Cheryl wasn't alone. He got up from his perch on top of the TV and leapt across the room landing in the center of Mara's desk. Cheryl had to laugh as Killer kept looking at her then Sam as if to say well introduce me. Which is exactly what she did. "Killer this is Sam, Sam this is Killer." 

Sam slowly extended his hand out to Killer so he could sniff it. When Killer didn't snap Sam slowly raised his hand to scratch behind the cat's ears. Killer rubbed his chin against Sam's hand. 

"Well you've been accepted, this one has a real attitude and isn't partial to most men. Consider yourself very luck Sam. I'll buzz you when I see Mara, just spin her chair to face the window so she doesn't' see you from the door." 

"Kay, thanks Cheryl." 

"You're welcome Sam and help yourself to anything." 

"Hey Cheryl what's with the jeans?" 

"Ah every Friday we pay for the right to wear Jeans. We collect $20 a month and all the money raised goes to six charities. Basically we donate to one every two months. It was something  
I suggested and Mara jumped on and made it happen." 

"That was a very good idea Cheryl I don't think we'd be able to pull it off. I can't see C.J giving Fridays press briefings in Jeans and a T-shirt." 

"I guess. Most of us don't get seen by the public but on a few occasions the Prime Minister has joined us and we just say it's part of a charity fund raiser. No offense Sam but the West Wing isn't any more important than this floor. If Fortune 500 companies participate in casual Fridays or Levi's Jean Day for breast cancer fund raising which by the way is one of our six why can't the West Wing? It could work if you were willing to make it work." 

"Something tells me Mara will initiate it in the Embassy maybe she can talk The President in to it." 

"I think she could. Call me if you need anything else." Cheryl returned to her desk. 

Sam loved Mara's office. The walls were a deep sage green with oak bookcases, three large windows let sunlight over flow in to the room. Wanda swam happily around her bowl. Sam wasn't' surprised to find an expensive portable stereo on one of the shelves with a stack of CD's. Another shelf was filled with dozens of various candies in clip jars. He pulled out a licorice stick and took a closer look at the pictures that were scattered all over the office. On her desk was a picture of Mara hugging a younger girl who Sam assumed must be her sister Dani. The other picture Sam recognized, it was taken on the porch of the Manchester farm house, Mara was sitting on the edge of Abbey's chair and Jed was standing behind her one hand on his wife's shoulder the other on Mara's. There was a picture of Mara and the Prime Minister dancing at some event. He smiled at a picture on the wall of Mara and C.J. hugging Jon and Mara playing paddy cake with a young blonde girl. He sat back down in her chair and scratched Killer's ears and chin until he heard the phone buzz. He turned the chair around and stayed as still as possible. He knew Mara had to be close because he heard her voice. 

"I swear Cheryl he is getting as long winded as Jed. I still haven't quite figured out what he wanted to talk to me about." 

"Mara your four o'clock called and had to cancel why don't you just call it quits for the weekend."   
"I think I will only if you join me. You can buy me a few drinks so I stop thinking about how much I miss a certain Deputy." 

"I might be able to help you there Miss Whitford." 

Mara's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as she turned toward the voice. Her chair swiveled around and Sam smiled sexily at her. 

"Oh my God what are you doing here?" 

"Surprise! I missed you and the President knew it so he gave me the weekend off." 

Mara turned around to look at her grinning assistant. "You had something to do with this I'm sure." 

"A little." 

"Thank you now go home." 

"See ya around Sam. You sure you don't have a brother?" 

"I'm sure Cheryl, thanks for everything." 

"Any time cutie pie." 

Mara closed her office door after hugging Cheryl and leapt in to Sam's arms. "Sam what's with the glasses?" Mara pulled his glasses off and inhaled. "Sam that's one nasty shiner. Who am I murdering?" 

"Josh." 

"Your best friend did this to you?" 

"Yeah he thought I slept with Donna." 

"HE WHAT? What drug was idiot boy on at the time?" 

"Eavesdropping." 

"My poor, poor baby." Mara gently kissed the bruise. 

"I still don't know what Donna and C.J. were talking about that Josh misheard but Donna was ready to tar and feather him which will be worse than the punch I wanted to return." 

"How about I give you the grand tour then we can go back to my house. I don't know about you but I could use a nap." 

"A nap? I fly all the way here and you want to take a nap?" Sam teased thinking it wasn't such a bad idea. 

"Sam we have all weekend. Why settle for a 100 meter dash when you can have a marathon instead?" 

"Have I mentioned I love the way your mind works lately?" 

Mara gave Sam a throaty laugh, "My body hooks the guy but it's my mind that keeps him coming back for more." 

Sam tilted her head up with his thumb and smiled, "Actually your sarcasm attracted me, your mind did me in and the vision of you in my shirt wakes me up with heart palpitations." 

Mara gently kissed his black eye. "Come on Rocky let's get some steak on that eye. I'll give you the tour when no one is around to ask me any questions. I see you've met my baby." 

Sam slowly picked Killer up and scratched his head. "Yup." 

"You aren't bleeding, I'm impressed you're in." 

"I figured if I could charm the mistress I could charm her cat too." 

Mara picked up the phone, called the car service, packed up her bag and popped a gum ball in to her mouth. "I'd offer you one Sam but I don't think chewing is a good idea right now." 

"No that licorice stick almost killed me. I still can't believe Josh would even think I'd cheat on you with Donna no less. I mean Donna is beautiful, intelligent and lots of fun but her heart has been taken for the last two and a half years." 

"Sam as much as I hate to admit this Josh's behaviour was sorta, kinda cute. He wasn't commenting on your character he just warped in to primitive man mode. Jealousy isn't called the Green Eyed Monster just for fun Sam, besides Josh is a few fries short of a happy meal." 

Sam started laughing heartily, "A few fries short of a happy meal! I love it, mind if I use it." 

"Go right ahead. Now where is your bag?" 

"Cheryl took it off me." 

Mara stuck her head out the door. "Cheryl you want a lift and where is Sam's..." 

"Right here and uhuh." 

"Let's get this show on the road then. Killer home." Killer walked over to the edge of the desk and effortlessly leapt up to Mara's shoulder. Sam picked up her bag and Cheryl slung Sam's over her shoulder. 

Sam looked up as they drove past the Parliament building and along Sussex Drive. They dropped Cheryl off at a tall condo and continued along until the car stopped in front of a large gated Colonial style red brick house with a porch running right around.. The lawn was perfectly manicured with an interlocking stones forming a pathway to the front door. 

"Wow this is your house? How on earth can you afford it? Wait a second doesn't' the Prime Minister live on this street too?" 

"Yes, that's rude and yes." Mara laughed before rolling her eyes. 

"Sorry but as a government employee I can't comprehend how you can support your shopping habit and own a house like this." 

"Miss Whitford I'll bring the bags up to the door for you." 

"Thank you Craig. Come on Sam we can talk about this inside." 

Mara dug her keys out of her purse while Killer sat patiently at the crack of the door. As soon as it was open Killer dashed inside. Mara told Sam to look around and headed up to drop the bags in her bedroom. The walls in the living room were painted a pale lavender with a large floral couch, love seat and two frosty green armchairs. Pictures were scattered around the room. Sam was staring at one on the bookcase of Mara in a red bikini sitting on Jon's lap stealing his drink. 

Mara came up behind him, "I looked so good that day." 

"I'll say. Where was this taken?" 

"In the backyard. It was taken last summer Jon and Dorthea brought the kids up for a week." 

"Ah you look hot. This room suits you. I like it." 

"Thanks Sam. Want to see the kitchen?" 

Sam thought the kitchen belonged in an issue of Architecture today. The walls were painted a deep green with dark mahogany cabinets, marble counter tops, a breakfast nook that over looked the pool and garden. Gleaming cooper pots hung from a rack and dried flower arrangements were perched on small shelves. A 19 inch TV sat on the corner of a counter with a small stereo. A glass cabinet held an impressive collection of coloured glass and crystal glasses, vases and bowls shinning like gemstones as the sunlight reflected off them. Mara opened the stainless steel fridge, pulled out a bottle of wine and poured them each a glass. Sam looked at the pale pink wine skeptically. 

"Try it you'll like it." 

Sam took a small sip. "Hey that's not bad it tastes like strawberries." 

"It's strawberry zinfandel. A true wine connoisseur might have a fit but I like it's light taste and it's only 7% alcohol." 

"In other words you can drain the bottle yourself." 

"That too. Are you hungry?" 

"No not really. Can I get the rest of the tour?" 

Mara showed Sam her library/study that he was instantly jealous of. His eyes seemed to be drawn to the books on her shelves and he turned around to stare in disbelief at her. 

"You have an original Tale of Two Cities beside a Jackie Collins novel are you insane?" 

"So? I have an original Catcher in the Rye next to ...a Narrative History of the United States. I have the complete set of Lucy Maud Montgomery books next to Couplehood. I play with my books, moving them around as I see fit. I know where everything is and it creates an interesting look having antique books admits best sellers." 

"But couldn't you have found a better place for Charles than beside her?" 

"Dickens is your favourite writer?" 

"Yes." 

"Personally I think he'd get a kick out of it myself." Mara giggled. 

"Who is your favourite author or do I want to know." 

"Edith Wharton and she's beside Jay Leno so there." 

"Have you actually read all of these?" 

"At one time or another. If I don't like a book on at least one level I don' t keep it." 

Sam ran his hand along the teak desk and sighed. "My office is the coffee table I'd never leave this room if it was mine." 

"My mansion has a great study that we can share. Actually you'll use it more than me as I tend to work and read in bed. I'll have to decorate it though it's too depressing right now." 

Sam smiled at Mara, he had hoped she would want him to move in but he didn't want to make any assumptions. "Is that an invitation to change my living arrangements?" 

"Oh Samuel I say my mansion but I've only ever thought of it as our home. That is if you'll move in with me." 

"To steal your line:you are my home Mara." 

A tear trickled down her cheek before she wrapped her arms around him and engaged him in a long slow tender kiss. "I love you Sam." She whispered 

"I love you too now show me your bedroom." 

"Who has the one track mind this time Seaborn?" 

Sam chuckled, "I was thinking about that nap." 

"Yeah, yeah tell it to the judge." 

Mara lead him up the spiral stair case pointing out the guest bedrooms that housed her stuffed animal collection and the room she converted in to her private closet. Sam had envisioned what he thought her bedroom would look like and judging from what he had seen so far he wasn't prepared for the sight before his eyes. 

A massive mahogany ceiling high canopy bed dominated the room with sheer white curtains falling to the hardwood floor. A white quilt covered the bed and her now familiar bear leaned against the fluffy pillows. The walls were covered with stripped white silk while the rest of the furniture was the same dark mahogany as the bed. All the pictures were in simple silver frames   
"Well?" Mara asked plopping down on a white fainting couch. 

"It's very nice but not what I was expecting. It seems a little minimalist and formal for you." 

Mara stood up and walked around the room with a critical eye before she stopped behind him. "I guess I can sort of see why you'd say that." Mara wrapped her arms around him and playfully poked his stomach. "Try my bed out." She whispered pulling back the curtain. 

Sam sat down on the edge of the bed and inched his way up to the pillows. Mara smiled when he picked up her displaced bear and held him to his chest. Sam was staring at the top of canopy and Mara sat down beside him studying his face for a few moments. 

"You know the fine lines are still there but your face does look more radiant." 

Sam chuckled, "That's because I'm in your company." 

"True but I think Donna may have a point too. I made an appointment for a facial tomorrow morning to de-stress myself, have one with me. Well half of one that side of your face is going to be sore for a full week. Did you know more men take advantage of spa services at resorts than women these days?" 

"Really? Well I guess it makes sense since resort people will never see them again. They don't have to listen to Toby, Josh, Leo and the President of the United States tease them mercilessly about being a girl." 

"I just thought of the perfect way to get Josh back and pay Toby for something he's undoubtedly done to you. C.J told me The View was taping in D.C in December and she bet me $50 that they'd want the newly announced female Ambassador from Canada on the show. I didn't take the bet since I think it will happen too especially since I've met Barbara and Meredith a few times and I once sat beside Star at a Bon Jovi concert. I don't think it would be too hard to suggest they do a piece on spa treatments for men and have the President force Josh and Toby to volunteer." 

"Oh that is so deliciously evil I love it. I can see Toby squirming already and Josh thinking he doesn't need improving and being told he should have done something years ago." 

Mara smiled wickedly, "So you'll join me then. You can't tell me having Donna massage the gel on your face didn't feel great." 

"Actually I can but just before Josh flipped out she forced moisturizer on me and I felt a cinder block of stress leave my temple. That felt really good." 

"So you never would have picked this to be my bedroom?" 

"Nope if you gave me five pictures I certainly wouldn't have picked this one. I actually pictured your room looking more like C.J's except bigger and more expensively furnished." 

"I like C.J's bedroom a lot." Mara reached over to the bedside table picked up a remote control and the mahogany armoire across from her bed opened up to reveal a 26" TV, VCR, DVD player and a portable stereo. 

"Wow that's cool." 

"Yeah and other than the pictures and my belongings it's the only thing I've changed in this room. You asked me how I could afford to stay here and the answer is my Grandma. My Dad came from a very wealthy family and most of the family's money came from my Grandma's company that she ran with my Grandpa. He died when I was 3 so I don't remember too much about him other than all the stories I've heard and the love letters he wrote my Grandma that I inherited. In her own warped way my Mother loves me and wouldn't ever wish me harm but she was cold and self centered and downright mean sometimes. My Dad adores me, loves me to death and would worship the ground Dani and I walk on if we'd let him but a brilliant surgeon doesn't' t spend a lot of time at home. Grandma was the one who gave Dani and I as much quality time and love that she could." 

"So this was your Grandparent's house." 

"Just my Grandma's. She grew tired of the political atmosphere in Quebec in the late 60's and sold her Westmount estate and moved here. I'm from an English speaking family and Grandma spoke perfectly fluent French as do I but she didn't think she should be forced fed a culture that wasn't hers and made to feel like a second class citizen in a town she helped build. I feel the same way and never get me going on Separation or you'll be sorry. Suffice to say if I was in charge certain people and a political party would have been charged with treason and point blank told if you don't like it too bloody bad." 

"I'm with you there I believe especially in French speaking provinces that both official languages are a good idea on provincial and federal documents, offices etc. but to say I can't name my store what I want is insane. I should be able to call it Vie en Rose if I want or Garden of Roses or Yo Flowers Here without having to give it a French name 60% bigger than the English." 

"Exactly which is why I'll never move back. I would want my children to learn French, I think the more languages you can learn the better. I support your right to celebrate your culture but you don't have the right to infringe on my culture. I often say all this would not be tolerated for a second in the States, then I remember the state of your medical care, the guns, the public education system and I'd still rather be Canadian." 

Sam laughed, "Can we get back to the house before I get totally lost and we get in to a heated debate over the fact that you still look at your country through rose coloured glasses." 

"But we both debate so well." Mara laughed. "I use to spend most of the summer here with her and I loved this house as much as she did. When I was accepted in to McGill she sat me down and told me that she'd recently updated her will and left this house, all it's contents, including all her jewelry with the exception of the pieces she willed to others and enough money so that I'd never have to work a day in my life and still live in the lap of luxury. She knew of course that I was going to study politics and history and knew one way or another that I'd end up on the Hill so having the house would be perfect." 

"Holy cow can I ask just how much you are worth?" 

"Well I'm not 100 % sure but between what I was left and the money I invested I could almost fund my own war chest if I actually wanted to become Prime Minister." 

"Oh my God that much?" 

"Uhuh but Sam you are among a literal handful of people who know just how much I'm worth." 

"So what do most people you are close to think?" 

"That I have a few million. My Dad, Dani, Jed, Abbey and now you know." 

"And an army of accountants." 

"Nope. I'm my own accountant, I file my own taxes. You forget I'm a geeky economics freak like Jed I actually enjoy figuring out my taxes. When you have as much money as I do you don't mind having to pay. Well I don't anyway." 

"So you pay a lot more than most people would. Ball park how much are you worth?" 

"75-78 million. Lot's of it is tied up in solid business ventures. Chunks of it are in the Cayman's, some in Switzerland more to protect my privacy than anything else. My chequing account has a little over four million in it." 

"Wow." 

"Yeah I feel that way quite often. That's how I can shop like a fool and live here. How's your eye?" 

"It's been better but the pills I took on the plane are still working. So why didn't you change this room?" 

"I missed her too much when she died and coming up here always comforted me so I decided not to change it so I could feel her presence every night and morning. I'm strange I know and I don't care." 

"Actually I think it's sweet. I can see how much you love this room in your eyes and now I know why. She must have been an incredible woman." 

"She was Sam you would have loved her and she would have adored you. Mind you, she would never have stop flirting with you. I could hear her saying Sam you want a real woman not some young thing dump the blonde and run away with me." 

Sam laughed, "With my track record I would have hit on her before I found out she was yours." 

"You know Leo will never let you forget that you hit on Jenny." 

"Tell me something I don't know. Hey that reminds me do you and Mal not get along?" 

"Not really, I've always been very nice to her and tried to be her friend but she doesn't like me." 

"Why?" 

"I don't know. Abbey told me it was because she was jealous of the attention Leo pays to me. I never came in contact with drunken Leo so he was always playing the favourite Uncle role for me. Abbey said she's mad that I got the best of Leo and didn't have to put up with the worst." 

"But that's not your fault." 

"No but once again logic is forgotten when the green monster attacks." 

"I'm nice to her and she's civil for a minute or two then she stays as far away from me as possible. What brought this up?" 

"Donna and I ran in to her at the Gala and she overheard a conversation about you that sounded like I was telling Donna how much I loved her. Donna didn't want any confusion so she told Mal I'd fallen for this crazy canuck then mentioned that Mallory must know you since Leo adores you so much. Mal looked like she got hit with a two by four and wished me luck cause I was going to need it with you." 

"Meow." 

"Mara!" 

"What it's fitting, deserving and she's not here." 

"Note to self, never let you cross paths just in case the fur flies." 

"Cute Sam but we both can behave. Now about that nap." 

Sam laid the teddy bear across the top of the pillows, opening his arms to Mara who happily curled up in to him. He played with her hair until they both drifted off to sleep. Killer wandered in to the bedroom and made himself comfortable on the fainting couch. He dozed off until his hunger got the best of him. He jumped up on the bed walking up to Mara's back before setting his front paws on her shoulder and meowing loudly right at Sam's face. Sam heard the cat immediately and opened his eyes to see yellow staring back at him. He slid his arm out from under Mara glancing at the time. 

"Hungry are we Killer? I think I can manage to find your food. Just give me a second." 

Killer removed his paws but stayed on the bed until he was sure Sam was actually going to get up. Once Sam was standing he flew off the bed , dashed out and went down the stairs. Sam found him on top of the kitchen counter in front of the far left cupboard. 

"You are one smart kitty." Sam remarked as he opened the cupboard and found it full of cat food and treats. "Kay what do you want there's beef, liver, turkey, fish? What the cat got your tongue?" He laughed, then counted the cans. There were two fewer fish so he figured that had to be Killer's favourite. Sam opened the can, put half of it in the bowl covering the rest in saran wrap before leaving it in the fridge. Killer jumped down to follow the bowl that was put back in place. 

Sam went through Mara's stocked fridge until he decided on something he could make them both for dinner. While playing what is behind this door searching for the cooking utensils and pots and pans he need he came across a bottle of Advil and swallowed a few pills. An hour later Sam lite the candles on the table he'd set and went upstairs to wake Mara. He'd wondered where Killer disappeared to and got his answer when he saw the black cat in his place curled up against Mara's stomach. Sam gentle shook her shoulder until she opened her eyes. 

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty dinner is served." 

Mara looked at her alarm clock and blinked. "Ah Sam you shouldn't have let me sleep so long. You didn't come here to watch me snore." 

"Don't worry I was asleep too until fuzzy here wanted dinner. I just followed him and he led me straight to his food. I figured I should make you dinner for a change so I did.." 

"You're too good to me Sam Seaborn." 

"I know now get up before it gets cold." 

Sam had dimmed the lights in the kitchen so the candles flames flickered against the glass window of the breakfast nook. The table was elegantly set with blue glassware and Mara's mouth watered when she saw what was on the plate. 

"How did you know I loved chicken teriyaki?" 

"I didn't it, it's one of the few chicken recipes I know by heart. I only make Minute rice I hope that's OK." 

"It's perfect Sam thank you. I want to propose a toast." Mara picked up a glass handing Sam his. 

"To the man of my dreams who is no longer a creation of my over active imagination but standing right before me. I hope in this low lighting you can still see how precious and beloved you are to me." 

"I do and I hope you know I feel the same way. To us." 

They clinked glasses and sat down to eat Sam's meal. They were still sitting at the table talking two hours later when the phone rang. Mara got up, picked up the portable receiver and sat down on Sam's lap. 

"Hello." 

"Speaking. Oh hi Tina of course I remember you. How are you? Oh my God no." The phone slid out of Mara's hand and clattered to the floor. 

"Mara what is it?" 

"D..d...Dani...accident." 


	16. Cold Blast Chapter 16

Sam pushed Mara off his lap, retrieved the phone from the floor and hoped the caller was still on the line. 

"Hello?" 

"Umm hello." 

"Tina was it? This is Sam, Mara's boyfriend would you mind repeating what you just told her?" 

"She didn't let me finish but her sister Dani was involved in a freak accident in radiology and a machine landed on her." 

"A heavy machine?" 

"Some what, could I just finish imparting the information without getting interrupted?" She sighed. 

"Tina I don't think you have enough caffeine in you." 

"I just finished a double expresso." 

"Tina I think you have too much caffeine in you." Sam chuckled. 

"Which medical school did you graduate from?" 

"I didn't ." 

"Then you are not in a position to determine the necessary level of caffeine in my blood Kay?" 

"Kay, now about Dani?" 

"Her leg is busted in a few places, they put in a few pins and she's on a self administering morphine drip. She'll live which is the important part Mara didn't let me get to. However, given the recovery period the doctors suggests Dani drops her rotations until the first of the year and has someone to stay with for at least a month. Dani wanted me to call Mara." 

"Kay, incidentally how far did Mar let you get?" 

"Freak accident. Kingston General Room 520." 

"Thanks Tina bye." Sam hung up the phone. "Mara I didn't realize you prevented people from getting a word in on the phone too. If you would have taken a deep breath and listened you would have found out that Dani is fine. She's in some pain but they are giving her the good stuff." 

"Oh thank God. What happened?" 

  
"If she's anything like you I think she insulted a machine in radiology one to many times and it decided to get even by committing suicide on her legs." 

"Geez I'm glad you're enjoying my sister's pain." Mara replied sarcastically. 

"Mara you know that's not what I'm doing. So how far is Kingston from here? 

"Too long to drive. I'll order a plane for the morning. Sorry Sam looks like our weekend is ruined. My sister's timing really sucks." 

"Why don't you call her, room 520." 

"That's a good idea." Mara hit 411 on the phone and got the number for Kingston General and dialed. As she punched in numerical choices she sighed,"Is it impossible to get a real live person anywhere these days?" 

"I think so." 

"Hello Danielle." 

"Hey Sis." 

"I hear you've been abusing equipment again. Didn't that computer monitor teach you anything?" 

"I didn't do anything to the stupid machine it had it out for me." 

"Sure Dani, so how do you feel?" 

"Great now, this morphine stuff is way cool. Hold on a sec." 

A few minutes later Dani came back on the line. "Tina just left so when were you going to tell me you found a victim to date?" 

"I'm going to tell your doctor you are allergic to morphine if you don't watch it Missy." 

"Ooh she avoids the question, she likes him. So who is Sam, where did you find him and has he under gone a background check?" 

"He's mine, the White House and no since Abbey and Jed verbally vouched for him." 

"Yours? Dear God woman you're in love." 

"Yeah." 

"Well I think a press conference needs to be held since the elusive Mara Whitford has finally fallen for someone. Imagine it only took you 36 years." She laughed. 

"Dani how bout I break the other leg." 

"I always knew you'd have to go outside the country to find someone who didn't know about your reputation." 

"Hey! I'll have you know he fell for me after I reamed him out so there. Tell me Danielle how is your love life?" 

"Ah so he's got a few screws loose. Is he cute? 

"Yes and yes." Mara laughed at her sister's predictable avoidance of the question. 

"So what is he doing there?" 

"He got Jed to give him the weekend off to surprise me." 

"What the heck were you doing in DC?" 

"Accepting a job offer. From now on you will address me as your excellency the Ambassador of Canada." 

"In your dreams Blondy, doesn't an Ambassador have to have this little thing called diplomacy?" 

"Hey I have loads of diplomacy." Sam started cracking up while Dani was laughing so hard she started snorting. "I DO I just don't choose to employ it very often." 

"I'll say." Dani and Sam said simultaneously. 

Mara reached over swatting Sam in the arm. "Your slap Missy will come in the morning." 

"What? You are not coming down in the morning are you?" 

"Of course I am." 

"It will ruin your weekend with Sam." 

"Yes it will, but you see my kid sister wasn't considerate enough to hurt herself on Monday instead." 

Dani laughed, "I'm serious Mara don't come. Well actually if you really feel the need to torture me with a visit do it on Monday when all my friends are back in class. I won't be bored this weekend but come Monday afternoon I'll be so bored I'll be happy to see you." 

"Oh I can just feel the love over the phone line sister dear." Mara chuckled. "Are you sure?" 

"I'm positive go have fun with young Samuel and don't even give my pain another thought." 

"Danielle!" 

"Hey I have to get my kicks some how." 

"Good bye brat, hope you feel better and I'll see you Monday." 

"Bye, I'll let my secretary know you may drop in, not that I'm guaranteeing you an audience." 

Mara rolled her eyes at her sister and hung up the phone. She turned to face Sam taking a long sip of her wine. 

"Sounds like someone is feeling no pain." 

"Yeah she must have given the pump a real good squeeze. She told me to stay put." 

"So I have your undivided attention?" 

"Uhuh I'm all yours baby." 

"Hmm... how about you model that dress you were talking about for me." 

"Sam there isn't much to it." 

"Precisely the reason I want to see it." Sam said with a raise of one perfectly arched eyebrow. 

Mara smiled seductively at Sam. "I don't know Sam. When was your last physical?" 

"About six months ago and the doctor told me I was perfectly healthy." 

"Are you sure your heart is strong enough?" 

"Yes I'm positive my heart can withstand seeing you in a dress." 

"Ah but this is no ordinary dress Sam remember my little story. I'm afraid I'll have to insist you sign a waiver releasing me of all blame when your heart fails." 

"Mara just go put on the dress and I'll sign whatever you want me to." 

Mara downed the last bit of her wine and headed towards the door. (Sam you have no idea what you are in store for. You couldn't resist me in this dress if you tried.) She was standing at the top of the stairs when a thought occurred to her. 

  
"Sam!" She yelled. 

"What?" came the reply. 

"Go wait for me in the living room." 

"Yes Ma'am." 

It took Mara several minutes to locate the flimsy beige dress. She took a long look at it and smiled. It was not her usual style as Mara preferred dresses that teased a man. Her favourite dresses showed enough skin to create an illusion of sexiness and let a man's imagination do the rest. This dress however was chosen to make a painful point. To remind a certain egotistical actor what a fool he was to underestimate and cheat on her. Mara knew all his friend's would be at the party thus guaranteeing that he'd hear "Were you out of your freaking mind treating her like that." all night long. She slid out of her clothes and in to the flimsy dress that led to eight men taking unscheduled trips in to the pool. Mara pulled her hair out of it's ponytail allowing it to flow freely around her shoulders. She spritzed on a little bit of perfume, glanced at her reflection and decided a change in venues was in order. While the couch was much more comfortable than the kitchen table or floor she'd be infinitely more comfortable making love to Sam in her bed. 

"Sam can you come up here please." She called down. 

She heard him making his way up the stairs so she threw on her robe. "What you need help?" Sam asked with a sexy grin. 

"Nope just have a seat." Mara had pulled back the curtains at the bottom of her bed. "Now close your eyes." 

Mara hung up her robe, walked across the room from Sam and smiled. "Kay open." 

She strutted towards him spinning once so he could see the back view. Mara stood in front of Sam and smiled sexily. 

"Holy cow that's not a dress it's the seven veils." 

Mara laughed, "Close five layers of beige chiffon." 

"And little else." Sam said with an appreciative grin. 

The dress was a low cleavage baring cowl held up halter style by a gold ring. The dress seemed to just sit on top of her breasts more than actually covering them. The back was none existent. The material finally picked up and ended a few inches later barely skimming the bottom of her derriere. The look was all legs, all back and all cleavage. Sam brushed his hand across the full roundness of the side of her breast. 

"Wow Mara you look like the ultimate sex goddess." 

"Thanks." Mara purred. 

Sam reached out, pulling her closer to him. "Do you have any idea how alluring you are right now?" 

"That was kinda the point Sherlock." 

Sam rolled his eyes, "So you wouldn't object if I did this?" He ran his hands along the silky expanse of her back. 

"Nope." 

"How about this?" Sam leaned over leaving tiny kisses on the back of her neck and the sides of each breast. 

Mara unbuttoned his shirt, kissing her way along his collar bone as her hands roamed the taught muscles of his chest and stomach. 

"Why Miss Whitford are you trying to seduce me?" Sam asked feigning innocence. 

Mara gave him the sexiest smile he'd ever seen, reached around to her neck unfastening the gold hoop letting the dress fall to the floor in a nearly silent swish. She gently pushed Sam on to his back and straddled his hips. 

"Do you have a problem with my plans for the rest of the evening Mr. Seaborn?" 

"I can't think of one." Sam replied before getting lost in her touch. 

Sam felt her body relax as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. He glanced down in wonderment at her exquisite naked body and tried to find the words to describe their evening.(I'm a speech writer I should be able to come up with something better that oh my God wow. Let's see the ultimate erotic journey? Nah sounds like the opening of a Dear Penthouse letter. Beyond my wildest dreams? Better but still not all that great. Mind numbing, earth shattering, indescribable passion that redefined the meaning of immense pleasure. Yup that will do.) Sam looked down at her again and grinned. He was just about to doze off when an enormous clap of thunder jolted him awake. It woke Mara up from a deep sleep and she was clinging to him so tightly that her nails were drawing blood. 

"Shh Mara relax it's just thunder." 

Mara lifted her nails but still clung to him. Sam was about to ask her what was wrong when another loud clap broke the silence. He could feel her trembling in his arms and felt tears sliding down his back. Another clap was quickly followed by a flash of lightening that illuminated the night and the room. Sam saw the look of sheer terror in her eyes and it frightened him. He pulled the quilt up around her and held her tightly as she quietly sobbed. Every clap of thunder made her flinch and broke his heart since he couldn't do anything to soothe her. An hour later the rain stopped and a blurry eyed Mara looked up at Sam, wiped the tears away and exhaled a large sigh of relief. 

"Mara?" He questioned gently. 

"You've discovered the fire breathing dragons fear." 

"Fear? No Mara I'd say thunder terrorized you and I want to know why." 

"It's a long story Sam." 

"He kissed her tenderly, "That's OK I'm not going anywhere." 

"It's silly Sam." 

"Mara I haven't seen a look of such pure terror since Toby told Donna that Josh was shot and fighting for his life. How can I try to help you next time if I don't know what I'm dealing with?" 

"You held me Sam that's all you can do since the demons are in my head." 

"Mara tell me. Please?" 

Mara took a deep breath, she didn't want to go back to that night but she felt she owed it to Sam considering his body would be covered by finger mark bruises by morning. 

"I was six and it was late spring. Dad had taken me to see Swan Lake the night before. I'd spent most of the day out by the pool pirouetting and trying to stand on my toes. My mother was furious that Dad had kept a three month promise to take me to the ballet instead of bringing her to some costume party they were invited to the week before. Anyway the sky got really dark very quickly so I ran out to the deck to get the program before it blew away or got drenched. Mom locked the door behind me." 

"On purpose?" 

"Yup I told you she was a bitch. There was a loud thunder crack and a lightening flash. I ran to the patio door and started banging on it. Mommy dearest came along mouthed shut up, grinned evilly and drew the blinds across. The skies opened up drenching me. A strong gust of wind blew the program out of my hand and over the neighbours fence. The thunder boomed louder and the lightening seemed to be in the next yard. The wind blew a chaise lounge chair across the deck and knocked me down. I scrapped the hell out of my leg and the metal thingy put a gash in my leg. I picked myself up and tried to stop the blood that was flowing down my leg from the puncture with my hand. I looked up and saw her watching from the window with a satisfied grin on her face." 

"Oh my God you should have had her arrested for child endangerment." 

"If I had known I could I would have. You can't get out to the street or in to our neighbours yard from ours so I couldn't get out to get help. I screamed for our neighbour but with the storm raging she never heard me. The only shelter I could find was the dog house so I crawled inside and listened to things blow around and the thunder booming over and over again. One of our trees came crashing down and I was positive a tree was going to fall on the dog house and kill me. I thought every clap of thunder was going to be the last thing I ever heard." 

"My God Mara your poor thing, no wonder it still terrifies you." 

"My Dad found me the next morning by fluke. He was surveying the damage when I crawled out with dried blood all over my legs and hands. My mother had told him I'd gone to a friend's sleep over so he wouldn't look for me." 

"What did your Dad do?" 

"He cleaned me up, put me to bed and gave me a shot of brandy since I couldn't stop shaking. Then he told her to pack her bags and go stay with her parents until her was ready to talk to her. He had Grandma stay with Dani and I until school was over then we spent the entire summer with her in Newport Beach." 

"Ah the playground of the rich and famous." Sam said wanting to lighten the mood. 

"Yup I sat on the beach covered in sun block reading. I earned my first nickname that year." 

"What was it, beautiful?" 

"Ha, try Ice Princess." 

"Ah we bossed all the other little 6 and 7 year olds around did we?" Sam laughed easily picturing it. 

"Nope I was pretty withdrawn that summer and I wouldn't play with any of them. I thought their games were stupid. Victor Hugo was far more interesting to me at the time." 

"You were reading Hugo at six? I was still struggling with Dr. Suess!" 

"It was the English version not the French." Mara said as if that explained it all. 

"Oh now it all makes sense!" Sam rolled his eyes, "You were a total geek." Sam laughed. 

"Nah I just bore easily, always have. That's why I like a challenge. " 

"Well we've had some pretty inane conversations and you don't seem to be bored." 

"That's because I'm madly in love with you and you look so darn cute when you try to get all serious on me." 

"Here I thought you were actually listening to me." 

"Oh I listen to you Sam but it's just that my mind wanders occasionally and you get me distracted so easily." 

"Distract you how?" 

"Oh I start focussing on your lips and start thinking about how soft your kisses are. I stare in to your eyes and remember how playful they looked that first morning when I was...." 

"Trying to convince me to play hooky and stay in bed with you?" 

"Yeah." 

"One of these days you'll succeed." 

"I doubt that you're too good." 

"True but you keep showing me how much fun bad can be. Eventually you'll bring me over to the dark side." 

"The dark side?" Mara squirmed out of his arms and knelt beside him. "You think of me as being from the dark side?" 

Sam watched her chest rise with each breath and her nipples harden. He knew she was teasing him more than she was offended. "It's just a figure of speech Mara and for the record all I can think about right now is closing my soft lips around your hardened nipples." 

Even in the dark Mara could see the lust in his eyes and she decided she was no longer interested in messing with his mind. Mara wanted to mess with his body instead. Whatever Mara wants Mara gets Sam thought with a grin. 

Sam was surprised to find himself alone in bed that morning. He looked over at Mara's clock and blinked when he noticed it read 8:30. Mara up before nine on a Saturday something must be wrong he thought. He grabbed her robe and padded down the stairs. He found Mara sitting with her legs crossed on the couch. She'd changed in to black leggings and a white shirt. Cheryl was slumped down in the armchair, her long jean clad legs hanging over the arm. Cheryl looked up first and grinned at Sam. 

"Morning Sam, hey Mara, Sam was my reward right?" 

"In your dreams I was thinking more along the lines of taking you shopping." 

Cheryl pouted, "Ah but Sam is just so cute, I love that rumpled sleepy look he's got going." 

Mara followed Cheryl's gaze and smiled at Sam. "Morning Handsome. Sorry did we wake you up?" 

"Morning, no I reached out for you and you weren't there so I woke up. I saw the time and figured something bad must have happened to get you up this early." 

Mara laughed, "No Cheryl and I just forgot to do something rather important Friday that has to get done before ten." 

"What could be that important?" 

"One hundred employees payroll approval. I saw you and sort of forgot. If this doesn't get done they don't get their pay cheques direct deposited after three today." 

"Yeah I can see that being important to them." Sam laughed. 

"Uhuh it was a good thing I was up early and went to the ATM to withdraw money. I noticed my pay was in there and the light went off." Cheryl said. 

"We've got about 40 more employees to do Sam, we should be done by 9:30." 

"Kay I'll take a shower and maybe work on that speech I didn't do on the plane." 

"Need anyone to scrub your back?" Cheryl asked. 

"You know she reminds me of a feistier version of Donna which is really quite scary." Sam laughed. 

"That's Sam's polite way of telling you he doesn't need help. Maybe that's why I liked Donna so much." 

"Sam I'll have you know that before I started working for this one I was sweet and innocent." 

Mara snorted, "Please you were corrupt as they come the day I met you. Why do you think I hired you? I noticed your eyes follow that clerk and thought this is a girl I want to work with." 

Cheryl and Mara exchanged a knowing look and Sam fled to the bathroom. He decided hanging around with someone who knew Mara that well might not be as much fun as he thought. He could barely handle Mara on a good day , he couldn't handle her flirty best friend/assistant too. 

"Seems we scared him away." Cheryl commented. 

"Yeah our dynamic is new to him, give him some time and by the spring he'll be playing right along." 

"We are an acquired taste, especially you." Cheryl added. 

Mara glared at Cheryl and started laughing. When Sam was finished showering and had changed he headed back downstairs to the study to work. Mara and Cheryl were too busy debating to notice him. Sam went in to the kitchen, smiling when he saw a fresh pot of coffee. He poured himself a large mug and went in to the study. He tapped his fingers on the teak desk as he thought and looked up at the bookcase. He looked away but five minutes later he couldn't stand it any more. He got up and moved the Tale of Two Cities to the next shelf placing it between J.D. Salinger and Modern European History. Mara walked Cheryl out to her car, gave Killer some more food and headed straight for the study knowing Sam would be in there. She found him bent over the computer working and her eyes immediately went to the bookshelf. She just knew Sam wouldn't be able to work until he found a more suitable companion for Dickens. She quietly put the book back where she had it and tapped Sam on the shoulder. 

"Hey you." He said not looking up from the screen. 

"You on a roll?" 

"Yeah can you give me half an hour." 

"I guess I really should start calling moving companies. We have to be out of here at 11:30 ish or my plans for you will be ruined." 

"Kay." 

Mara wandered back in to the kitchen slid a Bon Jovi CD in the player and danced around the kitchen while trying to find that list of recommended moving companies. She found her home insurance that she was looking for the other day, a fifty dollar bill and a set of reprints she forgot she even had but no list. She checked the other drawer she tossed important stuff in and still didn't find the list. She tucked the $50 in her pocket and went up to check her room. Twenty minutes later she called Cheryl out of sheer frustration. 

"What do you want?" 

"Hey am I interrupting you?" 

"No what's up doc." 

"You don't happen to know what I did with that list of moving companies do you?" 

"No but before I passed it on to you I scanned it in to my hard drive. I'll e-mail it to you in a minute. I knew you were going to lose it." 

Mara laughed, "I found those pictures from the Cabot Trail you wanted." 

"That was like two months ago you dweeb." 

"I told you I'd find them I don't recall telling you when I'd find them." Mara laughed. 

"You'd be so lost if it wasn't for me." 

"Yeah, yeah just send me the e-mail brat." 

"Kay then I'm out of here. I'm going to go visit Tanya so I might be a little late Monday." 

"Try to hurry it up I was going to go check on Dani." 

"Shoot I forgot about that. I'll make sure I'm back Sunday night." 

"Thank Hon, have fun and drive safe not like a bat out of hell." 

"I will and that's your driving style not mine." 

Mara mumbled at the phone and got her laptop on line to wait for the list. She ignored Cheryl's you are a loser comment and dialed the first number. Half an hour later she had spoken to all the companies and called back the company she decided on to make the arrangements. Mara could tell by the gasp on the other line that he was astonished at how many wardrobe boxes Mara wanted. She then realized that she'd need to bring quite a few clothes down with her for the month plus she'd be in DC before the mansion was hers. She put the man on hold and made another call. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi is Abbey there please it's Mara." 

"Hi Sweetie, were you surprised?" 

"Yes and thrilled to pieces, give Jed a big hug and kiss for me." 

"I'll consider it. Why are you calling me instead of kissing Sam?" 

Mara laughed, "He has some work to finish up and I told him he had until 11:30. I need to ask you for a favour." 

"If I can do it I will Mara, what do you need?" 

"How much storage space does the White House have? I wanted to bring down my winter clothes when I move but Sam's apartment is way to small. I think the mansion is only mine November 29th." 

"What day do you officially become a resident?" 

"Two weeks Friday." 

"You know the address Sweetie, I'll find you the space. Is it all clothes?" 

"Yeah I'm having my bedroom set moved to go right in to the mansion. A few boxes of personal items but mostly wardrobe boxes." 

"Done." 

"Thanks Abbey." 

"I wish all requests made on me were this easy to fulfill. Now go enjoy the weekend with Sam." 

"I'm about to do that. I'll see you soon, bye." 

"Bye Mara.." 

Mara went back to the line, confirmed her box order and said she'd have the exact address the day before the move. She changed in to her jeans, picked up Sam's sunglasses and both their jackets. She fished her purse out of her briefcase and went down to get Sam. 

The first thing she checked was the books and she snickered when she noticed Sam had once again moved it. She sighed loudly replacing the book and shook her head at Sam who simply grinned. 

"It's time to go you delinquent." 

"Kay, Just let me save this and is there anywhere I can leave it?" 

"Sam I've got excellent security, if you insist underneath the ottoman is a a drop box. My computer is just on the table in my room." 

Sam closed his computer and slid it underneath the armchair while Mara rolled her eyes at him. 

"So where are we going?" 

  
"I'm going to give you a tour of the Parliament Building, then we are going for lunch. I pulled a major favour and got us in for a tour at the Mint. Then we are going for that facial and if you behave I thought you'd like a boat tour on the Rideau and the Ottawa River. You can see the back of this house and the Prime Minister's from the water. We are having cocktails at 24 Sussex at the request of my boss and then I thought we'd go for dinner at this fantastic Italian restaurant." 

"The Prime Minister's? We aren't dressed for that Mara." 

"It's informal Sam don't worry. Now get that cute butt in gear we've got a full day." (He asks about Sussex, I would have been asking about the dinner menu.) 

Mara quickly pointed out 24 Sussex as they drove by it and laughed when Sam said he couldn't see a thing through the trees. "That's the point Sam." She pulled up to the gate at 1 Sussex to show him Rideau Hall; the Governor- General's residence. The guard at the gate recognized Mara's car and went over to talk to her. 

"Hey Miss Whitford do you have an appointment or are you just dropping in?" 

"Actually I was passing by so I thought I'd give my friend a quick look through the gate." 

"Can't see much from here, go in and drive up at least." 

"Sam?" 

"Sure." 

"Thanks Mike." 

"Anytime Miss Whitford." 

"We are the only car on this road." 

"Yeah Rideau is open to the public till dusk most of the time but tourists can't drive up they have to park elsewhere and walk in at the gate. I get to drive up. Where were you when Jed and Abbey made their first State visit up here?" 

"I was battling a 103 temperature wishing I was dead." 

"Flu? We would have met then I actually stayed with them." 

"The flu from hell and I guess it was obliviously not meant to be. We met when we were destined to." 

"You believe in destiny Sam?" 

"Don't you?" 

"Yeah whole heartily, I find men are more reluctant to think about destiny and things being written in the stars so to speak." 

"You might be surprised even Toby was talking about the fact that destiny had to have something to do with him working for Bartlet. Toby had never won an election, the first choice for his job was unavailable so he became Director." 

"Toby is the perfect example which is why I am surprised he'd recognize it." 

"I've given up trying to figure Toby out, it's too taxing." 

"Sam do you think Toby likes you?" 

"Yes I think Toby would like to murder me on a daily basis." Sam chuckled. 

"You know what I mean smart ass." 

"Yeah I think he likes me, he likes all of us, deep down anyway." 

"Do you think he loves you?" 

"Umm love might be too strong for Toby." 

"Sam Mr. Sunshine loves you like you were his own little brother. He doesn't' see his own family much but never under estimate just how much you and Josh mean to him. Toby likes me, he may even adore me but Toby doesn't love me. He'd hang me out to dry in a second if he had to. He'd protect you at all costs." 

"Really?" 

"Really. Of course you'd have to be on your death bed for him to admit it which is sort of sad but that's Toby for you." 

"Jed and Abbey love you." 

"Oh yeah I'm the fourth Bartlet daughter. Jed loves all of you too. He thinks of you as his kids too. Abbey might just adopt you yet Sam." 

"She still scares the hell out of me." 

Mara laughed, "What is it with you and women Sam, why do we scare you so much?" 

"If I knew that Mar you wouldn't be scaring me now, would you?" 

  
"You shouldn't let anyone intimidate you Sam." 

"Can I remind you of those words when you bully me in to doing something?" 

"Sure not that it will change my mind." Mara laughed. 

"No I don't suppose it would work but hey I'll still try." 

Mara and Sam continued talking while she quickly showed him the Governor General's residence and pointed out the rooms the Bartlets stayed in and the one she occupied. Twenty minutes later Mara had pulled in to her parking place at Parliament Hill. She flashed her ID badge and brought Sam down to her office. She yanked her closet open and came out seconds later to give Sam a cold Coke and took one for herself. 

"Mini fridge?" 

"Yup, I have to have my morning orange juice before I can face the day and I don't like it warm. It was the only place I could fit it. Come on I'll show you Jean's office then I'll give you the tour."  
Mara brought Sam upstairs said hello to the guard outside the Prime Minister's office and opened the door. She pointed out a few things to Sam including the Prime Minister's view that was almost identical to hers. Mara sat down behind the desk and gave Sam a brief history of the office. When she was sure Sam had maybe remembered one point she ended the tour, saying bye to the guard and brought Sam down the stairs to the second floor. 

"Hey wait I recognize this stairwell, it's always behind the Prime Minister when member's of the press stop him." 

"Actually it's the next landing you recognize but they do look just the same. Our press gets to ambush MP's on the go. I like it that way, even though it makes work for me. At least once a week I have to haul some MP's butt down to my office for a little chat about remarks made. Most politician's can't handle walking, thinking and speaking at the same time." 

"I could teach them, Professor Seaborn at your service. We are always walking and talking. Josh and I came up with a strategy to put Harris on a leash on our way from his office to the Mural room earlier in the week." 

"If I wasn't leaving I might take you up on that offer. Come on I'll show you the Senate Chambers." 

Sam was use to coming and going behind the scenes at the White House, the novelty of working in a tourist attraction had long worn off. He supposed people would like to see what really went on behind closed doors but never gave it much thought. He found himself asking what was behind doors with Mara which she quickly opened for him giving him a tour inside. Mara hadn't expected Sam to be quite so interested and they hadn't even seen her favourite places in Parliament Hill yet.  
She brought Sam in to the House of Commons, gave him a brief history and stood him behind Jean's spot and ascended to the Speaker of the House's throne herself. 

"The speaker recognizes the Right Honourable Sam Seaborn." Mara said with a grin. 

"Madam speaker I would like to publicly state that Mara Whitford is a babe." Sam said seriously in to the microphone. 

Mara started to laugh and told Sam to toss a pen at the Leader of the Oppositions desk across the floor. "I always wanted to do that myself." 

Sam did as he was asked. "Not the same when there isn't anyone to take the direct hit." 

"Nope my dream will never be realized." Mara sighed." Mara started to tell Sam a joke and stopped mid sentence when she realized they had company. "Hi folks, welcome to Comedy in the Commons." Mara said quickly with an impish grin. 

Sam looked around to see 20 tourists and a guide standing at the entrance to the Commons. The guide didn't look amused in his opinion. 

"Excuse me but who let you in here? Visitors are not allowed unescorted and please get down from the throne." The thin red head said tersely. 

Sam quickly moved from his spot and stood in front of Mara who hadn't budged. Mara squinted her eyes but still didn't recognize the guide. 

"You must be new or you'd know that I can go anywhere I damn well please in this building. Mara Whitford, Director-General and you are?" 

"So that's your title I never knew what it was." Sam said. 

"Is that suppose to mean something to me?" The guide replied. 

(Ooh a sarcastic little thing, if she didn't remind me of me I'd fire her now.) "You tell me? Do you wish to keep your job? You are giving a tour and my title doesn't ring a bell? 

"No." The guide stuck her head out the door and called for security. 

Mara rolled her eyes and sat down in the speaker's chair. "So folks where are you all from and do any of you know what I do here?" 

"No Ma'am but I recognize your cohort from the White House, Sam something or other right?" A man with a deep Texan twang replied. 

"It's Sam Seaborn, Deputy Communications Director. No Canadian's in the crowd?" Mara asked. 

"I'm from Halifax." A women in her late 60's said. 

"I was just there this week, I love your city so much. I'll give you a hint I'm very important." 

"Nah folks she just thinks she is." quipped Sam. 

"Samuel Norman Seaborn care to try to find my house when I ditch you at Dow Lake?" 

The Texan couple started laughing. "She's giving you grief like that little blonde on Capitol Beat." 

"Yes Sir she lives to give me grief and fool I am I put up with her." 

"Well she's a beauty Son, they are always trouble. I should know." The man joked before his wife swatted him. 

A security guard walked in and saluted Mara. "Hey Mara I heard you were causing trouble all over the place." 

"Hey Jack what are you doing working today? For the record I've caused no trouble." 

"I find that hard to believe." Jack replied with a hearty chuckle. 

"Jack would you keep your comments to yourself and kindly tell this newbie with attitude I've got carte blanc." Mara said with a smirk. 

"She's got carte blanc, big time carte blanc." 

"So she really works here?" 

"Yeah she's the Prime Minister's Pet Project." Jack laughed. 

"No candy for you on Monday Jack. Tell me do you like it over here cause I can arrange to have you transferred?" Mara teased. 

"Then who would you abuse? Who would figure out where your cat is hiding or let him back in after he's gone to visit upstairs?" 

"All right your job is safe." 

"Not for long Judy was transferred to Baltimore. We're leaving the first of the year." 

"Really? Jack we need to have a little talk say Wednesday at 11." 

"Sure. Laura, Miss Whitford is very important she's the Director-General of the Canadian Government. She's not elected, she's appointed and wields an amazing amount of power. If she says jump you ask how high. Got it?" 

"Sorry Miss Whitford." Laura mumbled. 

"Apology accepted." 

"So Miss Whitford are you like the Chief of Staff?" The Texan woman asked. 

"Sort of but I actually do more little things than Mr. McGarry. I do a lot of work with the press, I keep the MP's in line in terms of conduct, I'm an international policy advisor, I stand in for the Prime Minister at Liberal events when he's had a schedule change. Mr. McGarry does a lot of work on securing votes, I've only been called on to change someone's mind 8 times in 10 years. He can't tell a Republican Congressman to watch his language or else. I can tell a Conservative MP if he values his tenure in office he'll clean up his act or he'll be barred." 

"Seems like you have more power than his boss." Her husband commented referring to Sam. 

"I'd say it's a different type of power. My first priority is the smooth running of Parliament Hill not the country. My sister says I'm the Principal of Parliament Hill High which is pretty accurate. I enjoy the running a country part the most. I'll gladly be at my desk past midnight reading security briefings for an advising session the next morning." 

Sam wanted to hug the Texan couple because he finally understood what Mara did for a living. He all so understood why everyone said her job was too hard to describe since she did it all. Mara had finally removed herself from the speaker's throne and wrapped an arm around his back. 

"It was nice talking to all of you. I hope you enjoy the rest of the tour and your time in my city." 

Mara took Sam up to the Peace Tower for the incredible view of the city as well to view the Memorial Chamber that honours Canada's war dead. Sam found the Memorial Chamber more moving than the Vietnam Memorial because of it's remarkable design. The Chamber was designed in the Gothic Revival style to fit in with the main building. However it's high, stained glass windows, cusped arches and fan shaped vaulted ceiling created an atmosphere more in keeping with a memorial chapel of a cathedral. A central altar and similar alters in the Chamber contain the Books of Remembrance listing the names of the Canadian men and woman who gave their lives in the service of their country. 

Mara pointed out the rich symbolism of the Memorial Chamber. The floor was constructed using stones taken from the World War One battlegrounds where Canadians fought. The walls and columns are faced with stones from France and Belgium, the countries Canadian saw the most combat in. The central altar was carved from a block of Hopton Wood which was the same British stone used for the tombstones in military cemeteries. 

"It's so beautiful and so sad at the same time." Sam remarked. 

"The first 6 years of so I couldn't never leave here without crying now I feel incredibly grateful to these men and woman and blessed that I haven't had to live through a great war. I find myself praying that names never have to be added again." 

"I really like this Chamber. What's next?" 

"My favourite place of all the Parliamentary Library. When I'm about to murder someone I practically run there to take a deep breath and cool down." 

Mara lead Sam down the tower and out of the center block to the Library. Over looking the bluffs of the Ottawa River the circular Library was modeled on the Reading Room in the British Museum and built in 1876. Decorative window's helped keep damaging sun rays out of the library. Row after row of curved mahogany bookshelves gave the room an impressive scholarly feel. The general public was never allowed to go beyond the blue velvet rope near the entrance. Mara always felt privileged when she unclipped the brass loop and got to step inside. She showed Sam her favourite spot on the Second floor that looked down to the floor below and up to the spectacular spiral ceiling. 

"To think I loved your Library, you've got money buy this for me." Sam whispered. 

"Ah if I only could I would have bought it years ago for myself." Mara whispered back. 

She pulled Sam back just out of view of tourists who would be congregating near the door and wrapped her arms around him. "So what do you think?" 

"Aesthetically, I think I'd rather work here. The combination of all the stone, the Peace Tower, the location on top of the bluff with the River behind gives the Hill as you call it an old European flavour and deeper sense of History than the White House. It looks old and important. The White House looks new and important." 

"I know what you mean the White House looks more like a mansion complete with iron gate than a government building. I knew you'd love the Library." Mara rested her forehead against his and slowly engaged him in a long tender kiss. 

"Are we done here?" 

"Yeah you were more interested than I thought you'd be so we have no time left. We've got to boot it over to the Mint." 

"What about lunch?" 

"McDonald's drive through window. I wanted to take you to the best burger place on earth but we don't have time. It will be lunch tomorrow instead." 

"Kay" 

After the Mint tour Mara just managed to get them to the facial appointment in time and she couldn't stop laughing when Sam said maybe he should give Donna's Spa another chance. His bruised eye wasn't hurting quite so much so his entire face was lightly massaged. Mara bought a bottle of the cleanser used on Sam for him to take home. Sam's intentions were to give it to Donna so she could use it on him. 

Mara was too close to the Byward Market to not stop and the car almost steered itself to a parking spot right near the shack. 

"Come on Sam you are about to experience one of the best tastes on earth and one of the reason's I still might change my mind about leaving here." 

Mara lead him over to the Beaver Tail shack and waited for his reaction. Mara had nearly given Ron heart failure by telling Jed he just had to stop and try one on his first visit. Jed hadn't cared that the area hadn't been swept, he demanded the car be stopped and to the surprise of locals the motorcade stopped and Jed, Abbey, Mara and 10 Secret Service agents took the short walk to the shack for sweet Beaver Tails. One bite and they were all hooked. 

"I remember C.J talking about this place. The President made an unscheduled stop to try one and Mandy was so mad that they missed a perfect photo opp. that she scheduled a stop for the press without telling C.J first." 

"Yup Mandy had no trouble getting Jed to agree to come back." Mara laughed. 

"It was you that put the idea in his head in the first place I'm sure." 

"Yup Ron didn't like me the first time he met me because I was the instigator of the Beaver Tail incident." Mara stepped up to the window and smiled at the clerk. "Sam the classic Cinnamon Sugar is the best." 

Mara heard her name and turned around to greet the manager of the location. "Hey Philip." 

"Hey Mara you paying your tab or adding to it today?" 

"You have a tab here Mara?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah she never has small bills so it's easier to give her a tab. We only do it for true addicts like Mara." 

"How many of these things do you eat?" 

"Probably 12 a week." Mara laughed. 

  
Philip checked the note book near the cash and calculated the total. "You owe me $168.52." 

Mara handed him $180 and ordered four Cinnamon and Sugar Beaver Tails. "Keep the change Philip." 

Mara handed Sam a soft sugary beaver tail shaped pastry and waited for his reaction. 

The warm pastry melted on Sam's tongue and he took another large bit. "Oh this is heaven." 

Mara eagerly attacked her tail stopping to savour the last bite. "See that's why I get two I inhale the first one and savour the second." 

"Do these travel well? I'd bring Kathy and Ginger a few." 

"Well they are much better fresh but slightly soggy Beaver Tails are better than no Beaver tails. Sam you should know that you can't just bring Kathy and Ginger some. You'd have to bring down a few dozen or Jed would have you executed." 

"Really?" 

"Oh yeah you'll give Kathy a few and I guarantee you Leo, C.J and Jed will be at her desk in a minute flat with Ron." 

"Oh well I can't carry that many with the suitcase you want me to bring Donna." 

"Philip can you have 60 Beaver Tails ready for shipping tomorrow night?" 

"By what time?" 

"Five?" 

"Sure I can drop them off at your house if you want." 

"Perfect they won't be consumed till Monday morning and they have to be on a plane." 

"I'll pack them as securely as I can." 

"Thanks Philip see you tomorrow." 

Mara tossed her napkins out and Sam was still working on his second one in the car. Mara drove the car down to Dow Lake and parked before they boarded a boat to take them up the Rideau Canal. Mara showed him where the Beaver Tail shacks sat on the ice during Winterlude and had him picture how beautiful it was to walk along the Canal when the flowers were in bloom in spring and summer. The boat stopped at the lock leading in to the Ottawa River and they climbed up the stairs to the road, crossed the street and went down to another dock where a larger ferry boat was waiting. The boat cruised up the river and the guide pointed out the back of the Prime Minster's House which made Sam wonder if they really worried about security in Ottawa since it didn't even seem to be fenced off in the back. Mara pointed out her own house's roof that was barely visible from the river. Sam wasn't surprised to hear that Sussex drive and the Rockcliffe area was the wealthiest section of Ottawa. The tour lasted an hour and it was a relaxing visually stimulating trip and a good excuse to wrap his arms around Mara when the wind started to blow. The boat docked and Sam questioned Mara's logic for parking at the other end of the Canal when they were expected at the Prime Minister's in half an hour. His question was soon answered when Mara climbed in a black town car that was waiting for them. 

Fifteen minutes later the car pulled up to a high iron gate and proceeded inside. It wasn't until they were almost past all the trees that the Stone Mansion came in to view. Sam was impressed with the Architecture and the size. He knew the Prime Minister had a lot more living space than the President did but he never realized how much more space. He knew the President would have loved to live here instead of the White House from the grounds alone. Mara took Sam around the back to show him the pool, garden and rattan chairs that were hidden among the trees on the side allowing a unseen look down at the river. 

"I'm amazed there's no fence back here." 

"There are fences on the side preventing the neighbours from wandering in and there are camera's trained on the cliff with sensors so it can't be scaled. It was designed this way so that the Prime Minister's never felt like caged birds." 

"Dr. Bartlet must have loved this place she's always complaining about being stuck in the residence. No wonder she escapes to the Farm House." 

"Yeah Abbey loved it here. She teased Jed all night long that she was leaving him to become the Prime Minister's mistress. I love it too but it's too big for me. I think my house is the perfect sized estate. I don't need a household staff to run the place." 

"You're really going to miss this place aren't you." 

"Terribly, you know the only reason I'm actually willing to give this all up is because I'll have you in Washington. Living in the mansion and being able to go over for dinner with Abbey or go drinking with C.J. wouldn't have been enough. I would have become too lonely too quickly and once I'm homesick there is no cure I just have to get back." 

"Oh the pressure on my head." Sam half teased. 

"Yup you have to make sure that I never regret my decision Mr. Seaborn." 

"Well as long as you never regret loving me we'll make it." 

Mara reached out and squeezed Sam's hand. "You could dump me tomorrow Samuel and I'd never regret loving you for one second." 

Sam looked at Mara and smiled. He didn't need words Mara already knew he'd never regret loving her and she knew he'd be the glue that kept them together through whatever dared to come after them. 

"We better get inside before Jean sends security to come look for us." Mara lead Sam back to the house and in to the glass sun room that over looked the back yard. Mara headed towards the sitting room and stopped to look at Sam. "You ready?" 

"Ready as I'll ever be and I still think we are underdressed." 

Mara rolled her eyes and moved forward with Sam's hand still comfortably resting in hers. 


	17. Cold Blast Chapter 17

"So how was your weekend?" Donna asked cheerily while sinking in to the chair opposite Sam's desk. She handed Sam one of the two Beaver Tails in her hand. "Man I forgot how good these were." 

"I think Mara enjoys getting people hooked on her addiction." Sam laughed. 

"Thanks for thinking of us Sam. It was very sweet of you." 

"My pleasure Donna. Don't you have work to do?" 

"Yeah but I want details first. How's your eye doing?" 

"It feels better than it looks. What I want to know is what did you do to Josh?" 

Donna laughed, "Oh I made his life more hellish than normal. After you left I went to lunch and then to the Smithsonian. It was about five when I got back here and Josh was still sitting in his office waiting for me. I read him the riot act and told him that he had to be your slave the entire week. So start thinking of menial tasks for him to do. I made him take me to dinner and I ordered the most expensive things on the menu. Then on Saturday when I wasn't telling him every little fact I ever learnt I kept commenting on how cute the player's butts were. He was suicidal by the third quarter." 

"Donna you are evil." 

"I know." 

"Not that Josh didn't deserve it." 

"So tell me was Mara surprised?" 

"She forgot to approve 100 employees payroll so I'd say she was surprised." 

"I don't see it myself, but it's been said that you drive women to distraction." Donna teased. 

"Beats driving men with delicate systems to drink." Sam countered. 

"Cute Sam, so what did you do?" 

"Ottawa's a very beautiful city. Mara took me on a tour on Parliament Hill, then on a boat along the Rideau Canal and Ottawa River. We had cocktails at the Prime Minister's and then a romantic Italian dinner. Oh Mara bought this for me." Sam handed Donna the bottle of cleanser. 

"She bought you this?" 

"Yeah she told me to use it. It didn't sting as much as her stuff." 

  
"But you aren't going to use it are you?" 

"No but if you know, you insisted on coming in here every day and forcing it on me I wouldn't object." 

Donna rolled her eyes,"Sam don't you remember what happened last time I came in here and forced it on you?" 

"Donna, Josh may be a few fries short of a happy meal but even he's not that stupid." 

Donna started laughing, "I love it Sam, too funny." 

"Yeah it cracked me up too when Mara said it." 

"If I knew how I'd needle point it on a pillow and leave it in his office." 

"I bet you 50 bucks Margaret knows how." 

"Think she could have it done by Friday?" 

"I think we should find out if she does indeed needle point first." 

"That might be a good idea. So did you have fun with the Prime Minister?" 

"Yeah he's a very nice guy. He has two sons and it's pretty obvious that he thinks of Mara as the daughter he never had. Mar's got him wrapped so tightly around her little finger that I'm amazed that gangrene hasn't set in yet." 

"So what did you do Sunday?" 

"Mara dragged me to church. She doesn't seem to care that I'm not Catholic, she says I have to go anyway or I'll burn in hell. She took me to this crazy burger place called Lick's that blast's 50's music, the staff sings and it was one of the best burger's I've every had. We sat out by her pool talking and goofing around until we ran out of spiked hot chocolate. Then I'll have you know she spent an hour shoving as many clothes as she could in to a suitcase for you. I learnt that Mara ignores the rest of the world when she's communicating with her clothes." 

Sam couldn't help chuckling as Donna's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning. "I have a new wardrobe? Where is it Sam?" 

"At home, I figured you could buy me dinner in exchange for getting the suitcase." 

"Hell you could have held out for my first born but dinner works for me. I've got new clothes. I've got to call Mara to thank her. Can I have her number at work?" 

"Sure but she's not there. Her sister is in the hospital and Mara went down to see Dani.." 

"Nothing serious I hope?" 

"A machine fell on her leg and broke it in a few places. She'll be fine eventually." 

"Yuck, well if you talk to her tell her I love her and I hope her sister feels better." Donna got up and headed to the door. 

"I'll tell her. Hey when you see Josh tell him I want another tail and some coffee." 

"It will be my pleasure." 

Kathy stuck her head in the door, "Sam the Beaver Tails bought you a dozen stupid boss things. Use them wisely." 

"Would a simple thank you have killed you?" Sam teased. 

"That's the first one, you only have eleven left." Kathy gave him her so there look and left. 

Half an hour later Josh slinked in to Sam's office with a grande Starbucks coffee and a Beaver Tail. "Donna said you wanted this." 

"Yeah." (She sent him to Starbucks that's like ten blocks from here. Oh she's evil. Note to self don't piss Donna off.) 

"So I fetched you coffee can my servitude be over now?" 

"Umm no." Sam said with a big grin. 

"Come on Sam! I am really sorry I gave you a shiner. I'm sorry I over reacted I swear when it comes to Donna I don't always think straight. If I hadn't been so damn jealous I might have had time to think that you would never do that to me. Come on buddy don't make me grovel." 

"I don't know Josh I think your ego could use a good groveling." 

"Sam! You're not suppose to be enjoying this." 

"Hey my face still hurts so too bad if I'm enjoying this. Josh even if I wanted to let you out of this slave thing I wouldn't cause I'm not getting Donna mad at me." 

"I won't forget this Sam." 

"No I'm sure you won't. Oh bring this to C.J for me. Thanks that will be all for now." 

Sam couldn't quite make out every word Josh was muttering on his way out but he caught enough of them to get his off colour message. He went back to work on the education proposal drafting his points over and over again until he was satisfied with the final product. He tried Mara's cell phone several times until it finally dawned on him that she'd have it turned off in the hospital. 

Dani had sent her sister out in a light drizzle to get her a decent lunch. Mara came back with cheese burgers and chocolate shakes. Dani was tired of arguing with her sister about going down to recuperate in Washington and called Cheryl while Mara was getting lunch for some advice. Instead of advice Cheryl made her an offer she didn't want to refuse. Now all she had to do was convince Mara to go along with the game plan which was often harder than it sounded. 

"So will Tina help you pack?" 

"Yeah but I'm not going to DC with you." 

"Danielle this isn't a discussion it's a dictatorship and I'm the dictator." 

"Then I'm a break away republic. How many bedrooms does Sam have?" 

"One." 

"Exactly there is no room for me and I don't want to be there." 

"Dani you can't stay alone and your friends will all have night shifts so you can't stay here." 

"I've got a news flash for you sister dear, you are not the only Whitford daughter who is capable of taking care of herself. I've made arrangements already." 

"Do you care to share those arrangements with me?" 

"I'm going to stay with Cheryl. Once you are gone I'll stay in the house." 

"Oh will you now?" 

"Yeah I'll be a little bit more mobile by then and I can sleep in the study if I find the stairs too hard to climb. Cheryl said she'd stay with me and if I need her during the day she's five minutes away." 

"When did you plan on asking me if you could stay at my house?" 

"I didn't think my sister would say no especially since she will be in another country." 

"You always do this Dani, I want you to ask me for a change instead of assuming that since I'd say yes you don't have to ask." 

"Fine Miss Anal can I stay at your place?" 

  
"Yes you may, now was that so difficult?" 

"You know Mar one of these days you will encounter a situation where you have no control. Then the entire power structure you've carefully constructed and fortified will come a tumbling down. I want to know how you'll be able to handle that when you can't even have a house guest without prior approval?" 

"Dani I think it's time you pump your morphine cause obviously you are in pain. If you insist on continuing this conversation I want morphine to get through it." Mara snapped. 

"Never mind I get it, cased closed cause big sister says so. We all know how much Mara likes to say so." 

Mara felt like ripping her sister's arm off and beating her senseless with it. No one could push her buttons as well as Dani. While Mara loved her sister dearly one of the reasons they got along so well was because they lived in different cities. Dani meanwhile was wondering if there was a 12 step program for power hungry addicts cause her sister was in need of one. 

"Sam must be a saint to put up with you." 

"No he is just smart enough to realize I'm a priceless treasure." 

Dani rolled her eyes and hit the morphine pump. "See your ego is so darn big it's pressing against my leg and is causing me pain." She teased. 

"Bite me Dani!" 

"Someone is in a mood today. Are we missing Sam already?" 

"I'm missing Sam, can't wait to see him again and I don't wanna move. So yeah you could say I'm in some kind of a mood today." 

"So what did Dad say when you told him?" 

"I actually haven't got a round to it yet." 

"Mara!" 

"I know but Sam came down, then you scared the hell out of me and I sort of forgot." 

"I suggest you tell him today before he reads about his daughter the ambassador in the paper." 

"Yeah, yeah I'll call him when I get home tonight." 

Dani and Mara sat there trading barbs, talking about Sam and Mara's new job for a few more hours until it was time for Mara to head back home. She kissed her sister and warned her not to do any more damage to herself. 

By the time Mara made it back home all she wanted to do was crawl in to bed and fall asleep in Sam's arms. She was forced to settle for a sleeping pill and her teddy bear.. She was just about to nod off when the phone rang. 

"Umm." 

"Hey beautiful." 

"Hi Sam, I took a sleeping pill and it's working." 

"Oh umm how's your sister?" 

"Annoying as ever." 

Sam chuckled, "Well I just wanted to say goodnight but it sounds like you are already there." 

"Umm hmm, nighty night Sam." Mara mumbled. 

"Sweet dreams my sweet." Sam said before he heard the phone click. 

The rest of the week seemed to fly by for Sam. He looked at his calendar and it dawned on him that Mara would become a DC citizen in just two days. He'd been so busy working on the education reform speech that he hardly had time to miss Mara. Sam knew she had to be beyond busy because he was lucky if she responded to his daily e-mail at all. The week before he got two or three messages a day that resembled novellas. 

Mara had been moody all week long and Cheryl knew it was because Mara really wasn't sure she wanted to leave the comfort and safety of her home and job to start over again in a new country. Her boss looked miserable when she left her going away party Wednesday night and when Cheryl hadn't heard from her by noon on Thursday she decided to go check on her. 

She found Mara sitting on the living room floor surrounded by unpacked garment boxes with an empty bottle of vodka in her hand. 

"Sitting here wasted and wounded at this old piano." Cheryl sang the opening line of her bosses favourite song. When Mara failed to respond to Bed of Roses Cheryl knew it was going to be a long night. "What time are the mover's coming?" She asked gently. 

"Nine." Mara replied flatly. 

"Is anything packed?" 

  
"I'd say the trash can should be by now." 

Cheryl wandered in to the kitchen and opened the garbage can. It was empty except for a bottle of vodka, tequila, whiskey and gin. She shook her head and went back in to the living room. "Mar you don't even like gin." 

"It was there so I drank it." 

"You must have the hangover from hell." 

"Nah I think I drank it away. I've run out of vodka though. Be a dear and go get me a few more bottles." 

"Mara I think you've had more than enough already. Come on it isn't like you to attempt to drink your problems away." 

"Thought I'd try something new." 

"You know sometimes I think it's dangerous for you to have thoughts. Remember when you thought rowing down the canal would be fun? I almost drowned." 

"Please you just got wet." Mara supplied grinning at the memory. 

"Mar you've never failed at anything in your life. What makes you think all of a sudden you are going to screw this up?" 

"Maybe because I've never had to deal with so many changes all at once. Maybe because I'm terrified that Sam will wake up one morning and realize that the price he pays to maintain me is just too high and not worth it anymore. Maybe because I always hated being the new girl in school. I thought High School was tough the embassy is one hell of a clique. Maybe because try as I might I can't figure out a way to have Sam and stay in my own bedroom at the same time." 

"Oh honey," Cheryl wrapped her arms around Mara. "Maybe you should stop thinking about the maybes and concentrate on the fact that Sam, Jed, Abbey, C.J and Leo are anxiously counting down the seconds until you arrive. Think about how much fun it's going to be to torment Josh in person? Think about how you're going to sit stodgy conservative DC on it's ear with your short skirts and leather." 

"I do have an amazing pair of legs." 

"Yeah they aren't as good as mine but they are fairly attractive." Cheryl teased. 

"I changed my mind come down with me." 

"Do I get to sleep with Sam every night?" 

  
"No." 

"Then forgetaboutit. Mara you need alone time with Sam. You need to convert the Embassy into Mara World. I can't do that for you." 

"I guess you're right." 

"I know I'm right. Now why don't you go have a nap and I'll start packing for you. Hey what did your Dad say?" 

"I didn't get him yet. He's at some conference and won't be back till Tuesday." 

"Sometimes I just wonder how you manage to wake up in the morning." Cheryl muttered. 

"I don't always." Mara chuckled before heading up to her room. 

Cheryl filled every single garment box with Mara's wardrobe except for a few of her personal favourites that she was going to permanently borrow. Mara was still dead to the world which didn't surprise her considering how many bottles of alcohol she had consumed. Cheryl wrapped and packed up the two boxes of personal belongings from her office and ordered herself a pizza. She was munching on the last piece when Mara wandered down. 

"Wow you're done." 

"Yeah thanks for all your help." Cheryl replied sarcastically. 

"You should have woken me up." 

"Please you were so out of it that a bomb could have gone off beside you and you wouldn't have moved." 

"I guess I was tired." 

"Yeah massive amounts of alcohol tend to do that to a person. I've got all your office stuff packed but you are going to have to do the rest." 

"K hey could you go grab the Tale of Two Cities from the library for me." 

"Sure." 

Mara started gathering her framed pictures from the room and sat down to bubble wrap them before loading a moving box.. She brought two boxes up to her room and filled them while Cheryl washed then wrapped up Killer's bowls and packed his food. 

"Well I'd say my first day went OK. I skipped out at lunch time and never returned. It's like you are still in charge." 

"Is that suppose to be funny?" Mara asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"You know damn well it is." Cheryl shot back with a grin. 

"Why am I going to miss a smart ass like you?" 

"Cause I'm your best friend and the only one who knows exactly when and where you are suppose to be. Oh and I think fast when you aren't where you are suppose to be ." 

"Yeah I guess I'm going to have to remember appointments I make for longer than the time it takes to tell you." 

"Yup and my assistant is going to have to deal with the fact that I keep my own schedule. It won't be long before the terrible two are back together again." 

"Promise me Cheryl that if you actually like my job you won't pack up and leave cause It's March 1st.." 

"I promise but the odds on that happening are slim to none. Well I'm going to go now, some of us have to work in the morning." 

"Cheryl you can't, I mean I was hoping you'd stay the night. One last sleep over?" 

"Oh all right I'll stay you big baby. It's a good thing I don't have pets to take care of." 

"What about my sister?" Mara laughed. 

"Tina picked her up yesterday they were going to some party in Montreal. she said she'd call you on Monday." 

"Oh she better not over do it. So do you want brownies or cookies?" 

"Both." 

Mara and Cheryl spent the rest of the night over indulging in cookies, ice cream and brownies until they drifted off in to a sugar coated sleep. When Mara's alarm went off the next morning she packed one more box, found Killer's carrying case and watched as the movers loaded every box in to the truck. She watched the amazed look on their faces when she gave them the exact address in DC It wasn't often 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue Washington DC showed up on a moving invoice. 

Cheryl had left for work at ten leaving Mara to wait for the car to take her to the airport. When the car arrived Mara took one last longing look around her house before she had to up end an uncooperative Killer in to his cage. She had lucked out on the plane as the flight attendant recognized Mara so she pretended to not notice when Mara let Killer out of his cage once they had reached cruising altitude. Killer simply curled up on Mara's jacket on the next seat so no one noticed the passenger in 2F was black cat. He wasn't too happy to go back in his cage for landing but Mara had simply pushed him in. Mara was a little disappointed to find Ron waiting for her at the airport instead of Sam. 

"Ron is something wrong?" 

"No Sam was in a meeting so Mrs. Bartlet asked me to come get you." 

"Ah, sorry Ron I appreciate the offer I was just..." 

"Hoping I'd be Sam. Personally I think I'm a better catch, after all Sam can't protect you against assassins." Ron laughed. 

"Cute Ron. Did you get the e-mail I sent you the other day?" 

"Yeah about appointing Jack as the head of your security detail. He'd have to under go our training since technically you are my responsibility too but I don't have a problem with that." 

"Thanks Ron." 

"What no luggage?" 

"No it's all in the moving van." 

As soon as Mara was in the car she let Killer out and he jumped in front to sit beside Ron. He had to chuckle when the cat stood up resting it's paws on the dash and watched the passing scenery. 

"That cat is a character." 

"Tell me about it Killer thinks he's human." 

"Some how it doesn't' surprise me that your cat has attitude. Sam brought Beaver Tails in last Monday please try to limit the incident's of heart failure you give me Mara." 

Mara chuckled, "I'll try Ron but you know I'm a free spirit so I can't make you any promises." 

"Try real hard please. Hey are you going to the Bahamas with us?" 

"The Bahamas? When?" 

"The second week of November. We found out about it yesterday and the President told Sam you were invited." 

  
"Cool I love the Bahamas. I guess Sam was going to tell me today. Of course I'll go, where are we staying?" 

"Paradise Island at the Atlantis." 

"My favourite hotel. Well it's not as good as my house in Anguilla but it will do." 

"You have a house in Anguilla?" 

"Yeah, if you ever get a vacation Ron and want to use it let me know." 

Ron carried Killer's cage in to the West Wing as Mara held the cat in her arms. Ron left the cage in Sam's office and Mara put Killer in Sam's chair and closed the door. 

"Kathy my cat's in there so don't let anyone open Sam's door." 

"Kay Mara welcome to DC." 

"Thanks Kathy, any idea where I'll find my man?" 

"I think he was heading over to Josh's office." 

"Cool I can kill two birds with one stone." 

Mara spotted Donna coming up from the mess with a can of coke and had to smile. Donna was wearing a very familiar looking long beige leather skirt with a form fitting V neck black cashmere sweater. 

"Well hello Donatella Versace." Mara said with a grin. 

Donna sat her coke down and ran up to give Mara a big hug. "I'm so glad you're back and I absolutely love everything you sent me." 

"I'm glad to see you too Donna and you look amazing." 

"Thanks, hey do you have anything suitable for the beach?" 

"Ah yes Bahamas wear, yeah I do. My clothes should be showing up tonight so maybe we can have a look Saturday." 

"Thanks Mara you're the best." 

"That I am. So have you seen a gorgeous deputy communications director lately?" 

"Yeah he's in with Josh. Shall we interrupt them?" 

  
"Have you worn the red dress yet?" 

"Umm no maybe by the time we are on Paradise Island I'll work up the nerve to wear it." 

"Josh will faint. Hey Sam told me how you got back at Josh for punching him. Nice work I was proud of you." 

Donna laughed, "I enjoy making Joshua's life miserable." 

"Yet another thing we have in common." Mara remarked before stepping in to Josh's office. 

"Good God woman don't you ever knock." Josh sighed. 

Sam stood up, turned around and walked straight in to Mara's out stretched arms giving her a passionate kiss that left Donna and Josh feeling quite awkward. 

"For crying out loud rent a room." C.J said from the door. 

"Miss me?" Mara asked with a grin. 

"God help me but yeah Brat." C.J replied shaking her head. 

"Why don't we take this back to my office Mara." Sam suggested. 

"Yes kindly take the trash in to your office." Josh added. 

Donna slapped him up side the head and glared at him. "See you later Mara." 

Mara and Sam walked back to his office holding hands. Mara noticed the open door to Sam's office and stopped short. "Umm Kathy the door?" 

"Oh your cat has been cat napped by the President." 

"Great think Leo will let me borrow the 72nd Airborne to get Killer back?" 

"Technically I don't think they can fire on the White House even if Leo orders them to." 

"There goes my little plan to whisk you away early and go home." Mara said with a pout. 

"Actually Sweetie I couldn't have left. You see Dr. Bartlet is throwing you a welcoming party tonight in the residence. The good news is she wants everyone there at 6:30 so I won't be working late." 

"Ah so Jed is kidnapping cats as a delay tactic. Well I'm going to go say hello to the criminal." 

"Kay I've got to be in the Mural Room in ten minutes." 

Mara closed his office door, pushed him in his chair and smiled wickedly. "That gives us 8 minutes for this." 

Sam couldn't think of a better way to waste 8 minutes than making out with his girl friend. He stopped thinking when Mara's tongue ran along the roof of his mouth. He decided to run his tongue in a circular pattern on the roof of her mouth and couldn't help smirking when she moaned softly. They reluctantly pulled away when Kathy knocked on the door to tell Sam he had to leave.   
"Well that was fun." 

"I think it's a good thing I have to leave cause you are too tall to be on my desk." 

"Hmm but if I sit on your desk and you stand." Mara said in a low voice. 

"Oh Geez Mara now how am I going to concentrate during this meeting? All I'll be able to think about is you on my desk." 

"There are a lot worse visuals than that." Mara chuckled. 

"Go rescue your cat you wicked woman you." Sam fixed his tie and rubbed at his face to make sure he got all of Mara's lipstick off. He forgot about the raspberry coloured lip prints on his neck and behind his ear. He wondered why Beth and Lucy were staring at him, looking at each other then grinning. Josh noticed that Sam was doodling and not paying a lot of attention then he noticed the lipstick on his best friend. He scribbled a quick note and tossed it across the table to Sam when everyone turned to look at the easel. 

Sam opened the note and blushed immediately. Dolt you have dragon prints all over your neck. 

He looked up at Josh who was simply shaking his head and making a ewe gross face. Sam tried to nonchalantly as possible rub at his neck until Josh finally nodded it was all gone from his vantage point. Sam put his serious face on and went back to doodling while images of Mara kept flashing in his head. 

Mara had slowly made her way over to the Oval Office and was waiting for Charlie to get off the phone. 

"Hey Mara." 

"Hey Charlie have you seen a black cat yeah high..." 

"Yeah the President has him. He wanted me to write a ransom note for him. Something about mint bars or you'll never see the cat again. I respectfully declined. He said he'd get Leo to go along with his scheme." 

  
Mara laughed. "Thanks can I go make a citizens arrest?" 

"Be my guest." 

Mara walked in and noticed the White House official photographer putting his camera away. She noticed Killer was spread out on Jed's desk swatting at the pen as it came his way. 

"You're busted Jed." 

"What the cat wandered in here." Jed replied. 

"Really was that before or after you walked in to Sam's closed office, picked Killer up and brought him here? Tsk, tsk, tsk you even tried to involve Charlie in your kidnapping scheme. I didn't get a note. Did Leo get greedy and demand half the chocolate bars from the ransom?" 

The photographer started chuckling and asked if he wrote the note cause it would make a cute picture. Jed sighed and pulled out a Presidential Letterhead. Bill read it and started laughing and handed it to Mara. 

Miss Whitford,  
If you ever want to see your Cat again you will meet my demands.  
Do not contact the Police and you are being carefully monitored so don't try anything.  
You will place 12 unmarked Laura Secord French Mint bars on the bench outside the Oval Office in an hour or the Cat will never be seen again. 

Mara shook her head and started laughing. "Today is a slow day eh?" 

"Yup." 

"Sir how about I take a shot of you putting the period after again, with the Cat in the shot?" 

"Oh all right, Abbey will get a kick out of this." Jed put the page on his desk and made a happy face underneath the note. 

"Bill I want a copy of these pictures." 

"Sure Miss Whitford. Have a good evening Sir." 

"Good night Bill. So Mara where are the bars?" 

"Hello you try holding me up for ransom, get caught red handed in the act and still expect to get the ransom?" 

"Hell yes." 

"You ate the ones Sam brought you already?" 

"Uhuh." 

"Well I brought you some but I packed them in a moving box and I don't think the movers are going to be here for a few hours still." 

"Damn, Mrs. Landingham made me eat this huge awful salad for lunch and I'm hungry." 

"I can't believe I'm doing this but I'll go down to the mess for you. A nice muffin should satisfy you till dinner." 

"Get me the biggest chocolate chip muffin you can find." 

Mara ran in to Toby in the hallway. "I knew you were here." 

"What you sensed me?" 

"No Sam's got lipstick behind his ear." 

"Ah guess I'm going to have to inspect him before letting him go from now on." 

"Good idea. I've got to run see you at your party." 

"K bring me a good gift." 

"Ah hell they didn't tell me I had to bring you a gift." 

Mara laughed and wondered if Toby would wrap up a stapler for her or maybe one of his dreaded red sharpie pens. She never figured on Toby going back in to his office and spending twenty minutes thinking of a gift then sending Ginger out to get it. 

Mara brought Jed an oatmeal raisin muffin since all the chocolate chip ones where gone and listened to Jed complaining about the state of the union when the President couldn't even get what he wanted in the White House mess. Mara jokingly suggested Senate hearing on the matter. Jed thought it was a great idea and gave his testimony to Mara. Twenty minutes later Mara was grateful a call came in for Jed and she quickly made her escape. She found out who did the ordering for the mess and strongly suggested they put aside a chocolate chip muffin for the President from now on. 

"Did you rescue your Cat?" Kathy asked as Mara went to wait for Sam in his office. 

"I was going to but I escaped with my life during a break in a Presidential rant on chocolate chip muffins and the American way." 

"Good call, it's all about self preservation. Sam went down to ask Ainsley something he should be back soon." 

"Kay I'll make myself comfortable. Hey what's Charlie's extension?" 

"2428." 

"Thanks." 

Mara dialed the extension and waited for the line to be picked up. 

"Hello." 

"Hi Charlie tell Jed he is responsible for bringing Killer up to the residence." 

"Kay I'll see you up there." 

Mara pulled out her Tale of Two Cities from her purse and started writing on the inside cover. She thought about writing on a note paper and simply inserting it but wanted her message to be permanent. In ten years she didn't' want to find out that it had slipped out and been lost a long time ago. Mara had just tucked the book back in her purse when Sam walked in. 

"Hi ya beautiful I'm a free man until Monday morning at 6:30." 

"6:30? Dear God a hideous hour. Just don't wake me up." 

"Where's Killer?" 

"Jed still has him. He actually wrote a ransom note demanding a dozen French mint bars." 

Sam chuckled, "It was a slow day for us all I guess. Shall we make our way to your party?" 

"Why don't you pack up and stow what you can in Killer's carrier and we'll just pop down before going home. I really hope Abbey doesn't want us up there forever I'm a little tired and you have no idea how eagerly I've been waiting to curl up in your arms." 

"Actually I have a very good idea since every night I lied awake wishing I could hold you in my arms. Welcome home Mara." 

She wrapped her arms around his back and left a tender kiss on his lips. "Thanks Sam I'm glad to be home." Mara noticed Toby standing at the door with a gift bag in his hand. 

"That isn't for me is it?" 

"No it's for Betsy Ross. Of course it's for you. You cant' have it until you open your gifts though."  
"Gifts? We didn't' have to bring you gifts did we?" Sam asked. 

Mara chuckled, "You are my gift Sam. I'm expecting presents from everyone else." 

"She's just like C.J always thinking about what's in it for her and how to get what she wants. Did you see the list of acceptable birthday gifts C.J was handing out at the end of tonight's briefing?" 

"She didn't?" Sam asked incredulously. 

"Oh but she did and the list is Four pages long!" 

"That's my girl." Mara said proudly looping one arm thru Toby's, the other thru Sam's. "Shall we gentlemen?" 

"Women." Sam and Toby muttered as they headed up to the residence. 


	18. Cold Blast Chapter 18

Mara, Sam and Toby walked in to the living room of the residence to whistles and applause. Mara gave Abbey a big hug and whispered thanks Mom in to her ear. Jed had Killer hanging on his shoulder and gave his most difficult "daughter" a kiss on the cheek. 

  
"Welcome Mara. Before you is the committee to ensure you are never home sick which of course I'm the chairman of. Never hesitate to call on any of us if you need a hand. I'm sure with Sam's help it won't take you long to learn to love this city. It's even starting to grow on me. I was going to point out the ironic twist that you moved to a city where you have no governmental representation but you're Canadian so we really don't care." 

Mara laughed, "I love you too Abbey." She said sarcastically before her demeanor softened. "Actually I really do love you and your impossible criminal of a husband. When Ron picked me up at the airport part of me still wanted to tell him there was a terrible mistake and I wasn't leaving Ottawa before I hopped back on the plane that brought me here. Then I thought that would make Josh's day and I couldn't have that." Mara paused for everyone's laughter and Josh's teasing statement that you should always follow your first impulse. 

"Anyway other than the fact that Killer was cat napped within my first hour here I've made it through the day. Seeing all of you here and knowing that it wasn't really Abbey forcing your presence warms my heart. Donna and C.J you have some pretty big shoes to fill since I not only left my assistant behind but my best friend as well. Sam remarked that Cheryl reminded him of a cross between C.J and a wilder version of Donna. I think I'm going to concur with him. I'm thrilled to be able to spend more time with you C.J and between the two of us I think we can help release the inner wild child in Donna that wants to come out and play more often." 

"Just keep her away from married rock stars, well all rock stars." Josh stated. 

"Umm Donna I guess you didn't tell Josh that Jon was flying you up to his house next week while Dorthea is away?" Mara teased. 

"OOPS it slipped my mind." Donna giggled and gave Josh a mischievous grin. 

Mara put one arm around Donna's shoulder and gently squeezed it. "Yup we're going to be good for each other." 

Toby sighed, "I don't know if this administration can handle the Three ...Temptresses." 

"Oh I like that, you get a kiss Toby." C.J leaned over and left a playful peck on Toby's cheek. 

"In honour of Mara's first night we are having some of her favourite foods. Care to guess what we are having?" Abbey asked. 

"Hmm dessert is brownies, hot fudge sauce and ice cream. Dinner consists of spinach and artichoke dip with chips, pizzas with feta cheese, mushrooms and onions, bacon wrapped water chestnuts, grilled vegetable sandwiches on French bread, mini quiches and maybe chicken satay." Mara guessed. 

"Close no quiche we are having crab cakes instead and there are two deserts." 

"Yum Abbey you spoil me too much, any chance we'll be eating soon?" 

"I second that request." Jed added. 

"I'll have everything brought in here in a few minutes." Abbey replied. 

They all started talking among themselves being careful to avoid shop talk least Abbey heard them and followed through with her threat to bash them one. Mara wandered over to C.J who was busy spiking her lemonade with vodka. 

"So I here you handed out a four page list." 

C.J grinned, "Actually I had Carol do it. Want a copy?" 

"I don't need it since I've had your gift for a few months now but I'd love to read it." 

C.J found her purse and pulled out the pages that were folded in half. "I left a copy in everyone's mail box for Monday." 

"I thought you weren't celebrating birthdays any more." 

"I wasn't until I ran into a cute little freshman from Georgetown at the drug store who told me I rocked. I told him I was old enough to be his mother and he said I was too sexy to be his Mom and didn't I know age was a state of mind. I thanked the whipper snipper and decided I needed gifts this year." 

"I still maintain that I'm 29 + 7 going on 29 + 8. Dani enjoys reminding me I'm 36." 

"She would she's a punk kid at 32. How's she doing?" 

"Well since they took the morphine off her she's not saying this is nothing I'm fine anymore. The physical therapy is hellish pain she tells me." 

"Can't they give her anything?" 

"They don't want her to become addicted. They figure since she's young and her profession would enable an addiction she is high risk for addiction even though she's always been a good kid. They gave her a limited number of the good pills to use. She has to do a checklist like I do with my migraines to judge what type of pain she's in and there is a pill and dosage for each level. She's got to be in pretty bad pain to take something harder than a Tylenol #3. I told her I'd buy her stocks in Advil since she's always popping them. She's actually trying acupuncture to see if it can help." 

"The thought of being stuck with needles gives me pain." C.J laughed. 

"Me too. If she used her crutches more often she'd be in less pain but you know how stubborn she is." 

"Geez I wonder where she gets that from?" 

"I don't know." Mara said pretending she had no idea that C.J was referring to her. 

C.J snorted and walked away. Dinner was brought out and everyone enjoyed the eclectic feast. It seemed to Mara that everyone had a story to tell about her that ended in a round of laughter or disbelieving "She didn't?" Mara was grateful Cheryl wasn't around to add to the stories. 

Killer wandered out from where ever he had been resting and made his way around everyone looking for attention, food and neck scratches. He finally settled down in Sam's lap knowing Sam wouldn't stop scratching him till his hand started to hurt. Mara opened a dozen small gifts but none of them touched her as much as Toby's. He sent Ginger out for a thick journal that he turned in to a survivors guide to Washington. He told her he wanted it back since he had to finish it and blushed heavily when she got up to give him a huge bear hug and kiss. Mara was flipping through it laughing at Toby's assessment of people she'd be coming in contact. Beside each name was a brief description of who they were, who they were tied to, their weakness, buying point, ease of bullying rating and potential for being blackmailed. 

Mara's clothes arrived shortly after 8:30 and Mara made Sam bring the boxes labeled 1 to the car. Sam pulled Josh away from a stupid argument with Donna to help him and Toby groaned but took a box off Mara with a grin. Donna had tossed Josh her car keys if they needed to use her trunk or back seat. Mara sat down on the couch and rested her head on Abbey's shoulder. 

"Tired Sweetie?" 

"Yeah I think I'm suffering from life change lag instead of jet lag." 

"When the boys get back why don't you head out. I'm sure everyone will be happy to be leaving here before ten. I must admit I liked this gathering." 

"So did I. You know once I'm in the mansion I'm going to throw a ladies only Sunday brunch." 

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Mara." 

"No offense Jed, Leo or Charlie but everyone else you are cordially invited to a Girls' Sunday brunch sometime in early December at my place." 

"All of us?" Bonnie asked with a grin. 

"Yup and hopefully Mrs. L won't have a headache and can join us." 

"Just send Abbey home with a care package for me and I won't have you deported." Jed laughed. 

"If you want to keep your job Margaret you'll bring mine in to work for me." Leo said with a grin. 

"I might forget my husband's Charlie but I won't forget about you." 

"Thank you Ma'am." Charlie said with a grin as he petted Killer. 

"You know I think I'm going to organize a party like this for C.J's birthday." Abbey whispered to Mara. 

"I'll help you." Mara whispered back. 

"Ladies you've all heard that I'm speaking at a Caribbean Economic Summit in three weeks. Carol and Donna know they are coming along. As this is nearly a week long stay I don't need to keep Leo behind so you'll be happy to know that you are coming with us Margaret. In fact you have all been assigned rooms. Bonnie, Ginger, Kathy there will be a few things to keep you busy for a few hours every day but you'll have more free time than working time. Donna to thank you for everything you've done this year and for all the extra work you are doing for the Smithsonian exhibit I thought you deserved to have the entire time off as a vacation. You just have to keep your eye on Mara." 

"You mean I don't have to lift a finger?" 

"Not one finger although I'd appreciate it, if you find Josh wandering aimlessly along a hallway with out a clue where he is suppose to be, that you shove him in the right direction." 

"Yes Sir." 

"Sir I think Donna and Mara will need adult supervision to prevent them from getting in to heaps of trouble." C.J stated. 

"I'm sure they will be fine C.J but you are welcome to check up on them when you have free time." 

"Like that's going to happen." C.J muttered. 

Jed chuckled, "C.J I promise you'll come home relaxed, refreshed and maybe even invigorated." 

"I'm holding you to that promise Sir." 

Bonnie and Ginger excused themselves forcing Kathy to leave since Ginger had driven her in. Carol finished talking to Leo about Aeronautics and then wished everyone a good night. A few minutes later Mara felt Sam's hand resting on her shoulder and heard Josh whining about how heavy clothes can be. 

"All done?" She asked. 

"Yeah but you have to go home with Donna. I don't have room for you since Killer's cage is in your seat." 

"Mara exactly how many boxes are still here?" Toby asked. 

"I think about 24." 

"Dear God women were you going to open a department store in your spare time?" Toby asked in amazement. 

"I like to shop so sue me." 

"Like to shop? Mara that's like saying Imelda Marcos didn't mind shoes!!" 

"Toby, Mara's shopping is a very good thing." Donna replied with a grin. 

"Sure Donatella Versace here loves Mara's shopping, she gets the previous years line for free. She doesn't have to lug it around." 

"Toby I'm simply bolstering the Canadian, American, Parisian, English, Italian and German economy." 

Jed chuckled, "Mara Sweetie, even I'm not going to touch that one. Night." Jed gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the room still chuckling. 

"Night Mara, he doesn't know I intend to go shopping with you this week. See you tomorrow." 

"Night Abbey thanks again." 

"Anytime Sweetie, Toby, Sam, Leo, Josh, C.J, Donna, Charlie have a great weekend and you can see yourselves out." 

"Looks like we've been told." Leo remarked. "All right all of you get out of here before I think of a reason to get you in here tomorrow." 

Donna bolted for the door telling Mara she'd meet her downstairs, Josh teased her but quickly followed as did Charlie. Toby hesitated for a second which allowed Mara to grab his hand. 

"Thanks again Toby I loved your present." Mara handed it back to him so he could finish it. 

"You're welcome kiddo, you're a pain in the ass but every now and then I like a good pain in the ass." 

Mara grinned, "Our kind has to stick together." She whispered in his ear before giving his a peek on the cheek. "Night Leo, you coming C.J?" 

"Yeah I just have to go back to my office then I'm headed home. Not that my body will know what to do when it's put in bed before midnight. I think I'll join you here tomorrow." 

"Kay drive safely I think I told Donna two." 

"Kay see ya then." 

Leo, C.J and Toby headed back in to the West Wing to gather their things while Sam leaded Mara to the parking area. The were almost at the door when Mara stopped. 

"Damn I forgot about Killer. I'll be right back." 

Mara was half way to the residence when Jed met her at the door in his robe. He handed her Killer and shook his head. "Forgot something did we?" 

"This is all your fault you know. You kidnapped him and feed me so I'd forget to take him home. You need a cat of your own. Where was he?" 

"Curled up on our bed. I forget about the little guy myself until I went to climb in to bed and noticed a ball of fur leaning on my pillow." 

"He gets tired and heads for a bed which is exactly where I'm headed too. See you tomorrow." 

"Ah yes Donna's excellent shopping adventure in you garment boxes. Night Killer you're welcome in my White House anytime buddy. It's your mistress I'm not so sure about." Jed teased. 

Mara chose to ignore Jed and simply walked away to met Sam back at the exit door. 

"Where was he?" 

"Laying on Jed's pillow. You know I think I'm going to get Jed a cat for Christmas." 

"You might want to check with Ron first then Abbey. A cat will set off all kinds of motion sensors in this place. Whoa now you have me doing it." 

"What?" 

"Calling Mrs. Bartlet, Abbey. If I call the President, Jed, one day you are in big trouble." 

Mara left a soft kiss on his lips, "My middle name is Trouble Samuel, you better get use to it." 

"Cause bad is good right?" 

"By George I think he's got it. Home James" 

"I see your chauffeur is just pulling up now. Think you can manage to not get Donna in any trouble for the fifteen minute drive to my place?" 

"Sam bite me!" 

"Yup I recognize that tone as a sign of a tired about to become grumpy Mara." 

"Sam what the hell are you talking about?" 

"Cheryl sent me a huge file attachment that she thought I'd need. Sort of an instruction manual for handling you. I only had time to read the first ten pages but when I stopped laughing and picturing you in said situations I started committing her advice to memory." 

"Oh really, how sweet of her.(She's dead meat when I get my hands on her.) So what should you do in this situation?" 

"Get you home as soon as humanly possible and if you had to work in the morning set your alarm since you'd probably forget to." 

"I always remember to set my alarm I just forget to activate it occasionally." 

"Yup it's hard to lean over to that huge digital alarm clock and push a button once to the right." Sam laughed. 

"Shut up before I decide to spend the night on Donna's couch." 

"Mara the digital numbers on your clock are like 2 inches." 

"Hey is it my fault I'm blind as a bat without my contacts in? I realize the numbers are huge and the clock is like ten inches from my bed but I can't see more than four inches away from my face." 

"Wow you're that blind?" 

"Yup, why do you think you didn't see me taking my contacts out that first night? I was in a strange place where I didn't know how everything was laid out. I sleep with my lenses in until I get use to my surroundings. My eyes kill the next morning but I already have way too many scars on my body from bashing in to things." 

  
"Doesn't it freak you out to wake up in the morning and not be able to see? " 

"Yeah but I got use to the fact that the world is one big fuzzy blob until I put my glasses on or my lenses in." 

"How long has your sight been so bad? " 

"I had to get glasses when I was ten and every year I needed a stronger prescription. I was allowed to get contacts when I was 16. I loved the freedom they gave me so much I'd wear them from the second I got up till the second I was ready to actually sleep. By 18 my eyes got so lazy, Dani could tell you exactly what I did to my eyes, that I was not only severely nearsighted but farsighted as well." 

"Here I thought my sight sucked." 

"Honey compared to me you're just a geek who likes to wear glasses." Mara laughed. 

"Hey you two finish the conversation at home. I'm trying to make it home before ten on a Friday night!" Donna yelled out her window. 

"See you in fifteen." 

"Not if I see you first." Mara teased as she walked over to Donna's car. 

Donna waited for Mara to fasten her seat belt and steady Killer on her lap before she pulled out of the parking lot. After Mara assured her Killer knew to stay away from the driver and their feet Donna relaxed. 

"So what the heck were you two gabbing about?" 

"My assistant sending Sam an owner's manual for me and the fact that I'm blind as a bat." 

"An owner's manual? That's cute." 

"Oh yeah real cute, I need to get my hands on it so I can figure out how I'm going to kill her. Sam said the first ten pages were too funny and sounded just like me." 

"Hmm there goes your aura of mystery." 

"Tell me about it. I also don't think Sam really needs to know that if I say yeah, yeah I'm not really listening versus yada, yada which means I'm listening but I could care less. I think he should figure these things out for himself in like thirty years." Mara laughed. 

"You're right, Cheryl betrayed the Sisterhood by taking the fun out of it for you." 

"You should sick C.J on her." Donna said at the same time Mara said. "I'll sick C.J on her." 

Both of them burst out in a laughter that lasted all the way to Sam's apartment. Donna helped them bring all the boxes in and left with just enough time to get her home before ten if most of the street lights cooperated with her. Sam locked the door, pulled the chain lock across and wrapped his arms around Mara who was standing in the living room surrounded by boxes. 

"Welcome home Mara." He said softly. 

Mara sighed contentedly, "I love you Sam." 

Sam didn't say a word he simply held her a little closer and let Mara take her time to mentally adjust to her new home. There was one thing he quickly learnt about Mara that Cheryl didn't need to point out. She simply had to set her frame of mind before she could do anything. 

Mara's mind started to wander but she didn't care since her thoughts were of cold winter nights snuggled by the fire in the mansion's living room. She was a reading a report wrapped in Sam's arms while he was reading his own report that was balanced on the back of the couch. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" He whispered. 

"You, me, a roaring fire on a cold winters night, a security brief and a gun control bill." 

Sam sighed contentedly, "I can't wait." 

(Finally someone who not only understands me but loves me for it. It doesn't get any better than this.) They both thought. 


	19. Cold Blast Chapter 19

To the untrained eye, Sam Seaborn looked very busy. His svelte frame was bent over his lap top computer while a sea of balled up yellow papers were scattered around the floor, Sam's head was down making only the top of his shiny black hair visible. He looked at his watch and figured he only had to pretend to be hard at work for another ten minutes or so before he could make his escape. He'd finally handed his final draft of the education proposal to the President an hour ago and he didn't want to start working on anything that would keep him in the office past seven. 

He sent his mom a long overdue e-mail updating her on what he'd been up to and told her he'd finally met the mother of his children and the love of his life. He knew a short missal would be waiting for him in the morning chewing him out for ending the e-mail on that note and demanding more information about the woman who stole her son's heart. Sam could almost see the look on her face and grinned. It wasn't nice to mess with one's mother but it could be such fun sometimes. He was presently listing names he liked for his future son or daughter. The blue screen from solitaire reflected in his window and would be a dead giveaway that he was free to help someone. C.J always looked for a reflection to figure out what the guys were up to, only Sam had clued in to her little trick and relished the opportunity to turn the tables on her as he had the day before. He wished he could have taken a picture of the look on C.J's face when in parting he said enjoy the rest of that Cosmo article. 

At three minutes to seven Sam started packing up and was almost home free when he heard Leo calling his name. He debated continuing to the exit for a second before turning around. 

"Yeah Leo?" 

"I'm glad I caught you. This won't take long, I promise Mara won't get mad at you for being late tonight." 

"She doesn't get mad Leo, she knows what it's like all too well. What can I do for you?" 

"I need you to go up to Boston tomorrow and take a meeting with Bob Pritchard. He's the chairman of the Catholic School Trustees. Two of the schools in his district are running pilot projects that we want to know more about. Margaret is just finishing up gathering the information and has booked you on the nine o'clock shuttle tomorrow, you'll be back here by two. You'll brief the President and I at four and we want your input on the feasibility of taking it national." 

"Kay." (There goes lunch with Mara.) Sam watched Margaret dodging people as she quickly made her way in their direction. 

"Hey Sam, here's everything you'll need and your flight itinerary and locator. You're going out of Dulles not National." 

"Thanks beautiful." Sam said with a big grin that put a tiny blush on her face. "See you tomorrow afternoon then Leo." 

"What was that about?" Leo asked. 

"I'm not sure but it was sweet and it's put me in a much better mood. Any chance I'll get out of here before ten tonight?" 

"Yeah, get out of here Margaret I'm heading home soon. I still haven't shaken that headache from this morning." 

"I've got just enough of Mara's spinach and cheese stuffed pasta shells left for dinner Leo." 

"Is that an invitation Margaret?" 

"Yeah, I know I never feel like heating anything up when I've got a headache. This way I'll know you've eaten and you won't be getting sick and all grumpier than usual on me." She replied with a grin. 

"I'm not grumpy Margaret." Leo chuckled. 

"Leo you are the original grumpy old man." Margaret laughed. 

Sam found Mara and Killer curled up and fast asleep on the couch. Killer looked up when he heard the door close and jumped down to greet Sam. Killer didn't like most men but Sam never ignored him, always played with him and snuck him treats when Mara had cut him off. Sam also didn't kick him in his sleep like Mara did so Killer spent most nights curled up behind Sam's knees. 

"Hey fuzzy how was your day?" Sam asked affectionately as he bent down to give Killer a good neck scratch. He went over to the kitchen and pulled out the tube of cat malt to prevent hair balls and squeezed some out for Killer to devour. After a few good squeezes Sam put the tube away and washed his hands to get rid of the smell. Killer wandered off and he went over to kneel beside Mara. 

Sam pushed the hair out of her face and left a soft kiss on her lips. Mara's eyes fluttered open and she smiled sleepily. "Hey you." 

"Hey yourself, you got a headache or were you just tired?" 

"A little bit of both. No one likes me in the Embassy Sam. I want to send C.J over to beat them all up." 

Sam chuckled, "Maybe if you didn't yell at all of them they'd like you." 

"I hadn't yelled at any one yet. The Ambassador's assistant is a bitch. She waited until a dozen of the junior and the senior staffers were in the room to suggest that I hire a stylist because an Ambassador simply does not wear a long black leather skirt, high heeled boots and cashmere sweater." 

"Is she nuts you look amazing ." 

"Thank you Sam. I tried biting my tongue Sam I really did but she muttered something about why would I dye my hair blonde of all colours if I wanted to be taken seriously." 

"To which you responded?" 

"I believe I said Look Lady, this is my natural hair colour and last time I checked I was a Rhodes Scholar, taught at the London School of Economics, had the ear of the Prime Minister and President, knew a hell of a lot more about style than her and as her superior if she so much as glanced at me the wrong way from this moment on I'd fire her ass so fast her head would spin." 

"What did she say?" 

"Nothing so I told her we'd all wait for her to get off her high horse and apologize to me." 

"Did she?" 

"Reluctantly yes." 

"So you did yell at someone, not that she didn't deserve it. You taught at London?" 

"Yeah just the first semester after I finished at Oxford. I taught the intro to the North American Consumer Market. It was fun but I'm not professor material." 

"Sorry you had such a crappy day. I'm sure things will get better when you are in charge and they get to know you. I'm not going to make lunch tomorrow. Leo is sending me to Boston for the day." 

"Oh that's too bad, I'm still going to hang out in the West Wing where they seem to like me at least. I'd rather read in C.J's office than be in that ugly modern building. The only thing I like about that entire building is the view from the top." 

"You haven't' met anyone you like in that entire building?" 

"Nope." 

"Why don't you wander around to the working floors where everyone is just putting in their time. Staffers are all thinking about their seniority and trying to maneuver their way up the ladder. The worker bees probably don't have a clue who you are." 

"Maybe I'll try that later this week. I took a nap instead of making dinner." 

"Oh I'll order something then." 

"Nah, there's cooked ground beef in the pink container, open a can of sloppy joe stuff and grate some cheddar. I'll be out in a minute I'm going to change." 

Sam dumped the beef and the can of sloppy joe mix into a pan and started heating it. He finished grating the cheese and looked for but couldn't find hamburger buns. Mara came out of the bed room wearing tight faded jeans and a tiny white top that just barely covered her breasts. 

Sam looked up and smiled mischievously, "Dear Penthouse my girlfriend is by far the sexiest woman on the planet and brilliant to boot. Please confirm I'm the luckiest man alive. Yours truly, Sam Seaborn." 

Mara chuckled, "God you're good for my battered ego." 

"And you're good for my libido." Sam laughed, "We don't have hamburger buns." 

"That's OK we are having my lazy nachos." Mara dumped the meat mix in a bowl added the cheese on top and grabbed a bag of tortilla chips. She dug in to the mixture, popping a loaded chip in to her mouth. 

"Cheryl said to say hello and wants you to bank roll a room at the Ritz for her." 

"What was she doing calling you?" 

"She wanted a phone number for someone." 

"Skipping the red tape, good girl. When does she plan on visiting?" 

"I don't know she said I should just tell you she's using your card and she'll let you know." 

"Fine whatever. She knows I don't care but I guess it's nice that she informs me what I'm paying for." 

"C.J asked me to remind you that you'll be expected to throw a party once you take over. She was going to get the Social Secretary to make up a list for you." 

"Tell her thanks but no thanks. She knows how much I hate big parties. I have a small casual affair in mind for people I like." 

"Care to share?" 

"I was thinking jeans, my catering and no more than 30 people. I've got to find out exactly when Jon will be in town doing the Special Olympics Fund Raiser and plan it for the next day." 

"You going to make him sing for his supper?" Sam laughed. 

"No I never do that to him. He normally makes me sing for him. He knows exactly how many drinks it takes for me to agree. He always joins me though." 

"Sounds like fun." 

"Uhuh my parties are legendary. Everyone always has a great time. Did you bring work home?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well I snagged two dozen personnel records to read so I won't be feeling ignored." 

"You know I love the fact that you just come out and say you're bored or feeling neglected." 

"I don't believe in mincing words and I learnt a long time ago that waiting for a man to figure out what you want takes too damn long. It's so much easier to just tell you what I want." 

"It works for me. I particularly liked last nights, hello gorgeous the only work you'll be doing tonight is making love to me." 

"Yeah I thought you'd like that one. I forgot to tell you, my Dad finally returned my call today." 

"So he knows you've moved?" 

"He didn't say much except that he hoped I was happy. I've given up trying to figure him out. Most Fathers would be thrilled that their daughter was an Ambassador not mine. I don't think he really cares what I do." 

"I don't know about that I think if you would have announced you were the feature stripper for some club he'd have reacted. It's all just politics to your Dad." 

"I guess. Are your parents proud of you?" 

"I think so. I know my Mom is and I think my Dad doesn't get why I'm not in the counsel's office instead but he's proud of me." 

"And your sister?" 

"Beth is just happy I'm not interfering in her life. I still don't get why she wants to be a director." 

"She likes ordering people around and she's obviously creative." 

"I guess, it's just such a tough competitive career choice." 

"Well if she has half her big brother's brains she'll make it." 

"So when do I get to meet Dani?" 

"Oh she'll make an unscheduled visit at the least opportune time. Her timing is uncannily bad." 

"You tease her constantly but you love her to pieces I bet." 

"Yeah she's a pain in the ass but she's my lovable pain in the ass." Mara replied with a grin. 

"Runs in the family does it?" Sam teased. 

"Ha ha very funny Seaborn." 

"Oh I almost forgot I told my Mom about you." 

"Really what did she say?" 

"Nothing I mentioned that I met this amazing girl that I'm totally in love with and said got to go talk to you later." 

"You hung up after that and you are still living?" Mara chuckled. 

"No I sent her an e-mail." 

"Oh Sam this is bad on so many levels." 

"Hey that's my line." 

"I like it so I've adopted it. I would so kill you if I was your mother." 

"Yeah I'm probably going to get a Dear Son instead of Dear John e-mail in the morning." 

"I bet Beth always wanted to be an only child now she'll get her wish. Sam that was incredibly ...stup.....cruel......man like of you. It's like Josh saying Sam you'll never guess who I ran in to last night. I never thought in my wildest dreams.... well got to go." 

"It's Mom, she'll vent and forgive me, she always does." 

"Don't you ever do anything like that to me or I will hurt you." Mara said with a grin. 

"You leave bruises so rest assured I won't do that to you." 

Mara shook her head and grabbed her files and settled in for the night with Sam. As usually Mara fell asleep reading and Sam carried her to bed when he was finished. 

  
Sam's day had gone well and he was a little early for his return flight. He checked the departure board in Logan Airport and watched his flight status change from on time to delayed. He walked over to the desk to see what the hold up was. 

"My flight 342 is delayed?" 

"Yes Sir I'm afraid a big storm is about to hit D.C and until it's passed we won't be leaving." 

Sam walked in to the first class lounge and dialed Josh on his cell phone. 

"Josh Lyman's office." 

"Hey Donna, it's me, is Josh around?" 

"Hi Sam, umm yeah I'll tell him you're on the line." 

"Josh line one and you forgot my drink." 

"Lyman." 

"Is Mara still there?" 

"Yes the black plague is still in the air." 

"Where is she Josh?" 

"She's in the mural room." 

"Has the storm started yet?" 

"No but it's getting very dark out there. What are you standing in for Willard Scott?" 

"Not funny Josh, I need you to do me a favour. Find Mara and keep her company until the storm is over." 

"Sam I'm the Deputy Chief of Staff I have better things to do than baby-sit your girlfriend whom I might add I don't like." 

"Josh just do it, Mara is terrified of thunder and lightening for a good reason." 

The sound of desperation in Sam's voice moved Josh. "Kay I'll do it but you owe me." 

"Thanks Josh." 

"Donna I'm in the mural room if you need me." 

Josh was at the door to the mural room when he heard the first crack of thunder and saw Mara jump an inch. He recognized the look of terror in her eyes and stepped in to the room. 

"Don't you have an office of your own?" 

"Don't you have small children to scare?" Mara retorted. 

"I believe that is your job not mine Dragon Lady." 

"I guess your limited intellect would make conversing with small children very difficult." 

"Is the Washington Zoo aware that you've escaped from the snake exhibit?" 

"I'm not considered a dangerous predator. Is the CDC aware that a particularly nasty strain of the plague has escaped disguised as Josh Lyman?" 

"Hey black plague is my nickname for you. Go find your own name for me. I'd suggest Magnificent Josh." 

Mara was laughing so hard she didn't hear the thunder boom. "Oh that is lame even for you Josh." 

"Well we are all not blessed with your sardonic wit." 

"Hmm how about one fry short Lyman?" 

"Oh Donna is so dead for telling you about that! Did you know she had Margaret stitch Josh Lyman one fry short of a happy meal on a pillow?" 

Mara started laughing again, "No but as much as Donna loves that little saying she didn't create it. Sam gave her it." 

"Sam? Some best friend he is!" Josh snorted. 

"The saying didn't originate with Sam though." 

"I sort of thought it was a little mean spirited for Sam. It's right up your alley though." 

"I can not tell a lie 'twas I." Mara giggled. 

"Obviously the Prime Minister hides you when the press is around or Canada would not have a reputation for being a nice, polite, non violent country." 

"Cute Josh but don't you have work to do? I mean we all know Donna runs the show but shouldn't you be there just for appearance sake?" 

Josh kept Mara engaged in verbal warfare until the rain had stopped. Sparring with Mara wasn't easy but it was a task Josh was well up for and he got in a few zinger's that made her jaw drop. 

"K the rain is over my job here is done. I'd say see you later but I really hope I don't." Josh quipped on the way out. 

"Whoa wait a sec Josh. What do you mean your job is over?" 

"Sam asked me to distract you until the storm was over." 

"He what?" 

"He said storms terrified you and he didn't want you to be alone." 

"Sam's got a big mouth." 

"Yeah." 

"I suppose you think I'm a big baby being afraid of a storm." 

"I've always thought you were a spoiled rotten baby." 

Mara smiled, "Why Josh ? I'm not exactly your favourite person." 

"No that would be Donna. Sam is my best friend and he asked me to do him a favour. It's that simple." 

"You could have said no." 

"I did but Sammy wouldn't take no for an answer." 

"I guess he told you why they freak me out." 

"Nope I don't care either. I'm fairly sure the less I know about you Lady the better." 

"You let me wipe the floor with you for over an hour Josh, why?" 

"Let's just say I know what it's like to be terrorized and I wouldn't wish it upon even you." 

"Ah Josh that's so sweet it almost makes me want to kiss you." 

"Perish that thought I don't want to get your evil germs you demonic witch." Josh said with a grin. 

Josh turned his back just long enough for Mara to grab him from behind and plant a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thanks Josh, I really am glad that bullet didn't kill you." She whispered in his ear. 

Josh pushed her off him and made a face. "Oh God now I have to go decontaminate myself."   
Mara didn't catch the soft smile on Josh's face as he walked back to his office.(I still can't stand her.) Josh said trying to convince himself, but even he knew he was fighting a loosing battle. Mara was growing on him like a bad weed he thought chuckling to himself. 

The next two weeks past quickly and Mara had found herself a new assistant when she followed Sam's advice and visited the other floors. Leslie was sarcastic and capable of multi tasking. Mara loved her southern accent and most importantly she accepted the position. She had advised the Ambassador's butler and chef that they would not be needed when she took over and started ordering what she wanted to redecorate the study. 

After assembling Donna's and Abbey's wardrobe for Paradise Island and packing for Sam it dawned on her that she neglected to take care of herself. Mara quickly threw some stuff in a thin garment bag and slid underneath the covers. Sam wrapped his arms around her and mumbled good night. Mara wondered why Jed insisted they leave so damn early and decided she'd just have to find a good place to sleep on board Air Force One. 

Other than the tired grumpy scowl on Mara's face the next morning at 5:30 Donna thought she looked like a million bucks. Mara had thrown on black Capri pants and a mid-drif bearing deep purple top. The gold bracelet Jon had given her as an early birthday present shone in the plane lights and Donna noticed an amazing diamond and tanzanite tennis bracelet next to it. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail showing off the matching tanzanite earrings. Donna wondered what Sam thought about the tattoo circling her ankle that they had done at the mall the day before. 

"Hey Donna you look all set for Paradise." Sam said with a grin. 

"Thanks Mara picked this out for me." Donna said and spun around in the yellow floral chiffon dress with a thin baby blue sweater that really brought out her pale blue eyes. 

"Donnatella you look amazing." 

"Thanks Joshua you look....rumpled. Come here you walking disaster." Donna swiped, swatted, pulled and stretched Josh's clothes until they looked more presentable before straightening his tie. 

"Hey if Sam doesn't have to wear a tie neither do I." Josh whined. 

Donna rolled her eyes and pulled Josh towards the stairs with his tie. After they were all settled on the plane Mara unbuckled her belt, turned in her seat and hoisted her legs up on Sam's lap. He playfully pinched her deep purple painted toe and finally noticed the tattoo. 

"Interesting addition to your ankle Mar." 

"I thought so. You like it? I always wanted one but Jon would never take me." 

"Why? He's got a few of them." 

"He figured Dorothea would kill him for letting me get one when my judgment was highly impaired by vodka." 

"Ah you only want one when you're drunk." 

"Yeah when you're feeling no pain it's a good time to have a needle going in and out of your skin." 

"Well you weren't drunk last night so this isn't permanent right." 

"Nah it's a black henna tattoo it lasts about six weeks." 

"Cool, I like it." 

"Donna got one too." Mara felt her ponytail being tugged. "Yeah C.J?" 

"Why didn't you two call me? I want one too." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah I want: I hate the press kill them now. Think they could wrap that around my ankle?" 

"Hey I liked: set fire to the room do it now, better myself." Mara laughed. 

"You're going with me when we get back." 

"Yes Mom. Don't you have a section full of reporters to baby sit?" 

"I left Carol with them, I get tired of being with the toddlers all the time." 

"So you want to hang with Josh and Sam instead? Where's the logic in that? They are worse than toddlers." 

"I'd resent that remark if I didn't resemble it." Sam chuckled. 

"Well I'm going to take a closer look at Donna's tattoo. I'll see you two goof balls later." 

"When did C.J become the Mom?" 

"I don't know but I think pushing her in to one of the hotel's numerous pools should cure her." 

Half an hour in to the flight Mara was getting sleepy so she changed positions and reclined in to Sam sleeping until the plane was making it's final descent. Sam hoped the picture Donna snapped earlier would come out. Sam and Mara shared a limo with Donna, Josh and C.J for the short ride from the airport to Paradise Island. Sam and C.J were busy studying the itinerary figuring out exactly how much free time they'd have each day. Mara and Donna were deciding what tropical drink to order while Josh happily watched Donna and wondered if she brought a bikini or a one piece bathing suit. When the limo came to a stop Mara was the first out and strode in to the impressive Great Hall of Waters lobby with it's golden shelled dome soaring 70 feet in the air. 

"Look at her, she walks as if she owns the place." Donna remarked. 

"Mara has never lacked confidence when she walks. I think she said her theory is enter as if you belong there and you will." C.J answered. 

"Well the bell boy just hopped to attention and the concierge practically leapt across the desk just now to get to her." Josh added. 

The group of three approached and heard the tail end of the concierge's conversation. "I'm afraid it will be very busy this week Miss Whitford but we are happy to have you back." 

"Thank you Jason, I'm actually part of the President's entourage. Would you mind checking us in?" 

"Certainly if you'd all have a seat and hand me your passports. " 

Five minutes latter Jason had returned with card keys. "You are all in the new Royal Towers. Miss Moss and Miss Cregg Imperial Club room 1510. Mr. Lyman Imperial Club room 1515. Mr. Seaborn and Miss Whitford Imperial Club grand suite room 2210." 

"Hey how come they get the grand suite?" Josh whined. 

"Cause I paid for it Joshua." Mara said with a take that look. 

"Jason I'll need to know where everyone on the President's staff is staying." C.J said. 

"Yes Miss Cregg we are printing up the list for you now. I understand Mr. McGarry is the only other person to receive this list." 

"That is correct Jason." 

A moment latter the list was brought over and seeing the President enter C.J suggested they all move towards the elevator and beat the President up so they didn't have to wait twenty minutes to go upstairs. 

"Did I hear right you are all free till 2?" Mara asked. 

"Yup. Bathing suit time and I'll meet you at the pool Mara." C.J replied. 

"Donna you want to walk around the grounds with me?" Josh asked. 

"I'd love to later Josh, right now I want in one of those pools. Come with us." 

"Then I'll be wet." 

"That's the point Einstein. They've manufactured these wonderful plush things called towels to help one dry off." Mara teased. 

"Come on Josh you know the three of them will gang up on me and attempt a drowning." Sam pleaded. 

"Oh please you love your little Sam Seaborn Fan Club especially the nasty one." 

"No one is drowning my Sammy the Seal, got it?" Mara said giving a pointed look to C.J and Donna. 

Both of them pouted and told Mara she was no fun while Josh teased Sam about being Mara's trained seal. The express elevator stopped on the fifteenth floor and they all went to find the Imperial Club reception room. Mara poured herself a tall glass of lemonade and suggested they bring a pitcher with glasses down to the pool. Sam and Mara left C.J and Donna at their hotel door and went to find their own room. 

"Oh this is a great room, look at that view. Hey we could hold a dinner party in here." 

Mara loved the exuberance in Sam's voice. He reminded her of a seven year old and it made her fall even deeper in love with him. "Yeah go check out the bathroom." Mara said with a grin. 

"There's a Jacuzzi tub in there!" 

"Uhuh we'll have to try it out later tonight. Bathing suit Sam, time's a wasting." 

By the time Sam came out of the bathroom Mara was tying a knot in her sarong and was looking rather impatient. 

"Wow you look amazing Mara, I was wondering if you were going to bring the little red bikini." 

"Thanks but it looks even better wet. Would you change or I'm leaving you up here." 

"Kay I just wanted to look at the view from the balcony." 

Mara slid her sunglasses down just enough so she could peer over them to give Sam the evil eye. 

"Samuel Norman clothes off, bathing suit on NOW!"  


"Geez Louise if looks could kill." Sam muttered as he went to find his suitcase. 

"You'd be a dead man. Your point is?" Mara replied sarcastically. 

"You know I think I'm going to call you Princess Snark from now on." 

"If you'd get your butt in a bathing suit you could call me whatever the hell you want." Mara muttered on her way to get two bath sheets from the bathroom. She fixed her ponytail, applied some SPF 15 lipstick and grabbed her camera. "K ten seconds and I'm leaving without you." 

Sam shook his head in disbelief when he heard Mara start counting. He waited until she was at nine then walked out of the bedroom area. Sam was wearing blue print surfer style bathing shorts and a matching blue T shirt. Mara thought he looked adorable but she figured she'd hold her compliments until they were actually pool side just in case Sam decided to waste more time modeling his surfer dude look. When the elevator reached the ground floor they stepped off and almost ran right in to Toby. 

"Gonna join us pool side Tobias?" Mara asked. 

"Nah maybe later. So are you trying to be the Goddess of Atlantis Mar cause I've got to tell you that you've succeeded. I might just come out to watch Sam react as every man in the place drools at you and tries to start a conversation. That should be some first class entertainment. I wonder if I could get some popcorn?" 

"Probably." Mara laughed 

"Mara!" 

"What? I'm sure Toby could get some popcorn. Even if it has to be that Smart Food bagged stuff." 

"Like you didn't catch my drift Princess Snark." 

"Samuel I suggest you quickly get use to the fact that you are dating a total babe. Be confident in the knowledge that for some unknown bizarre reason the bunny of the year has fallen for you." 

"Aah thanks Tobs." Mara said sweetly and gave him a peck on the cheek. 

"Don't call me that Brat. I'll see you two later." Toby marched in to the elevator swiftly closing it. 

"You've never had to pay for a drink have you?" Sam asked. 

"Only when there are no men around." 

"I guess I should be grateful it's not fleet week." 

Mara cracked up and gave Sam a sultry kiss. "Just remember it's your bed I'm sleeping in." She whispered. 

"More importantly you remember that." Sam laughed. 

"Like a woman has never bought you a drink or twenty handsome." 

Sam slipped his arm around Mara's back and followed her since she seemed to know where she was going. On the way to the pool they ran in to Danny. 

"Hey Sam, hey Mara what are you doing here?" 

"Donna needed a playmate so I hitched a ride on Air Force One. Want to join us at the pool?" 

"I don't think so." 

"C.J will be there in a bathing suit." Sam said with a smirk. 

"Hmm maybe I'll stop by, which pool?" 

Mara laughed, "The one to the right of the Mayan Temple." 

"Kay see ya later." 

Mara put a baseball cap on Sam's head and a wide brimmed hat on her own head that really made her look like some Hollywood starlet Sam thought. 

"I'll have hat head Mara." 

"Hat head I can fix I don't want you to have a a burnt scalp." 

"I'll be done by five how about we go for a nice long walk on the beach?" 

"That depends can we frolic in the surf?" Mara asked with one perfectly raised eye brow. 

"I think I could manage to frolic with you. I always wanted to reenact the beach scene in From Here to Eternity." 

"Sam as appealing as that sounds it was shot in Hawaii and C.J would murder me cause you know some photographer would catch us." 

"So I should flirt like crazy with Donna and ignore you in public to keep C.J happy?" 

"Oh yeah I'm sure C.J would rather explain to the press why the Deputy Chief of Staff beat the crap out of his supposed best friend the Deputy Communications Director because he's madly in love with his assistant but won't admit it. Then after fielding questions about the implications of employer employee lust she'd have to explain it was a ruse to distract attention from your relationship with the not yet named Canadian Ambassador to the United States. Yeah I think that would work." 

Every word was dripping with the sarcasm Sam had grown to love even though it was often aimed in his direction. She had the same look on her face that C.J did before she said hello stupid. Sam wondered if that look came to women naturally or if they learnt it in Kindergarten. 

"Sam think fast." Donna called out as she launched a beach ball at his head. 

Sam grabbed it and tossed it back at Donna. "Where's C.J?" 

"Right here Spanky." C.J replied as she came up behind Sam and hung her arm over his shoulder. 

"Shouldn't you be fully dressed to go in the pool?' Sam teased. 

"Do you want to die Samuel? Cause if you keep it up I will hurt you and Blondy here won't be able to stop me. Woman you need to gain like forty pounds so you look normal not like a damn super model." 

Mara laughed, "Hey you look good Stretch." 

"Yeah when you aren't hanging around I look damn fine. It's too much to hope that you brought a one piece with you isn't it." 

"Ceeg I didn't even own a one piece as a child. Sam likes this one." 

"Of course Sam likes it since it barely exists. Some guy just walked in to a palm tree cause he was looking at you." 

"Is it my fault I lucked out and got brains, beauty and a bod ? I think not. You know as a member of the Sisterhood you should feel sorry for me." 

"Oh this I've got to hear." Sam chuckled. 

"Feel sorry for you Mara? Yeah right. " C.J snorted. 

"You know Sam, women can be so damn bitchy and evil to each other. If I had a dollar for every time some total stranger called me a bitch or uttered a death threat at me simply because I happen to be good looking there would be no third world debt cause I could pay it off single handily. Hey call me a bitch to your hearts content after I've wiped a floor with you but don't call me one because your boyfriend can't stop staring at my boobs. Insecure white trash women are the worst like I really want their trailer park, beer bellied hubby in the first place." 

They all started laughing but Mara had made her point. "Sorry C.J but I am what I am and apparently that's a brilliant babe." 

"You look great C.J. " Donna added. 

"You look hot C.J." Sam concurred. 

"Fine then I'll submerge myself in the water." C.J let her sarong fall to the chair and quickly jumped in to the water beside Donna. 

Mara untied her sarong and placed it underneath her hat and the towel on the lounge chair. She wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and grinned. 

"Come on gorgeous take the shirt off and let's get wet." 

Sam ignored the cat calls from Donna and C.J's loud humming of a striptease tune and folded his shirt before placing it on the chair and turned around to look for Mara who was gone. He heard a splash and watched her head emerge from the water. Mara swum over to the edge of the pool to put her sunglasses back on. 

"You just couldn't' wait another second could you?" 

"Nope, you should know by now that I'm in to immediate gratification. Here give me your glasses and take the plunge." 

Sam jumped cannon ball style in to the pool before getting his sun glasses off Mara and leaning his back against the pool. 

"You know I really love this place but it could use a swim up bar." C.J sighed. 

"I know I'm always telling them to put one in." Mara concurred. 

"You've been here before?" Donna asked C.J 

"Yeah twice actually. I was here five years ago for a studio press junket and I meet Mara down here last year." 

"It's a quick direct charter flight from Toronto for me. I'm normally here 6 times a year for 3 or 4 nights. Cheryl and I come down when we are sick of the snow and cold in Ottawa. I invite C.J and she finally took me up on the offer last year." 

"We thought you went back home for that week." Sam said. 

"I know." C.J laughed. "I didn't feel like correcting your assumptions. Carol knew how to get a hold of me if Josh got anywhere near the press room." 

"Hey anyone want to race?" Donna asked with a grin. 

"Sure." Sam agreed. 

"I'll call the race." Mara said. 

"To the end Donna?" 

"End and back here Sam." 

Sam and Donna got ready and waited for Mara. "On your marks, get set, go!" 

"Can't race in that suit now can you." C.J laughed. 

"No, what's your excuse?" 

"Donna's ten years younger than me so what's the point?." 

They watched Sam and Donna battle it out with the slight lead passing back and forth between them until Donna finally touched the wall an arm stroke before Sam. 

"Once again Sam gets his butt whipped by a girl." Josh laughed. 

Sam ignored him, "Wow great race Donna. Why do I have the feeling you never told us about being a state swimming champ?" 

"I was just the girls 16 and under champ three years running. Hey Josh that's a funny looking bathing suit." 

"I don't want to get wet until after the meeting." 

"You're a wuss Joshua, now go get me a drink." C.J ordered. 

"Yeah I want something tropical." Donna said with a smile. "Sam, Mara?" 

"I'll have a Strawberry Margarita." Sam said. 

"Make that two." Mara added. 

"Do I look like a waiter to you people?" 

"If you won't get wet Josh you have to wait on us. It's the rule." Donna replied. 

"Come with me Sam I only have two hands." 

"They'll give you a tray Josh. I don't want to drip in there." 

Josh walked off muttering under his breath while Sam pulled Mara in to his arms and gave her a long kiss. When Mara wrapped her legs around his waist C.J splashed water at both of them and reminded them that they had to behave. No sooner were the words out of her mouth when Danny walked by and stopped in front of them. 

"Hey C.J you look great in a bathing suit you should wear one more often." 

"Yeah cause you know a bathing suit is proper attire for the Press Secretary to be wearing in the White House." She replied sarcastically. 

"You know what I mean." 

"So are you going swimming fish boy because those who don't swim have to buy and get the drinks." 

"She's serious Danny we've already sent Josh to get us drinks." Sam added. 

"I've got a story to file in twenty minutes or I'd join you. Will sitting on the edge of the pool dangling my legs in work?" 

"Under the circumstances yes." Donna said. 

When Josh returned a few minutes later he found Danny sitting on the edge of the pool entertaining Donna and C.J. He greeted Danny and handed the girl's there drinks. 

"C.J your Cosmo and Donna this sounded good it's called a Bikini Martini. It's vodka, peach liquor, blue curacao and a splash of cranberry juice. Where's Sam and the Black Plague?" 

"They went for a walk on the beach." 

"Kay, Danny this is off record. Where are they?" 

Donna laughed and took a sip of her drink. "Oh this is good Josh and they really headed in the direction of the beach." 

Danny took one of the Margarita's and Donna and C.J split the other one. When Danny left C.J climbed out of the pool and laid back in a lounge chair to catch some sun while Donna convinced Josh to at least put his legs in the water. 

Sam and Mara had wandered down as far as they could down the beach and found a semi secluded set of lounge chairs. Mara turned to face Sam and brushed some sand off his knees. 

"Sweetie?" 

"Yeah Mara." 

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" 

"You mean ditch the gang?" 

"Uhuh I thought we could go over to the Coral Tower and dine at Villa d' Este. They serve amazing Italian." 

"Do I have to dress up?" 

"Sort of, the dress code is dress casual but no jackets required." 

"I can handle that you have yourself a date Miss Whitford." 

Mara walked back with Sam and found Donna lounging by the pool while Josh slept beside her on the next chair. Sam woke him up and they headed off to meet Leo for a meeting. 

"So Donna you ever go down a water slide with sharks on either side of you?" 

"Umm no." 

"Wanna?" 

"Sure why not you only live once right?" 

"Right let's go." 


	20. Cold Blast Chapter 20

Mara heard the hotel door close and watched Sam's reflection from the balcony door. She smiled when she noticed he was rushing. He was an hour late, because as usual, something came up and the meeting ran over time. Margaret had called to let her know they were running behind and she changed their dinner reservations. 

"Sam**,** I'm out here." 

"Hey**.** Sorry about the time. Just give me five minutes to change," he said sticking his head out the balcony door. 

"I changed the reservation so you can slow down a little. And note the emphasis on the little**,**" Mara teased. 

"**'**Kay! I'll take ten minutes then. CJ is having dinner with Danny." 

"She is? Wow! I'm impressed she said yes. I suppose she is making Danny take her off property." 

Sam laughed, "No they are going to a restaurant with Clock in the name." 

"Ah!The Clock Tower is in the Marina area. She's eating a light dinner**,** which can only mean she's either craving ice cream sundaes from Jimmie's or the wicked cakes from Voyagers." 

"Ice cream sundaes?" Sam repeated with a wicked gleam in his eyes. 

"Yeah**,** Jimmie's is an old fashion soda fountain circa 1950. I take it you want one?" 

"Oh**,** yeah." 

"Hey**,** is the soda fountain still in the Smithsonian's Museum of American History?" 

"I didn't know they had one. Donna would know for sure and probably Josh or Kathy." 

"Sam**,** is the Jefferson Memorial still there?" 

"Umm....yeah." 

"How do you know so little about the city you live and work in? You should know every neat place to eat in the city by now." 

"I'm a very dedicated worker." 

"No**,** you're a tunnel vision geek. You**,** my friend**,** are going to know everything about this city by the time I'm done**, '**cause we are playing tourist until I'm satisfied you can pass the exam." 

"Exam?" 

"Yeah**, **on Washington**,** DC. It may be written or it may be oral and I'm telling you now, you will ace it." 

"If I don' t?" 

"It will be a cold day in hell before I have sex with you." 

"Mara!" 

"I'm serious Samuel. You are a brilliant man**,** but you didn't know who the Roosevelt room was named after and Teddy's pic was in the room. It's pathetic Sam and I love you too much to let you settle for less than the best from yourself. Sam, mistakes are mistakes**,** but ignorance is reprehensible for someone as intelligent, passionate and eloquent as you. By the way**,** I think you look sexy as hell right now." 

"Why**,** because I'm all puffed up? News flash, I've heard that one before." 

"News flash, that ain't it**,** dork. I love how that pale blue silk makes your eyes stand out and I love untucked shirts. You can stop scowling at me anytime now, cause you know I'm right." 

"For your information**,** you aren't perfect either." 

"I'm well aware of that fact. I know the day will come when you stop me and tell me that I simply can't do something. It won't be because it hasn't been done that way before**, **it will be because it's some strange US thing akin to a federal offense. Like I can't walk in to Jed's office screaming at the top of my lungs that he's a raving lunatic cat napper." 

"Actually**,** that's been done and Tribbey is no longer the White House Chief Counsel," Sam laughed. 

"Beat Toby up for giving you a hard time?" 

"Not a federal offense**,** but I'd kill you. By the way**,** I think you look sexy as hell right now." 

"What? This old thing?" Mara asked about a vintage purple chiffon Chanel dress that skimmed her knees. 

"Yeah**,** that old thing." Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and left a trail of tiny kisses across her collar bone. "You're a really pain in the ass**,** Mara." 

"Thank you**. **I know. So are you ready to eat?" 

"Oh**,** yeah**. **Lead the way." 

After a leisurely dinner and a double hot fudge sundae, Sam and Mara went for a stroll along the tide line**,** letting the warm water rush over their feet. After stopping to kiss Mara for the tenth time**,** Sam laughed as she took a step away from him. 

"Ya know**,** we'd actually get somewhere if you stopped kissing me every ten feet." 

"It's all in the journey**,** Mara**,**" Sam replied smugly. 

"This from the man who used the Delta shuttle to navigate." 

"CJ has a really big mouth." 

"Actually**,** Toby told me that one. I'm still wondering why he didn't kill you." 

"It's simple**,** I was the one driving." 

"Sam**,** if I could wiggle my nose **"**à la**"** Samantha on Bewitched and give you 72 uninterrupted hours**,** what would you do?" 

"That's easy**.** I'd whisk you off to Santa Barbara and take you sailing for the day. I'd bring us closer to the shore by dinnertime and we'd watch the sunset**,** then dance underneath the stars with the gentle sound of the waves lapping against the hull in the background. I'd bring you down to the beach to watch the sunrise and serve you a picnic breakfast. If you didn't know how to**,** I'd teach you to sail or I'd let you take me out to sea. My idea of heaven would have to include you, the Pacific and a sail boat." 

"A well spent 72 hours**,** Samuel. I'd bring you to my beach house in Anguilla. How does sugar white sands, warm turquoise waters and making love on the beach sound to you?" 

"Like I'd want to be there for a hell of a lot longer than 72 hours." 

"I never want to come home. So tell me Sam**,** was Nixon a crook or a brilliant statesman?" 

"A little bit of both. Would you have voted for FDR if you knew he was wheelchair bound?" 

"Hell, yes! I think he was the best President you ever had. I've read everything published about him and his son Elliot was one of my favourite mystery writers. Ever read 'Murder in the West Wing'?" 

"Yeah. CJ and Ron didn't appreciate the irony and Donna took it from me as soon as I was finished to read. Actually I saw a copy of 'Murder in the Blue Room' on her desk last week. I always admired FDR myself." 

"I know he's Jed's favourite President. I think we should head back now and try out that Jacuzzi." 

"'Kay. By the way I'm free after 2 tomorrow. I guess you don't want to join me for breakfast in the morning." 

"What time?" 

"Six." 

Mara snorted, "Yeah right, not in this lifetime." 

"I've ever meet anyone who so thoroughly enjoyed sleeping in my life. There's a big world out there to explore and you'd rather snore." 

"Sorry**,** but eating breakfast or sleeping ? I'll choose sleep every time. Sleep does a body good." 

"I thought it was milk?" 

"Milk won't do a damn thing for you if you don't get enough sleep." 

"Whatever." 

********** 

Sam, CJ, Toby and Josh are all sitting around an empty table in one of the Atlantis's large conference rooms after a mid-morning summit on trade with the Caribbean nations. The rest of the day is at their leisure, but none of them, quite feel like moving just yet. CJ 's bare legs rest on the top of Josh's knee while the guys each have their feet up on empty chairs. Mara is sitting on Sam's lap enjoying the cool breeze as Sam blows on her sunburned back, while she finishes her latest tale of 'Donna and Mara's excellent Caribbean Adventures'. 

"I overslept and only woke up when Donna called to tell me she was on her way up. Sam, say one word about my sleeping habits and I'll kill you. I was in such a rush that I didn't put sunscreen on. I made a mental note to do it later, but Donna and I had a water war and it slipped my mind. We were floating around in the pool when Mark jumped in to say hi and warn us that we were sun burnt. And that, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, is how I turned in to lobster girl," Mara explained 

"Mara, I thought I said no more rock stars." Josh sighed. 

"Well, I'm making progress Josh. At least this one isn't married." 

Josh snorted while Toby broke out laughing. "So rock stars have a thing for our Donna. You better give her a raise Josh or we'll lose her to the road." 

"We wouldn't have to worry if Bu here would stop introducing her to rock stars in the first place!" 

"Bu?" C.J asked. 

"As in Bubonic Plague Ceeg. Hey, one fry short, I didn't introduce her to Mark McGrath, he introduced himself." 

"Stop calling me that, you egotistical witch!" 

"Then stop calling me Bu! You should have seen him flirting with her C.J. It was so cute to watch when he got all shy on her." 

"He's one cute toddler." 

"Toddler?" Sam asked with an amused grin. 

"Any cutie between 18 and 25 is a toddler. They are fine to admire, but otherwise useless to CJ and I." 

"Well to be fair they aren't' t completely useless," CJ said with a smug grin. 

"True Hon, but they spoil it in the morning when they say "Dude, you were awesome in bed last night"." 

"Thank you for that Cosmo TV moment, could we get back to the crisis at hand?" Josh asked snidely. 

"What crisis Josh? I wasn't aware there was a crisis." Sam said with a straight face. 

"Yo! Pretty Boy! We were talking about the fact that some slimy rock star is at this moment convincing my Donna to run away and become his groupie!" 

"Down boy! Are you sure you really got a 720 verbal Josh or was it a 72? The way I see it you're acting like a Neanderthal maniac," C.J chastised. 

"You got a 720 verbal on the SAT's Josh? That's very impressive." 

"Why thank you, Mara." 

"Of course, it's not nearly as impressive as my 792 verbal and 795 math." 

"Yeah, right." 

"I'm serious Josh, those were my scores. I could get Cheryl to fax them from home if you wish." 

"Wait a second Missy, you're Canadian, you don't even have to take them to get in to Canadian Universities." 

"No, but I needed them to apply to Harvard, Yale, Brown, UCLA, Princeton, Columbia and Stanford." 

"You got full scholarships to them all I bet," Toby said. 

"Yeah. I got in to Oxford and Cambridge too. McGill was my first choice because its international politics courses are top notch and I wouldn't have to leave home. Oxford was my second choice. I took care of that with the Rhodes. You walk on to campus there and you just feel this hunger for knowledge. Hey, Sam, how did you score?" 

"705 verbal, 715 math. I spanked your ass in math Josh." 

"Kind of appropriate since you are Spanky," CJ laughed. 

"Hey, what are we talking about?" Leo asked from the door. 

"My superior intellect," Mara replied. 

"Ah, must have been a very short conversation," Leo deadpanned. 

Everyone broke out in to laughter as Mara sat there with her mouth hanging open. "Leo!" 

(And here comes the pout in 3...2...1) "Yes Mara?" 

"That was cruel!" 

"Nah, mean perhaps, but gorgeous, you set yourself up for it, so I had to go for it." 

"Good one Leo," Josh chuckled. 

"I wouldn't laugh so hard, Josh. Your intellect only requires a nanosecond of discussion." Leo said with sly grin." "Hey Mara, who is the guy I saw Donna with? He looks familiar." 

"Mark McGrath, the lead singer of Sugar Ray." 

"Ah, Donna is like a heat seeking missile to rock stars. Now, if we could only have Congressmen follow the lead, Donna could have them all as her willing slaves." 

"It would work for Donna since she likes having the upper hand." CJ chuckled. 

"Josh would have a coronary though, and it would take him too long to beat up everyone in congress," Sam supplied. 

"Exactly! So Leo, where did you see Donna?" Josh asked. 

"Around, Josh. She's a big girl. She has a right to eat with whom ever she so desires." 

"Really? Would you be saying that if it were Mallory that had a young, rich rock star drooling over her?" 

"Josh, let Donna have some fun. I promise, if she wants to run off and join Sugar Ray or marry him, I'll tell her not to." 

"Oh geez, that's a great comfort Leo." 

"Come on, Josh, I'll take you and Toby for an ice cream." CJ said. 

"Free ice cream? Lead on Claudia Jean, lead on." Toby replied. 

"So Princess Snark of Lobster Land, wanna blow this pop stand?" 

"You're making fun of my suffering." 

"Yeah, cause it was a stupid thing to do and you knew better." 

"Buy me a big piece of cake and I'll forgive you." 

"Sorry, I have other plans for you. Follow me, Lobster." 

Thirty minutes later, Mara could barely see the shore from the sailboat Sam had rented. The fifty foot yacht's galley had been stocked for dinner, while soft music was just audible over the sound of the waves lapping against the hull. Sam kept his hand on the wheel as Mara sat in the Captain's chair facing him. 

"So Sam, tell me something about you that no one else knows." 

"I was twelve when I found out the truth about Santa Claus." 

"Twelve? Wow Sam! And when did you find out about the Easter Bunny?" 

"What? The Easter Bunny is real!" Sam deadpanned. 

The look of total seriousness mixed with confusion had Mara convinced Sam wasn't kidding her until she noticed the laughing glint in his eyes and whacked him in the shoulder. "Sam Seaborn, you are a rat!" 

"Gotcha!" 

"Sam, I'd expect that from Josh but ....." 

"But not from me? You want to know something about me that no one else knows right?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well, I like a good practical joke just as much as the next guy, actually more than the next guy. In fact, I've pulled off so many of them, but no one ever thinks it could be me. They all go yelling at Josh. Heck, they've even questioned Donna given her devious nature, but they never suspect me." 

"Wait a sec, did you put the pool hall set in Gail's fish bowl?" 

"Yeah." 

"Glue all of Toby's pink rubber balls together?" 

"Yeah." 

"Keep walking off with Donna's liquid paper and leaving it on CJ's podium?" 

"Yup." 

"Fix Josh's radio so that only Michael Bolton would play no matter what he did?" 

"It took me a month to pull that one off." 

"Samuel Norman Seaborn, you are conniving and devious!" Mara said struggling not to laugh. 

"My God, does CJ tell you everything?" 

"Pretty much, we'd blow off steam about work four times a week at least. She thought the radio was hilarious. Sam, you are sooo bad!" 

"Well, as you'd say, bad is good. I bet you find me more irresistible than ever." 

"Oh yeah, you might not sing like Jon or fill out a pair of leather pants like he can, but you prey on your unsuspecting friends, so yeah, you make me hot." 

"Geez, could you muster up some enthusiasm?" 

Mara laughed, wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and snickered in his ear. 

"Your little secret is safe with me, oh evil one. Now, would you tell me something meaningful." 

"Fine. Most people think Josh showing at Gage Whitney Pace was the catalyst for me leaving. The truth is that Josh was my means of escape. About a week before Josh showed up, I'd gone out at lunch time to meet a client at The Plaza. I was on my way back when I looked over at FAO Schwarz and had this craving for Sour Patch Kids, so I went up to the Candy store on the second floor. I was waiting in line behind this mother and son and overheard the son thank his mom for giving him the best birthday ever. The mom looked on the verge of tears and told her son that if she got the job she applied for maybe she could afford to buy him more than a few licorice whips next year. I was trying to prevent companies for paying when they screwed up and this mom was busting her butt for her son. I knew I hated my job and myself for initially being impatient that the kid was stopping his Mom from just paying so it could be my turn. I discreetly handed the mother a fifty and wished her son a happy birthday. I left the store convinced that I had to find a way to help that mother and her son have a better life. I just didn't know how, until Josh showed up at my door." 

"Sour Patch Kid's? Man I'm going to be craving those all day now." 

"Hello Miss Shallow! I open up my life and you focus on the candy?" 

"Sorry, but there's something I think you need to know Sam. I'm a Candy addict. No 12 step program in the world has been able to cure me. I know it's bad for my teeth, that someone as hyper as me doesn't need an extra sugar high, but I just can't help myself. I hear 'candy' and my brain says 'Give it to me. Give it to me now!' I was in a meeting once and the MP said he felt like we were black balling him and pouf! I lost my train of thought and sat there for twenty more minutes thinking about the yummy licorice taste and how I'd chipped a tooth on one once. It controls me, Sam. I like to pretend I control it, but I'm too far gone to fight the addiction." 

"So last week when I kissed you, you really said hmm could use Pop Rocks?" 

"Probably, which reminds me, have you ever kissed a girl with a mouth full of Pop Rocks?" 

"Umm no, those things are bad for your teeth." 

"Oh, Sammy you haven't lived until you've experienced an explosive Pop Rock kiss. How about an Altoids B.J.?" 

"B.J.?" 

"Blow..." 

"Mara! How on earth... never mind, I don't think I want to know." 

Mara started laughing. "Well you've kissed me after I've had a mouthful of cinnamon Altoids in my mouth. How did it feel?" 

"Warm I guess, but what I like is how cinnamon spicy you taste. Anytime I smell cinnamon, I think about kissing you." 

"Ah, well yes, the sensation is heat and think about the sensation of winterfresh or peppermint." 

"Cool." 

"Exactly. So, do I really need to connect the rest of the dots?" 

A sexy smile spread across Sam's face. "Really?" 

"Oh Sammy, we are going to have some fun tonight." Mara said with her own sexy grin. She walked over to her purse, pulled out the very familiar red and gold tin and popped about five cinnamon Altoids in to her mouth and tossed two in to Sam's. "So, your moment of clarity came inside FAO at the candy counter. I always felt there were more reasons why I was hopelessly in love with you. Now I know what one of them is. You're one of the good guys Sam, so I'm sure you would have jumped ship seeing Josh's bad poker face anyway." 

"Oh yeah, I know I would have." 

"You know, I think that in this day and age having that much blind faith in Josh's opinion is apocalyptic, yet strangely sweet." 

Sam laughed, "Come on Mara, Josh is growing on you. You're fighting it, but you are both growing on each other." 

"Yeah. Josh is a evil fungus growing on the perfect rose that is I." 

"You mean the evil fungus growing on your deadly, prickly thorns." 

Mara gave Sam one of her looks, "Whatever! Can I steer for a bit?" 

After telling Mara which way they were headed, Sam let her take over and occupied the seat in the captain's chair. "So tell me more about you, Sam." 

"I helped save a baby sea lion that got pushed in to a tight alcove when I was sixteen. I heard its mother wailing and slowly waded in to the water to see what was wrong. I didn't think, I just called out to Beth and told her to tell the lifeguard a sea lion was in trouble. I went slowly, but I had to cross right near the mother to get a better look. Her pitched changed and it frightened me, but I just had to help the little guy. I put my hand in as far as it would go above it and tried to push it out, but he was wedged in there pretty good. The lifeguard came by and I had him toss me a bottle of sunscreen since the mother freaked out when he tried to enter the water. I guess she figured one of us humans were bad enough. It took two bottles, but I finally greased him up enough to be able to push and pull him out. I tried to be gentle while I got the lotion off to see if he was bleeding but there were just a few little scratches and a nick or two. I let him go and he swam right over to his mommy. She sort of just looked at me with those black piercing eyes and swam away." 

"That was brave, Sam. I don't' know if I'd get between a Momma anything and her baby. I should call you Sammy, the Sea Lion instead." 

"Sammy the seal is embarrassing enough Mar." 

"You're just sore that I don't have a name that is nickname friendly." 

"Sore? Were we watching Leave it to Beaver, Wally?" 

"Shut up! I get that from my Dad. 'Kay, tell me an evil Sam story." 

"See, I told you that you like me as a bad boy." 

"Yeah, yeah, Spanky, just spill it." 

"In sixth grade, Tammy Mayers wouldn't stop bugging me. She was always calling me a freak, a geek, a stupid brain head, you know all the mean things kids call the quite, shy students. She wasn't stupid more like ditzy." 

"The 'if she'd only apply herself' student." 

"Exactly. Anyway, we had this big pop quiz right before a trip to Disneyland. I heard her telling Betsy that she hadn't studied and if she failed her parents weren't going to let her go to Disney. She told Betsy she was going to cheat off her. I sat on one side of her so I could more or less see what she was stuck on, which was most of it. We left our papers on the desk and went out for recess. Miss Smith left with us because she was called down to the office. I snuck back in the room and carefully erased and changed the answers she'd copied off Betsy. I looked at Betsy's paper and basically if Betsy was A B A C D , I made Tammy's A A B A C A..." 

"Oh you little sneak, you made it look like she was off in her alignment so she'd buy it. Very devious, very cleaver Sam." 

"Thanks, I was proud of my work. She flunked of course and her parents were so mad they grounded her and didn't let her go to Disneyland. She had to stay home and do extra work with her mom. I sat beside Betsy on the bus and she said it served her right for cheating off her, that she hated cheats. I was all righteous and agreed. Betsy became my friend and would stick up for me when Tammy really got mean for the rest of the year and Seventh grade. They wanted me to tutor Tammy in Math and I wouldn't." 

"So what happened to Tammy and Betsy?" 

"Tammy wasn't smart enough to get in to Santa Monica High and she ended up going to Community College for something, then married some much older, rich guy who dumped her when he found her with the pool boy. Last I heard, she was leeching off some other rich guy. Betsy went to UCLA and studied film. She works for Universal's publicity department and actually helped Beth get an internship. It never fails, when I'm in LA, she's on the set somewhere or on a press junket. Last time she was down this way, I was in Omaha." 

"That's how it always works. Did you tell her about what you did?" 

"Yeah, I told her at our tenth year reunion. She laughed and bought me a drink." 

"Have you done anything truly evil?" 

"Like?" 

"Like accidentally, on purpose push someone you overheard taking cracks at you in a fountain when they were wearing white? Or making sure that Bill got so drunk that he'd make a pass at every woman in sight at his engagement party? " 

"You didn't?" 

"I did. He never hit on me again, nor did he marry my friend Jenny," Mara continued. "How about sending everyone over to a back stabbing acquaintance's house interrupting her affair with a very married business man who worked for her father?" 

"CJ was right when she said not to mess with you." 

"Uhuh." 

"So, is that why Toby likes you so much?" 

"Possibly. I think mostly it's just that I amuse him and he can't stand most of the general population let alone find many people who amuse him." 

It was almost midnight by the time Sam returned the sailboat to the marina. They had dined and danced under the stars before cuddling up together to watch the sky and listen to the waves. One of the things Sam loved the most about their relationship was the ease in which they fell in to a companionable silence. Mara didn't mind him getting lost in his thoughts, because she would also be lost in her own thoughts. Mara was leaning her head against his shoulder on the elevator ride up to the suite and Sam figured she'd be in dreamland as soon as her head hit the pillow. He was surprised when he entered the bedroom and found Mara kneeling naked in the middle of the bed with two tins of Altoids by her right knee. 

"Mara, I love that you still want to do this, but I know your sunburn is really starting to hurt you. I think I can wait till you aren't in such pain." 

"Sam, there is a fine line between pleasure and pain. Tonight my love, any pain I feel is worth bringing you pleasure." 

(I just can't argue against that.) Sam looked down lovingly at his insane candy addicted girlfriend and lowered himself to the bed. He cleared his mind and relaxed to enjoy the certain pleasure Mara would bring him. 

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why Sam had such a huge grin on his face the next morning. As Jed had promised, everyone had lots of free time and the gang went snorkeling, catamaran sailing and they talked Leo in to joining them at the Mayan temple to go down the shark bordered water slides. The last two days of the trip, Mara and Abbey managed to have High Tea and a lengthy gossip session. Mark McGrath had left the day before, so Donna spent the mid-afternoon first with Margaret and then with Josh. Jed managed to beat Toby at Chess two out of three times and once again gave up trying to teach Mara how to play. Sam had disappeared one afternoon under the guise of playing golf with Larry and Ed while he went duty free shopping in town. He had no idea what he was looking for, but figured he'd know it when he saw it. He finally found it and brought the purchase back to the hotel. Everyone hated to leave the sun, sand and calming Caribbean waters behind, but they had little choice. Donna had suggested moving headquarters to the Atlantis, but Toby told her it would never fly with the American Public. 

The mood on the plane was quite and slightly depressed since no one really wanted to leave the perfect 80 degrees weather and go back to a Washington that would soon be in the grips of the icy cold. Mara woke up with a headache that threatened to get worse so Jed sent her upstairs to his private bedroom. Sam went up just before they were about to make their descent and gently woke her up. 

"How are you feeling?" 

Mara slowly opened her eyes and moved in to a sitting position. "Better, It's still a dull headache, but it's not a migraine so I can live with it. I take it we are about to land." 

"Uhuh, but before we do I want to give you a little something to remember our first trip." Sam handed her a wrapped box that was palm sized. 

Mara unwrapped it and started laughing when she saw the tin of winterfresh Altoids. She flipped up the lid, brushed back the tissue paper and pulled out a small floating gold heart with a single emerald. 

"Oh, Sam! It's gorgeous! The emerald is such an amazing green. Thank you! I love it! Would you put it on?" 

Sam lifted the blonde hair cascading down her back, looped the clasp closed and left a soft kiss on the back of her neck. Mara swiveled around to show Sam the necklace and give him a long sultry thank you kiss. 

"I didn't know what I wanted to get you, then my eye caught this flash of green that reminded me of your eyes and I knew it had to be yours." 

"Oh, Sam! Thank you, it's beautiful. When did you get this, we were almost always together?" 

"Larry and Ed went golfing and I went shopping." 

There was a knock on the door and the President's steward entered the cabin. "Mr. Seaborn, Miss Whitford the plane will be landing in a few minutes. If you'd move over to the other couch and fasten your seat belts please. Miss Whitford, I hope you are feeling better." 

"I am, thank you." 

"Sam, I think I'm going to go to the Embassy for a few hours, stop by the design center, then go home. Our driver won't mind dropping me off will he?" 

"No problem, but how are you going to get to the design center and get back home?" 

"My chauffeur service kicked in last week, so I'm covered." 

"Chauffeur service?" 

"Yeah, with a driver who has undergone the same Secret Service evasive driving training as Jed's." 

"So I don't have to worry about your safety?" 

"No more than you have to worry about your own." 

"Great, that doesn't do much to ease my mind." Sam said with a grin. 

"Here's the deal, I worry about you, you worry about me and between us, all bases will be covered." 

"Guess that's all we can do. You going to cook for me?" 

"If I don't get too distracted by fabric swatches and paint chips." 

"I thought you decided what you wanted to do with the study?" 

"I did, but I wanted to change the living room, repaint the dining room and do something about the master bedroom." 

"Ah, well as long as I don't have to decide on anything, I'm happy." 

"Don't worry, I won't ask for your opinion on anything." 

"I'm a happy man then. Hey, look to the left, you can see the White House." 

"Once again, reality rears its ugly head," Mara mused. 

"Yeah, I could have used another week at the Atlantis. Donna's really bugging Josh about wanting tickets to Hawaii for Christmas." 

"She deserves it for putting up with him." 

"Yeah, I think Josh will have to get her that DVD player this year." 

"Donna told me about that this week, those two crack me up." 

"They are still on a slow boat down the Nile though." 

"Nah, I think Josh has found himself a speed boat. I should send Mark McGrath flowers to thank him for flirting with Donna." 

"Dr. Bartlet said she was going to put him on the next State Diner guest list." 

"Abbey is great at meddling. So between all of us, I think by this time next year, Josh and Donna will be going home together." 

Sam smiled. "You have such a soft spot for Donna." 

"Like you don't? Josh told me last night that he was glad I was here permanently, because some days he felt like he was losing his best friend to Donna." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, he said every time he turned around, you were talking or joking around with Donna and he felt like he was interrupting something." 

"Ah, see, I knew you and Josh would come around." 

"Josh had a few Sam, so did I. If you want us to get along all the time, we'd both turn in to alcoholics," Mara laughed. 

Sam just gave Mara a look as the plane came to a stop on the tarmac. "Well, we better get down there so I can get my bag." 

Sam stopped Mara at the cabin door and gave her a long kiss. "Vacation is officially over." 

Mara turned the knob on the door and made her way down to a bustling flight deck. Josh, Donna and Toby were standing around waiting for them and they made their way to the waiting car in a slight drizzle. 

Mara and Donna looked glum in the car and no one felt much like cheering them up. They dropped Mara off at 501 Pennsylvania Avenue and continued up towards 1600. By noon, Sam hardly believed he'd spent 6 days away in the Bahamas. The only indicator that they had been anywhere were tanned or red faces. Sam was on hold waiting for the minority whips assistant to get back to him when Kathy poked her head in the door. 

"Margaret just called. Leo wants you to go talk to Jacobs at the Department of Commerce about the complaints that Canadian softwood is being unfairly subsidized by the Canadian Government." 

"Please tell me you are kidding, Kathy!" 

"Sam, I wish I was. I'm gathering the material for you now and the meeting is at four. You can sleep on my couch if you want tonight," Kathy said sympathetically. 

"Oh, this is bad on so many levels," Sam muttered before dropping his head to the desk. 


	21. Cold Blast Chapter 21

Sam was lost in thought, wishing he could go back in time 24 hours and still be at the Atlantis. He'd trip, fall and hurt himself just enough that Toby would have told him to just go home for the day. The feeling that the world was about to spin off its axis would have gone away and been someone else's problem. Sam wanted to pull up the covers over his head and play possum when he realized, not only was Mara awake before him, but dressed and working on her computer. She told him she had woken up and couldn't go back to sleep, so she finally got up and decided to be productive. She'd made coffee and scrambled eggs and Sam sat down and had a pleasant breakfast. Mara gave him a tender kiss when he left and told him to have a good day. He told her he loved her and closed the door. Then Sam started worrying. He was sipping on an extra grande Starbucks coffee when he noticed Leo sitting in his office. (Mom, I don't feel too good. Can I stay home from work today?) 

"Good Morning, Sam." 

"From where I'm standing, Leo, there is nothing good about it." 

"Well, you didn't spend the night on Toby's couch or seek refuge at Josh's, so it couldn't have been that bad." 

"Leo, it was worse than I imagined." 

"Sam, what did Mara say?" 

"Nothing." 

"Maybe she doesn't know...." 

"Oh she knows, Leo. She knows I was in the meeting too. How, I don't know, but trust me, she knows." 

"Sorry, Sam." 

"Why couldn't you have sent Josh to this meeting? Mara has no problem being furious with him." 

"Sam, if I would have sent Josh, this would have become a battle royal. Josh trying to beat Mara and Mara crushing Josh like a bug. Mara trusts you above everything else. She might want to squash you some days, but above all she loves and respects you. Josh, she is merely trying to tolerate for your sake." 

"Actually, they are starting to grow on each other, Leo. Have I mentioned how I hate valid points?" 

"Don't we all. So what happened last night?" 

"I walked in figuring there was no way I'd be feed and Killer would probably be the only one happy to see me. Killer leapt up on to the counter to say hello and Mara looked up from a book of fabric swatches. She asked me how my day went and I told her it sucked. She said something along the lines of 'too bad' and I went to change. When I came back, I asked how her how day went and she said it was interesting, that she had her first assignment and that she was making it her pet project. Leo, you should have seen the look on her face. I wanted to call Jacobs up and say be afraid, be very, very afraid and just quit while you still have a pulse." 

"I sort of figured that would be her reaction." 

"Leo, what scares me is that dinner was made and Mara was pleasant, too pleasant if you know what I mean. If she's forcing herself to be neutral at home it can only mean that pent up fury has to go somewhere. Mark my words, she will bite someone's head off before this is all over." 

"It will probably be my head," Leo commented wryly. 

"Leo, this complaint is bogus and the President will see it just as easily as I did. The problem is going to be a Public Relations one for us." 

"You mean the White House telling them to drop it or it won't get our support and then Mara is named Ambassador. It won't take long for the fact that she's living with a Senior Staffer and close personal friends with the President and First Lady to come out." 

"Yeah, it will look like she's getting preferential treatment, not to mention that the only reason Mara was named to the post was because of her personal connections. She'll murder anyone who suggests she was used as a pawn." 

"We can't let that happen. Mara looks horrible in prison orange," Leo quipped. 

Sam chuckled, "So, what do we do?" 

"We let Mara take care of Mara. I'm sure the thought has already crossed her mind. As for this administration, when it is brought up, C.J. will cut them off at the path with a simple, straight forward answer." 

"Don't worry Sam, no one will hurt Mara on my watch," C.J. said from the door. "When I heard where you went yesterday, the spinning began. I still think it's a good idea for the two of you to keep a low profile though." 

"'Kay. Did Mara ask you...." 

"No Sam, I haven't spoken with her since she went to take a nap on Air Force One. I tell Mara office stories, not policy decisions," C.J. replied quickly. 

"C.J., I didn't mean to suggest...." 

"Yes you did Sam, but I'm in a forgiving mood and I know you were implying unintentionally, right?" 

"Umm yeah," Sam said sheepishly. 

"It won't be a walk in the park, kids, but we'll survive. I'll see you at Staff." 

"Later, Leo." 

"Samuel?" 

"Yes, C.J.?" 

"Walk with me." 

Sam followed C.J. down to the mess for coffee and bought her a croissant when C.J. told the cashier 'Spanky' was paying. She led Sam over to a corner table and sat down, taking a long slow sip of her coffee. 

"So was Mar pissed or cool as a cucumber?" 

"What do you think?" 

"Cucumber." 

"You're right." 

"You were expecting a pissed Mara?" 

"More like a vengeful Mara," Sam admitted. 

C.J. broke out laughing while Sam sat by wondering if she'd finally lost her marbles. After a few minutes, she managed to compose herself and looked at him. 

"Oh, Sam, softwood lumber isn't big enough to get Mara that riled up. She is passionate about Canadian autonomy. Open boarders and one North American currency set her off like a Roman candle. Never get her started on the topic of Quebec Separation, cause she's like a dog with a bone who won't give up until she'd verbally beaten you in to submission. If you agreed with the Department of Commerce, you'd be in trouble, but you didn't, so relax, mi compadre." 

"You know, even with the help from Cheryl, she's a tough cookie to crack. I guess she wasn't kidding when she said she was an enigma." 

"She's a mystery all right, but for the most part her motivation is easy to figure out. Don't worry Sam, you'll figure her out in sixty or seventy years." 

"So this lumber thing won't be a problem?" 

"Nah, it'll be a blip. The important members of the press know who Mara is and frankly, I think she scares them. They won't dare suggest she was unqualified. Danny likes her, so he won't cause any trouble. I'm pretty damn good at my job Samuel. Have a little faith in me." 

"I have faith in you, Legs. We all know we'd be dead without you. I just can't help worrying that's all." 

"Legs? I guess I can live with that, Sammy the Seal." 

"One of these days, I'm going to kill her for that moniker. Well, I better get back and do some work before staff." 

"'Kay, I'm going to pretend I have nothing to do for another ten minutes or so. See ya up there." 

Sam spent most of the day in various meetings and managed to leave shortly after seven. He stopped off at the corner store and walked in to the apartment to find Mara asleep on the couch holding Teddy. Killer was perched on the curve of her hip. Sam hung up his jacket and tie, pulled his shirt out of his pants and undid the top two buttons. He kneeled down beside the couch and tenderly kissed Mara. Her eyelids fluttered open as a smile spread across her lips. 

"Hey, baby." 

"Hey, yourself. Why didn't you just go to bed?" 

"I wanted to wait up for you. If you'll turn the oven on to 325, we'll have homemade pizza in 15 minutes." 

"Yum. Your pizzas are great. I brought you something." 

"Hand it over." 

Sam shook his head. "You remind me of a five year old sometimes," he said as he handed her the brown bag. 

Mara pulled out Sour Patch Kids, Fuzzy Peaches and CherryHeads. "Thanks Sam! What? Did you think I was being a sour puss or something?" Mara laughed. 

"No, I just thought I'd stick to a theme." 

"Well thanks. I'll make my self sick eating them all after dinner." 

"You are a five year old, a stubborn one to boot. You can barely keep your eyes open, go to bed we'll have dinner in bed." 

"Sam, I'll be asleep in fifteen minutes." 

"So, I'll wake you up. Now go!" 

Sam laughed when he noticed Mara was all ready dressed for bed and she looked adorable carrying her pillow and bear. When the oven timer went off Sam took the pizzas out, let them cool, then sliced it up. As he suspected, Mara was asleep, so he woke her up and settled in beside her to eat. Killer joined them and sat licking his lips until Mara was finished and left a few feta cheese crumbles on the plate for him. 

"You spoil that cat rotten." 

"I know, but I've noticed he has you well trained already. You walk in and move to feed him before you've even kissed me hello." 

"I do, don't I." 

"Uhuh, but I won't hold that against you. Don't forget, C.J. is eating here tomorrow night, so don't dilly dally at work." 

"Yeah, she wanted to know what you were serving so I told her you never advise me of the evening menu. I just show up and eat it." 

"She really likes my thyme chicken with wild rice and I think I'll make chocolate hearts with raspberry coulis." 

"Oh, that sounds heavenly." 

"It is and fairly low fat too. The chicken serves 6 so if you want to bring someone home for dinner be, my guest." 

"Then I won't have leftovers." 

"Sam, you've been hanging around me too long. You're getting greedy," Mara laughed. 

"Your cooking is just too good. I bribed Kathy with your caramel brownie today. I pretended I only had one when I brought two. Hey, are there any left?" 

"I don't know, you can go look. I want one if there are any left." 

Sam came back with one brownie and a sad puppy dog face. Mara took the brownie out of his hand, took a big bite and then broke the remainder in half. Sam watched as Mara ate one half waving the other piece in the air. Sam pouted when she took a bite of the last half and Mara finally noticed him. 

"Sam?" 

"That's the last brownie." 

"Oh." Mara mumbled while she popped the last bite in to her mouth. "That was good." 

"I wouldn't know, since some one didn't even give me a bite." 

"Sam, I made 12, you ate 8 of them. I'm not moved." 

"Obviously, since you didn't even offer me the tinniest morsel." 

"It's called 'tough love', Samuel." 

"It's called 'cruel and unusual punishment'." 

"You are such a dork." 

"You are an evil snark queen." 

Mara's next sentence was obliterated by a long yawn. Sam picked up Killer so Mara could stretch her legs out. She hugged her bear and turned to face him. 

"Not one morsel." 

"Sam, get over it." 

"I'm just saying...." 

"I'm not listening. I don't care. I have no sympathy for you." 

"You are so mean." 

"Yes, it's an art form I've worked long and hard at to master and perfect. Good night, Sam." 

"Good night, oh evil one." Sam bent down and left a soft kiss on Mara's lips 

***** 

A week later Mara was basting a fifteen pound turkey, laughing as C.J. informed her that she was just eating vegetables for Thanksgiving dinner. Donna was playing with Killer while Sam, Josh and Toby were glued to the TV, watching the football game. 

"Sam, you forgot the whipping cream. I need you to go to the store." 

"Yeah, yeah, at half-time." 

"Now, Sam." 

"Send Donna, she's not doing anything." 

"Samuel, get off your butt and go this instant." 

"Ha! Sam, she's whipped you," Josh snorted. 

Mara left the kitchen, turned the TV off and gave Josh the evil eye. "You can go with him Josh." 

"But...but I'm a guest." 

"No, Josh, you're a pest. Now both of you go." 

"How come Toby doesn't have to go?" 

"I was smart enough to keep my snarky comments to myself. You'll never learn, Josh." 

Josh and Sam left mumbling and groaning the entire time and went off in search of a store that was open. They found one on the other side of the White House and stood at the check out counter, watching the last five minutes of the second quarter. 

"Girlfriend or fiancé?" The clerk asked. 

"What makes you think there's a girlfriend?" 

"Only they can order you out of the house during a game and you actually go. Once you're married, it doesn't work anymore." 

"'Kay smarty, why am I here then?" Josh asked. 

"You implied he was whipped or a kept man and she made you both go." 

Sam laughed as Josh dropped his head. The clerk laughed and rung up the purchase. They made it back with minutes to spare and found the girls draped across the couch watching the game with Toby. 

"Mara, your cream." Sam said as he shook it and placed it on the counter. 

"Thanks, Sam." 

"Umm, Donna, you're in my spot." 

"Your name wasn't on it, Josh. There's plenty of room on the floor." 

"Donnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaa!" 

"Oh, quit whining Joshua, it's very unattractive." 

"Sam, since you're up, get me another beer?" C.J. asked. 

When Sam returned, Mara gave him her place and sat on his lap. "Remember when the Cowboys didn't suck?" 

"Ah, they always sucked. They just got lucky for a few years," Toby replied dryly. 

Mara got up to fix the sweet potatoes and Sam pulled her in to their bedroom. 

"Sam, what are you doing?" 

Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and left a long, erotic kiss on her lips. Mara returned the kiss and rested her head on Sam's shoulder. 

"I'm sort of sorry we have a room full of people to feed," Mara mutted. 

"That's OK, they will eventually go home and we can spend all day tomorrow in bed." 

"I love the way you think, Mr. Seaborn." 

"Josh is going to have a snit when he realizes the sweet potatoes are spicy, not traditional." 

"Yuck! How can anyone eat those with marshmallows? The thought alone turns my stomach. Josh will just have to deal with it." 

"So, what's for dessert?" 

"Pumpkin cheesecake and fresh gingerbread with whipped cream." 

"Do you realize that since you've moved in, I've gained six pounds." 

"Really? It doesn't show. I guess you better start hitting the gym again." 

"What were you saying about having a visitor just when Josh walked in?" 

"Oh, I baby-sit my cousin the second week of December every year while her parents take a vacation. Jenna is 6 going on 26, you'll like her." 

"I like kids, so I'm sure we'll get along fine." 

"We better get back out there before they assume we're having sex." 

"Toby assumed it five minutes ago," Sam laughed. 

"Hey! Aren't you doing a speech for the President for 'The American Teacher's Awards'?" 

"Actually, I'm doing a speech for myself. I get to give it this year." 

"Cool, you want to write my speech too?" 

"You're going?" 

"Yup! Jean called me while you went out. They've added 10 recognition's for Canadian Teacher's and one of them was my high school history teacher, Mrs. Elliot. Disney's California Adventure, Sam." 

"You are a 6 year old." 

"Cotton Candy, giant Ferris Wheel, our picture taken with Tigger." 

"Mickey shaped ice cream." 

"Ah! Ha! See, you're as excited as I am." 

"Well, now that I know you're going, I am." 

"We'll have company, Jenna will be in town." 

"Wow! A great weekend for her." 

"Yeah, last year she spent the weekend at Jon and Dorthea's with me and the year before, we were in Paris." 

"She's a well traveled little lady." 

"She carries this cute little black purse with her passport and a pack of gum in it. She's so use to traveling with me, that if we were to just stay in Ottawa this time, she'd be disappointed." 

Donna knocked on the door twice before opening it. "Mara, the turkey looks done and I'm starving. Can we eat now?" 

"Donna, what would you have done if I was ravishing Mara on the bed?" 

"Give me a break Sam, I knew you wouldn't be doing anything with us in the next room." 

"Give me a hand Donna, and dinner will be on the table in ten minutes." 

"Can I do anything?" 

"Open and pour the wine, please." 

After threatening Toby with death for commenting on her wine selection, they all settled down for a delicious turkey dinner. C.J. kept her promise to herself and only ate stuffing and vegetables, then proceeded to kick Josh hard underneath the table when he said 'Troy' tasted good and if he could have seconds. The strange looks on everyone's faces when Mara announced they were having pumpkin cheesecake were quickly replaced by moans of approval. Mara usually hated cheesecake, but she liked this one. The phone rang and Sam grabbed it. 

"Happy Thanksgiving. Oh hi, Dr. Bartlet, yes dinner was amazing. Mara's a great cook. Sure." Sam handed Mara the phone. 

"Hey, Abbey." 

"Oh turkey, spicy sweet potatoes, homemade cranberry sauce, corn, green beans, stuffing, gingerbread and pumpkin cheesecake. Yeah, the sauce you like. Sure we'd love to and I'll bring you a jar. I'll bring dessert if Toby and Josh don't go for a fourth helping. See you tomorrow." 

"Dinner?" Sam asked. 

"Nope. Lunch with Charlie, his sister and Zoey." 

"'Kay, Donna would you cut me a piece of gingerbread and be generous with the whipped cream please." 

After dinner, Sam suggested the guys do the dishes, since the girls helped with the meal. Toby was at the sink while Josh was still whining until Donna pinched his ear and threatened to pull him over to the sink. The girls settled down on the couch with coffee and made comments about Toby's unusual washing style and Josh's ignorance of letting the water drip off a plate before drying it. Mara started laughing when Sam mouthed that Josh was hopeless before sending him to get a dry dishtowel. 

Mara got up to put everything away where it belonged, thanked the guys for not breaking anything and christened the huge pool of water on her counter 'Lake Toby. Sam sat down beside C.J. and Mara wondered why he sighed C.J.'s name. Five minutes later, Sam got up and headed to the bedroom and returned a few moments later. 

"Blue, Sam? I don't think so." 

"Yeah, C.J., blue do you want a pedicure or not?" Sam hissed. 

"I'll have one, Miss Sammy," Josh snorted. 

Donna tossed a pillow at Josh's head and told him he better pay attention cause he was giving her one in a minute. Toby looked at Mara with a 'please, don't ask me to do this' look. 

"Relax, Tob. I'm good. How about I give you a neck massage instead." 

"Hey, why does Toby...." Josh started to whine. 

"Because Toby once again was smart enough to keep his comments to himself, Josh." Mara leaned over and whispered in to Toby's ear, "Tease Sam about this, Tobs and you're dead meat. Avez-vous compris?" 

"Oui." 

"Geez, Mara, I almost forgot to give you something." Donna hopped off the couch and went over to the closet, bringing a gift bag back with her. "This is from C.J., Toby, Josh and I to thank you for having us over and feeding us." 

"Ah, thanks you guys, you didn't have to. For some strange reason, I enjoy your company." 

Mara opened the bag and pulled out four small Mason Jar candles. Mara looked at the black wax first then noticed the small printed label reading licorice. She turned the lid and inhaled the deep black licorice scent. "Oh Donna, this is amazing. Where did you find these?" 

"In a little craft store in Maryland. I bought myself some pink bubble gum ones." 

Mara got up and lit all four candles, placing them around the coffee table. 

"Wow, those do smell great," Josh commented as he carefully brushed blue nail polish on Donna's baby toe. "Where was this place Donna?" he asked her. 

"I'd have to show you. I just know how to get there." 

"If I buy you lunch tomorrow, would you take me up there?" 

"Sure Josh. What's the rush?" 

"My Mom's Birthday is December 6th and she loves candles." 

"Donna, if they have anything that smells like an orange creamsicle, would you get me two?" 

"Sure, C.J." 

After the pedicures were completely dry and Toby got feed up playing charades, because Sam and C.J. were taking the game too seriously, everyone said good night and thanked Sam and Mara for having them over. Sam locked the door, collected the empty beer bottles and washed Mara's wineglass before retiring to the bedroom. Mara was already changed for bed and snuggled up under the covers. Sam changed and joined Mara, who promptly wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. 

"Thanks for the dishes, Sam. That was very sweet of you." 

"You're welcome. You worked really hard to pull tonight off, so you deserved the break. What time do we have to be up?" 

"Noon, Abbey said lunch was at one." 

"Tired?" 

"Umm hmm." 

Sam left a soft kiss on her lips and started playing with her hair until they both drifted off to sleep. 


	22. Cold Blast Chapter 22

" I swear to God, Sam, if he calls me one more time this hour, I'm going to go over there and beat him senseless," Donna said through clenched teeth. 

"How many times has Josh called you?" 

"Twelve times last hour so far, ten in the last hour. Is it my fault he hurt his back and can't move?" 

"Donna you have my deepest sympathy and I know how you feel. Mara twisted her ankle last night and it hurts to put weight on it, so I confined her to the couch with an ice pack. She's called me six times so far to whine about how bored she is. Now she wants me to create a bill making Jerry Springer illegal since it insults her intelligence and is contributing to the dumbing of America." 

"Sam, let's go grab a cup of coffee and take it out to the rose garden where the phones don't ring." 

"I have a better idea Donna. Does Josh have Instant Messaging?" 

"Yeah. Remember how he use to pop up on us when he was recovering?" 

"How could I forget? I know for a fact that Mara is online. Call Josh and tell him to turn his IM on." 

Donna picked up Sam's phone and dialed the number she knew better than her own. "Hey, Josh. It's me. Stop calling me, we are having phone problems, turn on your IM." 

"Good idea, Donna. I won't get a crick in my neck from holding the phone. Talk to you in a minute." 

"'Kay. Now what, Sam?" 

Sam entered his program and sent Mara a message. 

- Hey! How's it going? 

- Did you guys pull PBS funds or something? I can't find anything intelligent to watch. 

- No. Toby actually got them more money last year. Want to hear something funny? 

- 'Kay 

- Josh just said that Canada would have been better off if we won the War of 1812. 

"Oh, Sam. You are so deviously brilliant." 

"Thanks Donna." 

- HE WHAT????? 

- He's at home today too and bored, so he's been bugging me on IM all morning. 

- Give me his IM so I can kill him! 

- Sure it's "JoshuaJoshuaJosh". 

- 'Kay I'll order Chinese for dinner. 

- TTFN, Honey. 

Sam signed off from IM and grinned at Donna. "That should keep them both busy well in to the night. One argument will lead to another and they'll be searching the web to mail each other articles and we won't have to listen to either of them." 

"Sam, have I told you lately that I love you? I can finally get some work done. I'm buying you lunch." 

"I never say no to free food, Donna, and it will give me a chance to ask you something." 

"'Kay, I'll come over around one." 

"'Kay." 

Sam smiled, imagining the verbal warfare that would be flying over the World Wide Web in the next several hours. He returned his attention back to the speech he was working on. He had a meeting later that afternoon with the Commerce Department. He was going to tell them that the President did not support their claim that Canadian softwood lumber was being unfairly subsidized and to present them with the evidence the President used to make his decision. He hoped they would just drop the matter, but he had little confidence in their intelligence. 

Sam and Donna went to diner a few blocks from the West Wing and ordered cheeseburger platters. Donna took a long sip of her Cherry Cola, then looked at Sam. 

"So, what did you want to talk about?" 

"When is your lease up?" 

"End of January. Why?" 

"Well, Mara and I are moving in to the mansion on Saturday and my lease is only up in July. The rent is really good and the neighborhood is much safer than yours is. We want you to move in and I'll cover your rent until February." 

"Sam, that is very sweet of you, but I don't think I can afford your rent. I can just manage to keep my head above water now." 

"Donna, what are you paying in rent now?" 

"$750." 

"Well, my rent is only $800. Talk to Josh. He'd be happy to give you a $100 a month raise to have you living somewhere safer." (I'll happily pay the extra $100 a month without you ever knowing it.) 

"You think? I really do like your apartment." 

"Donna, if he says no, I'll give you the extra fifty a month. I'm letting my landlord know I'm subletting in the morning." 

Donna leaned over the table and left a kiss on Sam's forehead. "Thanks Sam. You're the best." 

"It's the least I could do for the woman buying me lunch." 

"So I won't hear so much as a peep from Josh for the rest of the day?" 

"Nope." 

"That seals it, Sam. I do love you!" Donna laughed. 

"I'll remember that if Mara gets sick of me and tosses me out." 

Donna smiled "That will never happen, Samuel. We should get back." 

"Yeah, we've got a country to run." 

Sam couldn't contain his laughter when he walked in to the apartment and Mara was furiously tapping away at the keyboard. 

"Is that still Josh?" 

"Hi, Honey. Yeah, I'm insulting the Mets." 

"Why?" 

"It's fun!" 

Sam shook his head and took the notebook off Mara and started typing. 

- Josh, playtime is over. Mara's got a date with me in our bedroom. 

- TOO MUCH INFO SAM!! 

Sam laughed. 

- 'Night. 

- 'Night. Tell Bu she's still a witch! 

Sam shut the computer down and joined Mara at the dinning room table. After stuffing themselves with Chinese food and joking that they'd be starving two hours later, they cuddled up on the couch and talked the rest of the night away. 

The rest of the week flew by and Sam wasn't surprised to find Mara up before him Friday morning. She denied it, but Sam was sure she had to be the tinniest bit nervous about becoming an Ambassador. Her ceremony was scheduled for four, just after C.J.'s afternoon press briefing. Mara had agreed to do an interview with Danny afterwards and a small reception would be thrown for her at six. Sam knew she'd rather skip the reception, but he kept reminding her that a lot of an Ambassador's work was done in social settings. Mara had made him promise to not leave her side all evening. 

"Good morning, Madam Ambassador." 

"Good morning, Deputy Communication Director." 

"Nervous?" 

"Nope," Mara lied. 

Sam got out of bed and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. Sam spoke softly in to her ear. 

"Mara, I promised Dr. Bartlet that I wouldn't let you put up your defensive shield with me. You know admitting that you are a little bit nervous for your first day at a new job doesn't make you weak." 

"I guess I'm a little nervous about the social aspect of this job. I hate crowded parties, Sam, and from the look of my schedule this month alone, we have 5 cocktail parties and 3 formal dinners to attend." 

"We?" Sam asked. 

"If you think I'm not dragging you to all of these, you've got another thing coming." 

"So, you get the title and I get dragged around like a puppy dog." 

"I think that's fair. Actually, you get out of one of the cocktail parties at the French Embassy. I'm bringing Margaret since she speaks French so fluently." 

"Cool! Now I only have to find you 4 other escorts......." 

"Sam, do you enjoy having sex with me?" 

"You know I do." 

"Well, for every event you manage to get out of, I don't rock your world for two weeks." 

"You are so cruel." 

"That's Ambassador Cruel to you, chump," Mara laughed. 

"I've got to go get dressed. You want to have lunch with me?" 

"Sure, since I've got this nervous energy going on, I'll make something and bring it in." 

"Cool. I actually have never had a picnic in my office." 

"Go get dressed. I'll see you in a bit." 

Sam turned Mara around, cupping her face in his hand and leaned his forehead against hers. 

"You are going to be the best Ambassador Canada has ever had, Miss Whitford and I love you." 

Mara sighed, "Thanks, Sam. What would I do without you? I love you too. Now get." 

Shortly after one, Mara breezed in to the West Wing, dressed to kill with a picnic basket in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. She was oblivious to the gapping jaws and lustful stares from White House employees. As usual, Sam's door was wide open. He was busy talking on the phone when he caught sight of Mara and involuntarily whistled his approval. 

"Damn, you look hot, Mar!" 

"Thanks, ready for lunch?" 

"Yeah. Close the door." Sam took the picnic basket out of her hands and set it on his desk. 

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her in for a long slow, teasing kiss. "Is that what you are wearing for the rest of the day?" 

"Yeah. What? You don't like it?" 

"Oh, I love it. In fact, your making me hungry for you, not lunch but Yeah, you look great." 

"Sam?" 

"Mara, do you feel sexy, confident and ready to kick butt?" 

"Yeah." 

"Then you are dressed perfectly. So, what did you make?" 

"Greek pasta salad, grilled vegetable sandwiches, honey mustard potato salad, grapes and cheese. And for dessert, chocolate cherry chews." 

"Should I just get you a straw for the wine?" Sam teased. 

"That would be great," Mara retorted. 

They had just started eating when Sam's door opened and C.J. walked in. She took Mara's fork from her and dug right in to the Greek pasta salad. 

"Oh, Mara this is oh so Damn, this is good." 

"What did you want, Ceeg?" Sam asked. 

C. J. ignored Sam's question and picked up a sandwich. Mara snatched her fork back and rolled her eyes at Sam. There was a knock on the door and Donna walked in. 

"Oh, yum. Cheese. May I?" 

"Donna, you have to try the pasta salad. It's amazing," C.J. said between bites. 

"Sam, you better grab a sandwich before C.J. scarfs them all up," Mara suggested as she handed Donna her fork. 

Sam chuckled when Mara took a long swig of wine straight from the bottle. He wrestled his fork off C.J. and brought a fork full of potato salad to Mara's lips. Donna thought everything was great, but she was in the mood for cheese and grapes. Mara seemed more interested in the wine than anything else, so Sam keep putting food in to her mouth. The last thing they all needed was a drunken ambassador. Mara had to give up her bottle twice to Donna and twice to Sam, but she pretty much finished it on her own. Once C.J. was finished eating, she had to leave for a briefing and she took Donna with her. 

"Alone at last," Sam said with a grin 

"I'm just surprised C.J. didn't ask what was for dessert." 

Sam took the container out of the basket and studied the bars. He took a large bit and moaned his approval. 

"Oh, Wow! Mara these are incredible! How did you make them?" 

"It's a chocolate chip cookie crust, cherry pie filling and then drizzled dark chocolate. They are gooey, but worth the mess," Mara answered as she popped one in her mouth. 

A few minutes later, Mara had made herself comfortable in Sam's lap and was feeding him and kissing the chocolate off his lips when the door opened. 

"Bu's contagious, you know," Josh teased. 

"Go jump in some hot oil, one fry short," Mara retorted. 

"Josh, what the hell do you want? Every time I try to lower Mara to the desk, someone walks in." 

"Well, first of all, Sam, you shouldn't be having sex in your office, and second of all, lock your door you dolt." 

"Josh?" 

"Oh, yeah, umm.. Those look good," Josh helped himself to a chocolate cherry chew. "Have you got the final figures on the appropriation's committee's recommendations?" 

"Those aren't out until Monday, Josh. Now get out!" 

"Oh." Josh grabbed another two chews and left leaving the door wide open. 

Mara got up, closed, then locked the door and pulled the blinds closed on the window separating Sam and Toby's office, before returning back to Sam's lap." 

"There. Now, where were we?" 

Sam kissed some chocolate off Mara's lips and they spent the next half an hour devouring chews and each other until the incessant pounding of Toby's rubber ball against the glass drove them both insane. Mara reluctantly got off Sam's lap and tucked her top back in to her leather pants. She left Sam's office and walked in to Toby's, intercepting the ball before it came back to him. 

"I swear to God, Toby, if I get a migraine, I'm putting your head through that window!" 

"Sam had the phone on DND and the door is locked." 

"Uh Duh. We were having lunch." 

"From the look of you, Mara, I bet Sam was more interested in you than food." 

Mara smiled sexily at him, "Toby, that's a given." 

"So Brat, are you nervous?" 

"A little bit." 

"Good, politics becomes dangerous when you are too comfortable. Mara, I feel like throwing up between the moment I head to the Oval with a speech until the President has it. Even if I know it's a killer speech, I'm still nervous. Standing at the precipice and wobbling keeps you on your toes." 

"Thanks for the new perspective, Tobs." 

"Anytime, Brat. I'll be there when it happens." 

"I'm glad. Since my family couldn't care less, I'm happy my friends will be." 

"Four, right?" 

"Yeah." 

"'Kay. I'll see ya then. I'm going up to the Hill with your boyfriend." 

"Mara, Mrs. Bartlet wants to see you," Ginger said from the bullpen. 

"Thanks, I'm on my way." 

Mara made her way down to the East Wing and the First Ladies Office. She waited a few minutes until the door opened and Abbey smiled at Mara. 

"Hey, kiddo. Come on in." 

"What's up, Doc?" 

"I wanted you to have some tea with me and I was wondering what you were wearing." 

"Abbey, do you think I look all right? Sam started to suggest it was a bad decision, then he changed his mind." 

"I think you look great, Dear. Your pants aren't skin tight, while form fitting. Your top isn't showing any cleavage and it shows off that gorgeous heart necklace. That color looks wonderful on you. It makes your eyes look like emeralds. The question is, are you comfortable?" 

"Yeah, I picked it out. I love this necklace. Sam gave it to me on the way back from Nassau." 

"Mara, you are an unconventional politician. You are the youngest Ambassador to ever serve. You are young, vibrant, sexy and strong. Why on earth should you look like some boring middle aged conservative school marm? I was kind of hoping you'd wear a short leather skirt." 

Mara laughed and squeezed Abbey's hand. "Would you go change for me?" 

"What do you have in mind?" 

"Your long chocolate brown leather skirt?" 

"I could do that. I wore it last week." 

"You know, I liked having to wear a uniform in high school. I knew what I was wearing every day and no one ever said 'Hey, didn't you wear that five days ago?' Some mornings, I just want to crawl back in to bed instead of deciding what to wear." 

"Mara I understand you completely. If I wear the same thing twice in a month I hear about it. No one seems to care if I like something." 

"I say we start a pact right now, that we will wear what we feel like wearing, when we feel like wearing it. I wear the red dress once a month. It's comfortable, I look great in it and it generally intimidates men to such to a degree that they stay away from me." 

"It didn't deter young Samuel." 

"That's because he'd already fallen in love with my acid tongue and sardonic wit." 

"I hear Capitol Beat wants you on a panel with Sam." 

"Yeah. I said I'd only agree if it was Josh." 

"I'd pay good money to see that," Abbey laughed. 

"I'm doing 'The View' with C.J. the day after you and Jed. " 

"I didn't know that. Where are they shooting?" 

"That would have required me to actually be listening to C.J. at seven yesterday. I heard the first ten words, then my mind went on to other things, like the fact that I should still be in bed smirking, cause Sam's at work already." 

"Have you ever been a morning person?" 

"Nope. My brain refuses to function before 7 and it will run on limited capacity until about 9, 9:30, when it decides to wake up. I'm not a night person either, which leads me to believe I'm a brunch or high tea person. Sam's ability to not only function, but debate at 7, freaks me right out. I want to slap some tired grumpiness in to him with a two by four." 

"You were quite grumpy on Air Force One." 

"Speaking of hitting someone with a two by four, I wanted to attack your husband, but by the grace of the Secret Service, he lived." 

"I've never argued that he can't be a big old freak." 

"A long winded, fact sucking, know-it-all who relishes being awake when the civilized world is wisely asleep." 

"Mara, stop dwelling on a 5 am take off. That Hoover is going to accept your credentials as Ambassador in an hour." 

"'Kay, I'm fine now. I couldn't properly vent at 5 am, it's now out of my system." 

"Speaking of freaks," Abbey said with an 'I'm staring at one right now' look. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm a freak, Sam's a geek. We could have our own TV show." 

"I'm going upstairs to change, you coming or what?" 

"I'll be your wing woman." 

"Mara, stop spending so much time with Josh and Toby," Abbey laughed. 

At ten to four, Mara, Abbey and the Secret Service cut through the West Wing and stopped at Mrs. Landingham's desk. 

"Afternoon, Ma'am. Mara." 

"Hi, Mrs. L." 

"Hello, Mrs. Landingham. Is he ready for us?" 

"He will be in a minute. Mara, would you like a cookie dear?" 

"Yes, Please." 

Mara was still munching on her cookie when she felt Sam's breath on her neck and smiled when she left a soft kiss on her cheek. 

"So, how did the meeting go?" 

"Not bad. Toby bashed in a few heads. I think they'll come around and see it our way. Hi, Dr. Bartlet" 

"Hello, Sam. You have great taste in jewelry." 

"Thanks." 

The door to the Oval Office opened and Abbey, Sam and Mara walked in, followed by Mrs. Landingham and Donna, who had dashed down the hall to make it on time. C.J, Toby, Leo, Margaret, and Josh were sitting down looking bored to tears. 

"Ambassador Bu is here," Josh said with a grin. 

"Josh, even you can't rain on my parade today." 

Mara recognized the Official White House photographer from Killer's catnapping incident and deducted that the suit beside Jed must be from the State Department. 

"Ah! Good Mara, you showed up. I had visions of you making me wait just to make a point." 

"Now, would I do that to you, Jed?" Mara asked trying to look as angelic as possible. 

"I guess I don't need to introduce Miss Whitford to you, Sir," Tom said. 

"No, Tom. Miss Whitford and I go way back. Has it been 15 years already?" 

"Actually, I think it's fourteen, Dear," Abbey corrected. "Tom, Mara is the fourth Bartlet daughter." 

"Hi, Tom. What's your last name?" Mara asked. 

"Chilton, your excellency." 

"Please, Tom, call me Mara." 

"As chief of protocol, Ma'am, I'm afraid I cannot do that." 

"I feel a sudden need for a drink" Mara muttered. 

"Mara, you might need this." Donna handed Mara her letter of credence. 

"Thanks, Donna. How did you end up with this?" 

"Cheryl sent it to Sam for safe keeping and I liberated it just before the envelope was going to be used to take lunch orders." 

"Thank you, Donna. Once again, I'd like to lobby that you get a promotion. Can the Vice President be replaced?" 

"Only in my dreams," Toby muttered just loudly enough for C.J to hear and put a huge grin on her face. 

"Tom, let's do this before she starts inquiring about replacing me." 

"Mr. President, it is with pleasure that I present her excellency Mara Whitford of Canada and by the request of the Secretary of State ask that you accept her credentials from Prime Minister Jean Luc Chouinard as Canada's Ambassador to the United States." 

Jed took the piece of paper out of Mara's hand and smiled, "Mara, I accept your letter of credence from Prime Minister Jean Luc Chouinard and by affixing my (The brat isn't even paying attention, she's watching Sam!) seal and signature, do hereby declare you to be an Ambassador Extraordinary and Plenipotentiary. Congratulations Mara." 

Jed pulled Mara in to a big bear hug and whispered in to her ear, "I'm so proud of you." 

"Just remember from here on out, it's all your fault since you talked me in to this." 

"My turn." Abbey wrapped her arms around Mara, giving her a big hug. "Congratulation, Sweetie." 

"Thank you, Abbey." 

"Congratulations, Ambassador Gorgeous," Leo said affectionately, leaning over to kiss Mara on the forehead. 

Mara was congratulated, hugged and kissed until only Sam remained. He walked up to her, congratulated her and chastely kissed her on the lips. Mara was just about to complain when Sam whispered in her ear. 

"I'll congratulate you properly when Tom and the photographer are gone." 

"Promise?" 

"Umm hmm." 

"Mar,a I believe Danny is waiting for you. I'll see you at the reception. The rest of you get back to work." 

"Wait! I want them in my picture." 

"All of them?" Jed asked. 

"Yeah. Then I want one with you and Abbey and then we'll throw in Sam. Oh, and that one doesn't get released to the pool." 

Jed and Abbey stood on both sides of Mara with one arm around her. Sam placed himself just behind Abbey and slid his hand to rest on her back. Everyone else squeezed in on either side. Jed and Abbey excused themselves and had Jeff take a picture of just Sam and Mara. They faced each other holding both hands and Jeff decided that having eyes only for each other would make a better picture than asking them to look at him. 

Sam escorted Mara down to the Mural Room where C. J. had arranged for Danny to conduct his interview. Mara was still waiting for her kiss and sighed loudly when she noticed Danny was already sitting down waiting for her. 

"Danny, couldn't you have been five minutes late just once?" 

"Sorry Mar I mean Ambassador Whitford." 

"Danny, I know and like you. Call me Mara or else." 

"Yes, Mara. Would you mind if I visited the bathroom before we start this interview?" Danny asked with a 'make it fast' grin. 

"That would be no problem, Danny." 

Mara closed the door behind Danny and looked expectantly at Sam. "I'm collecting on that promise now, Mr. Seaborn." 

Sam pulled Mara into his arms, kissing her forehead, both eye lids, her nose and both cheeks before engaging her in a long erotic deep kiss that left Mara feeling weak in the knees. 

"That was worth the wait, Sammy." 

"Mara, just remember Danny is one of the more decent members of the press, but don't forget for one moment that he IS THE PRESS. 'Off the record' is a good phrase for you to remember." 

"Sam, I appreciate the reminder, but I do know quite a lot about dealing with the press." 

"Mara, if Danny offers advice, don't pull a Josh. Promise me you'll take it. You may be use to the press, but the dynamic is a little different here. The Media is convinced that the American Public needs to know everything. I've long admired how the Canadian Press never gets hung up on the sensational stuff for long. They know when to move on. They know that addressing third world debt is more important than speculating on what I was doing with Laurie." 

"That's simply because Canadians, on a whole, are far more intelligent than Americans," Mara said with a smirk. 

"Josh was telling me about that part of your marathon IM session. The two of you crack me up." 

"What, no comment, Samuel?" 

"Mara I'm intelligent enough to know that it's just easier to let you think what you want to think." 

"You're a smart man Sam Seaborn. A bit of a wuss, but...." 

Sam stopped Mara with a fast kiss that had just ended when Danny opened the door to the Mural room. Danny rolled his eyes and took a seat while Mara made sure there were no signs of her lipstick on Sam. 

"See ya later." 

"Umm hmm. I'll meet you at your office." 

Just as Sam was leaving, Donna came to the door with a tall glass filled with what looked like a strawberry milkshake for Mara. 

"Oh, that looks great, Donna." 

"Yeah, they should serve these in the Mess. This is for you from Mrs. Bartlet. She told me to tell you it's just what you need so you don't feel ill at the reception." 

Mara noticed the 'get it?' look Donna was giving her, but she wasn't sure what she was supposed to get. 

"Donna?" 

"Mara, if you don't want it, I'll drink it. You know Leo wanted it and I told him no way." 

The lightbulb finally went off over Mara's head and she got that the drink was spiked to soothe her nerves. "Thank you, Donna. It should settle my stomach nicely." 

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, Danny." 

"No problem, Mara." 

Mara sat down and took a small sip of the drink and wondered what was in it, because she couldn't even taste the alcohol. 

"I'm sorry, Danny. Would you care for anything to drink?" 

"No, I'm fine, thanks. There's a pitcher of water over on the table if I need it." 

"Kay. I guess we should start this thing." 

"I'm sure you would like to know the print format of this interview." 

(Dang! I didn't even think about that.) "Yes, I would." 

"It will be a written introduction followed by 10 to15 printed Q & A's and then my summation." 

"I know the answer, but I'll ask any ways. Do I get to pick which questions are used?" 

"That's cute, Mara, and the answer is NO." 

"Just checking, cause you never know unless you try." 

"Do you mind if I tape this for accuracy?" 

"That depends. Can you assure me that it won't be spliced together to put words in my mouth?" 

"Yes, I can give you that assurance. This tape is for my personal use only." 

"It's fine with me then." 

"Mara, your lack of experience in the Diplomatic Core is very obvious. Why do you think the Prime Minister appointed you?" 

"My boss appointed me because he believes I'm the right person for this position. While I may have never served in the Department of Foreign Services, I'm no stranger to International Politics. I am still the highest-ranking Senior International Policy advisor to the Prime Minister, a post I've held for nine years now. I've racked up so many Aeroplan Miles that I could circumnavigate the world countless times. I love my country! I agree wholeheartedly with the UN that there is no better place on earth to live than Canada. I have always advocated, promoted and defended Canadian interests around the globe. I have no qualms about knocking some heads to get what I want. I never back down from a challenge and I make things happen. Someone once said that I'd be their weapon of choice in a political battle. That is why I am the Canadian Ambassador to the United States." 

(Good answer, Mara.) "You have a reputation for a quick wit and a quick temper. I was told that getting on your bad side is not a place anyone in their right mind wants to be. How do you react to the fact that you scare people?" 

"While, I like to think I'm perfect, Danny, but I know I'm not. I do have a temper and I'm very proud of my sarcastic wit. I cannot, nor will not, tolerate fools. I have no patience for idiots. I love to debate, but refuse to engage in debate with people who think stating the same point over and over again is debating. I've spent countless hours sitting around a room debating with Conservatives and while I often do not agree with them, these are intelligent, passionate people who believe as strongly as I do that they can make Canada an even better place to live. I don't really care if I scare people. I am who I am. If intimidating you helps me to get you to do what I want, it's a bonus." 

"You said last year and I quote: 'In this day and age, there is such a culture of political correctness that you have to stop and wonder how much is too much. When citizens complain that the YMCA shouldn't have put up a Christmas tree in it's lobby, you just have to stop and say 'Get a life people. Use your brains before you speak and look up what the letters mean. I'll save you the time! It's Young Men's Christian Association.' Do you still hold that view?" 

"Hell, yes! Much was made of the fact that I'm a devote Roman Catholic and that, of course, I'd think it was ridiculous because I think Christmas Tree's should be on every street corner. I would have said the same thing if citizens complained about a Menorah in the lobby of the Canadian Jewish Council. I just used that as a blaring example of P.C. going amuck. You can never please everyone and in trying to be politically correct, the only thing you accomplish is being so diluted and wishy washy that you can't help or please anyone. People take offense to the stupidest things these days. Get upset if you're called 'boy' or told that if you're pregnant, you can't possibly think straight. Don't whine because I say the firemen came and put out the fire. Don't get highly offended because someone says 'Ah, you're an American instead of a Cuban-American. If you are Japanese, you are NOT a Jap, but Japanese'. Being aware that one should never use racial slurs is very important and in that case, I'm all for political correctness. It works when it is truly needed." 

"How do you view relations between Canada and the United States?" 

"Right now, we have a fairly strong and friendly relationship. Our countries share the world's longest undefended boarder. There is room for improvement and I welcome being able to work with the current administration to form a more mutual and equally beneficial relationship. My priority, of course, will be to continue advocating, promoting and defending Canadian interests. I intend to bring a greater understanding of the unique issues that face Canadians in the 21st century to Washington. American politicians need to understand that you can't tap our massive natural resources and whine about Toronto being Hollywood North and Vancouver, Hollywood West the next day. " 

"What is the nature of your relationship with Deputy Communications Director Sam Seaborn?" 

"Danny, if you are serious, this interview is over." 

"Come on, Mara. They are going to find out, especially if the Department of Commerce decides to proceed with its complaint that Canadian softwood lumber is unfairly subsided." 

"Off the record now, Danny." Mara picked up the tape recorder, rewound it and hit erase right after her previous answer. 

"Fine, we're off the record."(Now I know why she scares people. She looks ready to eat me for lunch.) 

"Danny, I'm in love with Sam. Someday, I will marry him and we'll raise our children together. He's my 'real thing'. Our relationship will not affect the smooth running of this country or my Ambassadorship. I keep my private life private and until C.J. says she doesn't comment on the personal life of White House employees, the fewer people who know the better. I promise, Danny, if you help me out on this, when the time comes, you'll get a big exclusive." 

"Mara, while I" 

"Danny, I've been on your side trying to convince C. J. that there is no harm in her dating you. That both of you conduct yourself to be above reproach. Are you going to sit there and tell me that you can't offer me the same consideration by putting a lid on this?" 

"Fine. For the moment your secret is safe with me. Could I have my tape recorder back?" 

Mara handed him the recorder back and took a long sip of her strawberry smoothy. 

"Mara, you've known the Bartlet's and several key members of the Senior Staff for years. How do you think this will work to your advantage?" 

"I really don't think it will give me much of an advantage other than the fact that I know the players and trust them. The advantage is personal for me. I'm not going to get lonely and when I start missing my house or the Rideau Canal, I will have a great number of people to distract me. The Bartlet's think of me as their adopted fourth daughter, but that doesn't mean they won't give me a little tough love when I need it. The President will look at me one day and say 'Mara, you know I love you, but there is no way in hell this government can agree to that'. I won't be getting any preferential treatment." 

The interview continued and Mara was fairly sure she knew which questions would make it to print and she was fairly pleased with the way the interview turned out. She couldn't help wondering what else Danny might have asked her if he didn't like her, but she was sure some other reporter would eventually ask those questions. 

"So Danny, how did I do?" 

"Pretty good, but I have a suggestion for you for the next time." 

"Shoot." 

"For a politician, you are actually a little too forth coming. You didn't really need to tell me that you were a devote Roman Catholic. Another reporter might have said: 'Then how did you feel when a man, who you think of as a second father, refused to commute a death sentence last year?' 

"I would have said that the sanctity of all human life from conception to natural death is paramount in my faith. We are human beings, not God, and we will all get what is coming to us in the end. Jed was wrong and he knew he was wrong. He now has to live with his decision and he will have to answer for it." 

"You just did it again, Mara. The next question would be: 'You do not support a women's right to choose, Ambassador Whitford?" 

"No, Danny I categorically do not support a women's right to terminate the life of an innocent baby. If a woman is too young to be a mother or too busy she should not have been fooling around and put herself in the position to become pregnant in the first place. I know that is easier said than done, but you have to take responsibility for your actions. I have much more sympathy for women who are raped or are told that it is either their life or the baby's, but I still think it's wrong. I wouldn't' hold it against these woman, but I'd never say it's 'Okay, I understand' either. Danny, you can use those questions and my answers. I don't care." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Danny, my beliefs on those two issues will never change and having them in print again will not make my life any harder. Do you think I should mind?" 

"From a PR position, I wouldn't be surprised if your press secretary wants to murder you come the morning. I think your willingness to be open and frank is great. Reporters dream that public figures would be more open and honest. We just tend to take advantage of the situation. That's why I'd warn you to pause and think before you answer every question." 

"Well, Danny as Washington, DC, is about to find out, I'm not your average politician. Do I even look like your typical Ambassador? I'm sure I'll set tongues waggling in the establishment and not make too many friends, but we've entered a new century and I intend to shake up the Diplomatic scene and kick some butt. I'll take your advice to heart though and if you ever think I need warning or made a big mistake, don't hesitate to point it out to me." 

"A politician welcoming criticism, you're right, you aren't your father's politician," Danny laughed. "I have to tell you, I think you look amazing by the way." 

"Thanks, Danny." 

"Anytime. You're going to make life very interesting in this city, Mara, and I can't wait to join the ride." 

"I think you better fasten your seat belt then, cause it's going to be one wild one," Mara said with a big grin. 

Mara left the Mural Room and headed straight for Sam's office. She found him hunched over his laptop typing away. He had yet to notice her and Mara took advantage of the time to study him. His tie had been loosened, his shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows and his glasses were slowly creeping down his nose. His hair had that rumpled look from running his hands through it and a small tuff was standing up. Mara had noticed it was looking a little long and thought a hair cut was in order. He clicked his teeth together and Mara chuckled to herself about his obsessive dental hygiene habits. Mara rarely brushed her teeth before bed while Sam never missed an evenings brushing. She had to admit his teeth were very white and his smile was dazzling. Sam sighed in frustration and Mara could tell he was deleting something and starting again. Mara thought of the conversation she had with Cheryl. 

A few days earlier, Cheryl had asked Mara, out of curiosity and total boredom at work, when she thought Sam was the sexiest. Mara laughed and told Cheryl the answer should be when he was making love to her or in the shower, but while she found him highly tantalizing at those times, they weren't moments that made her bite gently into her lower lip and get lost in lustful thoughts. After letting Cheryl guess then having a good laugh and wondering about her best friend's mental stability, Mara had confessed she thought Sam was the sexiest with his glasses on, head bent and writing. 

There was just something undeniably appealing and sexy about Sam in writer's mode. Maybe it was the passion he had and the desire to make the world a better place. Maybe it was that his intelligence and poetic nature melting in to one. Maybe it was the lazy way he didn't pay much attention to his punctuation until much later. Maybe it was her knowledge that he was working on a piece of art. Sam painted pictures with his words and brought them to life like know one she's never known. One of these days, she'd have to tell him he had replaced Edith Wharton as her favorite writer. Maybe that was it: that she'd get to read whatever he was working on. Mara smiled to herself and decided it was probably all the above put together in a man who loved her completely, without question. 

Sam had looked up and noticed Mara watching him, but she seemed in another world. Wherever she was, she must be having fun, he thought, given the sexy smile on her lips. Mara lost in thought was a sight to behold and Sam wished he could skip her reception and head straight for home. Josh had teased him earlier about being a kept man for moving in to the mansion and giving up his freedom. Sam was surprised that he had no feelings about leaving his home of almost three years. He was already thinking of the apartment as Donna's place and the moving trucks weren't arriving until morning. The mansion was beautiful and grand, quite fitting as an Ambassador's residence, yet it still maintained that cozy home feeling. He had fallen in love with its Victorian charm as quickly as Mara had. It dawned on Sam that he was lost in thought and he looked up to see if Mara was looking at him like he'd lost his mind. She wasn't. 

"Hey, what are you smiling about?" Sam asked. 

"Just thinking about you and how lucky I am to have found my real deal." 

"Wow, that's a pretty big expectation for me to live up to, don't you think?' Sam asked with a grin. 

"Oh, Sam. You're already the real thing. You don't have to do anything to live up to it when you're already it. Whatcha working on?" 

"My speech for the Disney teacher's thing." 

"Cool, can I read it?" 

"Sure." Sam hit save and pushed his chair back knowing Mara would sit on his lap to read the screen. "So how did the interview go?" 

"Well C.J. will probably come over in the morning to beat me on the head, but I thought it went well and so did Danny." 

"That should make me worry, but for some reason I'm not. How are your nerves holding up?" 

"Surprisingly well to tell you the truth. I have no idea what was in that drink Abbey had made for me, but dang, it's working. There must have been a big old shot of something in there, but all I tasted was strawberry smoothie." 

Sam tried to watch Mara's face in the screen, but he couldn't tell what she thought until she sniffed and wiped the tears away from her eyes. 

"Oh, Sam. That was amazing. It makes me want to go be a teacher. It makes me want to put my money where my mouth is and give a huge chunk of money to schools. This speech needs to make the six o'clock news, Sam." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, and I better speak before you do, because there's no way I'm getting up there after this speech." 

Sam smiled and left a kiss on Mara's neck. "You are slated to speak after me and I have an idea for the first part of your speech, if you'll let me write it for you." 

"Sam it would be both a honor and a privilege to speak your words." 

"Well, you just made my day." 

"So exactly who will I be meeting in five minutes?" 

"My guess would be various members of the press, folks from the State Department, Senators, Congressmen, the Speaker, Hoynes and his senior staff and other people from the White House that neither of us knew existed." 

"That's a small reception? Dear God, what does C.J. consider big?" 

"You'll be just fine and I'll be right beside you the entire time." 

"Please tell me they serve champagne at this reception." 

"Yes, they do, you lush," Sam teased. 

"I can't help it Sam, crowds freak me out." 

"I know. I'm just tesing." 

"I'm just getting irrational, ignore me." 

"Are you ready to face the music?" 

"Ready as I'll ever be. Let's go before I change my mind." 

Sam turned his light off and gave Mara a quick kiss, holding her hand until they were about to step in to the room. Donna was standing near the door and gave Mara another hug. 

"This is so cool! My friend is an Ambassador now." 

"Yeah, I think my friend being the Deputy, Deputy Chief of Staff is pretty cool too. Shouldn't you be inside drinking?" 

"I figured that Sam walking in with two blondes on his arm wouldn't look as suspicious as walking in with you clutching his arm. We've got a plan so it doesn't look like you two are madly in love. " 

"A plan?" 

"Yeah, the two of you are going to be the best kept secret in the White House. Even 'one fry' is going to help." 

"Thanks, Donna. Was this your idea?" 

"Actually, I went to C.J. and she was thinking the same thing so we worked out operation CD." 

"Thank you," Sam and Mara said at the same time. 

"Donna, let's go find C.J.. You both deserve a special toast from me." 

"Free food, free drinks, I'm in," Donna laughed. 

"Take a deep breath, Mar, then just breathe," Sam said. 

Mara started to move and stopped to make the sign of the cross. (Thank you, God, for these people and for my Sammy. Please keep them all safe.) 

Sam nodded at the guard who started the introduction. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Mara Whitford, Ambassador of Canada." 


	23. Cold Blast Chapter 23

Sam reached into his binder for a pen while briefing the President on the latest poll numbers. The pen felt funny in his hand, but he didn't give it a second thought. He heard CJ snort next to him, ignoring her as he usually did. The pen waved in the air as he spoke and Jed could no longer hold back his laughter. 

"Nice pen, Samuel," Jed chuckled, causing everyone to break out laughing. 

Sam looked down at the Powerpuff Girls pen in his hand and started laughing. 

"Jenna was playing around with my stuff last night. I found a pink glitter gel pen earlier and one of those butterfly shaped hair clips. That child is a whirl of constant motion and energy." 

"She's smart as a whip, if I remember correctly." 

"She is. She was correcting Mara's grammar last night. You should have seen the look on Mar's face. It was priceless." 

"Mara hates to be corrected let alone by a six year old," CJ laughed. 

"What did Bu say?" Josh asked. 

"Something alone the lines of 'I'll bring you over to my office in the morning'. Jenna said 'Aunty Mara, you should say 'I'll take you to my office in the morning.' Mara was not amused." 

"I bet. So Sam, do you think the number's are soft?" 

"No, sir. I think they are pretty solid. Josh and I were talking about it earlier and I think that we should take this approval and push forward with our education initiative." 

"Fine Sam, the ball is in your court. Go for it! Josh is at your disposal if you need him." 

"Thank you, sir. Donna is almost finished with the Smithsonian, so I was wondering if I could have her." 

"No one can have my Donna, Sam. I need my Donna. I'm counting the days down until she's finished and I can have her full attention again." 

"Donna's yours Sam, and Josh, I don't think Donna would appreciate being refereed to as your possession. You can all go. Mrs. Landingham, what's next?" 

"Sam, I can't believe you just did that to me! You already have Kathy! Why not take Bonnie or Ginger?" 

"Kathy can't run my office and do all the work I need done. I'll ask her to coordinate with Donna so we have you covered. Josh, have you ever noticed the enormous potential Donna has? We tease you, but Donna could do your job. If we are reelected, I want Donna to have a senior position Josh. Don't you? She wouldn't be your assistant anymore, so you could date her." 

"You forget Sam that without Donna, I'd never get to leave the office to date her." 

"I suggest you get your butt organized, Josh. You've got two years. I have faith in you," Sam said with a smirk. 

Kathy came walking down the hall, looking for her boss. "Sam?" 

"What Kathy? And no, I don't have any more cookies left." 

"You've got a visitor. A little visitor with attitude. She asked if I'd be a doll and get her a drink since her Aunt told her she couldn't wander around." 

"Yeah, high with blonde hair and blue eyes?" Sam asked. 

"Uhuh." 

"Jenna," Sam and Josh said together. 

"Good. Then one of you can take care of her drink order. I have better things to do with my time." 

"Josh, could you go get a Wild Cherry Pepsi or a Dr. Pepper for me?" 

"Sure, why not. I have many important things to do, but I don't feel like doing any of them. You want anything?" 

"Something bad for me." 

"Sugar?" 

"Yeah. I'm thinking sugar and chocolate would be a great combination." 

"Kay. I'll see you in a bit." Josh turned and headed for the mess. 

Sam walked in to his empty office and checked under his desk. He found a little black purse and wondered where Jenna had disappeared. Kathy hadn't returned to her desk and Sam was about to begin a search when he heard a familiar giggle. Sam stopped at Toby's door and tried to hide his shock at seeing Jenna sitting on Toby's lap while he read a speech to her. 

"Uncle Toby, shouldn't there be a comma here?" 

"You're right, Jenna. Thanks." 

"Isn't that a dangling participle? " 

"Not funny, Brat." 

Jenna started giggling, "I thought it was. The look of abject horror on your face was funny." 

"Abject? Jenna, how old are you again? 30?" 

"I'm not your average six year old, Uncle Toby. I have a brain, a vocabulary and a passion for politics just like Aunty Mara. When I get older, I'm going to be Prime Minster of Canada." 

"Prime Minister Rugrat, you shouldn't be bothering Toby," Sam said with a grin. 

"Hey, Unca Sam! I guess no one should be surprised to see you here. 'Uncle Sam wants you!'" 

"I have one word for you Jenna: redundant." 

"I'm helping edit for Toby." 

"Oh, well then, you'll need this." Sam went over to Toby's drawer, pulled out a red sharpie pen and handed it to her. "Go wild, kiddo." 

"Sam, Jenna's really not bothering me. She's fine in here until I have to go up to the Hill at noon." 

"Are you sure? You think you can keep your temper in check that long? Unlike me, she literally bites back." 

"Hey, Billy told me to bite him. If he didn't mean it, he shouldn't have said it three times!" 

Sam and Toby looked at each other and started laughing, remembering Mara's almost identical reasoning for biting Josh in the Oval. Jenna looked at the two important adults in front of her and wondered if they needed a good nap. A minute later, they managed to compose themselves and return to a normal conversation. 

"I can handle a room full of Republicans, Sam. I think I can handle a six year old for two hours." 

"Just remember, Toby, that our six year old is more intelligent than an entire room of Republicans. She idolizes Mara, so...." 

"She has pain in the ass tendencies. See you later, Sam." 

Sam looked at the paper in Jenna's hand, noticing several red marks and she had just wiped out a sentence. (Serves Toby right.) 

"Fine. Have fun you two. Josh is going to bring you a drink, Jenna." 

"Thanks, Sam." 

Josh was sitting across from Sam's desk, holding a paper plate with a large slab of chocolate cake. 

"Hey, where's the rugrat? " 

"The cake looks great Josh, thanks. Jenna is editing Toby's speech. Go on in, give her the   
Dr. Pepper and take a look at all the red marks she's putting on the pages. You have to see it. Toby's going to have a cow." 

"I can't miss Toby having a cow. Just save me some cake." 

A few minutes later Josh returned grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, Sam, that was just priceless! Jenna is arguing sentence position with Toby and she's right. It sounds better her way." 

"Toby kicked you out for agreeing with her, I bet." 

"Yup! He told me to go do whatever it is I do around here. At the moment, it's eating cake with you." 

"I wonder what meeting Mara got sent to in Baltimore? Jenna just said she will be late getting home and that to save her some take out. We were supposed to go Christmas Tree shopping tonight." 

"Why don't you and Jenna go find a great tree and surprise Mara with it. Donna and I will go with you if you want. I think I'm going to buy Donna a tree this year. She was telling me that she misses decorating the tree with her family." 

"That's a good idea, Josh. You should go find her a gorgeous ornament and get it engraved." 

"I'll think about it. Well, since I've ruined my appetite now, there is nothing left to do but get some work done. I'll let Donna in on the plan. See ya at this afternoon's staff meeting." 

Sam got back to work and didn't even notice Jenna sitting in front of him until she coughed a little bit. He looked up and found the pint sized Mara leaning back in a chair, legs up on his desk reading. 

"Hey squirt, Toby getting on your nerves?" 

"More like the other way around. Geez Louise, he's stubborn! He said I did a hatchet job on his speech and I countered by saying I was just getting rid of dead wood!" 

Sam grinned, "So he kicked you out?" 

"Basically, he suggested strongly that I help you out with your writing, since you actually needed help." 

"Toby doesn't handle criticism well and just between you and me, I think he's jealous of my talent." 

"Shouldn't that be you and I, not me?" 

"No, you can't say I, I," Sam said authoritatively, while wondering if Jenna was right. 

"I guess." 

"What do you think of us going to get a tree as scheduled tonight? We'll have it all set up for Mara when she gets home." 

"Sure, then the tradition will remain of getting a tree on Wednesday. We let it settle for two days, then decorate it Friday night." 

"We'll be in California Friday night, so maybe we will decorate it on Thursday night." 

"Disney is going to be fun! I hear you can get on a ride that's like a hand glider. Can we go see Doc Bartlet later?" 

"Sure." Sam picked up the phone and dialed Kathy. "Can you check with Lily to see if   
Mrs. Bartlet has time to see Jenna today?" 

A few minutes later, Kathy came in to remind Sam he was expected in the Roosevelt Room and also told him that Mrs. Bartlet wanted the two of them up in the residence for lunch. Sam put what he was working on away, found the files he'd need and brought Jenna over to see CJ. 

"Hi, Princess Ceeg," Jenna said cheerily. 

"Hello, Princess Jenna. I heard you were visiting my fair Kingdom." 

"How did you know?" Sam asked. 

"Josh normally doesn't drink Dr. Pepper and I happen to know that Jenna is addicted to it. You want to hang with me for awhile Jenna Benna?" 

"Sure. You want me to do anything for you?" 

"You could kill the press." 

"Not on an empty stomach," Jenna giggled. 

"You can check my briefing notes for Carol's spelling mistakes." 

"Cool." Jenna took the notes off CJ and got to work. 

"Thanks Ceeg. I'll be back for Her Royal Highness after my meeting." 

"No rush Sam, we have fun together." 

Sam slid in to the Roosevelt Room and started the meeting. Twenty Deans from the countries leading Universities were hanging on Sam's every word. As Sam continued to outline their proposal, he was encouraged by nods of approval and decided to go a little further than planned. 

"Teachers deserve to be as revered as Movie Stars and Athlete's. Those who dedicate their lives to education should be making amazing salaries, allowing more time for hands on education. Our government is seriously committed to education and we would like a serious commitment from you. Would you all be willing to establish scholarships to allow twenty teachers to be educated and trained for free next September? We would commit to pay the tuition for an additional forty students at each of your institutions. You would be the cornerstones of Initiatives in Education. CJ Creeg would introduce you all at this afternoon's briefing as trail blazing beacons of hope. So are you with me?" 

"Sam, for the record, I'd like to state how proud I am to count you among our alumni and Princeton is with you." 

"Thank you. Dean Simms, I know having Josh Lyman as one of your own isn't always a good thing, but how about it?" Sam teased. 

"Could we say he's from UCLA?" Dean Simms laughed back. "I'm with you, Sam. We have to make up for unleashing Josh on the world." 

Five minutes later, Sam had every Dean's signature on the Education Initiative and asked them to wait for a moment. Sam strutted down to the Oval Ofice and stopped to give Mrs. Landingham a kiss on the cheek. "Who's da Man?" He asked her with a big grin. 

"I'd have to say today, Sam's da man," Mrs. Landingham answered with a grin. 

"Can I see him?" 

"Sure, Sam. Go on in." 

"Charlie, come with me please." 

"What's up Sam?" Charlie asked as he followed Sam in. 

"Sam?" Jed asked. 

"Sir, I hold in my hands a signed commitment from 20 of this countries leading Universities to support E.I. program. They've agreed to not only support us, but to donate 20 seats each for next September." 

"So, you got an extra 400 seats Sam. Well done! I'm proud of you, son." 

"Thank you, sir. Charlie had a great idea." 

"Yes, Charlie had a great idea. See Charlie, sometimes we can make things happen. If you have any more brilliant ideas, we'll take them." 

"Not at this moment, sir." 

" Then what are you waiting for? Go find some! Are they all still here, Sam?" 

"Yes, sir. They're in the Roosevelt Room." 

"Let's go thank them. Leo!" 

"Yes, sir." Leo patted Sam on the back and whispered, "I'm proud of you, Sam. Damn good work." 

"Thanks, Leo." 

Sam stood back and watched as the President shook each Dean's hand, thanking them for being willing to take the first step. An immense feeling of pride coursed through Sam's body and he wished Mara could have been there to see it happen. He tried to get her on the cell phone but it was out of range. Jed decided to invite all the Deans to the Oval Office for pictures, leaving Sam alone with his thoughts. 400 extra seats brought the total to1200 instead of the initial 200 they had started with. Sam was confident that with the corner stones set, it wouldn't be hard to persuade other universities to join the Initiative. He decided his goal would be 5000 seats for the next fall semester. Sam headed back to his office and wondered why there were so few people at their desks. He found out when he rounded the corner to the communications bullpen. 

"Sam Seaborn everyone!" Leo announced with pride and Sam was greeted by a thunderous applause. 

Kathy came up and left a kiss on her boss's cheek. "Way to go, Sam!" 

"Thanks for getting them all here, Kath." 

"You did good, Spanky," CJ said giving her friend a bear hug. 

"Good work, Sam! I'm sure Dean Simms came on board when you mentioned me." 

"Yeah Josh, he said they owed it to the country to make up for unleashing you on America." 

"So you guilted them in to it! You're learning," Toby chuckled. 

"Yea! Unca Sammy! Aunty Mara asked me to give you this." Jenna pulled a note out of her purse and gave his leg a big hug. 

Sam leaned down and pulled Jenna up in to his arms giving her a big hug. "Thanks Princess Rugrat." 

"OK! Back to work folks. Sam, I want you and CJ to work out what she's going to say at the briefing. " Leo patted Sam on the back one more before leaving. 

"My office, Sam." 

Sam put Jenna down on CJ's couch and opened the note from Mara. 

I knew you'd make it happen!  
Congratulations   
I love you. 

Sam smiled at the note before tucking it in to his pocket. They worked on the briefing notes until lunchtime and Sam brought Jenna up to the residence. Abbey congratulated Sam and held both her guests as a captive audience telling them stories about her school days. Jenna stayed with Abbey after lunch and Sam returned back to work. He found Donna sitting in his chair sipping on a hot chocolate. 

"Hey, Donna." 

"Hey, Sam. Josh said you needed to see me." 

"Yeah, you'll be done with the Smithsonian on Friday, right?" 

"Uhuh." 

"I want you to start working with me on the E.I. starting Monday." 

"Sam, I'd love to, but I can't leave Josh." 

"You'll still be working for Josh, but you'll be helping me too. Leo is going to get you your own assistant so the work load won't kill you." 

"Josh agreed to this?" 

"The President didn't give him much choice." 

"Sam, what are you up too?" 

"Nothing." 

"Samuel, don't make me beat it out of you." 

"Donna, this is a really important initiative and I wanted the best help I could get." 

"Thanks, Sam, but I want the rest of the story." 

"Donna, if we are reelected, I want you to have a senior staff position. This will make it hard for anyone to say you don't deserve a big promotion." 

Donna gave Sam a long hug and wiped a tear away from her eyes. "Sam, I don't know what I did to earn you as a big brother, but I'm honored and glad you adopted me. Oh, by the way Sam, it's when we get reelected." 

Sam smiled, "See Donna, you are already thinking like Senior Staff." 

"See ya tonight." 

****** 

Mara smiled wearily at the guard outside her home. She hoped that everyone was asleep because after the day she had, she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. She quietly opened the door and the strains of Bing Crosby singing 'White Christmas' filled the living room. She noticed Sam stretched out on the couch with Jenna in his lap telling her a story. He stroked her hair and the gentle speaking voice he was using melted Mara's heart. Jenna had just fallen asleep so Sam slowly got up to carry her up to bed. 

"Hey, you're home. Jenna wanted to wait up for you, but she didn't make it," Sam whispered. 

"What did you guys do tonight?" 

"We got you a surprise." 

Mara turned and noticed the seven-foot tall pine tree for the first time. "Oh, Sam! That's so sweet. The tradition isn't broken. Thank you." Mara left a soft kiss on Jenna's forehead and followed Sam upstairs. 

She heard Sam go back downstairs after tucking Jenna in, so she changed for bed and wandered in to the kitchen. Sam was pouring a mug full of hot chocolate and sprinkled some cinnamon on top. 

Sam looked at Mara and thought she looked tired and troubled, but adorable in a pair of navy silk pajama's with gold piping. The sleeves were too long so her hands were barley visible. 

"You look so cute in those P.J's." 

"Thanks, Baby." Mara took a long sip of the warm liquid. "Yum, just how I like it." 

"You look beat and well, what's wrong? I figured you were gone so long that you'd be in need of a good comfort food for dinner. It will take me about two minutes to fix some KD for you." 

"KD? Sam, that's like my all-time favourite comfort food." 

"I know, and I know just how you like it. Not dry and glumpy like Dani. You like a bit of cheese soup." 

"Sam, you are the best boyfriend on the face of the earth." 

"Do you want to eat in here or the living room?" 

Mara pushed herself up on the counter and wrapped her legs around Sam's waist. She shared a few forkfuls of Kraft Dinner with him, thanking him with a long slow kiss. The phone rang and Sam reached over to grab it. 

"Yeah." 

"Hey, Sam. Is Mara home yet?" 

Sam handed her the phone and mouthed Donna. "Hey, Sweetie! S'up?" 

"Did you just get home?" 

"Yeah and I'm heading for bed, what's up?" 

"Well, Josh and I went tree shopping with Sam and Jenna and then I joined Sam and Jenna for hot chocolate while Josh said he had to go back to work to get something. I got home and a gorgeous six-foot pine I had liked was sitting in my living room in a stand with a note hanging off it. The note said: 'On the First day of Christmas, my Joshua gave to me, a Christmas Tree in a stand'." 

"Ah, Donna. That's so sweet. He's going to do a Twelve Days of Christmas for you." 

"I know. I started crying. He's so sweet when he's not being Josh. This was more of a Sam thing to do." 

"Yep, it is the thoughtful time involved type of thing that Sam would do. Let me know what you get tomorrow, Donna. Night." 

"Night." 

"Donna like her tree?" 

"Yeah, she loved it. Did you know Josh was doing a whole 12 Days of Christmas for her? 'On the first day of Christmas my Joshua gave to me a Christmas tree in a stand'." 

"That's cute. I knew he was getting her the tree. I didn't know it was only part of a gift." 

"Well, Donna is touched beyond belief." 

"Sweetie, you look beat. Let's go to bed." 

"Are you packed?" 

"Yeah. Jenna and I got ready before I started telling her the story of Princess Jenna and the Snow Fairies." 

"Kay, I'll pack in the morning. Sam, you are so wonderful with Jenna. You are going to make a great Daddy." 

"Thanks, but it's easy when you have a great kid like Jenna. Remind me to tell you about her and Toby today. It was priceless." 

"So did Abbey tell you she changed her plans so we could hitch a ride with her on Air Force One?" 

"Yeah. She told us over lunch. Jenna was thrilled! So what were you doing in Baltimore?" 

"I wasn't in Baltimore, Sam. That was just the story. I was in Langley." 

"Virginia?" 

"Yeah." 

"Sorry." 

"Thanks. It wasn't fun. Leave the dishes. I'll do them in the morning." 

"Wait, if we are leaving at lunch time tomorrow, what about decorating the tree?" 

"I got Leslie to change Jenna's return flight. She's going home on Tuesday now." 

"Ah, I was wondering how you'd manage to be in California and not disappoint Jenna at the same time." 

"Never mind Jenna. Decorating the tree is one of my favourite Christmas activities." 

Sam smiled at hooked his arm around Mara's back as they walked upstairs to bed. He knew Mara couldn't tell him what went on during her trip, but he was wondering why she'd been called in to the CIA Headquarters for the day. 

************* 

Sam was so busy trying to get everything done in time to leave, he never had a chance to ask Leo if he knew anything about an incident that would have brought Mara to the CIA. Josh stopped by just before lunch to show Sam the ornament he bought for Donna and Sam teased him about being head over heals in love. Josh denied it vehemently, but Sam remained unconvinced. Just as he was leaving, Donna stopped in to let Sam know she was going to start working on the E.I. in the morning and to show him her latest gift. 

Sam opened the box to find another note card with a red velvet loop. The card read: On the second day of Christmas my Joshua gave to me two turtledoves. Inside the box, he found two small boxes of Dove soap and two individually wrapped Turtle's chocolates. 

"Who knew Josh was this creative? I can tell by the beaming smile on your face that you approve of this, Donna." 

"I can't believe Josh would spend all this time working out the 12 days, let alone actually doing it. It's so sweet of him. I'm going to invite him over to help me decorate the tree tonight." 

"Just the two of you?" Sam asked with a grin. 

"I asked a few people to join us, but they all had plans and you and Mara are leaving the city so, yeah, just the two of us." 

"Have fun. I'll bring you back an ornament from Disney." 

"Thanks. Have a good time." 

Sam looked up again and found Abbey standing at his door. "Come on, Sam. I don't like to be kept waiting." 

"Dr. Bartlet?" 

"You're coming with me, Sam. Mara and Jenna are going to meet us at the airport." 

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. Can you give me a second, I don't want Mara to forget my speech." 

Sam quickly dialed home, catching Mara just before she walked out the door. He told her where the copies of both of their speeches were and asked her to grab the book he left on the desk on the study. Sam walked out to the limo with Abbey and sunk back in to the seat. 

"Dr. Bartlet, you haven't seen the house yet have you?" 

"No, Sam. I wanted to give you and Mara a chance to get settled first. Mara mentioned something about keeping Thursday night open, so I think Jed and I will be joining you for dinner." 

"It's amazing what she's done to the house in such a short time. I think my favourite room is the study. I loved her study in Ottawa and she has managed to almost completely recreate it. She even found these great wooden boats that she put up on the shelves." 

"I'm glad you like that room so much, Sam. Mara told me she wanted the study to be yours. It was the first room she worked on. I heard you asked to run the E.I. with Donna. I presume that would explain why she is walking around grinning like a mad woman." 

"It may be a little part of it, Ma'am, but I think it's Josh's Christmas presents that has her in such a good mood." 

"I know Josh's watch sucks, but I didn't realize he couldn't read a calendar either." 

Sam laughed, "He's actually doing a 'Twelve Days of Christmas' them,e so he's only a day or two early. I guess he figured weekends in to his plan." 

"Hmm I never would have figured Joshua would be a creative gift giver. You on the other hand, Sam, fit that description. Have you bought Mara anything yet?" 

"There's one special gift that I found for her, but it isn't ready yet. It's actually hard to buy for Mara considering she's wealthy enough to buy whatever her heart desires. I decided to go with more whimsical gifts for her." 

"Such as? Sam, you can tell me to mind my own business, but I'm curious." 

"That's OK. I don't mind. I bought her an original cell of Tigger bouncing from Winnie The Pooh. A stuffed Tigger holding a purple fish. A carton of cinnamon Altoids. I filled a large glass cookie jar with those pink and blue gel licorice candies that come in all sorts. I went to her hotel and asked for a card key that I had made in to a key chain for her." 

"Oh, that's a good one Sam! How much do you want to wager that she'll loose it," Abbey laughed. 

"I'm sure she will, so I won't let her put any important keys on it." 

"She'll love all those gifts. I finally got around to getting all the family pictures copied, so I'm making albums for Mara. You know, Sam, as I was looking through those early pictures, it's hard to believe Mara hasn't always been in our lives." 

"I've noticed how well she can worm her way in to people's hearts. I'm starting to think that's her true gift, not her political brilliance." 

"You may have something there, Sam. I see a car, but no Mara and Jenna." 

"They are on the plane, I bet. Jenna is probably inspecting it to see if it meets her standards." 

"That child reminds me so much of Mara. I guess that was what she was like as a child." 

"Mara says Jenna's vocabulary is astonishing for her age and Mara hadn't given politics a thought till high school, but even she admits it's like looking at old home movies." 

"Well, at six, Mara didn't know a Prime Minister or a Governor who became President. Anything in the world must seem possible for Jenna. I wish all children could feel like that." 

"That would be great if every child could not only think the sky was the limit, but actually believe it. I wonder...." 

"Sam, I know that look well. Whatever little idea that is zooming through that brain of yours right now, will work if you implement it properly." 

"Thanks, Dr. Bartlet. Let me figure out what needs to be done and then I'm coming straight to you to be the spokesperson." 

"I accept in advance, Sam. Now let's go rescue the flight crew from Mara and Jenna." 

***************** 

Once the flight was in the air, Mara left Sam and Jenna to their game of hide and seek, and sat down beside Abbey. 

"Someone didn't sleep too well last night." 

"No, I was exhausted, but I just couldn't stay asleep for very long. Jenna was starting to grate on my last nerve and I know it's because I'm over tired." 

"I assume this has something to do with your trip to Langley." 

"So, who has the big mouth? Jed, Leo or Sam?" 

"Jed. He told me your signature was forged on an Ambassador's authorization to travel letter." 

"Uhuh. The forms were old and the letter was signed the day I was sworn in. It just so happened that the immigration agent was suspicious, so he asked to check that their papers were in order so they could reenter Canada after their visit. The agent knew the letter was an old form and he figured on my first day, it was unlikely I'd see the inside of the Embassy, let alone sign a letter. To top it all off, he had worked with me on the G-7 and knew that wasn't my signature. He notified US customs and let them go. They were arrested when they tried to enter Washington State." 

"Thank goodness for that eagle eyed agent. I'm sure they didn't want into the US just to do some sightseeing." 

"No, and even though I told the CIA I didn't want to know what they were suspected of, they told me anyway. That is what kept me from sleeping." 

"Sorry, Sweetie. Why don't you go up and take a nap Mara? You know Jenna is going to want to hit the park as soon as you arrive." 

"I think I will or I'm going to be miserable the entire weekend. Tell Sam to let me sleep, please." 

"Sure, Mara." 

Twenty minutes later, Sam returned without Jenna and sat down beside the First Lady. Abbey finished the page she was reading and turned to look at Sam. 

"You seem to be missing a playmate, Samuel." 

"She's up in the cockpit probably trying to talk the pilot in to letting her fly for a minute or two. Where is the tall kid?" 

Abbey rolled her eyes, "Your girlfriend is upstairs trying to catch up on her sleep." 

"Ah. Abbey, can I ask you a question? A medical question." 

"What's on your mind, Sam?" 

"Mara usually falls asleep within ten minutes of us going to bed. She gets almost eight full hours of sleep during the week and probably ten on weekends. Yet, she's always tired. This morning, I can understand, she was tossing and turning all night long. I dropped by her office last week before going to the Hill, and she looked like she was ready to fall asleep at her desk. I know she takes thyroid pills every morning, but she's hyper, not hypo. So, that doesn't make sense. I'm wondering if she could have that chronic fatigue syndrome." 

"It's being called Epstein Barr these days, Sam and I suppose it's possible. I really think Mara just needs to get a thorough blood screen done. Her thyroid hormone levels are probably out of whack. She is on a pretty strong dosage since her metabolism was incredibly fast. The older you get, the slower your metabolism gets. Mara is closer to 40 than 20 now, so my guess is that her dosage is too strong now and making her hypo. I'll order her butt in to GW after the holidays." 

"Thanks, Abbey. I mean Dr. Bartlet. Sorry Ma'am." 

"Sam, I know you feel more comfortable calling me Mrs. or Doctor, but I really don't mind if you call me Abbey when we aren't playing First Lady and Deputy Communications Director. OK?" 

"Yes, Ma'am." 

"I suggest you go find Jenna before she talks and charms her way in to flying this plane." 

"I was thinking she's been up there too long. We'll be back." 

********************* 

Four short hours later Mara, Sam and Jenna were checking in to Disney's Grand Californian Hotel. It reminded Mara of a luxurious turn of the century lodge and the stone fireplace looked like a great place to curl up in front of with a good book. The hotel Manager came out to welcome Mara and escorted them up to the Presidential Suite. The room offered a stunning view of the new Californian Adventure Park, as well as Disneyland. Jenna ran into the master bedroom and claimed it as her own. 

"I don't think so, Rugrat. You are in the other room," Sam said with a grin before swooping her up in to his arms and tossing her on one of the double beds in the second room. 

Jenna came scurrying out and playfully punched Sam in the stomach. "Let's go, let's go! The park hasn't closed yet. We can get a ride or two in, at least." 

"Jenna, aren't you hungry?" Mara asked hopefully. 

"Fun first, food later. Come on, I'll race you to the elevator, Unca Sam." 

"Jenna!" Mara shouted as the door was opened. "Relax and calm down or you're going to bed now, young lady. We have to wait for our security escort first." 

"Oh," she said with a pout. 

"I don't think you'll be pouting when we are brought in through the exit to skip the lines." 

"Wow! Your job actually comes with perks! Cool." 

Mara wanted to ring Jenna's neck, but she settled for treating her 6 year old, going on 26 years old cousin to her full 'this should make you feel one foot tall' sarcasm. Mara looked at Sam and he knew Jenna was going to get it. 'I've been there Jenna, I'll buy you an ice cream later,' he thought. 

"Yeah, like having the First Lady alter her plans so she can give me a lift on Air Force One? Getting to take my whipper snipper cousin to work with me for a week. Hmm? A Prime Minister calling you Jenna Benna, perhaps? How about taking her to Paris or to hang with a rock stars family? Try getting her the BackStreet Boys autographs, not to mention fifth row seats. Jenna Elizabeth Monroe, I've sworn to your mother that I'm not turning you in to a spoiled little princess when I'm in charge of you. I hate to admit it, but I was wrong. I love you as if you were my own, Jenna, but go put your jammies on, cause you aren't going anywhere tonight." 

Jenna's quivering lip broke Sam's heart, but he knew better than to mess with Mara. He thought she was being a little mean, but he had to admit Mara did let her get away with murder more than once in the last week. He figured it had to be hard for Mara to set limits when she got away with almost everything herself. He was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. Sam went into Jenna's room instead. 

Mara walked over to the door. "Yes?" 

"Secret Service, Ma'am. Los Angeles Office." 

"How many agents?" 

"Two." 

Mara opened the door barely a crack. "I need both of your I.D's." 

"Here, 1+1=3781." 

Mara checked over the I.D's and dialed Ron to verify the information and description of the agents. "Ron, can I ask one of them to stay with Jenna? I just grounded her and Sam and I want to go ride the Ferris Wheel." 

"Mara, can't anything ever be easy with you?" Ron sighed. 

"Nope." 

"Mara, I swear, if Rick tells you to jump, you don't ask why. You have to promise me you'll say how high or which way. I doubt you are in any danger especially since your travel plans were drastically altered, but your safety is my concern." 

"I promise Ron, I'll even do it with a smile." 

"Fine, let them in and pass the phone to Rick." 

Mara opened the door and let the agents in. "Rick, Ron wants to speak with you." 

"Butterfield?" 

"Yeah." 

(Holy Cow this girl is connected.) "Yeah, Ron." 

Mara walked away and found Jenna sitting on the edge of one of the double beds, tightly hugging her stuffed Eeyore that went everywhere with her. Sam was sitting back on his knees on the floor so he was almost in perfect eye level with Jenna. 

"Jenna, I know this sucks. I wouldn't be too happy if I was you right now, but I'm afraid, Madam Prime Minister, that you have no one to blame but yourself. I warned you that Mara had an awful day at work yesterday and got very little sleep. Now, I don't get to go have fun and I was behaving. The first rule of politics is that your actions affect others, so you better make damn sure your actions are the right ones. Mara really needed a chance to unwind and now she's stuck in here too. So you've ruined all of our nights. This isn't the end of the wor...." 

"I'm sorry, Unca Sam. I didn't mean to ruin everything, I really didn't. Please don't be mad at me. I'm really sorry and ...." Jenna's sentence faded in to a sob that broke both Sam and Mara's heart." 

"Oh, Jenna." Sam pulled her in to his arms and hugged her tightly. "I'm not mad, I promise. You know as well as I do that if Mara was in a better frame of mind, you would have gotten the sarcasm without the punishment. You deserved the sarcasm, Rugrat, and since it's just two hours of park time you're missing, consider this a pretty easy life lesson. Now, go out there and apologize to Mara and admit you deserved some form of punishment." 

Sam wiped the tears away from her eyes and left a soft kiss on her forehead. Jenna rubbed at her eyes and noticed for the first time that Mara was standing at the door. She picked up her Eeyore that had dropped to the floor when she clung on to Sam. 

"Jenna?" 

"I'm sorry, Aunty Mara. I guess I was acting like an impatient spoiled brat. I was just so excited to be here that" 

"You left your brain on Air Force One?" Mara asked with a smile. 

"That about sums it up. Sorry." 

"Apology accepted. Jenna, you know you are still grounded for the night." 

"I know. I'm sorry I messed up your night too." 

"Well, Prime Minister Jenna Benna, since this is my Dictatorship, I get to make the rules. I don't think it's fair that Sam and I have to sit here twiddling our thumbs while you are being punished. So Sam and I are going to head over to Paradise Pier until the park closes or our Secret Service Agent is ready to toss me in to the water, whichever comes first. Agent Parker is going to stay here with you. If you behave yourself, Sam and I will bring you something back. If you don't behave yourself, you'll be spending all day tomorrow grounded while we play. Comprise?" 

"Yes, Mara. Do I hafta stay in here?" 

"No, but you can't leave this suite and you have to listen to Agent Parker, you know the system is in effect." 

"Kay, you better get going then. Thanks, Unca Sam." 

"Anytime, Jenna." 

Mara introduced Jenna toAgent Parker and went over the rules of her behavior with him. She kissed Jenna on the cheek and followed Rick out the door. 

"What's the system?" Sam asked on the elevator. 

"Jenna has to listen to whoever's in charge of her unless they try to harm her in some way. Then all bets are off and she knows that self-protection is more important. Sue and Steve set this up so she'd know that no one could harm her, try to make her lie, etc." 

"Good plan. You know, I can't believe you walked out that door. Not that I'm complaining." 

"I was mean, but she'll get over it. It will be a cold day in hell before she ever takes the privileges and opportunities I give her for granted though. So Rick, do you get to ride with us or do you have to stay on the ground?" 

"Ground." 

"Sorry, we'll buy you a Mickey shaped ice cream to make up for it." 

"Thanks, but that isn't necessary, Ambassador Whitford." 

"Rick, you're doing me a favour, so it's Mara and unless you hate ice cream, I'm buying you one," Mara said with a grin. 

"Humor her, Rick, it's much easier," Sam chuckled. 

"I've been married for six years, Mr. Seaborn, I've got the humoring down pat." 

Sam gave him a sympathetic look and stuck his tongue out at Mara. 

"Sam, if I've told you once, I've told you a million times, don't wave that thing at me unless you intend to use it," she replied with a devilish grin. 

Rick chuckled. Ron had warned him that Mara was a handful and would probably drive him to drink before she left his protective custody, but so far, he liked this unusual public official. 

"Sir, may I suggest you use it on the Ferris Wheel, considering the elevator door is going to open any second and there could be press out there." 

"CJ Creeg got to you didn't she? Call me Sam, please." 

"No, Sam your Press Secretary didn't get to me, but I think she'll approve. My job is to try to keep you two from drawing attention to yourselves. There's a golf cart waiting for us with a Park host. So, where do you want to go first?" 

"Ferris Wheel," Sam and Mara said simultaneously. 

Mara behaved herself, so the park actually closed before Rick wanted to toss her in to the water. He was however getting impatient as she ran around the World of Disney Store buying an obscene amount of merchandise. 

"Umm, Sam, do you realize she has a Tigger fetish?" Rick asked as Sam was tying and retying a two-foot tall Eeyores ears. 

"He's even on her P.J's, so yes, I've noticed Tigger is one of her many quirky fetishes. A word of warning, never get between Mara and candy." 

The words were no sooner out of his mouth when Mara came romping down the aisle with a Mickey shaped lollipop in her mouth and four store employees following closely behind carrying everything. 

Rick and Sam looked at each other and started laughing. 

"What?" Mara asked, not bothering to take the lollipop out of her mouth. 

"Nothing. Are you done buying out the store?" 

"Yeah." 

"We can just charge all of this to your room and deliver it to your hotel door sometime tomorrow morning." 

"Oh, that would be great and we can get out of here." 

"No, please ring it all up, We'll take it with us," Rick interjected. 

"But..." 

"Mara." 

She looked over at Sam and got it. "Yeah, actually, now is better. Good idea, Rick." 

"Thank you, Mara." 

Forty minutes later the door to the hotel suite opened to reveal Agent Parker sitting on the floor coloring with Jenna. She leapt up from the couch and ran over to the door watching the seemingly endless parade of bags being left by the door. Mara gave the bellhop a generous tip and Rick secured the door. 

"Holy cow! Christmas has come early!" Jenna exclaimed. 

"Nice try Jenna, but I think 99% of this stuff, Mara bought for herself," Sam said dropping the enormous bag he was carrying. 

"So, Agent Parker was Jenna a good girl?" 

"Very good, Ambassador Whitford. She's a remarkable girl." 

"I had fun, Aunty Mara. I missed being in the park, but Agent Parker is cool." 

"Thank you, Jenna." 

"Then, I guess you can have this." Sam pulled the two-foot Eeyore out of the bag. 

Jenna picked up her Eeyore that was sitting between her and Agent Parker on the coffee table and walked over to Sam. 

"Look E, it's your Mommy or Daddy! He's the same size as Aunty Mar's Tigger. Thank you so much, Sam." 

"You're very welcome Jenna. How did you know I picked this out?" 

"It's a Samism?" 

"A what?" 

"A Samism, something that just says Sam did this. Aunty Mara would have gotten me a medium Eeyore, a Tigger cause she's still trying to convince me I picked the wrong character to love and some candy that would work out to be about the same price. That would have been a Marism. You went straight for what I loved and got me the biggest one you could see." 

"I see." 

"Jen, I'm starving, do you want anything from room service?" Mara asked. 

"Nah, Agent Parker and I had a cheeseburger with fries and sour cream. We shared a big strawberry sundae too." 

Mara looked at Sam. "Yup sounds perfect to me. I'll order." 

"Rick, you want to join us?" 

"Say yes! I want to finish colouring with Agent Parker. Pleeeeease?" 

"How could I say no to that offer? Make that 3 cheeseburgers, Sam." 

An hour later, Rick and Tom said goodnight and assumed their rotating position of guarding the hotel door. Jenna had been sent to bed after Sam gave her the next installment of Princess Jenna and the Snow Fairies. The last time Sam checked on her, she was fast asleep with her book resting on her stomach. He removed the book and left a soft kiss on her forehead before picking Eeyore off the floor and putting him back in Jenna's arms. Mara came out of the master bedroom, wearing forest green silk pajama's with an embroidered Tigger holding a mug of steaming liquid on the pocket. 

"You like?" 

"You look very cute, Mar." 

"Wanna take it off me?" 

Sam chuckled, "I thought you were tired?" 

"I got a second wind after eating. It's amazing how when you actually eat you suddenly have some energy." 

"Give the girl a Nobel Prize," Sam teased. 

"You going stand there giving me sass all night, or you going to relieve me of these P.J's?" 

Sam picked her up, carrying her in to the room and tossed her in the king sized bed. 

"That answer your question, Brat?" He asked as he closed the door so they wouldn't disturb Jenna. 

*************** 

Mara woke up the next morning feeling sleepy but very happy. Sam had kept her up most of the night but she wasn't complaining. Her hand hit something cool and she turned over to see what it was. She picked up the piece of paper, but couldn't read it. At times like this, Mara hated being blind as a bat. After stumbling around for five minutes she finally found her glasses and smiled at the note Sam left behind.  


Morning Beautiful,  
I tried to wake you but you were in another world.  
I took Jenna over to Disneyland and we'll be back for you at noon.  
I invited Rick in to the living room since I know you hate having people outside your door. Order something to eat because Jenna and I will grab something.  
Love You,  
Sam 

"Riiiicccck?" 

"Yes, Mara?" 

"I'm hungry, could you order me a large pulp free orange juice, French toast with maple syrup and a bowl of berry's while I take a shower and get dressed. Order what ever you want for yourself." 

"Sure." 

Sam and Jenna entered the suite just after noon and found Mara and Rick sitting on the couch facing the door. Mara had changed in to faded jeans, a white T-shirt and had a sweatshirt wrapped around her waist. Her ever-present sunglasses were on top of her head. Sam was wearing his jeans, a white T-shirt and a beige suede shirt. Mara got up and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a long kiss. 

"Thanks for letting me sleep in," she whispered. 

"I finally wore you out for a change," Sam snickered quietly. 

"Yeah, you did handsome." 

"So, did you have fun Jenna and go get a sweater." 

"Lots of fun and it's really not that cold out." 

"Jenna, humour me since we won't be coming back until late tonight." 

By the time the party of three returned just before midnight, Mara was wishing Sam could have carried her up to the room instead of Jenna. They had spent the entire day on the go until California Adventure closed at eight, then they returned to Disneyland for the third time until it closed at ten. After a long dinner in the Rain Forest Cafe and then a visit to La Brae Bakery Cafe for dessert, they walked back to the hotel. 

Sam placed Jenna gently down on the bed, tucking Eeyore under her arm and covering her up. Mara was already in bed with the covers pulled up to her chin. Sam changed for bed, brushed his teeth and slid in next to her and was surprised to feel her cool skin. 

"I thought you were exhausted?" 

"I am. I just didn't have enough energy to put my P.J's on. Good night, Sam." 

"Night. I'll let you sleep in. Just remember, my mom is coming down to have lunch with us." 

"Umphf," Mara mumbled, not listening to what he said as she wrapped her arms around him and promptly fell asleep. 


	24. Cold Blast Chapter 24

"I swear to God, CJ. I'm never ever going to be able to look Sam's mother in the eyes again," Mara lamented before dropping her head on CJ's desk. 

"Come on, Mar, it couldn't have been that bad." 

"I walked out of the bedroom in a tiny little black, lace slip asking Sam if he'd rather have me for lunch, instead of pizza with Jenna! The slip makes my little beige dress look down right puritan!" 

"Ouch! What I'd like to know is why is Sam still living? I would have murdered him for not telling me his mother was in the living room." 

"I couldn't very well kill him when his Mom was hanging around, now could I? Then I couldn't off him in Jenna's presence or the Secret Service for that matter. No, I'm going to get Sammy back by dragging him to the Spanish Embassy Party Wednesday night. Sam's Spanish sucks and I speak it fluently, so it'll be fun." 

"So boring Sam to death is your revenge?" 

"No, Sam trying to understand and follow my conversation is going to drive him bonkers and frustrate him to hell. That's my revenge." 

"Personally, I think Spanky deserves a harsher sentence, but hey, he's your pet seal, not mine. Now I have exactly three hours off before I have to be back here, so let's go shopping." 

"My driver is waiting for us. We can grab something in the food court to eat." 

"So, what do you think of Josh's 'Days of Christmas'?" 

"I think it's so sweet that I find it hard to believe Josh was the mastermind behind it. I guessed the three French pens and the four calling cards, but the five gold spray painted rings from a ring toss game were pretty impressive. Today is six geese a laying. I'm really interested in this one." 

"I want to see ten lords a leaping!" CJ laughed as she tossed on her coat and quickly left the West Wing with Mara before she could be stopped. 

******** 

Sam looked up to see a huge grin on Donna's face and a rather large green cardboard box. 

"If that's food, I want some." 

"It's not food, Sam. It's the sixth day of Christmas." Donna placed the box on his desk. 

Sam peered in to the box and found six Ty Canadian Geese Beanie Babies lying down on their sides. He picked one up, playing with its floppy black legs before putting it back on it's side in the box. 

"Too bad they aren't edible, but they are cute nonetheless." 

"Hungry, Sam?" 

"Yeah. Mara is still mad at me for the whole Disneyland fiasco, so she didn't feed me last night." 

"Sam, you should know better than to mention your mother will be there for lunch just as Mara is drifting off to sleep. CJ would be in here measuring you for your coffin if you'd done that to her." 

"Yeah, I was glad Jenna was around. Mara had to behave until she left yesterday afternoon. Are you heading towards the mess?" 

"No, but since I liked your speech at the Disney Awards so much, I'll go down and get you something. Give me a twenty." 

Sam just handed Donna his wallet and took one of the geese out of the box. "I'm holding this one hostage until you return with my wallet and food," Sam said with a grin. 

Donna laughed, "You're holding yourself hostage." 

"Huh?" 

"I named them all. The first row is Jed, Leo and Josh while the second row is Sam, CJ and Toby." 

"Donna, I need to give you more work if you have time to name stuffed geese." 

"What was that, Sam? You aren't hungry anymore? I should just buy myself something pretty," Donna retorted. 

"Evil, thy name is Donnatella," Sam muttered and went back to work. 

********** 

A few minutes later, Josh was hovering over Sam with an anxious grin on his face. "Well?" 

"Well what, Josh?" Sam asked. 

"You know, did Donna show you her gift? Hey! What are you doing with one of the geese?" Josh asked, as he noticed it sitting on some papers. 

"Donna loved her little gift and apparently, I'm holding the one she named after me hostage until she brings back my wallet and some food." 

"She named a goose after you?" 

"Yeah, she named them Jed, Leo, Josh, Toby CJ and Sam. You need to keep her busier, Josh," Sam laughed. 

"You gave Donna your wallet? Are you crazy?" 

"Josh, do you even know where your wallet is? Every time I walk by your area, one of your staff members is tossing it to you." 

"Of course it's..." Josh searched his empty pocket. "Well it must be in my desk drawer." 

"How did the tree trimming party go?" 

"Pretty good, we drank eggnog, ate a ton of cookies and I let Donna talk me in to watching 'The Bishop's Wife'." 

"The original I hope, with Cary Grant, Loretta Young and David Niven, not the Whitney version." 

"Sam, you sure you aren't a girl?" Josh chuckled. 

"What? My mom loved Cary Grant, so growing up we watched all his movies. Besides, the remakes are never as good as the originals." 

"You are a freak, my friend." 

"This coming from Physics boy? Not only are you a freak, Josh, but a geek as well." 

Donna cleared her throat at the door to announce her presence and stepped around Josh to put a tray in front of Sam. He looked at the chicken salad sandwich, green salad, slice of chocolate cake and coffee while his mouth watered. 

"Donna, you won't get me a cup of coffee, but you'll bring Sam lunch AND coffee? I'm afraid, Miss Moss, you are forcing me to launch a formal grievance." 

"Do I look scared Josh? You'd freak if I ever brought you a cup of coffee anyway. I've brought you lunch countless times. In fact, you owe me lunch today. I'm craving super size fries from McDonalds." 

"Sounds perfect to me." 

"Sam, you have a tray full of food from my assistant in front of you. You don't need fries." 

"Josh, as a fry short, you should know there is always room for fries," Sam said with a grin. 

"That's it! No fries for you at all, my friend." 

"Josh, you are going to get Sam Super Size fries or you'll have to deal with me all day long. The geese are cute by the way, thanks." 

"So you named one after me I hear. Which one? I bet the best looking one right!" 

"Try the dopiest looking one," Sam teased. 

"Nope, the one with the most delicate system. One of the geese just didn't want to stand up so I figured he was the one." 

"Sam's right, you do have too much time on your hands with your own assistant. Come on, Goose Girl, we're making a run to MacDonald's." 

*************** 

Sam was minding his own business a few hours later, heading back to his office after a meeting, when he felt the cool slap upside the head that could only be from one person. Well, actually only one woman. 

"Ouch, what the hell was that for, Ceeg?" 

"You committed a crime against the Sisterhood and Mara let you off too easily. That was my say in the matter." 

"Easy? She left me to starve last night and she's dragging me to some hideous Spanish Embassy party." 

"Exactly, she's letting you off way too easy. You were hungry and you have to be charming, while standing next to Mara in some gorgeous little thing she'll undoubtedly be wearing. Yup, you need to ask for a Presidential pardon for that one, Spanky," C. J retorted sarcastically. "Oh, by the way, I saw Donna's geese and I'm, by far, the most attractive one." 

Sam dared not to make a crack since he didn't want to be on the receiving end of another CJ special. He waited till she was long gone and rolled his eyes. His phone was ringing when he made it back to the office. 

"I saw that, Samuel, and you're on my list again." 

Sam hung up the phone with a dazed look on his face. Toby stood in the doorway wondering what was going on. 

"Earth to Sam. Come in Sam." 

"Toby, did you ever run a check to see if CJ was a witch?" 

Toby chuckled. "What did she do now? Read your mind, have eyes in the back of her head? Did she guess what you were going to say and say it for you? Or did she put a curse on you and suddenly something is hurting?" 

"All I'm saying, Toby, is that we better keep a close eye on her and if she starts planning trips to Salem, we should all run. No wonder she liked Mara's purse so much, it was a black cat." 

Toby laughed, "Sam, don't let her hear you say that or she'll be asking to borrow some eye of newt to put a spell on you. The party is Saturday night at eight right?" 

"Uhuh." 

"Tell Mara I loved the invitation. The snowman lighting up was a cute touch." 

"She made them herself you know. The details she's going in to for this party would exhaust Martha Stewart. She's baking all these mouth watering appetizers and deadly desserts and I'm not allowed to touch them. Mara can be so cruel when she wants to be." 

"Sam, woman are cruel, then you die." 

"Toby, if I thought you believed that for a second, I'd sick CJ on you. One of these days ,you old cynic, you'll meet another woman who makes your heart skip a beat and she'll be insane enough to date you. Then you'll be singing a different tune." 

"Dear God Sam, you've turned in to one of them." 

"One of them?" 

"Yeah, one of those insanely happy, in love people who thinks everyone needs to be in love." 

"Fine, be grumpy, Toby. I don't care. You are partially right though, I am insanely happy and madly in love." 

"Thank you, Sam, you just made me loose my appetite. Get back to work!" 

************* 

Sam found Mara in a much better mood when he walked in the door shortly after eight. The living room smelled like warm gingerbread and he noticed five square cakes cooling on the baking rack. (Great, more food I can't eat and I love her Gingerbread!) A collection of Christmas songs was playing on the stereo and Mara was singing along. 

"I'm home!" He yelled in to the kitchen. "I don't suppose I could have a piece of Gingerbread for dinner." 

"Nope! These are for the party Sam. Have some patience, the party is only four days away." 

"Hey, that sounds like David Bowie." 

"Maybe because it is? " 

"Wait a sec, that's Bing Crosby?" 

"Samuel Norman Seaborn! Don't tell me you've never heard my all time favourite Christmas song!" 

"'kay, I won't." 

"Oh Sammy, did your parents raise you in a cave?" Mara picked up the tiny remote and started the song again. 

"That's pretty. Great message." 

"Yeah, it's called 'Peace on Earth/ Little Drummer Boy'. It's from one of Bing's Christmas specials. I love it! Remember when I said Jon always gets me to sing for him at my Christmas Parties?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well, this is always his first request. He does Bing and I do Bowie. He just called to ask me to join him for 'Christmas in Washington' tomorrow at the Kennedy Center." 

"So, no Spanish party?" Sam asked with hope. 

"No, I had to decline, but trust me, revenge will be mine." 

"Wow, you're going to get up in front of the entire audience and a television audience of millions and sing?" 

"Yeah, Sam and when I'm done, Ainsley isn't going to correct me and kick my butt," she replied snidely. 

"Hey!" 

"What? Are you going to stand there and tell me it didn't happen, 'cause CJ 's shown me the tape." 

"I see you're still pissed at me." 

"No, Sam. I'm trying to show you what an insensitive ass you just were. Thank God I don't get stage fright, you moronic geek!" 

"Oh, but face it, you're still pissed at me." 

"Do you really want to go there, Sam? Because if you do, I'll go there, but it's going to be you who comes out of this bruised and bloody, not me. So you wanna go thirteen rounds with me, Pretty Boy?" 

"Sure, why not since you just pissed me off! I hate it when I'm called a Pretty Boy. I've got a degree from Princeton and Duke and I'm sick and tired of being dismissed as the kid or Pretty Boy!" 

"I've got degrees from McGill, Oxford, The London School of Economics and I've lectured at McGill, Yale, Harvard and taught in London, so DEAL WITH IT! Sam, try going through life as a leggy blonde who wants to be treated seriously, then you can whine about being a Pretty Boy!" 

"I don't know why you had problems, Mara, considering you castrate most men in the first thirty seconds of a conversation!" 

"Keep it up, Sam, and you'll be next! I was waiting for that. Tell me, does every man pull out the 'Bitch card' when they know they can't win an argument? I'm smarter and I'm not going to let the Alpha male push me around, so I'm a Bitch? You think I don't know that's what you were thinking when I was chewing you out that first day? " 

"Actually, Miss Know-it-All, I was wondering what you'd do if I ran my finger across your lips and kissed you!" Sam yelled back. 

"Oh, really?" Mara yelled back in disbelief, forgetting it was Sam she was currently having a battle royal with. 

Sam shook his head in disbelief and softened his voice. "Yes. Hard to believe, I know, and I'm currently questioning the sanity of the thought, but that's really what I was thinking." 

"Really?" Mara asked quietly. 

Sam watched the fury in Mara dissipate as quickly as it had the first time they met. "Yeah, really." 

"Why?" 

"I don't know. I guess, subconsciously, I knew you were the one. I was more worried that you'd kill me for staring at your lips, than insulting your country." 

"You know, Sam, you're too damn good at diffusing my anger. It's not fair. I'm sorta sorry for the Pretty Boy comment." 

"Sorta sorry? Geez, thanks ever so. Come here, you evil witch and greet me properly." 

Mara pretended to ponder the request before taking the two steps towards him and playfully smacking him upside the head . She grinned and pushed him back against the wall giving him a quick, but highly effective kiss. 

"The abuse I take from you, girl. One of these days........." 

Sam looked at her, expecting to see Mara's usual smug grin. He wasn't prepared to be looking into the scared, teary eyes of a child. Mara's emerald eyes that usually shined more brilliantly than the gem, had gone dull and flat as the tears welled up and spilled down her cheeks. Sam's heart broke and he quickly pulled her in to his arms. Her tears kept coming and her shoulders started to shake as she began to sob silently. Sam just held her tighter and waited until she seemed to be calming down a bit. 

"Mar, I was just teasing you. Please stop crying, you're breaking my heart." 

Mara looked up at him with her tear stained face. "Sam don't ever joke about that. Promise me you won't ever do that again." 

"I promise. Mar, what's wrong?" 

She sniffled a few times, wiped at her face and stayed silent. Sam gently wiped the tears from her eyes and rested his forehead against hers before kissing the tip of her nose. Her lips started quivering again, so he bent down and swept her up in to his arms bringing her over to the couch. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck and her face was buried in his shoulder. 

"Mara, what's going on? How can I help if I'm clueless?" 

"Sorry Sam, I'm just tired and my emotions are out of whack." 

"Now, bear in mind that I'm asking this as a clarification. Is it that time of month, Miss Mood Swing?" 

Sam braced himself for a swat, but Mara simply laughed. "No Sam, that was two weeks ago." 

"When you were yelling at me because you couldn't find a box of Tiggers or Jenna's flight information?" 

"Yeah, because, well it was your fault. You probably distracted me with a kiss and made me lose my mind," Mara said with a grin. 

"That's right, everything is always my fault. I keep forgetting that," Sam said sarcastically. "Now, back to the matter at hand. Being tired is part of it, now tell me the whole story." 

"It's stupid, Sam." 

"Probably," Sam teased." I'll be the judge of that, now spill it." 

"I don't have nightmares often, but when I do, my greatest fear always presents itself." 

"Thunder storms?" 

"Yes and no." 

"'kay Mara, you are going to have to help me out here." 

"We get in to this huge fight in the middle of a thunder storm and I just won't give it up. You get so fed up with me that you tell me you've had it. You aren't teasing, you're serious and you tell me I'm more trouble than ten women and I'm just not worth all the aggravation. You toss your house key at me as lightening strikes and you tell me Toby will come to collect your things." 

"Oh, Mara," Sam sighed. 

"You leave me Sam, in the middle of a park with the thunder booming and the lightening cracking." The tears started again as she thought about it. 

Sam pushed her forward, forcing her to look him straight in the eye. "Mara Whitford, I'd never leave you in the middle of a thunder storm. I don't care how much I'd want to murder you, I'd never do that to you. Mara, you are a royal pain in the ass, but I love you. Would you stop waiting for the other shoe to drop and just face the fact that I'm madly in love with you and I don't ever intend on letting you go, let alone telling you to. If anyone needs to worry here, it's me, not you." 

"Sam, I'd never leave you. I love you like I've never loved anyone in my entire life. I'd sooner choose death than leave you on my own accord. I'm not going anywhere, Samuel Norman Seaborn." 

"We seems to be at an impasse. You won't leave me and I won't leave you. So, why don't we call it a draw and you can prove your love by letting me eat gingerbread for dinner." 

"Aaaah! You don't love me, you just love my gingerbread," Mara laughed, sliding her left leg to straddle Sam, splaying her hands on his chest. 

"If I confess, does that help or hinder my chances?" 

"With me or the gingerbread?" 

"I guess I should answer that very carefully." 

"Sam!" 

The sparkle was back in her eyes and the look of righteous indignation on her face make him chuckle. He went underneath her hands and slowly started unbuttoning her shirt. 

"Does that answer your question?" 

"Umm hmm," she muttered, as Sam started kissing her. 

Mara's shirt was on the floor with Sam's and they were fully reclined on the couch when the doorbell rang. Mara told Sam to ignore the bell and whoever it was would go away and continued kissing him. The doorbell never stopped and Sam finally rolled out from under her and went to get it. 

"Sam, tell whoever it is that their life is over." 

Sam opened the door and found an auburn haired beauty on the other end with a suitcase beside her. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her sunglasses were perched on top of her head. 

"Well, you have to be Sam. Nice abs! I take it I'm interrupting something? 

"Dani?" 

"Good guess." 

"Go away! We don't want any!" Mara yelled from the couch. 

Dani walked in and caught sight of her sister lying on the couch with her jeans unbuttoned and just her bra on. 

"Hey, Sis." 

"See Sam, I told you she'd rear her ugly head at the least opportune time!" 

"Ah Mar, you can have sex with Sam later. Aren't you going to say hello?" 

"Hello Dani, can't you ever call and confirm a visit before hand?" 

"There's no fun in that. Nice tree and you might want these." She bent over and tossed the two shirts on the ground at her. 

Mara glared at her sister and slid her top back on simply tying the bottom in a knot and handed Sam his own. 

"Her timing really does suck." Sam whispered. 

Mara gave her sister a big hug and slapped her upside the head. "Dani, you really should have called. I only have two guest rooms and they are going to be occupied tomorrow afternoon. If I'd known, I could have made arrangements. Now you're going to be on the couch tomorrow night." 

"Mara, you can't have just three bedrooms in this mansion." 

"Sam's study is up there and I already converted the largest room in to my wardrobe room. There's nothing in there, but my fainting couch and a chair. I have two guest rooms with a Queen bed and two doubles in them." 

"Who were you putting up, because Cheryl said she was going to stay at the Ritz with her sister. Did you know Mandy was divorced?" 

"Yeah, that was like two years ago and I'm putting Jon, Dorthea and the kids up." 

"What, you didn't think I'd show for your Christmas party?" 

"I knew you'd show. I figured it would be Saturday, when I'll be running around like a fool. I thought that you'd call and say you're at the airport and to go pick you up. I was going to have you put your stuff upstairs and send you home with CJ for the night. They are leaving Sunday morning." 

"Oh well, I'll go crash with CJ tomorrow night then. I'm starving, got anything to eat?" 

"I'm hungry too, Mar," Sam added. 

"I made lemon chicken to go with the left over rice from the other day." 

"Yum." 

"I don't like your lemon chicken. Can you make me an omelet?" Dani asked, knowing the answer she'd get. 

"No, but you can make you own, you ingrate," Mara replied with a grin. 

"How can you not like it, Dani. It's better than any Chinese restaurants." 

"She doesn't like lemon." 

"Oh, nothing lemon?" 

"Nope. I don't mind lime, but I hate lemon flavouring. I smell and see Gingerbread though. I love that." 

"Get in line. We can't touch it since it's for the guests," Sam said sarcastically, earning him a swat from Mara. 

Dani started laughing, "Oh Sam, you never mess with Mar's party foods. She damn well nearly broke my wrist once, swatting my hand away from an icing bowl. Even I'm not brave enough to mess with her in the kitchen during party prep." 

"I'm starting to see that. I told Toby how cruel you were being. He just laughed, actually, he said, 'Women are cruel, then you die.' I told him I'd sick Ceeg on him if I thought he was serious." 

"Ah, Toby was just being Toby. You know he still loves Andy, they just can't live together. That wedding band has never come off his finger." 

"Yeah, he's actually told me that himself. It's easier to get thing out of a drunk Toby, but even then he'll only share so much." 

"Hmm, we should set him up with Mandy." 

"Toby doesn't do set ups," Mara and Sam said together. 

"Oh." 

"Yeah, and while Mandy is sarcastic as hell, she's an upper, not a downer. They'd murder each other." 

"Opposites attract, you know." 

"Dani, Toby's marriage failed because he's a workaholic. Mandy's in Ottawa. Logistically, it could never work." 

"Actually, she's a New Yorker," Dani and Mara answered. 

"Cheryl's American?" 

"No, perish the thought. Mandy's a Canuck, but she works for Harper Collins New York. She's a senior editor for them." 

"Oh, makes sense now," Sam muttered before returning to his food. 

************* 

Dani sat down at the table with her omelet and gave her sister the full medical update on her leg and promised Mara that the Doctor's actually did tell her she didn't need the cane anymore. Sam excused himself after dinner to do some work, and Mara and Dani sat in the kitchen for another hour or so talking until Dani started yawning. 

"Pick a room and put your stuff in my wardrobe room. I'll call CJ and let her know she's going to have company." 

"Thanks. Sorry it didn't occur to me that someone other than Cheryl would be staying with you." 

"Dani, you know that it's not that I don't want to see you. Why do you think it drives me nutso when you just show up unannounced? You never stop to think that you may be screwing up a plan. Now, I'm happy you're here, but an hour ago I wanted to be on the couch with Sam. I would have kicked CJ out of here without a second thought. I would have told Abbey her timing really sucked and she would have taken the hint and left." 

"I don't take hints, do I?" 

"No, you don't. I love ya, but some days I want to murder you." 

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual. I'm going to bed so you and Sam can go have all the sex you want. I promise I won't even tell you to shut up since I'm trying to sleep," Dani said with a grin. 

Mara swatted her. "Go to bed, you bloody loon." 

"Yeah, yeah, your Royal Snarkiness." 

Mara stuck out her tongue and laughed. She quickly cleaned up the kitchen and wrapped the gingerbread up in plastic wrap so they'd stay moist. She looked at the last eight inch square cake and cut it in half. She wrapped the other half up and hide it. She slid the plate into the microwave for twenty seconds and brought it upstairs with her, placing it on her bedside table. She changed for bed and wandered in to the study to get Sam. 

"You done yet?" 

"Yeah, just give me another few minutes. I'd like to know why you don't seem to have anything to do other than cook for your party and go to parties?" 

"Because of all the parties, an Ambassador is generally too tired to do anything of any importance in the holiday season. The end of this week sort of unofficially marks slack off time till the new year. Come on, even you guys put things off till January 2nd." 

"Yeah, but we have work to do right up until the 24th." 

"Even on the Hill, we'd goof off around this time. Maybe it's because we have Thanksgiving at the proper time, not to signal the Holiday buying season. You guys slack off at the end of November when we are working so that we can slack off later." 

"Nah, you're all just a bunch of slackers who are more interested in Hockey than what's going on with the national debt," Sam teased. 

"And to think I brought you a piece of gingerbread. What was I thinking?" 

Sam's eyes lit up and he quickly shut the computer down. "Really?" 

"Yes, really, but now I don't think you deserve any." 

"I'll do anything you say for a piece." 

"Anything?" Mara laughed wickedly sounding like the devil incarnate. 

"Uhuh," Sam laughed. 

"Well, I could use a pedicure and when aren't my shoulder's all tense?" 

"You've got it." 

Sam looped his arm around her back and walked in to their room. He was surprised to see half of the cake on the plate. 

"Mara, I figured you'd give me a sliver, not half the cake." 

"You are getting a sliver the rest is for me," Mara teased. 

Mara put the plate in the middle of the bed and tore it in half with her hands. She broke off a piece and slowly savoured it. 

"Dani makes you that crazy that you have to eat your party food?" 

"Yes, I normally eat a platter full of stuffed mushrooms when she shows up. I love her to death, Sam, but she drives me nuts. I irritate the hell out of her too. We know each other too well and we are two of a kind." 

"Oy and I have to live with you both until New Year's? Never mind you, I'm going to need double the party foods to survive." 

Mara laughed and fed Sam a piece of cake before kissing him tenderly. It didn't take them long to finish every morsel of the cake. Sam finally got up to change after giving Mara a neck massage and painting her toes a metallic pink and slid into bed. 

"You know, since Dani's timing sucks and Josh's watch sucks, we should set them up and find someone more worthy for Donna," he commented as he slid his arms around her. 

"Sam, we are two of a kind, except I'm the older wiser sister. 'One Fry' would be mashed potatoes when Dani got through with him. Besides, even though she won't admit it, Donna's got her heart set on Josh." 

"She named a goose after me." 

"Yeah, I heard and apparently CJ thinks hers is the cutest one of them. I've got one of those geese. Actually, I have the Beanie Buddy big one too." 

"I haven't seen it. Is it in your office?" 

"Yeah, the two of them are on a lower shelf. Josh is being quite creative." 

"Uhuh, and he hasn't asked for help once. Toby and I keep expecting him to ask, but he hasn't and as far as I know, CJ isn't helping him either." 

"Wonders never cease. Sam, I really am sorry about earlier. You're not a Pretty Boy. You're a gorgeous, intelligent, capable man and I love you." 

"Apology accepted and not necessary. Mara, I forget that at the drop of the hat you can become so insecure. You have to try harder to suck it up and roll with the teasing, especially when you are tired and in a mood. You laughed in Disney when I told your teacher I'd drop you like a hot potato if she asked." 

"You're right. I'm just so tired lately and so stressed out about work and trying to make it my Embassy. I dropped a box of paper clips on the floor yesterday and I swear, I was about to start crying." 

"So you cry in utter frustration?" 

"Yeah and, or break things." 

"I'm telling you that you should go check out an anger management class with Toby." 

"I break a few things, toss a binder across the room, no biggie." 

"I give up. You'd be perfect for Toby. You could break things together," Sam laughed. 

"Too grumpy for me. No, Mr. Seaborn, you do quite nicely for me, thank you very much." 

"The feeling's mutual. Now go to sleep. You're going to need your strength to deal with your sister." 

*************** 

The last contact Sam had with Mara was the kiss he gave her before he left the house. A crisis had come up with Bill 620 and he spent his day on the hill with Josh, trying desperately to advert it. Sam never imagined that when he signed on to write speeches for the campaign that he'd become the Deputy Communications Director, a trusted Domestic Policy Advisor, one of CJ's spin doctor's and at the moment, a disaster recovery specialist. Mara hadn't even called, which lead him to believe that she was either at rehearsals for "A Washington Christmas" or in jail for murdering her sister. He was fairly sure it was the former, since Dani had only been in town for sixteen hours. 

CJ had offered him a few words of advice about how to deal with Mara while she was dealing with Dani, and offered to ask Dani to spend the week with her instead of a few days. Sam knew it wasn't purely out of the kindness of her heart and found out that Dani was great at wrapping, and CJ was going to use her to wrap all her Christmas gift. The idea tempted Sam, but he decided that if he ran into trouble, he'd seek Dani's guidance. 

When Sam got back, Kathy handed him a slew of messages, putting Mara's on the top. He laughed when he read it. Kathy always wrote down exactly what Mara said and she never seemed to mind. In fact, she'd give the message a grade on her cute scale factor. This message got an 7. 

No, I haven't killed her!  
I'll meet you there.  
I sound awesome and we  
managed to keep it a surprise   
So mum's the word!  
Love ya lots.  
Me 

"Hey, Sam?" 

"Yeah, CJ?" 

"Where the heck is Mara? I haven't been able to get hold of her all day. Even her cell is off." 

"Did you try home?" 

"Yeah, no answer. " 

"Well, Jon and Dorthea came in this morning, so maybe she's getting them settled. Try again." 

"Dial for me." 

It took five rings but the phone was finally picked up. "Dani?" 

"What's up, Sam?" 

"Is Mara still there?" 

"You just missed her. She had to run over to the cleaners. What's up?" 

"CJ wanted her." 

"Ah, put her on." 

Sam gave CJ his phone and went out to get a file he needed from Bonnie. Donna was standing at her desk talking and smiled at Sam. 

"Got a sec?" 

"Sure what's up?" 

Sam followed Donna back to her cube and she pulled what looked like a page from a children's book out of a manilla envelope. Sam took one look at it and chuckled. 

"I was wondering how he was going to pull off 'Seven Swans a Swimming'." 

"Do you think Josh will like this?" Donna handed Sam a black box that held a stainless steel Timex Indiglo watch." 

"He'll like it a lot. Donna, how could you afford this?" 

"I got a 50 % off scratch card from J.C. Penny." 

"Ah. Josh would love anything you got him, Donna." 

"I guess. Well, I better go change if we're going to be on time tonight." 

"See ya in a bit." 

The first chance Sam had to see Mara was when Jon introduced her after singing 'Blue Christmas'.  
Mara walked across the stage in a forest green silk shift dress with an amazing snowflake diamond necklace that Sam was sure was real. She thanked Jon and dedicated the song as the Christmas wish from Canadians to all nations. Sam sat back beaming with pride as Mara's melodic voice filled the Kennedy Center. The duet was well received, evident by the minute long standing ovation. Twenty minutes later, Mara slid into the vacant seat between Abbey and Sam, quickly grabbing his hand. 

Sam leaned over to whisper in to her ear. "The Angels must be envious; you sound better than a heavenly choir." 

"Ah, Sam. That's so sappy, but it's working. We have a date in our bed when this is over," she whispered back. 

"We have guests." 

"They'll deal," Mara responded with a sexy grin. 

**************** 

Mara surprised Sam by lingering in bed on Saturday morning. He knew she had tons of last minute details to attend to, but she was still wrapped around him, tracing the outline of his jaw. 

"'Ten Lords a Leaping' should be tonight. I can't wait to see what Josh comes up with." 

"You're totally in to this 'Twelve Days' thing." 

"Yeah, I am. I'm a sucker for grand romantic gestures, even though the gestee and gestor swear it's platonic." 

"The two of them are crazy for each other, but just won't admit it. Donna all but admitted it to me, but she won't go and ask Josh out. And he has no problems telling everyone else to bite him, but he won't tell Donna how much she means to him. I've given up." 

"They'll come around eventually. Think you can manage to make toast without burning it?" 

"I'm fairly confident I can swing that." 

"Great go start toast and I'll meet you in the kitchen when I've taken a shower or when the smoke alarm goes off, which ever comes first." 

"Oh, ye, Have a little faith." 

"In your cooking skills? You're darn tooting!" 

"Hey, my chicken didn't kill you." 

"It could have been a fluke," Mara laughed and quickly fled to the bathroom. 

Twenty minutes later, Mara found scrambled eggs, back bacon and toast sitting on the kitchen table. Sam was nursing a large cup of coffee in one of the Tigger mugs Mara had brought back from Disneyland. 

"See, my Tigger obsession pays off." 

"Yeah, I can drink two cups at once. Notice the absence of D.C.'s finest firemen and yet, breakfast is on the table?" 

"'kay, you aren't as useless as Ceeg in a kitchen, I'll give you that." 

"Can I help you with anything?" 

"Yeah, I want a white Christmas. Could you figure out exactly who you have to bribe to make that happen and bribe them." 

"How about I just get rid of the deficit instead? It would be a much easier task." 

"I want snow, Sam. There is usually an inch or two on the ground in Ottawa by now. It sucks Sam, it really sucks. I've never seen a Christmas Eve without snow. In Toronto, a few times, it melted as soon as it hit the ground, but it still fell." 

"Sorry, Mara I can't help you there. I was thinking more along the line of putting glasses out or helping you move furniture around." 

"You have gifts to wrap, why don't you do that. I'll call you when I need you." 

************** 

After several hours, trips to the grocery store and a few errands later, Sam sent Mara up to change while he waited for Josh, Charlie and Toby to show up to help him carry out his plan. Sam heard the rumbling of a truck, looked out the window and breathed a sigh of relief. Josh pulled his car up to the curb and let Charlie out before he went to find a parking space. Josh came back with Toby and they had just started to get to work when Mara's car and driver pulled up and let Jon and his family out. Jon offered his help and Dorthea promised to keep Mara away from the front of the house. They worked quickly, aided by the security force, and forty minutes later, Sam's surprise was done. He promised everyone a good stiff drink and let them in to the house. 

Mara came out of the kitchen and noticed the guys lounging on the couch, drinks in hand. She sensed a cover up, but wasn't sure what nefarious little deed they had been involved in. She decided to take advantage of the time to give some of her gifts out. She called Josh in to the kitchen, first laughing at the look of horror on his face. She handed him the small box wrapped in blue paper with little gold stars of David on it. 

Josh looked at her quizically, and flipped open the card that read 'To: One Fry, Happy Chanukah, Luv Bu'. 

"Luv Bu?" Josh asked with a smug grin. 

"Oh shut up, you useless twit and just open the damn gift!" 

Josh chuckled and unwrapped the box, pulling out a blue pager with the Mets insignia on it. 

"Hey, thanks! This is cool!" 

"Josh, it's not an average pager. It's only good for transmitting the scores of Mets games. It's on about a minute delay and gets updated after every at bat." 

"Oh wow, that makes it really cool! Thanks Bu!" 

"You're welcome. Just don't go showing it off yet." 

"You got Toby a Yankees one?" 

"Yeah." 

"'Kay, your secret is safe with me." 

"Hey, how did you do with 'Ten Lords a Leaping'?" 

"Donna will show you, I'm sure. I haven't seen her reaction yet." 

"Josh, for what it's worth, I'm impressed." 

"That and two bucks will get me a coffee at Starbucks," Josh teased. 

"Josh, don't forget, I know where you live and I have access to the key," Mara taunted back. 

Mara gave a grateful Toby his gift, as well as two box seats to the Yankees home opener next season. Toby was touched and gave Mara a long bear hug until Sam wandered in to the kitchen and asked if there was something they needed to tell him. Mara laughed while Toby insulted his Deputy and returned to his drink. 

The doorbell rang and Mara noticed the lights were turned on outside. She thanked Sam and opened the door. Sam watched in amusement as her eyes lite up. 

"Quite the winter wonderland you have going there Mara," Abbey commented as she stood at the door with her husband and Ron. 

Mara didn't know what to say. The entire front yard was filled with snow and there was even a snowman to the left of the entrance way complete with a plastic top hat, a corn cob pipe, coal eyes and a large black button nose. Mara recognized the brown mitts as her own with a tartan scarf she'd been given years ago. She turned to look at Sam as tears rolled down her cheek. 

"Hey, you weren't suppose to cry." 

"Oh, Sam, that's what you were up to! I love you! This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. You made it snow." 

"Well, actually, I raided every arena in the Beltway. The grass will probably be flooded by the morning and..." 

Mara silenced Sam with a long passionate kiss. "Oh Abbey, have you ever seen such a romantic gesture?" 

"I've seen a few, but come to think of it, it's been awhile Jed." 

"I'll get you for this, Samuel," Jed teased as he made his way into the house. 

CJ and Dani came along the sidewalk with two large bags filled with wrapped presents, stopping to admire the snow scene before them. Sam ran down to hold the gate open for them. 

"'kay, this snow wasn't here yesterday. I was tired, but I wasn't wasted." 

"This looks like the job of one Samuel Norman Seaborn to me," CJ laughed. 

"Yes, with the help of his snow elves, whom I better go thank," Mara yelled from the doorway. 

"The house looks amazing from the outside, Mara. It's the most festive house on the block." 

"Thanks, sis. Did you find..." 

"Yup." 

CJ walked into the Victorian mansion, expecting to be impressed, but she was amazed at the minute details Mara had gone to. The banister of the spiral staircase with decked out in garland and lights, as was the hearth of the fireplace with stockings hanging for every invited guest. CJ squeezed one and discovered it was full before rolling her eyes as she noticed Mara had strategically placed hers next to Danny's. Soft Christmas music was playing on the stereo and Mara had turned the simple bar top into any guests dream. She had arranged chilled bottles of Vodka in long ice sculptures with random sprigs of holly, mint leaves and cranberries frozen between the layers of ice. A floating wreath of cranberry and mint ice floated in a festive punch. Crafts of hot chocolate, eggnog and mulled apple cider were clearly labeled and cinnamon sticks, ground nutmeg, chocolate shavings, whip cream and ground cinnamon were all on display, just waiting to be used. Her mouth watered and she didn't know where to start. She had seen the magnificent 7 foot pine tree a few days ago, but it seemed to be more magical looking now that the entire house was set for Christmas. 

The glass table behind the couch had been cleared and a variety of hors d'oeuvres where placed amongst mini artificial trees and a scattering of menorah candles. Mara came out of the kitchen with a tray filled with large glass mugs that were usually used for Irish coffee. 

"Mara, this house is... Martha Stewart would be beyond impressed. Can I help you?" 

"Nope, everything is pretty much under control. Everything that should be served warm is in the ovens and everyone else should be here soon, it's only ten to eight. Here if you want cider or hot chocolate, use your own mug." 

C. J noticed that the glass mugs had each person's name painted on them in red or green. "'kay .I'm just going to kill you now because you did those by hand didn't you?" 

Mara laughed, "Ceeg, it's easy! I have glass paint and I just used a thin brush to write the name, then heated it in the oven to set it. It took me two hours tops." 

"Right and those stockings, the ice displays, all the food, the carol book I know you put together with the year on them. I keep telling you to recycle, but no you personalize each one and date it." 

"I can't help it, Ceeg. Christmas is my favourite time of year and I look forward to hosting this party every year. The little touches are as much for me as they are for my guests. I also thought it would make Leo's life so much easier if alcohol wasn't added to anything and he could easily keep track of his glass." 

"Well, when you put it that way, the glasses are a good idea, you freak of nature. How about I made us a Bailey's hot chocolate." 

"Sounds delightful, just don't forget..." 

"You want cinnamon before the whip cream and sprinkled on top, yeah, I know. Hey, do you have parfait spoons for the glasses?" 

"I knew I forgot something. I'll be right back." 

The doorbell rang twice before Sam reached the door and looked at the cluster of his fellow west wingers. Donna and Bonnie were examining the snowman while Margaret, Kathy and Ginger were standing on the top of the steps rolling their eyes. Danny and Leo were standing at the gate and Donna left her inspection to let them in. 

"Thanks for coming. Step right up or freeze, it's your choice," Sam laughed. 

"Hey Sam, you know I've heard about Mara's Christmas parties and how she goes all out, but to make it snow?" 

"Actually, that was my doing, Leo. Mara misses the snow, so I arranged for her to have some." 

"Ah, boss, that's so sweet." Kathy smiled at Sam and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks for including me." 

"Kathy, who else would we invite to make sure there aren't any desserts left?" Sam teased. 

"Me," Ginger and Bonnie replied together. 

"Hey Danny." 

"Hey, Sam, am I really the only member of the press invited?" 

"No, Danny the press wasn't invited period. For some illogical reason, Mara likes you, so she invited you." 

"Funny Sam. It's my natural charm, drives all the ladies crazy." 

"It's not your charm that drives me crazy, Daniel," Carol shouted from the gate. 

Sam chuckled and walked back down to let Carol in the gate. Sam closed the door behind them and brought all the coats down to the basement and hung them up in one of the empty garment boxes from Mara's move. By the time Sam made it back upstairs, the party was in full swing and Sam was trying to figure out who wasn't there yet. Toby was on his way downstairs with Mrs. Landingham and Ainsley's coat. 

"Oh, thanks, Toby. I'll do that." 

"Mara wants you in the kitchen, Sam. Don't worry I'll do it." 

Sam found Mara, CJ, Abbey and Donna in the kitchen laughing while shifting food on to trays. Dani was bringing them out to the party. Sam stole a stuffed mushroom off Dani's tray and stood in front of Mara. 

"My lady summoned me?" 

"Yeah, Sweetie, we thought you'd like to see 'Ten Lords a Leaping'." 

Sam looked expectantly at Donna who started laughing and opened a little square box pulling out a stack of paper dolls linked together. Donna held them out and started laughing again. Everyone started to laugh when they saw Josh had found ballerina paper dolls in various jumping positions that he coloured in different colours and pasted a black and white head shot of Lord John Marbury over each face. Josh heard the laughter, noticed who was conspicuously absent and headed towards the kitchen. Abbey was wiping the tears from her eyes and shook her head at Josh. 

"Josh you are certifiable and that was funny as hell. I have to bring Leo in here to see this." 

"Actually, Ma'am, Leo caught me colouring them last night and after we stopped laughing he helped me finish them." 

"Which one?" Donna asked with a grin. 

Josh pointed to the eighth pink Ballerina with golden hair and grinned wildly. 

"Josh and Donna, I'm out of the loop. What was after the six stuffed geese lying in a box?" 

"A page from a children's book with seven swans swimming in a lake, then eight coupons for one day maid service with eight half cartons of chocolate milk and nine was nine Arthur Murray dance lessons in a card of nine Rockettes dressed in Santa suits on the cover." 

"Very creative of you, Josh." 

"Thank you, Dr. Bartlet." 

The door bell rang for a fourth time and Toby still didn't see Sam or Mara, so he went over to open the door. 

"Holy cow, could you go any slower?. "A thin brunette with long hair exclaimed sarcastically. 

Toby rolled his eyes and looked at the other woman with dark blonde hair who was chuckling. She looked familiar to Toby, but he couldn't place her. 

"Hello! Are you going to keep us standing out here all night, Kojack?" 

"Mandy! Sorry Toby, my sister has been living in New York for way too long and she's been deprogrammed of her polite Canadian nature." 

Toby recognized the voice and smiled back. "Hey Cheryl, I was wondering if that was you. Obviously, you are the fairer sister." 

Mandy snorted and pushed past Toby, giving him a better look at her long hair that was actually closer to dirty blonde in the light. Cheryl gave Toby a quick hug and followed him in to the living room. 

"Wow, Mara has out done herself. I've been to every one of her Christmas parties and this one is by far the prettiest. The snow has to be Sam's contribution right?" 

"Yeah, we helped him spread it around just before the party started. Mara was touched and practically hugged me to death for helping out. Can I get you a drink?" 

"Thanks, Toby." 

Toby couldn't help looking at Cheryl's evil sister in the mirror behind the bar, as Mara greeted her with a big hug and took her coat, revealing a slim black velvet pencil skirt and a snug gold knit sweater. Cheryl noticed where Toby's gaze rested and sighed. 

"She's a real piece of work, Toby. You know, people wonder how I can not only tolerate Mara, but love her as my best friend and the answer is easy. I've been dealing with a 'know-it-all, over achieving, workaholic' big sister all my life. Mara has this big kid side to her that makes her fun to be with. Mandy has her moments, but she can't stop telling me what to do." 

"Cheryl, speaking from experience, older siblings can never just butt out of your life. It's part of our genetic makeup to look after you even when we know you are doing fine without our input." 

"Like I haven't heard that a million times." 

"Well, here's one more for you; we really are wiser than our punk kid brothers or sisters," Toby added with a smirk that earned him a slap on the arm before Cheryl went to find Mara. 

Toby watched in amusement as Donna made a point of introducing Josh to Jon's wife, Dorthea, and chuckled as she kept peppering her sentences with the word 'wife' and 'happily married'. He decided to go sit beside Ginger and Bonnie for a minute and headed for the chair Carol had vacated. He had just settled down when Mandy tripped on his feet and stumbled in to his lap. 

"This seat is occupied in case you haven't noticed." 

"Well, if you'd keep your big feet out of the way..." 

"You know what they say about big feet," Toby teased. 

"What? Big feet, little hair?" Mandy retorted with a take that look. 

"Tell me, were you Mar's role model for her frosty bitch mode?" 

Mandy laughed despite the knock, "Didn't your mother ever teach you that if you have nothing nice to say, that you should just shut up?" 

"I was busy that day, what's your excuse?" Toby countered. 

Bonnie and Ginger exchanged looks and fled before having to witness yet another one of Toby's outbursts. Toby and Mandy kept exchanging zingers until his leg was starting to fall asleep and he pushed her off him to her feet. Mandy was so busy arguing that she forget she was sitting on his lap and made a grand show of fixing the pile on the back of her skirt. Mara and Sam had noticed them attacking each other and Mara couldn't help meddling. 

"So Tobs, did Mandy tell you that she loves the Yankees?" 

"You do?" Toby asked as Mandy sat down in Ginger's long ago vacated place. 

"I have season tickets actually. I hate having to miss a game." 

Toby looked impressed and Mara walked away grinning. "Mara gave me a Yankees pager system as a Chanukah gift. I'm too busy running the country to get to the games, but I follow them religiously." 

"So, you are to blame for the ills of the country?" 

"No, that would be the Republicans." 

Mandy laughed, "Greatest Yankees team ever?" 

Toby answered her and they got in to a long passionate debate, forgetting everyone else in the room. Mara watched Josh standing nest to Donna near the Christmas tree with one arm resting loosely around her back as they examined the different ornaments on the tree. Mara offered to take a sleepy Stephanie up to bed where her brother had headed the hour before. She tucked Stephanie in and headed down the stairs where she met Sam on his way up. 

"Long time no see stranger." 

"I was looking for you." 

"Well you found me, handsome." 

Sam wrapped his arms around her neck, resting his forehead against hers. "Your party is an undeniable hit. Everyone is having a great time, even Ron is relaxed and jovial. You throw one hell of a party, Miss Whitford." 

"Thanks Sam, but I sort of wish they'd all go home and leave us alone already." 

He chuckled before giving her a tiny kiss that turned in to two, that turned into fifteen minutes of hot and heavy kissing witnessed off and on by their amused guests. CJ finally made her way up the stairs and told them to rent a room or return to the party. Jon handed Mara a Vodka spiked punch at the bottom of the stairs and pushed her in the direction of the grand piano. Mara opened the piano bench and pulled out the carol song books CJ was teasing her about earlier. She gave Sam half the stack and walked around handing them out to everyone before sitting back down beside Jon and singing. 

************ 

Toby and Mandy slipped out just before the singing was over and Toby drove her back to the Ritz, where they sat arguing and trading barbs until the bar tender turned off the lights and threatened to lock them in. Toby walked Mandy over to the bank of elevators and wished her sweet dreams. He heard the elevator ding as it opened and rounded the corner. He was surprised to feel an arm on his that pulled him back in to the recess of the wall and before he could think, let alone protest, Mandy's lips glided across his in a erotic teasing kiss that Toby was powerless to resist, so he simply returned it. Mandy smiled, quickly heading back towards the elevator. 

"Try to sleep now, Toby. Pick me up at noon for lunch." 

Toby stood with his mouth gaping until the elevator closed and he rubbed his chin in amazement. It had been so long since a woman had stirred his passions and intellect at the same time. He had half a mind to not show up for lunch to teach her a lesson, but he knew he would be the one who'd be sorry for missing the meeting. 

************** 

CJ and Dani left shortly after two, having stayed behind to help Mara and Sam clean up, thus guaranteeing first dibs on leftovers. CJ fully intended on having triple chocolate raspberry cake for breakfast and Dani was having cheese rolls and bacon wrapped scallops. Mara turned off the lights in her nearly spotless kitchen and then on the tree. Sam was waiting for her at the top of the stairs and flicked the white lights out on the garland. Mara sighed happily and leaned against Sam who swept her up in to his arms and gently placed her on their bed. 

"I'm not going in to work at all tomorrow, so don't worry about anything. I'll get up, make breakfast and I'll bring it to you in bed around eleven." 

"Gingerbread?" 

"Of course. What else would I bring you for breakfast. You have to tell me where you hid the fifth one though." 

"It's wrapped up in the far cupboard on the shelf above Killer's food tins." 

"'kay. Hey, where is Killer?" 

"Curled up with Stephanie. 'night, Sam. I love you." 

"You aren't going to change?" 

"Nope, too tired," She mumbled. 

"Sweet dreams, my fire breathing dragon. And I love you too." 

Mara was all ready fast asleep when Sam joined her ten minutes later, but it didn't take her long even in her sleep to sense his presence and move in to his arms. Sam brushed her hair out of her face and sighed contentedly. He'd given up trying to figure out how Mara sensed he was in bed with her, but every night when she found her way in to his arms, he could finally let go and give in to sleep. He wondered how he ever slept before she walked in to his office yelling at him that bright October day.   



	25. Cold Blast Chapter 25

Sam watched in fascination as Mara twisted a thin silver wire with pale periwinkle crystal beads, manipulating the wire until she'd formed an intricate lattice snowflake. She placed a drop of glue on the tips with her glue gun and looked at Sam expectantly. 

"Yo! Sam, I need the ribbon." 

Sam handed her a length of organza ribbon. "How can you do that so quickly?" 

"I had to made a hundred of them last year, so I had to get very good at it. I use to sit at my desk and make these when I was on hold." 

"Is there anything you can't do?" 

Mara laughed. "Unfortunately there are a few things I've yet to master." 

Sam decided to ignore the musing of Mara's ego and handed her another ribbon. 

"How can you spend so much time on wrapping gifts when the wrapping is just going to be torn off?" 

"Simple, no one ever just tears my wrapping off. It's like peeling an onion back layer by layer." 

"Whatever. You know, a lesser man would have been quite freaked out finding you asleep in Jon's arms." 

"A jealous, insecure man maybe," Mara replied with a grin 

"I didn't even feel you leave the bed." 

"I woke up around four and I couldn't go back to sleep. I came downstairs for some hot chocolate and Jon was composing in the kitchen. I think around five I co-wrote the next Bon Jovi ballad." 

"Really?" 

"Uhuh. It's a very pretty song. Do you realize that we are alone at last?" 

"No kidding, Sherlock. I figured that one out the second Dorthea, Jon and the kids left." 

"I didn't get much sleep. My brain is rather slow today." 

Sam smiled. "So, what do you want to do with the day?" 

Mara moved over beside Sam and picked up his arms, placing them around her. She finished the last snowflake before yanking the glue gun plug out of the electric socket. She rested one hand on top of Sam's arm and sighed. 

"Absolutely nothing. I'm content to sit on the floor with you all day long." 

"Well, if we are going to just vegetate together, think we can move it to the couch? My legs are starting to fall asleep." 

"I think I can accommodated that request." 

Mara got up and put the beads and other craft supplies away and came back downstairs to find Sam poking at the fire he had just lit. She went to the kitchen, returning with gingerbread cake and hot chocolate that she placed on the coffee table. Sam stoked the fire a few more times and added the treated pine cones that created different colours as they slowly burned. 

"You know, burning chemically treated pine cones doesn't sound so great when you think about it." 

"Sam, the point is to not think about it. Now get over here!" 

"It's one, Mar. Don't you think it's about time to get dressed?" 

"I could get dressed, but then the goal I set for myself today would be put to rest." 

"Your goal for the day was to stay in your P.J's?" 

"A lofty goal I know, but yes," Mara giggled. 

"Try a lazy goal." 

"I don't recall asking for your opinion, Mr. Seaborn, so zip it!" 

Sam sat down on the couch making himself comfortable before Mara reclined in his arms. "So, what did Cheryl want?" 

"Oh, she had to tell me that Toby was having lunch with Mandy and that she kissed him last night." 

"Cheryl?" 

"No, you dolt, Mandy!" 

"Well, what do ya know. I'm going to have some fun Monday morning," Sam exclaimed with an evil grin. 

"Samuel, don't you dare spook Toby. This is going to be hard enough on him. I don't want you and Josh teasing him every chance you get." 

"Mara, you're no fun." 

"Yeah, yeah, tell it to someone who cares. So what did you get CJ and Donna for Christmas?" 

"I got CJ a cat purse like yours and an alligator bag with a pair of earrings in one and a purse spray of her favourite scent in the other." 

"Very nice, she'll be a happy camper. What about Donna?" 

"I got her a leopard purse, Starbucks gift certificates, a small box of Godiva chocolates and a leather day planner." 

"Donna will love you. What about Kathy?" 

"I'm having a dozen Krispy Kreme doughnuts delivered on Friday with a coupon for a dozen every month, a chocolate iced doughnut magnet and the week between Christmas and New Year's off." 

"Now that is a gift a girl can use! Holidays! What did you get Mara?" 

"Well I got her... nice try." 

"Dang! I almost had you." 

"You weren't even close, Princess Snark. So, tell me what I'm I facing Christmas Eve?" 

"Dinner, midnight mass and Dani back in the house. What did you do for Christmas last year?" 

"I was in Bermuda, reading an 80 page brief on the beach. What about you?" 

"Dad and Dani were at my house, my mother was on a cruise. This year, Dad is going with her. How come you didn't go home for Christmas?" 

"My family isn't big on Christmas. Mom just wants a call and I think Dad could care less." 

"That's sad, Sam. I'm glad I'll have Dani, but I'll miss not having my Dad around. Cheryl always takes her family to my beach house in Anquilla. I can't even ponder Christmas in a tropical climate." 

Sam closed his eyes while a big grin spread across his face. "Sorry, what did you say? I'm already there. It's a balmy 85 with winds gently blowing from the south west." 

"You're sick, Sam," Mara laughed. 

"No, Ice Princess, you're the one who's sick. If you weren't in politics, what would you be doing?" 

"Geez, I've wanted a life in politics since grade nine, Sam. I can't see myself doing anything else." 

"Well, what did you want to be in eighth grade?" 

"In grade eight, I .........I wanted to be a grade two teacher." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, so I guess that's what I would have done: got my Doctorate in history, then teach elementary school." 

"You'd be one hell of an over qualified grade school teacher." 

"I'm an over qualified Ambassador, what's the difference?" Mara asked with a grin. 

"Ah, but you don't have that doctorate, now do you." 

"Actually, I have all the course work. I'd just have to write my Doctoral Thesis." 

"In other words, the easy part is done," he said with a knowing smirk. 

"One of these days, I'll get around to doing it. What would you be doing, Samuel, and don't say working at Gage." 

"I think I'd have a small private practice and volunteer my legal expertise to children's charities." 

"That sounds like you, Sam. You'd make a great ethics professor, too." 

"So Toby and Mandy...." 

"Sam, get that little thought right out of your head." 

"I'm thinking we best do something about CJ if this works out." 

"'Kay Sam, I'm lost. Why do we have to do something about CJ?" 

"Well Josh is taken care of, so is Toby, that leaves Ceeg." 

"Are you proposing we go in to the match making business?" 

"Possibly." 

"I'm in. I love interfering in other people's lives. I particularly enjoy messing with Ceeg's love life or actually lack there of." 

"We're bad." 

"Yes, we are, but bad is good." 

Sam couldn't help laughing at the evil grin on Mara's face and coaxed her over to his side of the couch. As soon as Mara settled into his arms, he starting kissing her neck and they both quickly forgot about every thing except each other. 

*************** 

Mandy pushed her hair off her shoulder for the twentieth time since they started lunch and Toby didn't cringe. It drove him mad when Donna or Mara played with their hair, yet, when Mandy did, it was bewitching and beguiling. She was late for their date, but left word at the front desk that she'd be back in half an hour. Toby found out that she had gone shopping with her sister. He invited Cheryl to join them, but she was on her way to have lunch with CJ and Dani. 

"So, how did you end up in New York?" 

"I was working in Toronto and had just worked my way in to a senior editors position when the posting came up for NYC. I applied as a lark and a week later, I was on a plane for the interview. They loved my natural charm and sweet demeanor..." 

Toby couldn't' help snorting, which started Mandy laughing. When she finally regained her composer, she continued. "The director had just read two books that I edited and had worked with one of the author's previously. Linda's talented, but oh can the girl ramble, even on paper. Jacob admired how I managed to give her work structure and continuity. He hired me on the spot. Three weeks later, I was moving in to an apartment a block from Central Park." 

"Are you as fanatical about being Canadian as Mara?" 

"Toby, the Prime Minister isn't as fanatical about being Canadian as Mara. Sir John A. Macdonald was less fanatical. No, Mara is truly in a class all by herself. I've lived here for six years, but I don't plan on ever pledging my allegiance to the Stars and Stripes." 

"Sir John is the first Canadian PM, right?" 

"Yep. Did Mara subject you to one of her history lessons?" 

"No, I knew that already. You mean to tell me that you lived in Toronto and rooted for the Yankees?" 

"Oh honey, especially when they played against the Jays. I don't know where I picked it up from so, Yankee's blood must have coursed through my veins since birth. Actually, I probably picked them because I heard my Dad diss them once and figured it would be good for some dinner time conflict." 

Toby chuckled, playing with his glass swishing the remnants of the golden scotch around in his tumbler. Mandy had barely touched her red wine and Toby wondered if something was wrong with it. 

"So tell me, who else have you helped get elected?" 

"No one. Jed Bartlet was the first candidate that ever won. My track record sucked and I figured I was about to be fired. Leo fired everyone except for me and a week later, Josh joined us. He dragged Sam along with him and I led CJ into the lion's den." 

"Your track record really did suck. You all make a great team now though. I was watching you all interact at the party and you reminded me of a family. What's with Josh and Donna?" 

"Oh, I don't go there, Mandy. It's too confusing. To tell the truth, as long as it doesn't affect me, I don't give a rat's ...." 

"Toby!" 

"It's true. Thank God Sam doesn't regale me with stories about Mara. Josh is the best friend, it's his job." 

"You know, I didn't think I'd ever see Mara in love. Sam is the perfect compliment to her." 

Toby smiled. "Yeah, Mara is fire and Sam is the water that keeps her from burning out of control. It even amazes me how skilled he is at dousing her when necessary." 

"What about you Toby? From that wedding band on your finger, I'd say you set at least one heart a flame in your time." 

"It was an inferno for a while, but we burned each other out until nothing but ashes remained." 

"You still wear the ring." 

"Yeah." 

"You can tell me to mind my own business anytime." 

"Mind your own business." 

"So, why do you still wear the ring?" 

Toby gave her his death stare, then inexplicatedly grinned. "You're a pain in the ass." 

"Ah, but at least it's a shapely ass," Mandy deadpanned 

Mandy watched as the corner's of his mouth twitched, trying valiantly to ward off a grin, but she smiled smugly when he broke out in laughter. She took a large sip of her wine and watched him chuckle over the rim of her glass. 

"Well, you going to answer me or what?" 

"I just do. What about you?" 

"What about me? I'm brilliant, sexy, highly intelligent, literate, charming, amazing in bed....." 

"I'm sure you are, but I mean why are you divorced?" 

"He cheated on me. I threw him out and got on with my life." 

"He was an ass." 

"Why, thank you, Toby. And yes, he was an ass." 

"So, how long are you in town?" 

"Till Wednesday. Cheryl and I are flying to Miami, then on to Anguilla till the new year." 

"Mara's beach house?" 

"Yeah." 

"Are you free for dinner tomorrow?" 

"No, I'm having dinner with Mara and Sam. I'm free tonight though." 

"Would you have dinner with me then?" 

"I'd love to, Toby." 

"So, why did you kiss me last night?" 

"The reason is actually quite simple. I felt like it." 

"Works for me." 

"I bet it does," Mandy replied saucily before giving Toby a wicked smile. 

"Do you want dessert?" 

"No thanks, Toby. I'm fine. I wouldn't mind walking around, it's a beautiful day." 

"Sure."(Dear God, what is this creature doing to me? I'm agreeing to walk around aimlessly.) 

Toby paid the bill before Mandy had a chance to see it and helped her on with her coat. They left the restaurant and wandered around the Mall until they stopped outside the Lincoln Memorial and rested on the steps. Toby suggested a movie and they walked back to his car to go to the multiplex. 

****************** 

Mara had stopped by Toby's office Monday night and kidnapped him for dinner. Watching Toby with Mandy, it was hard for Mara to believe that he was the same grumpy Tobs that she'd grown to adore. The sarcasm flying around the table was pure Toby, however. Mandy and Toby left just before ten leaving Cheryl behind. 

"Cherry you want to do our Christmas gifts now?" Mara asked. 

"Now that was a stupid question, Mar. Of course I do!" 

"I'll do the dishes, Mara." 

"Too much estrogen for ya?" Mara asked with a knowing grin. 

"Ya." Sam quickly retreated to the safety of the kitchen. 

"Mar, you have to do something about Sam. I think I still scare him." 

"Nah, he just doesn't know you well enough yet. He doesn't bat an eye when CJ or Donna flirt with him. He even plays along with Abbey. Sam hasn't figure out what his comfort level is with you." 

"So what did you get me?" 

"What did you get me?". 

Sam heard squeals from the living room and wondered what on earth they were doing. A few minutes later he heard Mara laughing hysterically and his curiosity got the better of him. He ventured out of the kitchen with the dish towel still in his hand and discovered both of them had dissolved into fits of giggles on the floor. 

"It can't possibly be that funny, girls." 

Mara looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh, but it is, Sam! We got each other the same gifts!" 

Cheryl picked up a gray Roots sweatshirt, a gift basket of Cranberry scented Body Shop products and handed Sam a thin blue box that held a silver charm bracelet. The charms were a red and white enamel Canadian flag, a maple leaf, the CN Tower and Skydome, the Parliament Building, the Bluenose, a skate and a set of skis that had Whistler engraved on them. 

Mara placed her basket on the table, pulled her sweatshirt on and asked Sam to fasten the clasp on her bracelet. Sam obliged and turned around to fix Cheryl's. 

"That's it! From now on, I'm calling the two of you the 'wonder twins'." 

Cheryl laughed. "Wonder Twins power form of an ice pick." 

"Form of a bucket," Mara finished and started laughing again. 

"I take it you got the Justice League in Canada." 

"Uhuh. Hey Sam, do your Scooby and Shaggy for Cheryl." 

Sam started reciting his Disney Awards speech, alternating voices, while Cheryl looked astonished and impressed. Mara had discovered Sam's hidden talent one day when she forgot something and inadvertently said 'zoinks'. Sam started into his Shaggy voice without thinking, leaving Mara in stitches. Every so often, he'd leave her a voice message as Scooby or Shaggy, knowing Mara would reward him with a sizzling kiss later for making her laugh. 

Sam made them popcorn and they all sat down in front of the TV to watch one of Mara's favourite Holiday movies: 'Holiday Inn'. By the end of the movie, Sam was rather fond of the idea of retiring and opening an Inn that would only be open on Holidays He also wondered how long it would take Mara to stop singing 'White Christmas'. He'd just endured four days of Frosty the Snowman. 

Mara convinced Cheryl to spend the night and they all headed off to bed around one. Mara slid right in to bed and beamed at Sam. 

"You miss her something fierce don't you?" 

"Yeah I do, but she still claims to hate my old job, so I'll be getting her back soon enough." 

******************* 

Donna drove home with Sam on Thursday since Mara wanted to see her before she headed home for Christmas. Josh had finished the "Twelve Days of Christmas" with eleven flutists from the symphony playing their flutes in the lobby of the White House and twelve wind-up, stuffed toys playing drums for 'Twelve Drummers Drumming' Donna had spent most of the day trying to convince Josh that here were thirteen days and that the thirteenth day was gold bracelets, but Josh only laughed in her face. Sam wasn't sure exactly what Mara got Donna, but he was sure she had gone overboard. He opened the door and the fragrant aroma of Thyme Chicken assaulted his senses. He noticed several large shopping bags around the tree and decided he better get to Donna first. 

Sam dragged Donna up to the study and sat her down on one of the plush leather chairs. She looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Sam simply grinned and went in to the cupboard to pull out a large green hat box. 

"Merry Christmas, Donna. I wanted to give you my gifts before the insane shopper got to you and spoiled you forever." 

"Gifts? As in more than one? Oh Sam you should have," Donna teased before giving him a long hug. 

She lifted the top of the box off and pulled out the stuffed leopard cat purse first. She opened the envelope and discovered thirty dollars of Starbucks gift certificates. She quickly opened the gold Godiva chocolate box and popped one rich chocolate in to her mouth before giving Sam one. She turned over a silver picture frame to find a picture of the two of them at the Smithsonian Gala. 

"Damn, I looked hot that night." 

"Yes, Donna, you certainly did." 

Only the chocolate brown leather day planner remained in the hat box and Donna pulled it out. She ran her hand over the silky soft leather and examined the fine craftsmanship that went into it. She opened it and a small piece of vellum paper floated to the ground. She recognized Sam's writing and started to read it. 

Merry Christmas Donna. 

May the year ahead bring you all the joy and love you so richly deserve. 

Thank you for loving my best friend. Thank you for handling him. 

Thank you for enriching my life. I will always cherish our friendship. 

Love Sam. 

"Oh....Sam...you..." Donna melted into Sam's arms hugging him tightly. 

She wiped the tears from her eyes and laughed when he called her a silly sentimental cry baby. She drew away, placing all her gifts back in the hat box and closed it. She carried the box by it's gold ribbon, looping her arm through Sam's as they descended the stairs. 

"Ah! There you are. I knew I heard the door open. Just had to give Donna your gift first, eh?" 

"Yup." 

"You do realize that between the two of you and Josh, I'll never be satisfied with one gift again," Donna remarked. 

"Good, because one gift is boring," Mara laughed. "Now, sit down on the couch so I can spoil you now. Sam, would you pour us a Bailey's?" 

"Sure." 

Mara placed five large shopping bags at Donna's feet and stood back to watch her reaction. Donna could hardly believe her eyes as she pulled out cashmere sweaters, suede shirts and pants, a pair of black and brown leather pants, casual tops, a silk pair of pajamas, an ice blue silk shirt and a blue cocktail dress. The last bag held a variety of accessories to go with her new clothes. 

"Oh Mara! Thank you so much! You shouldn't have! I'm speechless! thank you! I love everything!" 

"You are welcome, Donna, and I had so much fun doing it." 

"Sam, your gift is actually sitting on your desk. Mara, I know it's not much, but I think you'll like this." 

Donna pulled out a small, well wrapped box out of her purse and gave it to Mara. Mara carefully slid the box out of the wrapping paper and opened the lid. A small hand painted glass perfume bottle lay on a piece of cotton batting. Mara picked up the bottle with it's bright pink and purple painted flowers and turned the crystal marble stopper. 

"Donna, it's beautiful! I love it! I guess you've seen my collection. Thank you! I think I'll keep this one on my vanity instead of with the collection. I want to see it every day." 

"I'm glad you like it. I couldn't figure out what to get you and I was wandering around the mall one day and came across this little cart and saw it." 

They sat down to dinner and Donna left shortly after ten. Sam helped Mara do the dishes and they headed up to bed. Mara pulled out the necklace, earrings and ring she bought CJ and asked for Sam's opinion. Sam assured her that she would love it and wear it often. They lay in bed talking quietly about favourite gifts they had ever given and received until they both drifted off to sleep. 

*********************** 

Sam was in the office a few minutes early the next morning because he couldn't wait to see what Donna's gift was. He didn't notice a gift bag or box on his desk and wondered if Donna was playing a game with him. He was about to sit his coffee on the desk when he noticed it. The navy leather book with gold lettering was a new addition to his desk. The title on the spine and front cover was 'Speeches to Move a Nation". Sam was thinking about how appropriate the book was when he opened it. Then his jaw dropped and he sat there in bewilderment. Underneath the title, on the cover page, was four simple words that amazed him: 

By Samuel Norman Seaborn. 

He gingerly flipped through the pages of his own words. He recognized some of the speeches immediately and other's had long ago escaped his memory. He was half way through the book when a piece of paper landed in his lap. He recognized Donna's distinctive penmanship. 

Sam, 

The measure of a great man is not only in the words he speaks, but the conviction behind those words. You are a great man, Sam Seaborn. I'm honoured to call myself your friend. 

Thank you for everything you've done for me. 

Merry Christmas, 

Love Donna. 

Sam looked up just in time to see Donna hovering at his door, watching him read her words. Sam got up and pulled Donna in to his arms, giving her a long hug and a kiss on the forehead. 

"Donna, this is the best gift anyone has ever given me. You have no idea how much this means to me. I can't believe you remembered all these speeches. Thank you." 

"Your words have always touched me, Sam, and I keep copies of my favourite ones. The idea came to me at the Smithsonian and they agreed to bind it for me to thank me for my help. Your Disney speech was written just in time to be included." 

"Donna, I'll treasure this always. Thanks." 

"Sam, get your arms off my assistant!" Josh yelled from outside the door. 

Sam rolled his eyes at Josh, gave Donna another long hug , sat down on the edge of his desk and lifted Donna on to his lap. "There, that better Josh?" 

"Did you hear I'm holding auditions for a new best friend?" 

"You mean the burden of being your best friend is finally going to be someone else's problem?" 

"Donna, get off Sam," CJ sighed from the door. 

Donna slid of Sam's lap and hoisted herself up to sit on the desk next to him. CJ caught Sam off guard by taking Donna's place on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck, resting her head against his. 

"Well, isn't this cozy. Some one mind telling me why I wasn't invited to this orgy?" 

"Well Tobs, I recall you once telling me threesomes were your limit. Didn't think you'd want to go for the quint," C. J laughed. 

"'Kay, where was I during this conversation?" 

"Josh, believe it or not, people have all kinds of conversations every day, in this very building in fact and they don't include you." 

"Donna, bite me!" 

"Come over here and I will!" 

"Am I the only person working in this White House today?" Leo asked from the door, a grin playing on his face. 

"I'm not working. How about you Sam?" Toby asked. 

"I'm not working. Are you working, Ceeg?" 

"No, are you working Josh?" 

"No, Donna are... Never mind. We all know you never work," Josh teased. 

"Welcome to the Family Feud. Survey says... Yup! You're the only one working, Leo," Donna laughed. 

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fire the lot of you?" 

"It's two days before Christmas." 

"Fine. Donna that saves you, Sam and CJ." 

"Well, Donna can't stay if she has no one to assist," Josh rationalized. 

"She's got Sam and your vacant job to takeover." 

"Leo, need I remind you, the pull Donna has with the assistants and secretaries? You need me around to quell her coup d'etats." 

"Fine, you can stay, Toby." 

"Hey, I took a bullet for this administration. That should buy me a stay in jail card at least." 

"Fine, you can stay too, Josh. Does anyone know where Margaret is?" 

"Yeah, Dr. Bartlet borrowed her." 

"If you guys are going to slack off, why don't you take this into the Roosevelt Room so it looks like you're working." 

"Let's go boys," CJ ordered, sliding off Sam's lap. "Kathy, we're in the Roosevelt Room if you need us. Mara said she'd drop by sometime today." 

**************** 

Josh bumped in to Mara an hour later and asked if he could see her in his office for a few minutes. Mara wondered what he was up to and figured the only way she'd find out was to agree. Josh closed his door and smirked at the funny look on her face. He pulled open a few drawers until he finally found what he was looking for. Josh handed her a tiny gift bag. 

Mara opened the tiny gift card that just said 'For: Bu.' Inside the bag sat a pewter fire breathing dragon with one foot on a crystal ball. 

"Thanks, Josh. This is cool. I'm going to put it on my desk." 

"I figured you'd be lonesome for your breed," Josh teased. 

Mara rolled her eyes before getting up and planting a kiss on his cheek. 

"Would you cut that out. Decontaminating myself is a slow and painful process." 

"Joshua, you are a slow and painful process," Mara countered. 

"Come on, we've turned the Roosevelt Room in to a playroom for the day." 

As soon as Mara walked in to the room, CJ dragged her off to her office to get her Christmas gift. 

"It's not as if you need this, but I saw it and knew you'd love it. Merry Christmas, girlfriend." 

Mara slowly opened the exquisitely wrapped box revealing a long, chocolate brown, suede wrap skirt. 

"Ceeg! I love it! Dani does great wrapping work." 

"Yeah, that was my deal with her: room and board for wrapping all my gifts." 

"Well, here is your gift, not that you'll open it." 

"Nope, I'll open it Christmas morning and call you when I do." 

"You, my friend, are a freak." 

"Thanks." 

"You know, if the situation was reversed you'd tell me to open the bloody box or you'd slap me one." 

"Yeah but being the biggest bully in the school yard works well for me. Come on, we were just about to play Taboo. " 

"You were going to play without me?" Mara asked in mock horror. 

"I held Donna off for as long as I could but she likes this game a lot." 

"Us against Josh and Donna, and Tobs and Sam?" 

"Mara, we are going to destroy them, let's not make this a blood bath too. No, Sam and Josh should be together, and Donna and Toby." 

"Poor Donna." 

"No, poor Toby," CJ laughed knowing Donna's enthusiasm would drive her friend bonkers. 

CJ and Mara wiped the floor with everyone which lead Josh to the conclusion that they had memorized all the cards. CJ pointed out that it was merely female intuition (no need to mention that Mara and her were freakishly of one mind with each other while playing this game) citing how well Donna and Toby worked as a team, once Toby figured out that Donna went for the abstract and Donna figured out that Toby drew from the world of sports. CJ left at five to five to give her final press briefing until the 27th. Toby was driving Donna to the airport since they both had seven o'clock flights heading home. 

Donna grabbed her coat and gave everyone a big hug. She saved Josh till last, giving him a friendly hug. She was almost out of ear shot when she turned around and smiled when she realized Josh was watching her leave. 

"Josh, your gift is on your desk. See ya the 2nd." 

"Thanks, Donna. Wish your whole Protestant brood a Merry Christmas for me." 

"I will, tell your Mom I send my love. You know where to reach me right?" 

"Yeah, now get before Toby leaves without you." 

"Hey, Leo, you doing anything tonight?" Mara asked. 

"Well, I agreed to drop Margaret and Nancy off at the airport." 

"Swing by the house when you're done. I'll keep dinner warm for you." 

"Thanks, I will. " 

"Josh, why aren't you going to see your Mom and you're invited for dinner too by the way. " 

"My Mom is coming down on Christmas day. Her flight gets in at two. What are you serving?" 

"I have no clue, but what else were you going to do?" 

"Kay, let me go see what Donna got me and I'll meet you in Sam's office." 

Josh noticed the box sitting on his desk and opened the card beside it. Donna had picked out a Far Side card with a gold fish about to plug in a Christmas tree in the bowl with the other fish warning him not to do it. 

Josh, I hereby resign as your official time keeper. Being your Assistant is trying enough! 

Words can't express how thrilled I was with the 'Twelve Days of Christmas'. It was too much, Josh (I'm worth it of course, but still.) 

I already got what I wanted for Christmas when you came back to us in May. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you don't totally suck as a boss. Well, for today anyway. The jury can change her mind January 2nd, when you revert back to being you. 

Love Donna. 

Josh laughed, and could just see the little grin on Donna's face as she wrote the last lines. He hastily tore the paper off the box to find a Timex Indiglo watch that was preset and perfectly on time. Josh tossed his watch in the drawer and put on his new one with a big grin. 

******************* 

Mara had spend a large part of Saturday making Gingerbread again since they had finished it Friday night and she wanted to bring two over to Abbey for Christmas dinner. Sam was sitting in the living room watching Dani wrap his gifts for Jed, Abbey and Zoey. They went out to see a movie closing the evening up by driving around to see the Christmas decorations in different neighborhoods. 

Dani woke up fairly early Christmas Eve morning and decided to make Sam and Mara breakfast in bed as her way of thanking them for putting up with her. Mara woke up to the fragrant aroma of Swedish pancakes with homemade apple sauce. She sat up in bed, grinning when she noticed it was Sam who was sleepy instead of her for a change. Dani was going to leave them alone until Mara told her to bring her own breakfast up and join them. Killer had smelt the apple sauce and sat at the foot of the bed waiting for his mistress to share with him. Mara put her plate down and Killer licked it clean before wandering over to Dani's plate licking his lips. 

"Yo, Killer, I'm not done yet." 

Sam laughed and put his plate down in front of the cat. Killer meowed his thanks and devoured every last piece of apple before he started to stare at Dani. She finally relented and left half a spoonfuls worth of apple sauce on her plate. 

"Go to town, Killer," she laughed. "Well, I won't have dishes to do at least." 

"Dani, that's disgusting," Sam commented. 

"Yes, Dad," Dani replied and started laughing with Mara. 

Mara was making dinner when she glanced out the window and squealed in delight. Sam had just enough time to hide what he had been working on before Mara came bounding in to the study. 

"It's snowing, Sam! It's snowing!" 

Mara ran over to the window and giddily jumped up and down a few times, convincing Sam she truly was a six year old hiding in an adult's body. 

"Traffic is going to be a bitch later." 

Mara spun around and swatted Sam hard on the arm. "Sam!" 

"I'm just teasing you. Do you want to go for a walk?" 

"Yeah, too bad it's not snowing hard enough to make snow angels." 

"Mara, how old are you again?" 

"Old enough to perform illicit sex acts on you, Mr. Seaborn. Not that you be getting any today after that comment." 

"Cute, Whitford. I knew you had too much to do today to indulge me anyway, so there." 

Mara stuck her tongue out at him before leaving to find her boots and Dani who was napping with Killer. Mara set the alarm beside the bed for an hour and woke Dani up just long enough to let her know to check on dinner when the alarm went off. 

Mara laughed as Sam put on his scarf and buttoned his coat right up. She walked out of the house with her coat undone and slapped Sam's hand away when he tried to button it for her. 

"Sam, it's not cold." 

"Mara, it's snowing, which mean it's cold." 

"Sam, live in Ottawa for a winter then you'll understand what cold really is. This is child's play." 

"Hey, it gets really cold here." 

"Sam, I'll concede that it does get cold here, but your idea of cold is severely warped by the fact that you are a California boy." 

"No. I have common sense. You don't ." 

Sam looked over and realized Mara was no longer paying any attention to him. She was too busy sticking her tongue out, catching snowflakes. He watched her with wonder, he had never met any grown up with an inner child as prominent as Mara's. She loved life with such a passion that she resembled a force of nature. Although he had never asked her, he was fairly certain that Mara was over compensating for a miserable childhood. She was currently taking a short run and sliding along the sidewalk.. Sam wanted to join her, but he figured he would slip and break something, so he simply picked up his pace. By the time he had caught up to Mara, she had stopped, then swung around a light post, beaming at Sam. 

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, 

Just like the ones I use to know, 

Where the treetops glisten and children listen to hear sleigh bells in the snow," she sung. 

"Bing, ya think you could slow down so I can walk with you?" Sam teasingly asked. 

"Sorry Sweetie," Mara stopped, wrapping her arms around him and kissed him passionately. 

"You know, Ceeg would kill us for that PDA." 

"Sam, I've been a fairly good girl since I arrived. Playing nicely with the other diplomats. The press could care less about us both now. I think we're safe." 

"Well, in that case..." Sam slid his arms around her waist and slowly started to kiss her as his hands roamed around her back. 

Mara breathlessly drew away and smiled contentedly. "Sam, I can honestly say that I've never been happier than I am at this moment." 

"I wish we could freeze time right now." 

"If we stay here long enough, you'll freeze, Golden boy." 

"Golden boy?" 

"Yeah, as in California." 

"You're so strange." 

"I'm not strange, I'm unique and you love my uniqueness, remember." 

"God help me, I do." 

Mara reached up, cupping his face in her hands and kissed him slowly. She pulled away when it dawned on her how cold his face was. (He's probably freezing but he didn't want to spoil my fun) 

"Come on, handsome. I think there is a mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows and whip cream waiting for you." 

"Does it have chocolate sprinkles on it?" 

"Yeah ,Sam, special just for you." Mara looped her arm around his and they headed back in the direction of the mansion. 

******************* 

Dani hadn't ignored the alarm and dinner was ready to go when they returned home. The three of them sat down at the dinning room table and ate. None of them really said very much, as they were all lost in their own thoughts. Dani was wondering when she would every find someone who'd love her like Sam loved her sister. Mara was wondering what Sam would think of her Christmas gift. Sam was tossing out the plans he had been working on for weeks trying to come up with something better. Mara reached across the table and held his hand. He looked up and realized that she wasn't even aware of her actions. It was a simple, sweet, unconscious gesture of pure love and Sam suddenly knew exactly what to do. 

******************* 

Mara heard Sam's low whistle of approval as she descended the stairs in a snug square neck, cranberry, velvet dress. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and spun slowly around for him. 

Sam walked over to her, brushing her long curled blonde locks away from her neck and left a soft kiss. 

"Wow, Mar." 

"Thanks, Sam. You look very handsome." 

Dani came out from the kitchen munching on a piece of bread from dinner. "Wow! Both of you look like you belong on the cover of some holiday catalogue. Let me take a picture." 

Dani picked up her camera from the mantle and took a few shots of them until Sam warned them that they better get moving. Midnight Mass was one of Dani and Mara's favourite parts of Christmas. Even as children, they had both felt something magical as they held the lit candles with the entire congregation as the priest came down the aisle to place the baby Jesus in his manager. Dani tried to remember the first time she really heard Mara singing 'Oh, Holy Night', but she couldn't quite recall. She just remembered the goose bumps and tears that threatened to spill from her eyes that year and every year since as she listened to her big sister. 

The church was packed and Sam noticed that the usual five empty rows behind the secret service was down to one. They were surprised to find CJ sitting on the other side of Abbey. 

"CJ responds well to guilt," Abbey whispered with a grin. 

Mara turned to grab Sam's hand and noticed Leo and Mallory sliding in to the pew on the other side of Jed.(Oh yeah, my favourite person.) Mara smiled warmly at Leo and politely at Mallory, who grinned insincerely back. 

"Retract the claws Mara," Sam teased. 

"Samuel, bite me," Mara whispered back. 

"Am I going to have to separate the two of you?" Jed said underneath his breath. 

"No, Sir. Sorry, Sir," Sam responded quickly. 

"Moi?" Mara mouthed, then grinned when she succeeded in exasperating Jed. 

CJ was glad she had agreed to come to church instead of going by herself Christmas morning, because she was having fun watching the act one of the play going on before her eyes. Mallory kept watching Sam out of the corner of her eyes and CJ was sure she was regretting giving up on so quickly. Mara was looking very smug, which lead her to believe that she had also noticed the side glances as Mara's arm snaked across Sam's back. 

CJ was trying very hard not to laugh at Mara being Mara. Her head quickly found it's way to Sam's shoulder. Dani turned to look at CJ, mouthing 'Awww", then 'Bad Mara'. CJ couldn't help herself and let out a tiny little chuckle that earned her an elbow in the ribs from Abbey, who followed it up by reaching over and giving Dani a good pinch on the knee. As Dani rubbed at her knee, she smiled. It was fun having a mother around who cared about more than her own manicure. 

Sam noticed that the congregation all but stopped singing 'O, Holy Night' when Mara's voice filtered through the church. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't singing particularly loud but her beautiful voice and her obvious love for the hymn was awe inspiring. He happened to glance over at Jed and noticed a tiny tear trickling down his face. Sam was sorry he was looking around instead of focussing solely on Mara's voice and managed to focus for the last few lines. Mara opened her eyes and turned to her right to look at Dani. 

"Merry Christmas, Sis. I love ya," she whispered. 

"I love ya too, Mar. Merry Christmas," Dani whispered back. 

The priest wished everyone a safe, Christ filled Christmas and ended the mass. Mara was about to ask Abbey a question when she got her answer as Sam leaned over to once again light her candle. Mara and Dani both grinned widely, which baffled Sam. 

Abbey knew exactly why the girls were grinning, "Didn't think we had a candle light procession, did you?" 

"No, I was starting to think it was just a Montreal thing. I've never gone to Midnight mass with you before." 

"'Kay, I'm lost." 

"Like that's a surprise, Spanky?" CJ teased. 

"Oh then you enlighten me, Claudia Jean. Do you even have a clue?" 

"Children now is not the time to fight," Mara said sounding remarkably like both of their Mothers. 

"Yes, I will spank both of you if need be," Abbey added with a grin. 

"Sam, when people use to live closer to their Parish, there would be a procession down the street the Parish was on and people would bring the lit candle home and place them in the window showing that they'd brought the light of Christ into their home. Now, with people driving, it doesn't happen in that form. Basically, you bring them out of church and extinguish them as you get in to your car. I remember as a child, we would walk back to Grandma's with them." 

"Yeah, and Dad always thought I'd burn myself and want me to give my candle to him. Like that was ever going to happen." 

"Oh, you were so stubborn, Dani. I was so happy when Dad decided to just drop it and leave you alone. You had him so mad on Christmas morning of all times. Then again, I thought he was being stupid, you were being very careful." 

"Dani, can you see why your Dad was worried now?" 

"Yeah, he figured being the klutz I am, I'd set fire to myself, but I wasn't stupid. I knew I had to be so careful. Mara, remember that when you are parents. Kids aren't as stupid as they appear." 

"Is there something I should know?" Jed asked in his most domineering voice. 

"No, Jed. Dani is just making a point." 

"Oh, good. Are we going to stand here all night talking or can I get some sleep. Santa won't visit me if I don't go to bed." 

"Jed, what makes you think Santa has anything for you - period?" 

"I married you, Sweet Knees. That qualifies me for lifetime nice points," Jed shot back. 

"'And how was your Christmas Zoey?' Oh, great! My parents fought after Midnight Mass over Santa," Zoey muttered to herself as she walked around her parents to get up the aisle. 

"We've been told." 

"Yes, Jed. I believe we have." 

"Mr. President, are you ready?" The agent asked. 

"Yeah, we're done here. Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night. I'll see you later." 

"So Mara, why were you surprised?" Sam asked as the left the church. 

"Most of the time, you light them for the Priest's procession and give them back. That's what they did in Toronto and in Ottawa until I asked and had my Pastor change it for me. I'll have to ask Abbey in the morning if this was a request or if this Parish always did it." 

"Ah. So what time are we expected in the residence?" 

"Eleven. I promised Abbey we'd only open one gift each when we get home and save everything else for when we arrive." 

"We can open a gift?" 

"Yeah, that's the Whitford tradition. Of course, you can watch Dani and I if it's against your tradition." 

"No, I give the Whitford tradition my full support. Dani, stop gabbing! You can talk to Ceeg later. I want to open a gift." 

CJ walked over to the car with her death glare on and simply shook her head. "She really has worn off on you, Spanky. Merry Christmas, mi compadre." 

"Merry Christmas, Ceeg," Sam gave her a long hug. 

"See ya in about 14 hours, Ceeg. Merry Christmas, Sweetie." 

CJ hugged her friend, "I'm glad you're here Mara, and ditto." 

"I'm going home without you two if you don't get in here now," Dani yelled. 

"Who invited her again?" Sam teased. 

"She invited herself remember?" Mara laughed. 

"Yeah, interrupting couch-sex I hear," CJ tossed out, then quickly made her way to her car. 

"To think we bought Ceeg cool gifts." 

"Face it Mara, I've got a thing for evil women." 

"Come on Sam, before I leave you here." 

********************************** 

Sam was too wired to sleep, so he spent most of the night watching Mara instead. The observation turned out to be useful. He finally figured out how he sometimes ended up with Ted Z. Bear, who Mara always called Tedzy. She would turn in her sleep, towards him, resting Tedzy on his chest until she got settled, but would turn back to her original position instead. Tedzy would be stranded on him so he ended up hugging the bear instead of Mara. He dozed off for a few hours but was wide awake again at seven. He carefully slid out of bed and met Killer in the hall. 

"Hey Fuzzy, you want food?" 

Sam was met with the same response he got every morning: a resounding show of 'you're darn tooting' in the form of Killer tearing down the stairs to go wait in front of his food cupboard. The quite house felt almost magically to Sam. They had left the lights on the garland that winded down the stairs and over the mantle piece on and the sunlight streaming in from the bay window turned all of Mara's crystal snowflake ornaments into prisms of light. Sam feed Killer first then sat down at the breakfast bar to drink a cup of coffee. He hated to admit it and would never tell Mara, but he treasured the fifteen minutes he'd have all to himself every morning to just sip his coffee and pet Killer with his foot while he read the paper. Mara's penchant for sleeping in was a great bonus in his eyes. He was sure she'd quickly get over the fact that he was going to wake her up a hour early than she requested. 

A little after eight Sam heard footsteps and poked his head out of the study as Dani was passing and scared the daylights out of her. 

"Sam! Are you insane? You don't do that to people, you freak!" she whispered loudly before whacking him in the arm 

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd be right at the door. Why do you and your kind insist on whacking me?" 

"My kind? I will assume that you mean the 'Sisterhood', since last time I checked, I was neither flora nor fauna. We hit you Sam, cause it's fun." 

"Thanks Dani. I love you too," he replied sarcastically, causing Dani to laugh. 

"I don't know Sam, it's a knee jerk reaction. Actually, you should be grateful that we don't use our knees when you are being a jerk." 

"You know, I could handle the Whitford girls with less wit. There's a relatively fresh pot of coffee in the kitchen." 

"You saved me some? How sweet!" 

"Yeah." (Now I don't have to make a second pot for you.) 

"Have you looked outside yet?" 

"No." 

"I think you should so you can brace yourself." 

Sam looked outside and noticed a thin blanket of snow on the ground and it was still lightly snowing . He smiled thinking about how thrilled Mara would be and if he was lucky, she'd be so happy she'd fail to look at the time. 

"It's going to be a hyper Mara day. Hey, can I ask you a favour?" 

"Sure." 

"Since I don't know where to find your Dad, would you stand in for him?" 

"Sam, it's early and I haven't had that coffee yet, so could you spell it out for me 's'il vous plait'?" 

"Miss Whitford, I love your sister with all my heart and I promise she'll always come first in my life...." 

"Oh my God! This is so Sweet! Yes, Sam! Yes, you have my permission to ask Mara to marry you!" 

Dani opened her arms and gave Sam a long hug, telling him that she adored him and couldn't think of anyone else she'd ever want to be her brother in- law. 

"So, can I see the ring and when do you plan on doing this?" 

"After Mara sees it first and in the White House. It's so beautiful in there with all the Christmas decorations. (Tiny fib, she'll forgive me.) Actually, the plan is to get Mara over there forty minutes or so early. I'm going to come up with some excuse and I need you to say 'I'll see you guys in the residence.' You can't say a word to anyone Dani, not even Abbey. I want the decision to spread the word to be Mara's. Can you pretend to be clueless?" 

"My darling Sis would say 'I don't have to pretend, I am,' but yes, I will give a performance worthy of an Oscar. You really think she won't shout it from the mountain tops?" 

"Dani, I don't need to tell you what a strange bird Mara is. You think she's going to do one thing and she does something totally different. I can sort of see her wanting to just celebrate Christmas today, so we aren't the focus and tell everyone tomorrow. Which probably means she'll walk in to the residence flashing her ring humming 'Going to the Chapel' Or she could be her evil self and not even give me an answer for all I know." 

Dani laughed, "No Sam, of this I am certain: had you not asked her to marry you by this time next year, she'd get down on her knee and ask you. Sam, if you ever had a doubt, let me assure you Mara loves you more than life itself." 

"Aww, thanks Dani. You know for a pain in the ass, you wormed your way into my heart very fast." 

"That's me, Danielle 'The Worm' Whitford," she laughed. "'Kay, I'm going for that coffee, you want breakfast?" 

"Give me a few minutes and I'll be downstairs to help you." 

"'Kay." 

After breakfast was finished, Sam sent Killer to go wake up Mara first. He slowly ascended the stairs and chuckled when Mara told Killer to make like a cat and scat. Killer left the room and gave Sam a look. 

"Treats, Killer!" 

The cat took off down the stairs to collect his reward while Sam faced a none to pleased Mara. 

"Merry Christmas, Baby." 

"Bah Humbug, Sam. It's like too early to be merry." 

"Mara, get your lazy butt out of bed and go look outside the window?" 

"This better be good, Sammy, or you're a dead man," Mara muttered as she climbed out of bed.. 

Mara's mood improved when she saw the snow that stayed on the ground over night and the soft big flakes that were still floating down. 

"You gave me my White Christmas, Sam! Could you be any more perfect?" 

"Excuse me? Would you wait until I found a tape recorder and then repeat that, Miss. Whitford?" 

"In your dreams, Sammy," Mara laughed while she walked over to kiss him. 

"Come on, breakfast is waiting on you and then we've got to move it." 

"Sam, we have to be there at eleven, not ten." 

"I thought you wanted to see my gift from Donna?" 

"Oh yeah. 'Kay, I'll cooperate for the moment." 

With a little prodding, Sam had Mara out the door at five minutes past ten. Dani excused herself to bring Killer in to the residence, so he wouldn't hide on them, leaving Sam and Mara to wander through the darkened empty halls of the West Wing. Mara was so busy looking around and thinking about how she'd never seen the West Wing so quite that she didn't even noticed Sam hustle in front of her. She was about to step in to his office when she wondered how he beat her in. 

"Freeze, Mara!" 

"Huh?" 

"Don't take another step." 

"Oh God, Sam. Whatever it is, get it off me now!" 

Sam had to laugh and it totally relaxed him. "Mara, I tossed the ten page speech and grand gesture. The truth is that I'm simply in love with you. Almost three months ago, you stood where you are now and changed my life for the better, forever." Sam dropped down to one knee in his barely lit office. "Mara will you...." 

"Yes! Yes, Sam. I'll marry you." 

"You couldn't let me finish could you?" Sam teased as he committed to memory the look on her face as he proposed and she answered. "Give me your hand, Brat." 

Mara presented her left hand to him as the tears started to roll down her face. She felt him slip a cool ring on her finger, but she couldn't see it through her blurry eyes. Sam stood up and gently kissed the tears away from her eyes before he hit the light switch. 

Mara looked down and she couldn't believe her eyes. A large oval tanzanite ring set in platinum with two smaller oval diamonds flanking each side shined up at her. The colour of the Tanzanite was exquisite and very rare in a gem just over two karats. 

"Oh Sam, it's beyond perfect, but how on earth..." 

Sam smiled. "Did I afford it?" he asked, finishing her sentence before continuing. "Look at the tanzanite again, Mar." 

Mara examined her ring again. "Wow! It looks so much like a stone I brought back from Tanzania a few years ago." 

"Actually it is your stone. I had Cheryl bring it to me awhile ago. I had it set. " 

"Sam how did you.... You weren't asleep when I was talking to Donna at the Atlantis were you?" Mara asked, touched beyond belief that Sam would pay attention to a conversation about jewelry, let alone go about making her wish come true. 

"I heard you telling Donna that you collected Tanzanites because you had designed a necklace and you needed stones for it. You said that this stone was too big, but it was so perfect that you just had to buy it. You told her it was too special to just do anything with it and that you kind of wished you could come out and say 'use this for my engagement ring'." 

"Oh, Sam! Try to comprehend how full my heart is with love for you right now and multiply it by infinity. You know me so well. I always pictured you'd ask me to marry you in a room filled with candle light and soft music. I imagined the long intricate speech you'd create for me. Instead, you bring me to the very place where my life truly started to have meaning. I'm still standing in the spot where our eyes first met. I hope you only figuratively tossed the speech, cause I'd love to read it. Sam, I wouldn't trade this moment for all the money in the world. It was and is so perfect, Sam. I'm so lucky that you understand that it's the thought that counts most with me. " 

"Mara, if I was Josh, I'd take all the credit for this, but the truth is that you gave me the idea and inspired me. Your love for me has never come with any strings and there were no demands, no expectations. You didn't want to change me or use me as a social ladder, you just loved me and all you wanted in return was my love. You love me in such a pure, genuine way that not a day goes by that I don't wonder how on earth I deserve to be loved like this. I want you to know that I love you with every fiber of my being and that I will never leave you." 

"Oh, Sam. I thought I found the perfect Christmas gift for you, but I was wrong. Merry Christmas, Sam. I love you." 

Mara took off both of her heels and dropped one to the ground. She smiled at Sam and let the other shoe slowly drop to the ground. "No more what ifs, Sam." 

"After saying yes, that's the best present you could ever give me, Mar. Come here." 

She took a few steps in her stocking feet before wrapping her arms around Sam and engaging him in a long sultry kiss that took on a life of it's own. 

"If I wasn't convinced that Jed or Abbey would walk in on us, Sam....." 

He chuckled. "Mara, I haven't tried it, but I don't think making love on my desk would be too comfortable. Now, the Lincoln Bedroom on the other hand...." 

Mara dissolved into a fit of giggles remembering the horror-stricken look on his face the last time she made the same suggestion. She managed to stop laughing and sat down on the corner of his desk. She asked to see Donna's present and flipped through it quickly, agreeing that it was an amazing and very thoughtful gift. 

"So how do you want to walk into the residence?" 

"How about backwards? "She teased. "Why don't we wait until all the gifts have been opened and then I'll start getting very obvious, until someone says something." 

"Fine with me. In lieu of your Dad's presence, I asked Dani for your hand in marriage, but just like you, the Brat wouldn't' let me finish my sentence before she said yes." 

"Well, we are related you know." 

"No kidding, Einstein. Your telling me Abbey isn't going to notice?" 

"Oh, she'll notice, but she won't say anything until we do. She'll be able to tell the second we walk in the room from our faces alone, Sam. Remember when we were talking at my welcoming party?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well, she make a crack about when was I going to marry you then. I asked her if she could officially let me live in sin with you for a night first." 

"I guess we better get in there before they organize a search party." 

"I think you're right." Mara leaned over and gave him a soft kiss. 

"What was that for?" 

"For including Dani. She's been more pensive than usual this visit and I think the fact that she hasn't met her Prince Charming yet is bugging her. Including her in our relationship means a lot to us both." 

"No need to thank me, Mar, I truly adore your sister. She's a pain in the ass, but that seems to be my fatal flaw." 

"Are you implying that I'm.... Aww in the spirit of Christmas, and considering that you just made me the happiest person alive, I'll let that dig slid." 

"You're letting me off? 'Kay pod person, where is the real Mara?" Sam teased. 

"Oh, you better just start running, Samuel," Mara threatened before an evil grin spread across her face that made Sam take off like a shot. 

Mara chased after him, sliding along the West Wing halls in her stocking feet until she slammed into him just as Jed rounded the corner, looking for them. 

"What in tarnation are you two juvenile delinquents doing?" Jed asked. 

"The Secret Service. Just who I need. She's trying to hurt me," Sam replied, giving Mara a 'take that' look. 

"I'll do more than just hurt you, Samuel. Just you wait until we get home, Mister," Mara threatened. 

"Mara, I assume you came in here with shoes? Go get them, you raving lunatic, and get back here pronto!" 

"Sam, go get them." 

"They are your shoes, you go get them." 

"Chris, let me see your gun for just a second," Jed threatened, speaking to the agent behind him. 

"All right, I'm going. Can't a girl have a little fun?" 

"Not in this White House when I'm waiting to open my gifts." 

Mara took off running, then sliding back down the halls, picked up her shoes and went sliding back to Jed. He rolled his eyes and waited for her to put on her shoes before standing behind her and pushing her along to the residence. As expected, Abbey took one look at Mara and Sam and looked down to Mara's left hand and back up again. She smiled and gave them both a wink. Mara hadn't seen Liz or Annie in a few years and couldn't believe how grown up Annie was starting to look. 

Gifts were opened, laughter was shared and everyone was immensely pleased with their gifts. Mara was already munching on the large glass jar of 'Good and Plenty' Sam gave her and waiting for him to open her final gift. Sam opened the box and found a sailboat. He was just about to ask why when he noticed a blue card at the bottom of the box. He read the card and his jaw dropped. 

"What is it, Sam?" Zoey asked. 

"Mara, I love you to pieces, but this is too much. Thank you." 

"Sam, this is a tiny token compared to how much I love you. And you're welcome." 

"Damn it, WHAT IS IT?" an exasperated Zoey asked. 

"I get to pick out any sailboat my heart desires. Mar, this is just too cool." 

"I better get an invite or fifty to go out on her," Zoey demanded. 

"I think that can be arranged," Sam said tossing a ball of torn wrapping paper at her. 

The last gift was opened and Dani realized that one was missing. Mara's gift had two parts and she had only opened one of them. Mara and Sam were sitting side by side against the couch flipping through the photo albums Abbey had given Mara. Dani had noticed the ring as soon as Mara walked in and thought it was breath taking. 

"Well, now that we have thoroughly given in to the commercialization of Christmas, I'd like to take this time to go around the room and have everyone share a memory or thought. " 

"Actually Jed, could we wait for half an hour? I forgot the second part of Mara's gift and I want her to have it," Dani asked. 

"Thanks, Dani but I think I can wait until later on. We are all here now, so let's not break the party up before it really gets started." 

"Then go ahead. I'll be back in time to share my memory. Jed will probably still be talking." 

Dani's comment got a big round of laughter and a scowl proceeded by a playful swat from Jed. 

Mara got up and pulled Dani aside. "Dani, save it for later. I'm bursting at the seams to share my news as it is." 

"All the more reason I want you to have your gift first. I won't be gone for long." 

"Dani, seriously don't go. You can ask CJ to swing by and get it on her way here." 

"Mara, I'm going. I'll be back in twenty minutes. I'll bring Sam with me. He'll stop me from wasting a second." 

"Dani! I'm not exactly in the mood to share Sam, today of all days." 

Sam had just come up behind the sisters and overheard Mara. "Aww, come on, Mar. You will have me for a lifetime. I think you can spare me for twenty minutes. Actually Dani, tell me what I'm agreeing to first." 

"I left Mara's gift at the house and I'm going back to get it." 

"Then let's go right now." Sam gave Mara a kiss on the cheek. "We'll be back before you can finish a coffee and scone." 

"Fine," Mara said in her I'm not happy tone. 

"Come on Mar, if you force her to stay she'll be mad at you all day. It's just easier to give in to her. Do you really want to listen to the 'I'm a responsible adult speech' today?" 

"Have I mentioned how I hate it when you are right?" 

"Considering you rarely admit I'm right." 

Mara gave Sam a kiss to silence him and took a swipe at his butt when he turned around. She went over to Abbey to grumble about why her sister never listened to her. The snow was still lightly falling as they climbed in to Mara's limo that brought them back to the Mansion. Sam filled Dani in on the proposal and was going to wait in the car until he figured he may as well go to the bathroom. 

******************************* 

He reached down to change the radio station and increased his speed a bit. The snow was falling, but the roads didn't seem too slippery. He had an hour to kill before picking up his daughter from his ex-wife's house, so he decided to drive along the wealthiest section of Georgetown. It was common knowledge that Ambassadors and other members of Washington's High Society lived on the quite tree lined streets behind iron gates. He'd noticed a guard booth in front of one house, just inside the gates and decided to take a second look. He never imaged how much his curiosity would cost. 

******************************* 

Sam locked the door and brought some food to Jack who was unlucky enough to have to spend his Christmas guarding the house instead of spending it with his family. After wishing Jack a Merry Christmas for a second time, Sam picked up his pace to catch up with Dani who had just step down on to the street .The limo was waiting for them across the street having circled the block to be in a better position to just drive back to the White House. A squeal of brakes caught Sam's attention as he noticed a car careening out of control, heading straight for Dani. He jumped forward to push her out of the way, but his foot slipped on the snow and sent him forward just a bit. The car had almost stopped when it broadsided him. 

The car bumper connected with his left leg sending him down and as fast as Dani tried to move to cushion his fall, his head came crashing down on the curb. Dani screamed for Jack to call 911 and quickly removed her coat to try to stop the rush of blood pouring from Sam's head. All of her training and common sense told her you shouldn't move a person with a head injury, but she knew that as much as head wounds tend to bleed, way too much blood was coming out of the wound. She knew Mara would rather have her take the risk of moving his head then letting him bleed to death on the street. She carefully lifted his head and saw the large gash and quickly applied as much pressure as she could. Jack had rushed out from his post to see if he could do anything and Dani had him keep the pressure on his head while she quickly checked his vitals. His pulse was slow, but present. He was unresponsive and didn't seem to be reacting to pain, which scared the hell out of her. His ankle was broken and lay in a horrible position. 

"Where the hell is the Ambulance, Jack?" Dani yelled, wondering how on earth she could call Mara and tell her what was wrong. 

Her beige cashmere sweater was covered in Sam's crimson blood and the sight made her want to curl up in a corner and cry, but she couldn't let Sam down. She had checked his breathing which was labored, leading her to surmise that he could have a punctured lung. The ambulance arrived and Dani gave them the low down before they forced her to the sidewalk so they could work on Sam and check on her. She pushed the attendant away telling him she was fine and sent him to look at the driver who was suffering from shock. She found her purse and Mara's gift underneath a parked car and pulled out her cell phone. She waited for what seemed like an eternity for Mara to pick up her cell phone. 

"Merry Christmas." 

"Mara." 

"Dani, where are you? You better be pulling up to the gate." 

"Oh, God I wish I was. " 

"What?" Mara had the worst feeling in the pit of her stomach and sunk down to the ground clutching, her phone. (Why isn't Sam talking to me? Why can't I hear him in the background?) 

"Mara I don't know There's been an accident. I'm so sorry. Sam Sam was hit by a car. They're taking him to G.W." 

"Oh, God! NO! Dani, how bad is it?" 

"He's alive, Mara, but it I'm not going to lie to you. It doesn't look good. His ankle is busted, his ribs might have punctured his lung and and he has a massive head trauma," Dani cited, her medical side taking over somewhat. 

Mara heard 'massive head trauma' and pitched her cell phone at the wall, immediately gaining everyone's attention. One look at Mara's pale tortured face told everyone something horrible had happened. Abbey jumped over boxes to get over to her as she crumbled into her arms. 

"Mara, what is it?" Abbey asked gently, worried that the blank look on her face was a sign of shock. 

"It's Sam ..." 


	26. Cold Blast Chapter 26

"Hello?" 

"CJ." 

"Ma'am, I'm on my way! I promise," CJ laughed. 

"CJ, there's been an accident. Get to GW now." 

"Oh, God Abbey! Who?" 

"Sam. I've got to go, CJ. I'll see you there." 

The phone went dead and CJ's heart sank. There were no reassuring words telling her that it was nothing. No talk of spinning the 'Sam equals klutz' equation that had long ago been established. She looked down at the silly, plush, green alligator bag Sam had given her for Christmas and smiled. Sam just had to be all right because she wouldn't stay in a 'Samless' West Wing. He drove her insane on a daily basis, but they shared an out-of-the-loop bond, that truth be told, had long ago surpassed her friendship with Toby. CJ grabbed her car keys and purse and was out the door. She was in the car before she realized that she had totally forgotten to put on her coat. 

****** 

Mara hadn't said a word since Abbey had ushered her in to the Presidential Limousine and it was breaking Abbey's heart. Mara sat rigidly, twisting her engagement ring back and forth. Jed had finally noticed it in the car and looked up at his wife who confirmed his suspicion. 

The car pulled in to the ambulance bay and the First Family and Mara were hustled in to an empty emergency ward. There was something so eerie about being in what was usually an bustling emergency ward and the sight of Secret Service agents every twenty feet brought Zoey right back to the day her Father and Josh were shot. 

Mara and Abbey were talking to the nurse at the desk and Jed almost didn't recognize Dani come up beside him, dressed in scrubs. He looked her in the eyes and opened his arms. The young woman sunk in to them and started to cry. 

"Sweetie, what happened?" Jed asked in a gentle voice. 

"A car lost control and was heading right towards me. Sam... pushed me out of the way. When I looked up, he was falling down. I couldn't stop his head from hitting the curb. Oh God, Jed. There was blood... so much blood," Dani said, her voice straining as she started crying again. 

Mara turned around, eyeing her sister. She walked straight up to her. She didn't want to think of the reason why she was wearing scrubs or what had happened to her own clothes, so she decided to pretend she didn't notice. 

"Are you hurt?" she asked, matter of factly. 

"No, just a bruise on my hip. Mara, I'm" 

"Save it, Dani! I swear to God, if Sam Just get out of my sight before I say something I'll never be able to take back. You just couldn't listen, could you?" Mara spat. 

"Mara!" 

"What Abbey? If Missy had listened, we'd be sitting around the tree singing and having fun, not wondering if Sam is going to live or die? It's all her fault!" Mara spun around and walked away, her heavily footstep echoing the rage that was boiling inside her. 

"Dani, you know your sister doesn't mean..." 

"No, Abbey. She meant every word and she's right, it was my fault. I had to have it my way." 

"Are you OK?" suddenly asked a newly arrived CJ. 

"Yeah, Sam pushed me out of the way." 

"What is it with Spanky pushing ladies to the ground? Does he have a white knight complex?" CJ added with a forced grin, trying her best to alleviate the moment. 

"If he hadn't pushed me out of the way, I would have been hit instead. It should have been me." 

"Danielle! Stop that this instant! Don't you dare say that! Now calmly tell me what happened?" 

"I was walking a step or so ahead of Sam when I heard the squeal of tires and saw this car come out of nowhere, spinning towards me. Before I could even move, Sam pushed me to the ground. He tried to get out of the way, but he slipped and lost his balance. The car hit his legs. He fell and cracked his head on the curb. There was so much blood, Ceeg. I took my coat off and tried to stop it. I really did. I didn't think the blood would ever stop gushing." 

"Your clothes were full of blood?" CJ asked, pointing out the borrowed clothes Dani was wearing. 

"Uhuh. Sam's blood," she added with a strangled whisper. 

"How about I drive you back to the house so you can change?" 

"No, Mar is going to need you and she told me to stay out of her sight. Just give me your car keys. I'm going to go and pack, then head to your place." 

"Dani, Mara will come around, she's just ..." 

"Mara won't come around until Sam is fine and out of danger. You'll call me the second you hear anything?" CJ gave Dani a big hug. 

"Yeah, Sweetie. I will. There's pizza and vodka in the fridge." 

"Dani, I'll have Frank drive you back to the house. I don't want you driving," Abbey ordered and took the car keys out of CJ 's hand. 

"Yes, Ma'am," Dani replied, knowing that she pretty much didn't have any saying in the matter. 

CJ gave Dani another hug before she left. She then made her way into the waiting room where she found Mara. She opened her arms to give her a hug just as the Doctor and Abbey entered. 

"Ambassador Whitford, I'm Doctor Richards. I was on call when Mr. Seaborn was" 

"How is he?" Mara asked impatiently, cutting the doctor off. 

"We've stabilized him for the moment and...." 

"For the moment?" Mara's voice rose three octaves and Abbey knew the doctor was about to be on the receiving end of Mara's rage if she didn't step in. 

"MARA!" Abbey shouted until she had her attention, knowing it was the only way to get it at this point. "Let the doctor finish!" The doctor nodded once Abbey's words sunk in and Mara seemed a little more in control of her emotions. 

"As I was saying, Mr. Seaborn is stable. He sustained several badly bruised ribs and he lost quite a lot of blood from the head injury, but we've sutured him up and given him a transfusion. His ankle also sustained a bad break and will require surgery." 

"Is that where he is? Is he in surgery right now?" The doctor looked at the First Lady, as if seeking permission to continue. He sighed heavily before continuing. 

"No, no yet. We did a head CT, and unfortunately, there is some swelling of the brain and a slight scull fracture. With this type of head injury, it's difficult to ascertain when a patient will wake up and we won't be able to assess the extent of the injury until he does. Right now though, our main concern is the injury to his ankle. The break caused some bleeding inside his leg and the longer it goes untreated, the chances of him going it to shock increase due to the added loss of blood and the displacement of body fluids. Given the gravity of the head injury, we're hesitant to operate, but if he goes into shock, that will only make matters worse " 

Mara was speechless for a moment, her gaze drilling a hole into the Doctor. 

"What are you trying to tell here? Are you saying that" She was unable to continue, the words tripping over themselves, blocked in her throat. 

"Ms. Whitford, we are taking everything in consideration and nothing is being neglected. Mr. Seaborn's welfare and our top priority right now. I've gone over the test results and the x-rays, and I have my recommendations in regards to the next steps. Dr. Bartlet has informed me of your relationship with Mr. Seaborn and asked me to bring you up to speed on his condition." Mara nodded, but nonetheless remained as worried as she was before. 

"What is your recommendation?" she asked the doctor softly. 

"That we perform the surgery now. If there are complications that arise, we would be better suited for it without having to worry about him going into shock. I'm not saying that the risks involved aren't as great, but considering everything, it's the best route to take at this time." 

"What's involved in this surgery?" 

"Well, we will know more once we get in, but due to the location and gravity of the break, we are going to have to use surgical pins to reset the bones. The muscle and tendons also appear to be damaged, so, we will have to determine the best way to rectify that once we can actually see the injury, but it's not a debilitating injury. He'll have to stay off it for a while and require physiotherapy afterwards, but nothing invasive." 

"Abbey, what do you think?" she asked, turning to the person she trusted the most in the world. 

"I went over the x-rays and results with Dr. Richards and I have to agree with him. . If they don't stop the bleeding, Sam will likely go in to shock. And the damage to the bone, tendons and muscles is bad and needs to be repaired and the sooner the better. The reason why the surgery is risky right now is in his condition, the reactions to the anesthesia are unpredictable at best and when a patient is unresponsive, it difficult to determine just how much is not enough or too much to give." Mara knew that she could trust Abbey's judgment. She had never steered her wrong before. Without saying a word, Mara nodded her head, thus putting Sam's life in the Doctor's hands. 

"He's being prepped right now. The surgery should take about three to four hours and I'll make sure that you get updates every hour or so," Doctor Richards said as he quickly made his way down the hall, returning to his patient's side. 

"Thank you," Mara whispered, her usual boisterous voice a mere shadow of its former self. She sat back down in the chair beside her, a shock of her own lingering on the edges, and started unconsciously twisting her engagement ring again, her only link to the man she loved. 

As CJ approached Mara, her eagle eyes spotted the ring instantly and felt a twinge in her heart as she deduced what it represented. CJ didn't know how to approach the subject, nor what to tell her friend to alleviate some of her obvious pain. CJ wasn't counting on Mara employing diversionary tactics. 

"Hey! You're wearing my gift," Mara asked first as CJ sat beside her. She was trying to put up a strong front, pushing her struggling emotions aside. 

"Uh, yeah," CJ answered, a little taken by surprise not only by the question, but also by Mara's sudden emotional switch. The mask she was wearing was strong, but it was cracking on the edges. 

"So do you like?" Mara continued, this time forcing her lips to form a smile. 

"Let's see. A necklace made of white gold, blue topaz, citrine, peridot and garnet flowers with the matching earrings and ring. No, I think I hate it. Of course I love it. I love my alligator bag from Sam too," CJ added, hoping to bring the conversation back to what was really on Mara's mind and hopefully enable her to drop the act and face her feelings. CJ flipped up the stuffed alligator bag and gave it a hug. "I actually think I like it better than your cat." 

"You know, Sam wouldn't stop bugging me until he figured out where I bought mine. He was hell bent on getting you a black cat purse too." Looking directly at CJ now, the cracks in her mask finally gave way and shattered. The fake smile disappeared, her body slumped further into the chair, her whole expression conveyed the pain that had invaded her body and heart. "Ceeg, tell me this is all just a horrible nightmare." 

"I'm sorry. I wish I could, Mara. I really do." CJ gently grabbed her friend's hand. 

"Sam pushed Dani out of the path of an oncoming car and got hit instead," Mara informed CJ, a slight tinge of anger noticeable in her voice. 

"I know. But did Dani mention that Sam slipped on the snow after her pushed her? Sam's innate ability to be a klutz is more to blame than your sister. It was no one's fault. It was an accident, Mara. If you want to blame something, blame the snow." 

"And I'm the one who wanted snow so bad. I got it, but look what it's cost me. And of course it isn't Dani's fault. It's never Dani's fault! Where is she?" Mara asked, anger taking a forefront. She was obviously harboring some unkempt feelings towards her sisters. 

"For your information, your sister is misguided enough to think you hate her and went back to the mansion to pack. She's going to stay with me." 

"There's a miracle in itself. She actually listened when I told her to get out of my face," Mara replied bitterly. 

"Mara, you should call her and tell her you don't hate her." 

"No I can't, because right now, I do hate her. You have no idea how much I want to cause her bodily harm right now, Ceeg. I swear to God if" 

"Mara, I know you have a penchant for being a drama queen, but............" 

"No buts, Ceeg. Can you even understand how deeply I love Sam? Have you ever loved somebody so much that it hurts? Every bone in my body is aching right now. My heart is shattered, so don't try to tell me what I'm feeling!" CJ knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with Mara and decided to drop the subject all together. 

"Does Josh know?" 

"I don't know," Mara answered defeatedly. 

"Well, I'm going to find out. Don't move." 

As CJ got up, Zoey sat down in the vacant seat and wrapped one arm around Mara's shoulder. 

"Mar, Sam will make it. That head of his is pretty darn strong, he takes enough abuse from Toby from what I hear, so this is nothing." 

"He's survived me, so you have a point," Mara admitted with a forced smile. "You should go back home with your parents, Zoe. A hospital is no place to celebrate Christmas." 

"Home is where the heart is, and right now our hearts are with you and Sam. I'm going to call Liz and ask her to bring dinner here. Maybe we can liquefy your gingerbread and put it in to Sam's IV, that would get him up on his feet fast enough." 

Mara looked at Zoey as she left the room and smiled briefly at the absurdity of the thought. Abbey suddenly appeared on Mara other side and sat down, taking the young woman's trembling hand in hers. 

"Do you have any questions, Sweetie?" 

"A million, but they don't really have to do with the surgery." 

"Mara, whatever they are, I'm listening." 

"How can I be the happiest woman alive and be the saddest two hours later? How could God do this to me? How can I hate my own sister so easily? Why the hell is Sam so cooperative? What the hell was he thinking, leaving me on today of all days? Why Abbey? Why?" Mara started crying again. 

Abbey didn't have any answers to Mara's heart wrenching questions. Actually, no one did, so she simply held Mara in her arms and let her cry. Watching the scene playing out in front of her as she returned to the waiting room, Zoey went and sat down beside her Father, who suddenly looked about ten years older. 

"You OK Pumpkin?" he asked her, placing his arm around her shoulders. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, Dad. I feel so bad for, Mara. Did you see her hand? I first thought Sam had proposed to her, but I guess he didn't since she hasn't said anything." 

"He did. And she said yes. I think they were waiting until all the gifts were open to announce it." 

"That's why she didn't want Dani to leave. She wanted to make the announcement and bask in the glow with Sam." 

"That's what your Mother and I figured out. Who were you calling?" 

"Lizzie. She's going to bring dinner to us. I know Mara won't eat unless she is being watched." 

"That was a very good idea, Zoey. You want to run the country for awhile?" 

"No way, Dad. I would enjoy bugging Josh though, and it might be fun to boss Uncle Leo around for a little bit, but no." 

"Ah hell, I better call Leo and let him know what's going on. I'll be right back." 

CJ had called Josh then Toby telling them the little information she had. Josh said he was on his way and Toby was going to catch the next flight back from New York. CJ could see that Mara was still crying on Abbey's shoulder and she knew she'd start crying herself if she went back in there, so she sat down at the nurses station and started formulating a plan to deal with the media fall out. She wanted to protect Sam and Mara's privacy at all costs. She has almost finished drafting the press release in her head when a shadow crossed into her light. She looked up and smiled wearily. 

"Joshua." 

"Ceeg? What are you, changing careers?" 

"Yeah, right Josh, I'm nursing in my spare time. Toby said he was going to be on the next plane." 

"That's what Donna said too. How's Sam?" 

"He's in surgery now to fix his ankle. He's in a coma, Josh." 

"Oh God. Where's Mara?" 

"In the waiting room." 

Before CJ could warn him about the ring or tell him that Mara was blaming it all on Dani, Josh was off. She scurried after him, telling him to wait, but Josh walked into the waiting room, letting the swinging door close in CJ's face. Abbey looked up and smiled gently at Josh. 

"Josh is here," she whispered to Mara. 

Mara looked up at Josh and just continued to cry. 

For a moment, Josh merely stood there and watched Mara cry. He remembered once wondering if her tough exterior allowed her to do that. But that toughness had been softened since Sam entered her life. 

Without even realizing it, Josh felt his emotions climbing its way up his throat. He had to remain strong for Mara's sake. He had to be the strong one that she so often was. 

Josh made his move and slowly sat down in the seat left vacant by Zoey. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a kleenex. 

"Here," he said softly, holding the kleenex in front of her. As she took it, Josh noticed the new piece of jewelry on her left hand finger. 

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked before even thinking. He wanted to kick himself for bringing up the subject, but was relieved when a wistful smile came across Mara's face. 

"Yeah. Sam asked me to marry him." 

"You had to go and say yes I suppose," Josh said, trying his best at conjuring up a smile on her face. 

Mara whacked him in the arm. "Of course I said yes, you dolt!" Josh was pleased that his attempt at making her smile succeeded as the corners of her mouth slightly arched upwards. She sniffled into the kleenex and wiped away the tears from her cheeks. 

"Sam must have mortgaged the White House to pay for that rock," Josh asked, continuing in the same route, hoping that small talk would help make the time go by faster. 

"Actually, he was very sweet about the whole thing," Mara replied, her attention now focused on the ring adorning her finger. 

Zoey walked over and examined the ring, realizing the topic of the conversation seemed to have a relaxing affect on Mara. 

"Mara, it's breathtaking! You collect Tanzanites, right? Sam must have remembered." 

"Well, actually......" 

"Oh for pity's sake, I know you want to tell us and we all want to know. Besides, it will help me fill out the forms to get him committed," Josh teased. 

Mara stuck out her tongue, and again smiled. The combination of the smile and her red, blotchy eyes creating quite a contrast on her beautiful face. Josh sighed inwardly, relieved that Mara mind able to dig itself out of the dread he had seen when he entered the room. Mara started explaining the conversation she had with Donna in the Bahamas. 

Keeping one ear attentive to Mara's story, to which Zoey was intently listening to, Abbey quietly pulled Josh aside. 

"Thanks, Josh. Mara really needs to stay positive." 

"How bad is it?" 

"He's not critical like you were, but it's not good either. The brain is one of the last frontiers in medicine and the doctors can`t give a time frame to when Sam could wake up." 

"You mean it could be tomorrow, or in a week, or a month?" 

"Or it could be never, Josh. I don't want Mara to know this, but a week is the first bad milestone to pass. Followed by two, then three and a month, and that`s when doctors start getting very concerned, and start giving up hope. CJ knows and so does Jed, but I don't think Mara needs to know about this. At least not now. We'll deal with that if it gets that far. I got Sam's doctor to agree not to mention it in front of her for now as well. So, what this means is that Sam's got two weeks to wake up before the amazing life force that is Mara starts slowly dying, because if Sam doesn't wake up, it will kill her inside." 

"Sam will wake up. If I have to be miniaturized like in that 'Osmosis Jones' movie and wake him up myself, I will. I'll go bonkers if I have to be Mara's keeper forever," Josh grinned and Abbey swatted him. 

Josh returned to his seat beside Mara and pretended to be totally engrossed in the details of the proposal. He had to admit, from what he had heard, it sounded like the perfect plan. Sam always paid attention to details, while he just bumbled his way through life.(I'll probably just blurt out 'Marry Me, Donna" in a stupid place, with no ring. Oh no, I thought it! There really is no escape. Sam's been right all along! I'm madly in love with my assistant. Sam, you have to wake up! I 'm going to need all the help I can get.) 

"Hey, how did you sneak away without me noticing?' Mara asked as CJ put a steaming mug of hot chocolate in her hand. 

"I have stealth capabilities, remember?" 

"Sam would say it's because you're a witch," came Toby's voice as he entered the waiting room. 

"Excuse me, Tobias? What stories are you filling young Samuel's head with?" 

"A witch, Tobs? Thanks for being here and cutting your holidays short," Mara said as she gave him a hug and knocked the snow off his shoulder. 

"I take it this infernal stuff is your doing?" Toby asked as he shook his head free of melting flakes. 

"Yes, apparently among all my skills, I can now channel Mother Nature," Mara replied, sounding a tad irritated. 

"Leave it to Robin to get himself in trouble while Batman tries to go on vacation. How is he?" 

Mara smiled remembering Sam complaining that Toby forced him to be Robin. "In surgery. They're working on his ankle. They're going to have to use pins to fix the break." 

"He'll beep every time he walks into the White House," Jed added. 

"There goes his stealth days," Zoey said, making everyone laugh. 

"Who said they heard a clang and an ouch and knew it had to be Sam Seaborn?" Toby asked. 

"It was Congresswoman Reeseman, and the exact quote was 'I heard the clang and the 'ow' and I figured it must be Sam Seaborn'," Mara replied. 

"How the hell did you know that?" Josh asked. 

"How does Mara know anything about all of us?" Toby chuckled, looking straight at CJ 

"You all amuse me, therefore I amuse Mara. You piss me off, she keeps score." 

"As long as it's not state secrets, I don't care," Jed said with a grin. 

"You know CJ, isn't my only source. I have several sources of information and anecdotes." 

"Great! No where is safe," Josh quipped. 

"Mara, how is Sam?" Elizabeth asked as she entered the waiting room. 

"Still unconscious and in surgery for his ankle. Liz, you should be at home eating." 

"Since you were all here, we decided to bring dinner to you. And after I lugged all of this here, you bloody well are going to eat it." 

Mara had to admit she was hungry even though she didn't feel like eating. She finished everything on her plate, knowing Abbey would force her to eat it later if she didn't. Toby and Josh were working on their second piece of gingerbread while she played with hers. The door to the waiting room opened and Sam's doctor walked in. 

"Mr. Seaborn is out of surgery. It went well. He's in recovery and I'll let you know when he's moved into a room." 

"Thanks, Doctor," Mara said flatly, relived that Sam had made it through surgery. 

The door opened again and Mara noticed Josh's face light up. She didn't even have to look up to know it was Donna. Josh stood up to offer his seat and Mara felt her shoulders being squeezed. 

"My God Mara, your shoulders are like the rock of Gibraltar." 

"I know. That's where all the tension and stress rests. Sam use to tease me that he needed a jack hammer to loosen me up." 

"How is he?" 

Mara turned around slowly, noticing that Donna looked almost as devastated as she felt. 

"He's in recovery. The surgery on his ankle went OK. Donna, you didn't have to come." 

"Mara, being a thousand miles away from Sam, worrying to death is not how I wanted to spend Christmas. I need to be with my family, and while I love my parents dearly, it seems my family now resides in DC" 

Mara gave Donna a long hug. "Think you could stay at the house and keep an eye on Killer for me?" 

"Sure, where is the little guy now?" 

"In the residence." 

"Sure. What happened?" 

Mara opened her mouth to respond when the doctor walked in again. He consulted his clipboard and looked at Mara. 

"Mr. Seaborn has been moved to room 412. Dr. Bartlet, can I see you for a moment?" 

Abbey stepped outside with the doctor and returned a few moments later. 

"Mara, come with me." 

"Abbey, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing, Sweetie. I just wanted to prepare you before you saw Sam. He's still in a coma and on a ventilator to help him breath," Abbey continued to prepare Mara as they waited for the elevator. 

Mara's heart broke when she saw Sam. He looked so pale. His skin had a translucent quality to it and it looked like he had two black eyes. Most of his head was wrapped with a tension bandage and Mara lost count how many wires and tubes he was connected to. 

"God Abbey, a few hours ago he was full of life, running down the halls of the West Wing, afraid I was going to pummel him to death. Now he looks like death." 

"His color will slowly start to come back Mara and as his body repairs itself, his breathing will improve and they can take him off the ventilator. Now, we just need him to wake up." 

"Sit with me, Abbey," Mara asked quietly. 

Abbey sat down and motioned for Mara to sit on her lap. The first lady wrapped her arms protectively around Mara and sat quietly, praying. 

"Ambassador Seaborn has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Mara asked, her voice barely above a whisper. 

Abbey squeezed Mara tightly against her. 

"I think it has a lovely ring to it. Sweetie, Sam is strong and he's not going to give up without a good fight. Don't loose faith in him." 

"I won't. I promised Sam no more 'what ifs', so he just has to be fine. While I don't appreciate his timing, I know that God couldn't possibly be so cruel as to give me Sam only to snatch him away from me. I could never believe that ours was a vengeful God." 

Abbey kissed the top of Mara's head. "Oh baby, just keep thinking that way." 

"Ma'am." 

Mara and Abbey both looked up in the direction of the voice. 

"We need to get the President back before the next shift change. Your detail will stay just outside if you wish to remain." 

"Abbey, go back and take Donna with you. I want her to bring Killer home." 

"I'll stay, Mara." 

"Nah, I'll be fine." 

"I'm bringing you breakfast." 

"'Kay. Thanks, Mom." 

"I'm taking that as a compliment, Brat. Try at least to get some sleep, Mar." 

"Easier said than done, but for you, I'll try." Mara got up and hugged Abbey before she left the room. 

Abbey rounded the corner and found Donna slowly making her way down the hall. Abbey thought she looked a million miles away and figured she was flashing back to May. 

"Donna! Just the girl I was looking for." 

"Dr. Bartlet, how can I help you?" 

"Mara wanted me to bring you back to the residence to collect Killer." 

"Thank you, Ma'am, but CJ was going to run me over. She thought we should pick up the Christmas presents at the same time." 

"Okay. I'll see you later then. Donna, Josh is fine. This hospital seems to do a pretty good job at patching our men up." 

"Yeah, but will they be able to patch Sam up as well?" 

"I'm more optimistic than I was earlier, Donna. Mara just said something that made a lot of sense. She said she couldn't believe God would be so cruel as to snatch Sam away from her just after giving him to her. I just hope Sam wakes up sooner rather than later." 

"Me too. I'll see you later, Ma'am." Donna wandered down the hall and stopped at the glass window looking into Sam's room. 

The blinds were still open, so she could see Mara sitting on the edge of a chair holding Sam's hand. Having been there herself, Donna knew she was pleading with Sam to wake up. 

"Oh Mara, they don't listen. You plead, you pray, you threaten and they still take their own damn time to wake up. The waiting is the worse." 

Josh appeared out of no where and slid his arm around her back. "I'm sorry, Donna," he said softly. 

"For what?" 

"For putting you through this. For scaring you half to death." 

"I didn't want to break in a new boss. You were tough enough to train. I wasn't alone at least, I had Sam." 

"You had Sam?" 

Donna giggled at the way Josh questioned her. 

"Josh, you make it sound like I HAD Sam. I just meant that he came back to the hospital when everyone else was gone and stayed with me. He was a great comfort." 

"Oh. Well, I think you've done more than your fair share of vigils. By the way, CJ is looking for you. I'll bring you back in the morning if you want." 

"That would be nice, Josh. I'm staying at Mara's." Donna turned and walked away before stepping back and leaving a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for calling me." 

"I knew you'd want to be here. See you later." 

Josh watched Donna until she disappeared from sight. He then turned his attention back to the room he was standing in front of. 

After twenty minutes, he managed to gather his courage and entered the room, seating down in the vacant chair on the other side of the bed. He wasn't' sure if it was the lack of lighting in the room, but Mara looked just as pale as Sam. 

"Hey." 

"Hey yourself. Josh, you should get back to your poor mother. She came to see you, not the walls of your apartment." 

"She knew I was going to be here for the night. She sends her love." 

"That's sweet of her. Josh, you really don't have to stay." 

"I'm staying, Mara, and that's final." 

She didn't answer him. She merely turned her attention back to her fiancé. If Josh had not witnessed it with his own eyes, he never would have believed Mara was capable of staying quiet for hours. 

A nurse stopped by a few times to check on Sam, but she did her work without saying a word. 

The silence was becoming deafening and Josh couldn't take it for another minute. 

"So, what exactly do you love about my best friend, Miss Whitford?" 

"Josh, you're just going to laugh at me." 

"I laugh at you regardless. So, what's the harm in telling me?" 

"Josh...." 

"Come on, Mara. It's three in the morning, no one is around for me to share the information with. I really am interested or I wouldn't have asked." 

"I love the way he smells. Sam doesn't use colognes, he just smells of what ever soap I happen to leave out. One week it's raspberry ripple, the next ocean. No one would ever notice it, but I do. I love the way he rolls his eyes at me, but still listens to every word of my latest tirade. I love that he never leaves without kissing me good bye in the morning. He thinks I'm asleep, Josh, but every night I hang on until he kisses my head and tells me he loves me. I love that at the first drop of rain he's on the phone asking me if I'm all right. I love the adorable way that his hair refuses to be tamed in the morning. There is always the same lick standing straight up. I love the passion and integrity that courses through his veins. Sam's first thought is always what is right, not what's popular. He isn't afraid to fight the good fight. Most of all, I love the way that he just looks through the barriers I put up, the verbal warfare I launch at him, the moods and whims and knows what I really need and gives it to me. He understands me, Josh, when half the time I don't understand myself. He loves me, he just loves me. And for that, I love him." 

"Mara, I don't mean this to sound as off hand as it will, but Sam marrying anyone other than Lisa is OK with me." 

"You really hated her?" 

"No, I didn't hate her. I didn't like her though. I didn't trust her and I could see how she manipulated Sam to do what she wanted. She knew he hated big, stuffy parities, but she insisted they go to them. She wanted to be a mover and shaker in New York society and a partner at Gage was her entrance fee." 

"I don't get that though. Sam's got ten times the prestige now in his position than Gage or Whitney themselves. She could be one of those women I hate, who hates me back." 

Josh chuckled. 

"Bartlet was an unknown Governor of a small state. Lisa had never heard of him before. If his name had been Kennedy, she might have hung on a bit longer. Sam's making a tenth of what he use to money-wise. Lisa couldn't have that. The hours Sam puts in? She'd be claiming abandonment." 

"I guess. Now I understand her a bit more, but I still don't like her." 

"Mara, you annoy me to no end and my thinning hair is entirely your fault. I had a full head of hair until I was sent to Ottawa to met with you, Mara Whitford. You seem to delight in causing havoc everywhere you go. Yet, it's crystal clear to me that you love my best friend with all your heart. You said it yourself, that all you wanted from Sam was his love. Despite all my protests, that's exactly what he gave you. I guess what I'm trying to say is, that even though he picked a sardonic, fire breathing dragon, I'm happy that Sam found his 'real thing.'" 

Mara reached over, picking up Josh's hand and left a soft kiss on a knuckle. 

"Thanks Josh. That means a lot and it shouldn't be so hard to decontaminate yourself this time." Josh grinned. 

"You are still an evil, manipulative shrew." 

"Yeah well, you are still an arrogant, self involved, egomaniacal arse," Mara replied with an evil grin before settling back in to her chair. 

The room fell quite again, except for the beeping of the machine's and the whooshing sound of the ventilator. Josh hoped Mara had finally fallen asleep Her feet were resting on the rail of the bed, while she leaned back in to the chair with her eyes closed. 

He started thinking about how terrified Donna and Sam must have been, watching a barrage of machines keeping him alive because his body was too weak to do it. There was no danger of Sam dying at least and he refused to believe that he wouldn't wake up. He knew Donna hadn't left his bedside, but he had not known Sam stayed with her during the wee hours of the morning those first critical 72 hours until Donna mentioned it earlier. 

"I'll take care of Mara like you took care of Donna for me. But did you have to fall for the only women alive more neurotic than Donna?" Josh quietly muttered. 

Josh felt Mara take his hand and he looked over at her. 

"I heard that and Donna and I are completely normal. You're the one who's neurotic." 

"Would you go to sleep, you freak." 

"I can't." 

"Then get up." 

Mara stood up, letting Josh go past her and settle in the chair she'd been in. 

"Hey!" 

Josh made himself as comfortable as possible and opened his arms. 

"Short of suffocating you with a pillow, this is the only other way I can think of to get you to sleep. I'd try real hard, Mara, 'cause if it doesn't' work, I will suffocate you!" 

Mara looked down Josh like he had two heads. 

"Oh come on, I don't bite. That's your gig, not mine." 

Mara hesitantly stepped towards him, not really believing that he was going to let her cuddle up to him so she could sleep. He didn't move so she gingerly sat down in his lap. 

"Mara, I'm not doing Santa Claus. Get comfortable and go to sleep." 

Mara shifted a few times until she was finally some what comfortable resting her head in the crook of his neck. Josh wrapped his arms around her and a thought occurred to her. 

"Oy," she muttered. 

"Sorry I'm not more comfortable, your Royal Highness." 

Mara chuckled, "No it's not that. Something just dawned on me. You know that deep bond between Donna and Sam that irks you to no end?" 

"Uhuh." 

"Well it started on a night just like this, in this very hospital when you were fighting for your life. The only way Donna got any sleep was because Sam did for Donna what you are doing for me now." 

"So you're saying we've bonded? Nah, not going to happen. Sam and Donna are weak, we're stronger than that. Now shut the hell up and let me go to sleep!" 

Mara smiled to herself and let her body relax. She was just about to drift off to sleep when she felt the softest kiss on the back of her head. 

"Sam loves you," he whispered softly. 

A lone tear made it's way down Mara's cheek before she fell asleep. Josh felt her entire body relax and knew she was finally sleeping. He pushed her hair away from his face and finally gave in to the exhaustion. 


	27. Cold Blast Chapter 27

Mara woke up with a stiff neck and tried to work the kinks out. She noticed Josh watching her and smiled. 

"Mmmpf .. Morning." 

"Couldn't keep your drool to yourself, now could you?" Josh asked with a sleepy grin 

"Sorry. Sam calls me a Saint Bernard some mornings. You should be flattered, it means I got some quality sleep." 

"A simple 'thanks' would have sufficed. If you'll get off me, I'll go find us some coffee." 

"I want pulp free..." 

"Orange juice, yeah I know." 

Josh left the room, muttering about drooling and demanding dragons, while Mara simply ignored him. She bent over and left a tender kiss on Sam's forehead. 

"Good morning, Sweetie. Well, my Christmas sucked thanks to Dani and yours sucked too obviously. I think the pod people have captured Josh, because he is being down right sweet to me. I'm starting to see why you keep him around as your best friend. You know even in this horrible lighting, my engagement ring sparkles. Oh Sam, I wish you'd wake up so I could yell at you for scaring me to death." 

"Oh, yeah, there's an incentive to wake up." 

"Hey, Tobs. What are you doing up so early?" 

"Early? It's seven o'clock, Mara. Oh wait, I forgot you only get up at nine. How is our patient?" 

"Still the same. Josh went to get coffee and juice." 

"Yeah, I caught him in time to place my order. So how are you doing?" 

"I'm worried, I still hate my sister and my heart is still shattered." 

"I'm worried too. I know better than to tell you to give your sister a break and I volunteer to help you put that heart back together. Mara, you may be far from home, but you have an extended family here who will go to the ends of the earth for you." 

"Thanks, Tobs. Did you know Sam was going to propose to me?" 

Toby took a long look at Sam. He looked like he'd been sucker punched by Josh again. His skin was so pale and Toby could hardly believe 'his Sam' and this Sam were one in the same. 

"No, he kept us all in the dark. Mara, you should go home and get some sleep. You look paler than Sam." 

"I totally agree with Toby," Abbey said from the door. 

"I smell breakfast," Mara said quickly, attempting to change the subject. 

"Nice try, but I'm serious, Mara. You don't look very good." 

"Bu, they didn't have... Hello Ma'am." 

"Joshua, you don't look much better than Mara." 

"Drool really isn't a good look for me." Josh joked. 

Mara took the bottle of juice from Josh and fished around in her purse until she found the tiny tea strainer. She rested it on the top of the bottle and looked up to see everyone staring at her. 

"What? I really hate pulp so I'm always prepared. Thanks Josh." 

"Mara, I have an egg, ham and cheese bagel for you and scrambled eggs with cheese for Josh. You can eat, then you are both barred from this hospital for five hours." 

"Aaabbbbey, you can't do that!" Mara whined. 

"Whining doesn't work on me, Mara. Toby and I will stay with Sam. You both should go take a shower, have a nap and change. Trust me, Sam will still be here when you get back." 

"Josh, you should really go spend time with your Mom." 

"If I've got to go, Mara so do you," Josh countered. 

"Abbey!" 

The First Lady turned around slowly and gave Mara her patented 'do as I say or I'll make your life a living hell' look. 

"What?" 

"Five hours from the second I leave this room till the second I walk back in?" 

"You had to push didn't you? No, from the minute you get home till the minute you leave home. Another word Missy and I'm upping it to six." 

"I guess I better eat my breakfast before it gets cold," Mara muttered dejectedly. 

Abbey rolled her eyes. Mara reminded her of a pouting six-year-old who had just been told she couldn't eat ice cream for breakfast. 

Josh couldn't help grinning to himself. It was the first time he had seen anyone put Mara in her place. Of course, Abbey in a mood scared everyone, including her husband and no one was dumb enough to cross her. Josh quietly ate his eggs, wondering if Sam ever won an argument with Mara. 

Mara was deliberately chewing each bite 32 times to prolong the length of time she had with Sam. When she was finished, her juice and only half a bite left, Abbey pulled Toby and Josh out of the room. 

"We have to stick to the five hour rule with Mara. She's going to need some tough love because the first thing she forgets about in a crisis is her own well being. The rule will apply to all of you. I'm not going to let Mara argue that none of us have to follow the rules." 

"Considering we still have a country to run, staying away for five hours won't be a problem," Toby replied. 

"Toby, when it comes to this, I'm in charge. You will all sleep, you will all leave the White House at a half decent hour . Don't make me do nightly rounds." 

"Mrs. Bartlet..." 

"Tobias, I am fully aware that the State of the Union is coming up and I don't want to hear it! We almost lost Josh, we're holding a vigil for Sam. The entire lot of you are my extended family and I'm not about to lose one of you on my watch! You people give me stress headache's just watching you work! My husband owes you a great deal of thanks and so does this country, but enough is enough! You will find some balance or I'll fire your asses so fast you head's will spin! Oh and Josh, I don't care if I can't technically do it, believe me, I can and I will." 

"Ma'am, I swear I wasn't even thinking it." 

"Good, now please extend an invitation to your Mother to have lunch with me before she leaves, at her convenience." 

(Oh great, why not invite Donna too? I'll be lucky if I get any say over my day. FLOTUS having a pow wow with my Mom? Oh Sam, help! This is just bad on sooo, sooo many levels!) 

"I'll be happy to, Ma'am." 

"Tea might be lovely. Don't you think, Toby?" 

"Oh, yes, delightful. I'm sure Mrs. Lyman would love it," Toby said with a smirk. 

(Your ass is grass, Ziegler!) 

"I'll drop Mara off, Dr. Bartlet." 

"Thank you, Josh." 

Abbey gave them both a look and went in to move Mara along. Josh waited until she was inside the room before turning around to swat Toby. 

"Hey!" 

"Oh, like you didn't deserve that? I'm telling CJ you think she's more interested in spouting off feminist crap than doing anything for women," Josh threatened with an evil grin. 

"You wouldn't dare!" 

"Watch me, Toby. Now, what do you have to say for yourself?" 

"Sorry," Toby mumbled. 

"That's better. Now, go get Bu for me." 

Mara looked like she was afraid to move, as she stood beside Sam holding his hand. Toby looked to Abbey for guidance and she nodded her head. Toby came up behind Mara and squeezed her shoulder. He pondered the situation for a few seconds, said a silent prayer and sighed. 

"Mar, I swear on my honor, nothing bad will happen to Sam in the next five hours. I'll berate him for scaring us all, I promise." 

"'kay. I'll be back." 

"I know." 

Abbey handed Mara her purse and gave her a hug. She watched a brief flash of panic and fear flash in Mara's eyes and wanted to cry, but she had to be strong for Mara. 

"Sweetie, clock is ticking. Go." 

Mara took one last look at Sam and walked out the door. Josh was waiting for her, car keys in hand. 

"Mar, you're coat. It's cold out." 

"I don't care, Josh. I'm too numb to feel. Let's just get out of here so I can get back." 

Mara didn't say a word in the car, she sat silently staring straight ahead while twisting her engagement ring from side to side on her finger. Josh was two blocks away from the mansion when Mara finally spoke. 

"Josh, I can't." 

"You can't what?" 

"Go back to the house. I'm not ready." 

"You want to go to Ceeg's?" 

"No, she's there." 

"The Residence?" 

"No." 

"Work with me here, Bu! You can crash at my place. My Mother will make you a cup of tea and I'll ignore you." 

"Fine." 

Josh couldn't believe it, but he hated a quiet Mara. She didn't say a word the rest of the way. She got out of the car as soon as it stopped and stood on the top step of Josh's brownstone. Josh was starting to get worried. 

"Mara?" 

"What?" 

Josh sighed in utter frustration, waving his hands in the air. 

"Would you insult me? Yell at me, do something that requires more than a couple of words? I think this must be the first sign that the four Horsemen of the Apocalypse must be near, but damn it woman, speak!" 

She couldn't help it, she had to laugh. She didn't think his hair could be anymore of a disaster if it tried. She'd never seen him so frustrated. His shirt was still stained with her drool and he looked wiped out. He was looking at her like she was insane and she couldn't stop laughing. Josh finally gave up, opened his door and walked in to the apartment. 

"Mom, I'm home and I have a lunatic with me. Hide the good china!" 

"Joshua, there is no need to shout and you don't own any china." 

"Oh yeah, but still..." 

"How's Sam?" 

"He still hasn't woken up." 

"What did you do to upset Donna this time?" 

"Donna isn't the lunatic, I'm talking about this time. Mara is the lunatic." Mara walked in still giggling. 

"I'm sorry, Josh, but go stand in front of a mirror and start waving you arms wildly. I defy you to not laugh." 

"Son, you sort of look like a mad scientist." 

"Well, the laughter beats the silent treatment, I think. Mom, this is Sam's Mara. Bu, this is my Mom, Jean Lyman." 

Jean swatted her son in the arm. "Joshua, I taught you better manners than that! It's a pleasure to meet you Madam Ambassador. Please excuse my son." 

"Don't worry Ma'am, I always ignore Josh. It's a pleasure to meet you and please call me Mara. I'm so sorry your visit has been ruined." 

"It's not your fault, dear. There's no need to apologize. I'd be disturbed if my son's thoughts weren't with his best friend. If I can help you in any way, just ask." 

"I hear you make a great cup of tea?" Mara asked. 

"Coming right up. Sit down and relax Mara. Josh?" 

"Yeah, I'll have a cup. I've got to check in with Donna. I'll have her bring you a change of clothes, Bu." 

"Thanks." 

"Mara, I've heard so much about you that I feel I've known you forever." 

"You're smiling, so it couldn't be from Josh." 

"Donna loves you to pieces, so I knew to ignore the ramblings of my boy. Sam is a great judge of character and I hear he's asked you to marry him. Congratulations." 

"Thank you, Ma'am. Do you talk to Donna often?" 

"Once a week. After the shooting, I left Josh in her capable hands and she promised me she wouldn't let anything else happen to him. Joshua is so lucky to have her. How she puts up with him is beyond me?" 

Mara chuckled. "Yeah, he is more than a handful. Josh and I have this interesting love to hate each other thing going. I must confess that despite my best efforts, I've come to adore you son. Please don't tell him that or his ego truly will not fit in the West Wing." 

"You didn't hear it from me, but I believe the feeling is mutual. How do you take your tea, dear?" 

"Milk and three sugars please." 

*********Meanwhile******** 

"Hey, Donna." 

"How's Sam?" 

"What, no hello?" 

"Hello, Josh. How's Sam?" 

"No change." 

"Well, his condition hasn't deteriorated, which is a blessing. Where are you?" 

"My place." 

"Where's Mar?" 

"Charming my Mom, which is not a good thing." 

"Oh, thank God. Josh, you can't let her near the house until they clean the street." 

"Huh?" 

"Sam's blood stained the concrete. I didn't notice it until I ran out to get something from my place this morning. It freaked me out, Josh. I could only imagine what Mara's reaction would be." 

"Oh, God. I was two blocks away when Mara decided she wasn't ready to set foot in the house. Call city works and order them to send a blaster out." 

"I did that ten minutes ago. They didn't want to send anyone out, since it's a holiday, but I told them it was a direct order from the White House. How's Mara doing?" 

"Not too good. She's trying to stay strong, but she isn't doing a great job at it. She's constantly twisting her engagement ring and slips in to these long silences. She looks paler than Sam and Dr. Bartlet is worried about her. She's imposed a five hour rule forcing Mara to leave the hospital for five hours." 

"How are you doing?" 

"I've been better, that's for sure. I'm worried and scared, but someone has to be strong for Mara." 

"I'm sorry, Josh. I'll pack an overnight bag for Mara and head over. You need anything?" 

"Nah. See you in a bit." 

Josh hung up the phone and wandered back in to the living room to find Mara and his Mom talking quietly. 

"Josh, your tea is on the counter. How's Donna?" 

"Fine. She sends her love and she'll be dropping by later." 

Mara finished her tea and set the cup down on the coffee table. She popped a shortbread cookie in her mouth and stood. 

"Josh, if you don't mind, I think I'm going to take a nap. Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Lyman." 

"You're welcome, dear." 

Mara kicked her shoes off and climbed on to Josh's made bed. She messed around with the pillows until she was comfortable, but she still couldn't rest. She turned over and noticed a large stuffed gray donkey sitting on a chair. The door opened and Mara looked at Josh. 

"Sorry, I'm going to take a shower and I need new clothes." 

"'Kay. Josh, pass me the donkey." 

"Huh?" 

"I want the donkey that's sitting on the chair." 

"You can't keep Webster." 

"Webster?" 

"Yeah, that's his name and he doesn't like drool." 

Josh gingerly picked up Webster and handed him to Mara. "Be careful Web, she bites." 

"How long have you had Webster?" Mara asked ignoring Josh's comment. 

"Since I was ten. My parents gave him to me for my tenth birthday. Apparently, I saw him in a store window and gave my Mom grief about him." 

"He's very soft," Mara stated as she ran her fingers through the plush. 

"Yeah, well don't drool on him." 

"Josh?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Could you stay until I fall asleep?" 

"I hear it's easier to sleep when you're not debating." 

"You could start talking physics and I'll be out in five minutes." 

"You think you're funny, don't you?" Josh asked as he propped a pillow up against the headboard and sat back on his bed. "How about you close your eyes and I'll stay until you are asleep." 

Twenty minutes later, Donna was knocking at Josh's door and Jean let her in. After hugging, Donna sat down and asked where Josh was. Jean informed her that the last time she saw him he was going to his room. Donna carefully opened the door and smiled at the scene in front of her. Josh had made himself comfortable lying down and was fast asleep, one hand on the donkey's head that was cuddled in Mara's arm. Donna wished she had a camera. She closed the door and went back to the living room. 

"Josh joined Mara for that nap." 

"Good, he was pretty wiped out. So how are you doing, Donna?" 

"Okay, I guess. I'm frightened for Sam and heart broken for Mara. I got to the mansion last night and cried for hours. Sam means so much to me, Mrs. L. Did Josh tell you Sam snatched me away from Josh to help him with the Education Initiative?" 

"Yes dear, he whined about it for over an hour. I told him he should be happy for you. He said he was, but he didn't want to loose you." 

"No one else wants to handle Josh, so I can never go too far. The new assistant doesn't like him and I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't come back in the New Year." 

"Is he that difficult?" 

"He's a pain in the butt on a good day, but to be fair, I've spoiled him rotten. He's use to having me anticipate his needs. If he has a three o'clock meeting with Senator Holmes, I know he'll want the latest statistics on drunk driving in Oklahoma, the numbers for agricultural subsidies and an update on how the Sooner's football team is doing. I also have to threaten him with death if he goes to have a thick juicy steak without me." 

"He gets informed when the meeting is and that's all without you." 

"Exactly. I'm going to head over to the hospital. Would you tell Mara I'll see her later?" 

"Would you mind if I went with you Donna?" 

"Of course not. I'll leave Josh and Mara a note." 

********* 

Mara groaned at the sunlight that was blinding her. She moved to pull the covers over her head and realized that there were no covers. She pushed at the figure across from her. 

"Sam, honey, close the bloody blinds!" 

The words had just registered with Josh when he heard Mara choke back a sob. He didn't know what to do, so he got up and pulled his curtains closed. He sat back on the bed and shook Mara. 

"Breathe Bu or you'll pass out!" 

It took Mara a few moments to force air into of her lungs and start breathing. She buried her head in the pillow and started crying again. 

Josh didn't know what to do so he leaned over and started gently stroking her back. Her shoulders had stopped shaking, but he could still hear her crying softly. He tried to lighten the moment. He gave her a little push and ticked loudly. 

"You know Mara, most woman don't wake up in tears after sleeping with me. You really are a freak." 

Mara looked up and the part of her face not obscured by her hair seemed to be locked in a scowl. Josh reached over and brushed her hair away from her face, but it only fell back. 

"You have way too much of that stuff," he muttered. 

"You're just jealous that I have a full head of hair, unlike you." 

"Mara, is there any chance you're pregnant because your hormones are big time out of whack?" 

"I'm not very good in a personal crisis, Joshua. I'll negotiate a Middle East peace plan with no problem, but I don't deal well with emotions, especially my own." 

"I can relate to that. I'm going to go take that shower." 

"Josh, would you do me a favour?" 

"Sure, what?" 

"Go find Donna and tell her that the press will have a field day, CJ will want to kill you, but you don't care. Tell her that life is too short and that you can't let another day pass without her knowing you love her." 

"Are you insane?" Josh sputtered uncomfortably. 

Mara sat up Indian style and faced Josh. She reached out and held his hand in hers 

"Josh, don't even try to deny it. Your face positively lights up when she enters a room. You sabotage every one of her dates. You call her in to help you when you don't need help, you just want to see her and annoy her. You love her Josh and for reasons I can't comprehend, she loves you back. Don't waste another day. Go find her. Gather ye rosebuds, Joshua." 

"Mara, last time I heard that, a romantic disaster ensued." 

"Oy, go get the girl, Josh!" 

"Bu, that's easier said than done. I'm not good at declarations of love. I need Sam for this. I promise when he wakes up, I'll get him to help me. This requires Sam's words and my strict memorization and adherence of them." 

"Josh, ya think Donna won't figure out they're Sam's words? Believe me, she'll treasure, 'Me Tarzan, You Jane' more than a rehash of Cyrano. Put it in writing if you don't trust your mouth. Josh, one of the first things Sam taught me was that love is a leap of faith and I trusted him to catch me. You've got to trust that Donna won't let you hit the ground." 

"I do, but I can't make a move like this without Sam. Who do you think Donna will want to go rush to with the news first? I'll give you a hint, it's not you or CJ." 

"Fine, consider the subject dropped temporarily. I guess you better go take your shower." 

Mara got up and read the note Donna left. She peered in to the fridge, and the cupboard and smiled. By the time Josh wandered into the kitchen, Mara was dividing a box of Kraft dinner into two bowls. She sat down on the couch with hers and grinned at the smirk on Josh's face. 

"Yearning for a blast back to college days?" 

"I went to University, Josh, and I happen to love KD." 

Josh simply rolled his eyes and dug into his lunch. Mara changed into the clothes Donna brought her and they were back at the hospital five and a half hours after they had first left it. Toby was sitting beside Sam's bed, staring off into space. Mara put her hands on his shoulders and gave them a squeeze. 

"I'm back and you kept your promise." 

"Yeah. I yelled at him for ten minutes. I may be the wrong person to do that since he's getting good at tuning me out." 

"Tobs, trust me you're impossible to tune out. Here, this is for you." Mara dug a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to him. 

Toby recognized Mara's flowing penmanship and knew the phone number was from New York City from the area code. 

"Are we going to play twenty questions or will you tell me what this number is for?" 

"It's Mandy's cell phone number. She told Cheryl that the phone would be on just in case you feel like talking. Call her, Tobs." 

Toby smiled ruefully, "I just might do that, thanks." 

"Is Abbey still here?" 

"I think she's in the private waiting room with Josh's Mom and Donna. I'll go tell her you're back." Toby stood to give Mara her chair back. 

He wasn't counting on Mara throwing her arms around him and giving him a long hug. It seemed that she was holding onto him as if her life depended on it, so he didn't move even though she was starting to crush him. 

"Mara, he's going to wake up," he whispered softly and mercifully, she released him. 

"Toby, I'm not good in a personal crisis." 

"I've noticed," Toby said wryly. "Mara, if it helps, I don't think anyone is good at this stuff." 

"Abbey's good." 

"She's a mother, Mara. I think it comes with the territory. How's Killer doing?" 

"I don't know, I couldn't set foot in the house. Josh brought me to his place." 

"You know, Mara, I hear pets are very perceptive and it might be a good idea for you to spend some time with the little guy tonight. You'll both feel better." 

"I'll think about it, Toby. So when are you going to call Mandy?" 

"I'm going to tell Dr. Bartlet you're back." Toby made a hasty retreat. 

********* 

Abbey stayed around for a few hours before heading back to the White House and Mara sent Toby off to call Mandy. She watched a steady stream of medical personnel file in and out of the room, going about their business, paying little attention to her. She finally convinced Josh to take his mother and Donna out to get something to eat. She was finally alone with Sam and wished more than anything that he'd wake up and start debating with her. 

She held his hand in hers, gently rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. The steady beat of the heart monitor was somehow soothing as she knew it meant he was still alive. She watched his chest slowly rise and fall as she had hundreds of times before, when she woke up in the middle of the night. The white tension bandage covered most of his hair and although his colour was slowly improving, he still resembled an albino. 

She gently kissed his cheek and remembered the time Sam stayed up with her all night long, as her hacking cough kept them both awake and wondering if she indeed would cough up a lung. He tried to make her laugh and rubbed her back as pain shot down it. Sam had teased her that she couldn't do anything half way, that she even coughed at full force. Mara sighed and looked down at him. 

"Oh, Sam. It's so easy to be brave and tough when I know I can crumble in you arms in private. Please, wake up, Sam. I'm a mess. I can't even remember my security clearance passwords. The Prime Minister's top international policy advisor doesn't have a clue what's going on in the world and she can't get access to the briefs cause she can't remember the password. Hell, Sam, I can't even remember my yahoo email password!" 

"That can't be good," Josh said from the door. 

"Hey. I thought I sent you home?" 

"Bu, do I ever listen to you?" 

"No, because you're a moron." 

"Maybe, but I know what my password is. Donna might have to unfreeze my screen ten times a day, but I do know that much." 

"So, do you want a medal or a chest to pin it on?" 

"Ouch! It's probably mushy now, but I brought you a chicken salad sandwich from Verona." 

"Did Sam tell you they were my favourite?" 

"No, actually I was in his office looking for his contact book when you were in Disney and I found another notebook, actually it was a 'Tigger' notebook and it was just filled with your favourite things. For some reason, the chicken salad sandwich stuck in my head." 

"He was keeping a book of my favourite things? How sweet is that?" 

"Sickeningly sweet if you ask me." 

"It isn't, you dork! You know it wouldn't be such a bad idea to start a notebook for Donna." 

"Yeah, right. Speaking of Donna, I believe you were the intended target audience for this magazine." 

Mara looked at the Bride's magazine and smiled. "You sure this wasn't for her?" she teased. 

"Donna may schedule my work life with little to no input from me, but I think she'd have to clue me in to the fact that we ere engaged at the very least." 

"Who said it was you she planned on marrying? I hear Mark McGrath is heading this way in February." 

"Evil, thy name is Mara Whitford." 

"And your point would be?" Mara asked with a smirk. 

"That you are evil to the core. You going to eat that sandwich or not?" 

Mara unwrapped the wax paper and looked at the baguette that had been cut into thirds. She handed Josh a third and started eating. She had one bite left when Josh looked over at her, so she offered it to him. Josh shook his head, so she popped it in her mouth. 

"I don't suppose you brought a bottle of vodka with you?" 

"No and the liquor store is closed." 

"Thanks for the sandwich, Josh, but you can go home now. 

"I'll stay, Bu." 

"I'd rather be alone, Josh. I'll see you in the morning." 

"'kay. Call if you need anything and I'll see you later." 

Mara pulled the chair up beside Sam's bed, held his hand and began talking to him until her eyes grew heavy and she finally fell asleep. She woke up at five and couldn't fall asleep again. Her arm hit the magazine and she turned on the bedside lap to flip through it. She wasn't impressed until her eyes hit a rich coral pink strapless gown with a heart shaped bodice and inspiration struck. Mara borrowed a clipboard and paper from the nurse's desk and began scribbling furiously. By the time CJ and Donna showed up at eight Mara had planned a formal ball from invitations and favours to desserts. 

"Plotting world domination again?" CJ asked with a smirk. 

"Cute, actually keep Valentine's Day free. I'm throwing a ball at the Embassy." 

"What? Mara have you been siphoning Sam's Demerol? There's no way you can do that in less than two months." 

"I'm not stealing Sam's drugs and just watch me. I've already planned the entire thing out." 

Donna and CJ looked at each other, silently agreeing that Mara had flipped her lid. CJ picked up Mara's notes and scanned them quickly. 

"Mara, it's going to be impossible to get a ball room this late in the game." Donna said. 

"I don't need a ball room. I'm going to throw it in the rotunda of the Embassy. Oh, it's black tie and red, white or pink gowns for the ladies." 

"Would lavender work?" Donna asked 

"Let me guess, my lavender vintage Valentino?" 

"Uhuh." 

"You've just been itching to wear that dress. I guess it would be really mean of me to say no." 

"Yes, very mean indeed. It might cause me to confuse you with Joshua." 

"Spanky and I are going to have a little discussion while you're gone, Mara." 

"I'll drive you home Mara or we could go to my place or" 

"No, home is good. Killer must be wondering what's going on. CJ, take good care of him." 

"I promise." 

Donna noticed that Mara didn't say much in the car and that she indeed twisted her engagement ring over and over again instead. Donna parked right in front of the house just in case she hadn't noticed any missed spots after the blasting. She wondered if Mara would want to see where Sam was hit, but Mara went right through the gate and in the house. When Donna entered, she found Mara sitting on the living room floor, hugging Killer. After a few minutes, the cat had had enough and wormed its way out of her arms and dashed towards the kitchen. Mara started to get up and Donna waved her down. 

"I'll do it, Mara. Why don't you go have a shower? I'll make you something for breakfast." 

"'kay." 

Mara really didn't feel like moving, but she made her way up the stairs and in to her bedroom. She could still feel Sam's presence and sat down on his side of the bed. She hugged his pillow and spent a few minutes willing him to wake up. The tears came while she was in the shower, so she let them flow as the warm water beat down on her. By the time she finished drying off, she was utterly exhausted, but she just couldn't get into their bed. She tossed on a pair of leggings and one of Sam's sweaters and padded down to the first floor. 

"I was just going to check on you. Go sit down, I'll bring it out." 

Mara looked at the mushroom omelet and Donna's smiling face and knew she had no choice but to eat it. She didn't really taste it, but just ate it to be left alone. Killer jumped up to see if there was anything he wanted to mooch, decided there wasn't and sat down on the top of the couch. 

"Sweetie, is there anything I can do?" 

"Not unless you have success waking up comatose patients." 

"Wish I did. Your mail is starting to pile up." 

"Donna, would you go through it for me. Bills go in the kitchen drawer and my cheque book is in there too. If you want to write them I'll endorse them. My appointment book is under Sam's computer in the study. You can tell which invitations have to be declined and discard them." 

"Sure, I'm going to camp out in the study then. If you need anything just holler." 

"Thanks Donna, for everything." 

Donna smiled and gave Mara a long hug. "That's what friends are for." 

Mara made herself comfortable on the couch and Killer got behind her legs, falling asleep immediately. Mara sighed and shook her head at her crazy cat, wishing she could fall asleep that quickly. Her thoughts turned to Sam and how he was the best sleeping aid on earth. 

The moment she felt the warmth of his body against hers, his hand gently stroking her hair she knew sleep was only moments away. She finally fell asleep, and that was only because of the emotional exhaustion. 

******* 

An hour later, Donna found Mara sleeping on the couch and decided she wasn't going to wake her up. The sheer amount of invitations Mara received boggled her mind. She knew that Mara wouldn't go anywhere until Sam was awake and that she wouldn't want to leave him alone. She had penciled in Mara's Valentine's Gala and accepted a few invitations for late February and March. She also couldn't resist accepting an invitation for a reception thrown by the Monaco Consulate in New York and writing her own name in as guest. Donna smiled to herself, thinking about Josh's reaction to her jetting off to New York to meet the Crown Prince of Monaco. 

She checked her e-mail from Sam's connection and decided Sam wouldn't mind her scanning his subject lines. She also had to remind him that saving his password wasn't a good idea. She came across two with the Education Initiative and opened them. One was a commitment from Brown University to donate 4 places and the other, an inquiry from the University of Ohio at Cincinnati. She answered them both signing off as Co- Director of the Presidential Education Initiative. Donna sighed, she wanted Sam to see her sign off the e-mail, she wanted to give him a great big hug for believing in her, she wanted to see his humble half smile that said 'I didn't do anything', when everyone knew he had. 

"Oh Sam, Sam, Sam. This isn't going to be fun without you. Please come back to us. I'll bring you coffee everyday." 

"I think that would make more of an impact on Josh," Mara said from the study door.  
.  
"Hey, I was just...." 

"Bargaining? Been there, done that." 

"When did you wake up?" 

"A few minutes ago. Checking Sam's e-mail?" 

"Umm yeah. I hope it's OK. I mean, I didn't have to break in, Sam saved his password." 

"Yeah, I'm always telling him it's not a good idea, but he says it's in his sight or in here. He thinks I'm not a threat." 

"He knows you aren't a threat, Mara. We all do. Do you think they'd let anyone else roam the halls of the West Wing? How many times has the President called to ask you what you thought about an international situation?" 

"Since I've been here or while I was in Ottawa?" 

"If you have to distinguish, there's my answer. I hope you don't mind, I'm not snooping." 

"Of course not, Donna. I was going to ask Josh to do it, but I figured he'd be busy enough stepping in for Sam. I didn't know if Kathy would feel comfortable being that involved, so I was going to ask Leo to have you do it." 

"If it's okay with you, I thought I'd keep Sam's seat warm. I'd get a lot more done if Josh couldn't just holler for me." 

"If I were you.... well, I would have murdered Josh long ago so that's not a good example. Yeah, any distance you can put between you and Josh can only be a good thing." 

"You know, I'm not buying that 'I hate Josh' stuff anymore, from either of you. I know you like each other." 

"Donna, breath one word and your name will be mud. " 

"You ready to go back?" 

"Yeah." 


	28. Cold Blast Chapter 28

The days started to meld in to each other. There had been no change in Sam's condition and Mara started to realize that no change and deterioration were almost the same thing. 

She sat by his bedside, wondering what the difference would be between, Sam never waking up versus him dying. They both seemed like a life sentence to her. 

Her worry for the man she loved grew by the minute. New Year's Eve had arrived and New Year's Day would mark Sam's week-long comatose state. She knew in her heart that he should have woken up by now. Her emotions had reached a critical level, her anger and concern mixed in with her fatigue and sadness, she couldn't help but swat Sam on the arm, scowl at him and storm out of the room. 

She slammed the waiting room door so violently it shook its hinges. She wanted to throw something against the wall, anything, but there was nothing heavy enough, nothing that would shatter or make a loud enough crashing sound as it hit the wall. She needed to release the pressure that was building. It finally found its way in to the open, in the form of the shrieking scream that escaped from her lips. 

Margaret heard the scream at the other end of the hall and her heart fell until she realized it was a scream of anger, not loss and she finally breathed. She knew it had to be Mara from a few comments Sam had made after the Disneyland incident. She gently swung the door open as Mara started in to a tirade. 

"God damn you Sam Seaborn! You promised me a quite romantic New Year's Eve! This is not my idea of romantic, you jackass! You stupid, selfish, goody two shoes! You just had to make Dani happy, never mind the woman whom you just asked to marry you! Damn you Sam, you should know that I don't care what's right or easier as long as I'm happy! You better wake up soon or I'll kill you myself! I hate this bloody place! I hate the walls! I hate the nurses who give me that pity look and I swear to God if one more person asks me if I want anything to eat or drink, I'll put them in traction. I want out of this God forsaken place. I......." 

"Mara!" Margaret screamed and waited for her to turn around. 

"Margaret, I was..." 

"Come with me and no one will get hurt," Margaret said as she pulled Mara out of the room. She stopped her outside of Sam's room and told her to wait. Margaret went inside, left a soft kiss on Sam's forehead and whispered to him. 

"Sam, nap time is over. Mara's this close to snapping so you better wake up. We'll be back soon." 

Margaret grabbed Mara's purse and coat from the chair by Sam's bed, and rejoined Mara in the hall. "Move it, Mara." 

"Where are we going?" 

"You'll see in about ten minutes. Keep that blood boiling." 

Once in the car, Margaret turned the radio up just loud enough to drown out Mara's questions. Ten minutes later, they pulled up to a sports center and parked. Mara took one look around and glared at Margaret. 

"Margaret, call me a snob, but I simply can not stand bowling. The mere idea of wearing shoes that thousand of other sweaty feet have been in alone gives me hives." 

"Mara, you are a snob, and we are not going bowling. This is a sports complex, which generally infers that there is more than one sport available. Now follow me." 

Margaret had to smile. She'd taken Mara so completely and utterly by surprise that her usual sarcasm and stubbornness didn't have time to rear their ugly heads. She was sure Josh would pay big money to watch Mara silently play 'Follow the Leader'. She swung the door open and lead Mara over to the far right side of the complex. 

"Bating cages? Margaret, the closest I've come to a baseball field is the luxury sky boxes in the Sky Dome." 

Margaret flashed a laminated card at the booth, picked up a bat and baseball helmet that she pushed down on Mara's head. 

"Mara, go stand at the plate and picture the ball that will be hurling at you every ten seconds as all the rage, pain, despair and anything else you're feeling. Bash the hell out of the ball!" 

Mara thought it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard, but she figured since Margaret dragged her all this way she had to humour her for five minutes at least, before she gave up. The first two balls went whizzing by her head and the third one almost hit her. Mara got mad, concentrated and sent the next ball flying. Thirty minutes later Mara was still hitting balls and was getting very good at it. Margaret had counted six home runs in a row. 

"So feel better?" Margaret asked above the sound of a resounding crack. 

"Yeah! The last few balls were Dani's head. This way, I don't have to wear prison orange." 

"This is the safest way to work out your frustrations." 

"Do you come here often?" 

"I have a yearly pass." 

"Really?" 

"Mara, I work with Leo all day long, sixty feet from the Oval. I can't go around smacking people in the back of the head like CJ. This place closes at two am, which sometimes is the only time I can make it here." 

"I'm enjoying this. Do they sell lifetime passes?" 

Margaret laughed. She took the helmet and bat from Mara and returned them to the counter. 

"Thanks, Margaret. It's still not how I planned on spending my New Year's Eve, but it was exactly what I needed. Can we stop off at my house?" 

"Sure, want to change?" 

"No, I want to get a bottle of Dom, I'm getting drunk tonight. Wanna join me?" 

"As tempting as that sounds, Mara, I've got plans." 

"Really? With who?" 

"My two favourite guys, Ben and Jerry. Bonnie and Ginger are coming over to watch movies and eat way too much ice cream." 

"Sort of sounds like what Sam and I had planned. Candle light dinner, champagne, a roaring fire and cuddling up on the couch, reading each other love sonnets." 

"Mara, there will be time for sonnets and candle light dinners once Sam wakes up. You know, the moment I saw you and Sam dancing at the State Dinner, I knew I was watching the birth of a grand romance. And grand romances don't end just after they started or they wouldn't be grand." 

"Thanks, Margaret, for that and for knowing I needed to blow off steam. I actually whacked Sam before I left the room." 

"You did?" 

"Yeah, I slugged him in the arm. Not one of my finer moments. My heart will break when I see the bruise. But I'm just so" She covered her face and rubbed her eyes. "I just miss him so much," she muttered, still hiding behind her hands. 

Margaret didn't really know what to say, and was saved from having to come up with something when Mara dropped her hands and sighed heavily. 

"Come in, Margaret. I have brownies to contribute to your party. You want a bottle of Dom for midnight?" 

"Sure, why not." 

Mara smiled at the guard who looked bored out of his mind and made a mental note to bring him some brownies and a big glass of milk before she left. She wondered briefly, if Abbey had the guards doing her time check before it dawned on her that Abbey, was smart enough to know that the threat alone would be enough for her to obey. Damn you're good, she thought smirking at the fact that she'd been had and would continue to obey even now that she was on to her 'Mom' She opened the door, took a step and froze. 

Margaret wondered why Mara stopped and realized what caused it as she saw the happy little scene over Mara's shoulder. Josh and Donna were sitting, holding each other, on the sofa. 

Margaret turned Mara around and into a tight embrace. 

"We can go back, Mara. The girls will understand," she said gently. 

Mara took a few deep breaths and wiped away the few tears that were falling from her eyes. She looked up at Margaret, and smiled wistfully. 

"No, I'll be fine. I just wasn't expecting to see flashes of my evening tonight. Look at them, they look so happy and I won't begrudge them of that because of what's happening." 

"Yeah, they do look happy. How can they not see they are madly in love with each other? I know love is blind, but this is ridiculous." Margaret laughed. 

"Hopefully Josh didn't eat all the brownies," she remarked as Josh popped another piece of the dessert in his mouth. 

Josh was reclining on the couch with Donna wrapped in his arms. A plate of brownies sat in her lap that they were both mindlessly eating from as the watched something on TV. 

The fire was close to burning out and cast a fading glow on the darkened room. 

"You better not be eating my brownies!" Margaret warned as she finally entered the living room, the tears that were steaming down her cheeks just moments ago all but disappeared. 

Donna's immediate reaction was to jump away from Josh, but she knew it was too late, they'd been caught. She slowly worked her way off the couch and stood up. 

"No, there is still a ton of them left. I thought you were going out with Bonnie and Ginger?" Donna asked Margaret. 

"I am, but Mara said she had some brownies for us, so we stopped to get them on the way back to the hospital." 

"Joshua, you left your mother home alone on New Year's Eve!" Mara admonished. 

"Relax, Bu. She went home around four today. She didn't want to miss Mrs. Watson's annual party. I didn't want to be alone, so I figured I'd keep Donna company. By the way, that cat of yours loves brownies. The little imp stole one and ran away with it." 

"Oh great, he's probably eating it on my white fainting couch. I've got a cat to kill. Excuse me." 

Mara stopped at the top of the stairs. "Josh?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Could you go down to the wine cellar and get two bottles of Dom for me. Well, actually three if you and Donna want to share one. They're on the left side, second row from the top." 

"Kay." 

Josh loved the wine cellar. He always volunteered to go down when ever he dined at the mansion. 

Sam constantly teased him about hiding an alcohol problem. Josh didn't know exactly why he liked it, but it was just neat to be surrounded by bottle after bottle of rare vintages of wines. Josh teased Mara about her fascination with Strawberry Zinfandel, and wasn't surprised to find several Canadian wines. 

Josh decided that if he ever held a job that actually paid him real money, he'd buy a house with a wine cellar. He didn't care if there was a yard or a pool, but he wanted a cellar. 

Mara found Killer sitting on her carpet licking and nibbling away at the brownie. She was surprised at how big the square Killer had was and bent down to take most of it away from him. If he ate the whole thing, he'd be sick all over the house. 

"You silly cat! What happened to begging for bites? Decided to take matters into your own paws, didn't you? I'll be home for a bit in the morning, Fuz." 

Mara scratched behind his ears for a few minutes before she sat on the edge of her bed. She looked at Ted Z. Bear, who was dropping forward on the pillows and picked him up. 

"You miss him too, don't you Tedzy?." she said softly, cuddling the tawny bear. 

Mara was struck with inspiration and kept Tedzy in her arms. She wondered why the hell she didn't ask Donna to bring him to her on Christmas Day. She hugged him again and suddenly gasped at the sheer power of the love she felt for Sam. Sam had managed to do the impossible, he actually unseated Tedzy from the number one place in her heart. The stuffed bear her Grandma gave her, the day she was born, that Mara loved and treasured so because Ted could never die, never leave her, absorbed millions of tears with out a word of complaint, listened to her every rant and never told her she was wrong didn't so much as flop when Sam ever so gently picked him up from her bed and replaced him. Mara felt incredibly guilty about not giving her oldest and dearest friend so much as a thought for an entire week. 

"Tedzy, I'm sorry but I know you understand and forgive me because you don't get a say. Don't worry you'll still be keeping my secrets, having to step in when I toss Sam's sorry ass out of our bed and banish him to the couch. If Josh could hear me right now, I'd freak him out so much that he'd call the little men in the white coats in true fear I'd lost it. He'd think I was nuts for wanting to tell Sam he's the ultimate Teddy Bear even though he talks back and has a mind of his own. Then again, he does have Webster, a gray donkey that doesn't like drool, nah Webster still looks nearly new, Josh wouldn't get it. Let's go tell Sam I'm sorry for whacking him." 

Mara smiled her first, genuine happy smile. She just knew Sam would wake up, some time soon. She called for her driver and bounded down the stairs. 

"Margaret, I called my driver. I've kept you long enough. Thanks and Happy New Year." 

"It was my pleasure and right back at you." 

"Here are your parting gifts," Donna said as she handed Margaret a bottle of Dom and a tin of brownies. 

Margaret rolled her eyes, hugged both Donna and Josh and whispered to Mara. 'Remember grand romances' before seeing herself out. 

"You know, we'll go back to the hospital with you if you want, Mara," Donna said. 

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather be alone tonight. Killer's been cut off, no more brownies for him. I'll see ya later." Mara picked up her bottle of champagne and purse, and headed out the door. 

*********** 

Panic began to rise in Mara when she noticed the absence of the Secret Service agent posted outside Sam's. She slowly opened the door to Sam's room and breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed Tom sitting on the other side of Sam's bed, watching the door. 

"Gesh, you scared me for a minute there, Tom. I thought something was wrong." 

"Sorry. I just knew you didn't like leaving Sam alone and when Margaret dragged you out of here, I thought I'd wait inside." 

"Oh, Tom. That's so sweet, thank you. I just don't want Sam waking up in an empty hospital room. I... Hey! The ventilator's gone!" 

"Yeah. They took it out just after you left. The doctor said his breathing has improved significantly." 

"If he's breathing on his own, that means he's getting stronger, which means he should be waking up really soon."( I didn't think I'd get my wish this fast God, way to go!!) 

"I wouldn't know about that, but I sure hope that's what it means. I'm going to resume my post."(I don't think she wants to hear that I think. She's getting her hopes up too quickly.) 

"Thanks again, Tom. Happy New Year." 

"You too, Ma'am." 

Mara picked up the phone and dialed her own number. It took a few rings before the phone was picked up and Mara wondered what was going on. 

"Talk to me." 

"Josh, I'm the Ambassador, please don't answer my phone like that." 

"Sorry. What's up, Doc?" 

"They took Sam off the ventilator!" 

Josh heard the excitement in her voice and his heart sank. He knew Mara was reading more into it than there was. He relayed the information to Donna to buy himself a little time. Donna seemed as happy as Mara, which didn't make him feel any better. 

"That's good, Mara. I'm glad." 

"Good? Josh, it's great! It means Sam should be waking up really soon. I bet you he'll wake up tomorrow." 

"Well, let's just hope you're right, but I don't want you to get your hopes up too high. Remember what the doctor said 

"Josh," she said, interrupting him, surprised at his words. 

"I'm sorry Sweetie, you know what I mean. Hey, getting him off that damned ventilator is a giant step in the right direction, but it doesn't mean that he's home yet. I don't want you to be disappointed if your predictions don't pan out, that's all. You've been hurt enough as it is." Josh was met with silence on the other end of the receiver. "Mara? Look, we're coming over, okay. We'll talk." 

"Umm... No... No Josh, stay there. I'll see you later. Bye." Josh sighed heavily as she disconnected the line before he could add anything. 

"Josh, did you have to tell her that?" Donna asked as her face froze in a pout. 

"Donna, if I didn't, she'd be heart broken when Sam didn't wake up in the morning. Sam doesn't lie to Mara. He's the one who keeps her grounded and he'd expect nothing less from me. Believe it or not, I don't relish being the bad guy." 

"Not unless it's to Republicans," Donna replied with a grin, trying to bring down the tension level. 

"Well that's a given, they deserve it," Josh said with a smirk. 

"Should we go?" 

"No. I really think that she needs to be alone with him tonight. I really do." 

"Well, if that's the case, go get me some chips and I'm going to put Sound of Music on." 

"Donna, that movie is like ten hours long." 

"Stop exaggerating, you goof, and go get me food." 

************* 

Mara stared at the phone for a few minutes, wishing she could clobber Josh for dashing her hopes so quickly. She expertly opened her bottle of Dom, not spilling a drop and started drinking straight out of the bottle. 

When the bottle was finished, she waited a few minutes until midnight, kissed Sam gently on the lips and wished him a happy New Year. She tucked Tedzy under his arm, cushioning his ribs and leaned her head against the bear. It didn't take long for the alcohol to work and Mara was fast asleep. 

The nurse woke Mara up at six the next morning, when she was doing her morning rounds, and handed her a large bottle of water. Mara managed a weak smile and thanked Nurse Mitchell. 

"Mara, don't eat until the technician has come in to take your blood." 

"Take my blood? You mean Sam's." 

"No, Dr. Bartlet has ordered a full blood work on you. Sorry, but they're doctor's orders and you try saying no to the First Lady." 

"Oh joy! Oh bliss! You can't say no to her in doctor mode. " 

"Oh Mara, how you can still crack jokes and make us chuckle? You amaze us everyday. Is the bear Sam's?" 

"On loan to him until he wakes up, yeah." 

"Yours?" 

" Ted. Z Bear this is Nurse Marie Mitchell, if she goes near Sam with one more needle your mission is to kill." 

Marie couldn't' help it, she broke out in laughter. The tears trickled down her cheeks and continued to flow as Mara almost did a perfect job at looking like she was about to commit the nurse herself. Marie noticed the lower lip twitching and a soft smile break through. She'd seen that smile before and followed Mara's gaze over to Sam. She gently squeezed both Sam's and the bears hand. The smile was one Marie had seen dozen's of time's on the young Deputy's face as he visited his best friend and patiently listened to his pleas and bribes to spring him from Nurse Ratchet's evil care. She didn't blame Josh for not recognizing her, she wouldn't' want to remember her own nurses after almost being murdered. Only two people other than Josh knew she was one of his nurses too. One lay in a coma, the other, called her personally, two hours after she'd finally gone home to see her family. It was just as difficult to say no to a personal request from Abbey Bartlet. Worse actually, because she heard the desperation in The First Lady's voice, and the gentle sobs and Marie promised she was on her way back that moment. Even a First Lady needed to have someone she could break down in front of. It left Marie heart broken at the end of each morning shift but she proudly and willingly served at the pleasure of these fine people. 

"I'll see you later Sweetie, Mara this isn't Love Story, your magic is real. You won't need a miracle for Sam to wake up, your love for each other is enough. If we could bottle the love that flows in this room we'd be able persuade even God, that other patient's time really isn't up. Oh, I'm going to bring in my best friend to entertain Ted Z cause face it Sam's conversational skills suck!" 

It was Mara's turn to laugh heartily as Marie disappeared. "Hear that Pretty Boy? She's dissing you! You're not going to take that lying down are you?" 

Ten minutes later, the technician showed up and took four vials of her blood, ignoring the 'vampire' and 'leave me some, would you' comments. She applied a Band-Aid and told Mara to leave it on for a few hours and left. 

************ 

He saw her thin frame hunched over the chair, her elbows resting on the bed with her hands clasped and he knew she was praying for the man lying motionless in the bed. He'd spent quite a long time conversing with God himself since the accident, trying to get his 'son's' life back. 

He wondered why the young men he'd adopted as his boys had to paid such a price for his greatness. He decided to join Mara in prayer and quietly opened the door. He was struck by the irony of Mara's words and knew he had to say something. 

".... our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses..." 

"As we... what Mara?" 

"Hey, Jed. Happy New Year." 

He smiled at his most precocious 'daughter', he didn't even have to tell her not to stand up as Mara rarely did. She never cared much for formality or protocol, only when she was making a point, being a brat or dealing with someone she detested. She barely gave people time to finish saying Madam Ambassador before she'd chirp in "Please call me Mara." Leo insisted on calling him 'Mr. President' and he'd gotten use to it, but he started to worry when Mara addressed him formally, because he knew a tirade was coming. 

"Hey, kiddo. Happy New Year. I guess it would be a much happier New Year for us both if Sleeping Beauty woke up." 

"From your lips, to God's ears. I was just praying." 

"I heard and you didn't answer my question. As we what?" 

It took her a second, but she got back on track. "As we forgive those who trespass against us. " 

"Precisely. I know you don't want to hear this, young Lady, but I'm your adopted father, so you don't' have a choice. Mara, you're praying to our Lord to bring Samuel back to you. You are using the prayer Jesus taught us, asking God to answer your request when you can't do your own part. As we forgive those who trespass against us, Mara." 

"Jed...." 

"Don't Jed me. Have you said so much as two words to your sister? How can you expect God to answer your prayers when you can't forgive your own sister? I know you have to be mad at someone, Mara, but this wasn't Dani's fault." 

"Oh, Bite Me!" Mara said angrily. "Who the hell asked you? I don't think you, of all people, should be lecturing me about the finer points of our faith. Last time I checked, blaming my sister wasn't one of the Ten Commandments!" 

"Mara! I can hear you half way down the hall." Abbey chastised, as she rushed into the room. 

"He started it." 

"Well, I'm finishing it. Thank goodness Sam can't hear you! We came to bring you to church." 

"I'm not leaving Sam alone." 

"You won't have to," Josh said as he walked in to the room with Donna. 

The fact that Josh was still wearing last night's clothes wasn't lost on Mara, who grinned wickedly at Josh, despite the fact she still wanted to kick Jed. 

"Fine, I'll go if you can promise me there will be no more lectures. What's between me and my sister is exactly that!" Mara stated, giving Jed an icy stare. 

"The car is in the back. We'll wait for you." 

"Jed, what on earth did you say to Mara? If looks could kill." Abbey asked as they made their way back to their waiting car. 

Jed repeated the conversation to her. 

Mara quickly said good bye to Sam, and joined them in the limo, sitting on the other side of Abby and totally ignoring Jed. The most madding part was she knew he was right. 

As they made their way into the church, Mara saw Dani sitting in the pew. 

"I'll come to another mass," Dani said quietly and rose to leave. 

"You're here now, you may as well stay," Mara replied plainly, sliding in next to her sister and knelling in prayer. 

************** 

As the mass ended, Dani slid out the far side of the pew, but Abbey stood in her way. 

"So Dani, when do you have to go back?" 

"On Sunday. I'm on a Peds rotation starting Monday morning." 

"You'll have dinner with us on Saturday then. I'm not taking no for an answer." 

"Yes, Ma'am." 

"Good bye. Mara ?." 

Mara glared at Jed and called her sister back. 

"Dani wait!" 

"Yes?" 

"I forgive you, but I'm not ready to forget yet. That's the best I can do. I will try though." 

"That's more than I deserve. Mara, I really didn't mean this to..." 

"Dani, I know. I know. Listen, I'm going back to the house for awhile. Why don't you go see Sam?" 

Dani wasn't about to mention that she'd seen Sam almost everyday when Toby and CJ were sure she wouldn't be back for a few hours. 

"I'd like that." 

"Abbey, can you drop me off at the house?" 

"Sure Mara. Dani?" 

"Thanks, but I have CJ's car." 

"Mara?" Abbey asked knowing Mara was teetering on the edge. 

"No... Abbey, but I will be. I have so much work to deal with at home." 

"Kay." she let the subject drop knowing that Mara needed to go on her old auto pilot for a few hours. 

  
Dani left before Mara could change her mind and headed straight for the hospital. She was happy to see Sam off the ventilator, but wondered why he still hadn't woken up. She examined his charts and asked to see the MRI, but she couldn't see anything drastically out of the ordinary. 

She'd once given thought to neurology, but there were too many unknowns for her liking. She pleaded with Sam to wake up and apologized for the umpteenth time. She spent about two hours with him, then left, figuring she wouldn't press her luck with Mara. 

*********** 

Mara had finally figured out her passwords and had fifty pages of briefs left to read, so she packed up her computer and headed over to the hospital. She had no idea where Josh was, but Donna was sitting by Sam's bedside reading him "A Tale of Two Cities". She noticed a bottle of hand cream on the table and suddenly something made sense. 

"Donna, have you been moisturizing Sam?" 

"Well Yeah The doctor encouraged us to touch him, try to let him know we're here, so I kinda thought, why not. And besides, it's so dry in here." 

"I was wondering why Sam's hands were smoother than normal. You don't have to work today, do you?" 

"No, but Josh and I are going to go through Sam's office a bit and see what needs to be done. I'm sure Josh would let me stay if you want." 

"Nah. I'll save that for when I really need you or when you really need a day away from him." 

"I'm due for a Deputy Downer day. He'll explode soon enough. Can we do anything?" 

"No, we've already established that neither one of you, nor I for that matter, can wake up comatose patients." 

"Kay, call me when you get sick of the silence. See ya later." 

"Thanks. Hey, where's Deputy Downer?" 

"I sent him to get me a feast for dragging me to the office on a Sunday. Can you spell Mimosa?" 

"Yum. Two of my favorites together. See ya later." 

Mara rested her feet on the bed rail and got back to reviewing her briefs. Once again, she wished she could send out a memo that there should be no international incidents and no troop movements around the holidays. 

She looked at Sam and remembered a time when there was nothing on earth she loved more than pouring over security briefs, deciding which course the Canadian Government should follow. Cheryl used to tease her that her epitaph would read: 'She changed the world'. Now, the only thing Mara wanted it to say was: 'She loved him'. 

"Oh, come on, God. I forgave Dani. I haven't killed any of the medical staff and I'm being nice to Josh. What more do I have to do so you'll let Sam wake up?" 

Mara finished with the briefs, sent her recommendations to Jean-Luc and let him know herself why she wasn't really paying much attention to her job. She knew she owed it to her favourite boss along with a thank you for the flowers that he sent to the house She leaned her head against Sam's bed and ended up falling asleep. The dream was horrible, with Sam just out of her reach and every time she thought she had him, he was pulled a little farther away. 

She thought that she was still dreaming when she felt something gently stroking her head. It was a slow and weak gesture, but for some reason, it felt so right. 

"Come back to me, Sam," she uttered, still half asleep, her voice heavy with sadness. As she slowly awoke, she noticed that the stroking didn't end with the dream. She quickly lifted her head. 

"Sam? Sam?" she said, her voice filled with hope. She took the hand that had been stroking her hair in her hand as she carefully examined Sam's face, noticing the strained look that wasn't there before she fell asleep. 

"Don't cry, Mara," Sam slowly uttered, his voice barely audible. His eyes fluttered for a moment before they slowly opened. 

"Sam? Oh Thank God." Mara was in shock. Her emotions were beyond here, there and everywhere. Tears of happiness found their way down her cheeks. 

"Mara?" Sam asked again, his eyes blinking, not yet able to keep them open completely. 

"Yes, Sam. It's me, honey. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I've missed you so much." Mara was now crying, unable to control herself. 

"Mara Don't Cry," Sam repeated. 

"I'm sorry, I can't seem to stop." 

"You Okay?" Hearing that question, she took his hand that she had been holding and brought it to her lips, kissing it tenderly and lovingly. 

"I am now, sweetheart. I am now." 

"Where am I? Why so dark?" he asked, his voice struggling with every word. Mara was about to answer him, and then realized that the room was well lit and frowned. She looked down at him, not really sure what to say. 

"Sam, you're in the hospital. There was an accident. You were hit by a car and smashed your head on the curb. You've been in a coma for a few days, but everything is going to be okay now. Why don't you rest while I go and get the doctor, okay?" she asked him, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. 

"Mara Don't go," Sam begged her, refusing to her go of her hand. 

"Sam, I told you I wasn't going anywhere. I'm just going in the hallway and I'll be right back." Sam didn't have much of a choice, as the minute amount of energy he had vanished and he fell back asleep. 

*********** 

As luck would have it, she ran into Sam's doctor at the nurses desk and told him that Sam had finally woken up, but was having trouble with his vision. He told Mara to give him half an hour to examine Sam and she headed straight for the phone in the lounge. 

"Abbey, it's me. Sam's awake, but there's something wrong. Can you come over now?" 

"I'm on my way, Sweetie." 

"Hey Donna. He's awake. He finally woke up! But there's no use in coming over now, because the doctor has to do a bunch of tests first. I'll call you when he can have company." 

"Oh, thank God! Josh and I will have our own celebration here and wait for your call. I'll go tell Leo. I'll spread the word here!" 

"Kay. I'll call you as soon as I know anything." 

"There you are!" CJ exclaimed as she entered the room at the same time that Mara replaced the receiver in its cradle. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I was pulling up to the hospital when Abbey called me and said I should come over. What's going on?" 

"Sam woke up." 

"That's wonderful!" CJ looked relieved beyond words and a big grin spread across her face, but it changed into a frown as she realized the Mara didn't seem to share her enthusiasm. "Mara, why aren't you beaming like the Mad Hatter? Something's wrong. What's wrong with Sam?" 

"I think he's blind, CJ" (Dear God, when will this nightmare ever end?) 


	29. Cold Blast Chapter 29

"Sam's blind? Are you sure, Mara?" exclaimed CJ. 

"You know how bright that room is. Sam asked me why it was so dark in there. He felt his bandages and thought that's why he couldn't see. I may not have my shingle, but that sounds like he can't see to me." 

"Maybe it's just temporary." 

"I hope so. I love him no matter what, but I don't know how he's going to cope if it's permanent." 

"I agree. He's always either reading or writing. So no, he won't take this very well." 

"No, he won't. I guess it was too much to hope for That he'd wake up and be perfectly fine." 

"Mara! What's wrong?" Abbey asked, rushing up to them. 

"The Doctor's in with him now. Abbey, Sam can't see. 

"I'll go see what's going on." 

Mara closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She was grateful that Sam was awake, but she didn't know if she could endure another round of emotional Russian Roulette. She was all too aware that she would have completely cracked if Sam had not woken up. 

Abbey came out of Sam's room a few minutes later, shaking her head. She smiled weakly at Mara who knew instantly that he was really blind. She made up her mind that moment to treat Sam as she always did. Mara had a friend at McGill who was deaf and she had explained to Mara that she didn't consider herself handicapped, just inconvenienced. Mara was determined that Sam wouldn't be given the chance to define himself as handicapped or disabled. 

"Mara, they are going to take Sam down for another MRI and Catscan in about an hour. Got in in. He's asking for you and only you." 

"Ceeg went to get a coffee. Will you tell her?" 

"Of course, Sweetie. All we know right now is that Sam can't see right now. The tests will tell us more. Nurse Fisher is going to give Sam a light sedative to help keep him calm." 

"How freaked out is he, Abbey?" 

"I don't know, Mara. This is Sam, not you. He's keeping it all inside." 

"Not for long. If I have to be an open book, I'll force him to be one too," she replied matter of factly. 

"Mara, be gentle. He won't want pity, but I'm sure he'll want sympathy." 

"Abbey, I don't know if I can do this," Mara said quietly. 

"Mara, do you still love Sam with all your heart? Do you still want to marry him? Have his children and grow old with him?" 

"Of course I do. I love Sam more than I want my next breath." 

"Then you have absolutely nothing to worry about. You'll muddle though," Abbey added with a smile. 

"Muddle? That's all I get muddle? " 

Abbey's smile grew at the look on Mara's face. 

"Yeah, that's what you get. I've never dealt with blindness nor have you, so we'll all be muddling through this, making mistakes at every turn, but Sam will forgive us because he knows how much we love him." 

"Abbey, I have to say that that was not one of your best pep talks. I suggest you work on one while I'm in there," Mara remarked, kissing her on the cheek before making her way back to Sam's room. 

She carefully swung the door open, and stepped inside. She noticed the needle being pulled out of Sam's IV and pointed at her watch. Nurse Fisher flashed her hands showing twenty minutes until the sedative took effective. 

"Sam, I'll go get you some nice warm tea to help soothe that throat. Mara, would you like a cup?" 

"Sure. Thanks." 

Mara took advantage of the rails being down and gingerly sat on the edge of his bed. Tedzy was still by his side and she could see that Sam was cuddling him. 

"Your Doctor asked me to stay outside, but see, I came back as soon as I could. I meant it Sam, I'll never leave you." 

Sam just seemed to be staring off in to space with his tired eyes and not even acknowledging her. Patience was not a virtue Mara possessed, but for Sam, she'd try . 

"You scared us half to death, Sam. I know that I promised you no more 'what ifs', but damn, did you have to give me such a hard test?" she said, a touch a humor in her voice, trying to cut throw the tension between them. 

Still no response. 

"Are you in any pain, Sam?" 

She leaned over and was about to leave a soft kiss on his lips when Sam turned his head away from her. Her impatience getting the best of her, she wanted to slap him, but she decided to get a rise out of him instead. 

"Fine, be like that. It's not like I've slept in here every night, cried my eyes out, prayed so much that I wondered if God just tuned me out! No, that's OK Sam, just totally ignore me. If you want to be alone, in the dark, be my guest. I haven't slept more than twenty hours the last week, so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go home and sleep. When you finally feel like talking, get someone to call me. I'll leave the machine on." 

She got off the bed, pushed the door open and was about to walk out when he finally spoke up. 

"NO!" 

"No what, Sam? No, you don't want me to leave? No, you don't want me to sleep? " 

Sam could tell that she was still standing with the door open. He was angry, scared and confused all at once. He could hear the anger, the frustration and the exhaustion in her voice and could imagine the looks he was getting during her mini-tirade. The only thing he knew for certain was that if he let her walk out that door, she wouldn't be coming back for a long time. 

"Don't go." 

"Then talk to me. I know it probably hurts to talk, but I'm not asking you to debate me, Sam. Just talk to me. Let me in, Sweetie. Please, Sam. I'm hurting here to. If you hurt, I hurt." 

"I... can't see." 

He heard the door close, then felt the bed dip ever so slightly. He heard and felt her slow sigh as it blew over his lips. 

"I know. They're going to do more tests to see why. You hit your head really hard, and there's still some swelling on your brain. You broke your ankle. They had to inserted a pin to stabilize it. You badly bruised a few ribs too." 

"Ribs don't hurt much, can't feel ankle." 

"That's good. They have you on the good stuff for pain." 

"How long?" 

"Where you out? A week. Do you remember anything?" 

"Oh God! Dani!" 

"She's perfectly fine. She just had a tiny bruise on her hip that is probably gone by now." 

"I pushed her, then I slipped. That's all I remember." 

"You cracked your head open on the curb. Dani thought you were going to bled to death. You lost a fair amount of blood. The driver lost control of his car on the ice. He wanted you to know how sorry he." 

"Not his fault." 

"No, it's Dani's fault for not taking 'no' for an answer and yours for leaving me." 

"Mad at me?" 

"Yes, but I'll get over it. I couldn't get a hold of your parents or sister though." 

"Hmmm", Sam mumbled, not seeming to care much about the fact that his family couldn't be reached. "I'm blind Mara," he then said, still trying to come to terms with reality, his mind still trapped in a haze. 

"I know. For the time being, I'm afraid you are. I just yelled at Abbey for her not so inspired words of wisdom, but she's right, we'll muddle through this." Mara stroked his face lovingly. 

"My life as I know it is over." 

"Samuel Norman Seaborn, your life is far from over! Your vision is impaired, otherwise, you're the same man who asked me to marry him. The same man I love with all my heart. The man I intend to marry! How does early May sound to you?" 

"I think we should put it off." 

"You don't want to marry me?" Mara asked, trying very hard to keep her emotions in check. 

Sam heard her voice almost crack and knew what she must be thinking. "Mara, I want to marry you. There's nothing more I want. I just think you need more time to think about this. You're running on pure emotion right now. You need to take a good look at what life with a blind man really would be like. I'd be more of a burden than a husband." 

"Sam, stop talking like that! I didn't just fall in love with your body, I fell in love with you. I fell in love with what makes you you. I could care less if you were paralyzed, deaf and mute. Okay, so deaf and mute would be hard, but I still wouldn't care. While I love the package Sam, it's the gift inside; your heart, your soul and that incredible mind that I'm hopelessly, madly in love with. So how does early May sound?" 

"Mara, you aren't listening to me" 

"I am, Sam. I'm just ignoring you because you're talking like an idiot. Now, that's the last I want to hear of this crap." 

"Mara!" Sam said louder, having to force his weak throat. 

"Sam, I swear I'm out of here if you don't drop this now." 

"Fine, but we'll finish this later." 

"No, we won't! You know, CJ's here. You should have seen her face light up when I told her you were awake." 

"But she's suppose to be with her parents." 

"She wasn't going anywhere while you were in a coma. Toby came back the second he heard. So did Donna." 

"I ruined everyone's holidays." 

"Uhuh, but we love you so much that we forgave you instantly," she said with a giggle. "Someone was always with you, keeping an eye on you. Abbey forced me to leave for five hours every morning, but she stayed with you or Donna and Josh did." A soft smile made its way to Sam's lips, as his eyes became more and more heavier. 

"I think I'm a little tired now," he said softly, realizing that there was no use fighting the fatigue that gripped him. 

"I'm not so sure I want you to ever sleep again." 

"I'm sorry I scared you." 

"Sam, you have no idea.... I just...." 

"I know I feel the same way." 

"Promise me you'll wake up." 

"Promise." Mara sat back down on the bed, gently kissing his forehead and eyes. 

"Then sweet dreams, my sweet." 

"Mar, I wish we were at home," he mumbled as sleep overtook him. 

"Me too, Sam. Now go to sleep." 

By the time the nurse made it back with the tea, Sam was snoring softly and Mara drank both cups. They'd decided to let Sam sleep and take him down for further testing once he woke up. CJ poked her head in the room, and entered quietly as she saw Sam sleeping. 

"How is he?" she whispered. 

"Tired and grating on my last nerve." 

"Why?" 

"He thinks his life is over. He thinks he's going to be a burden, not a husband. Ceeg, I wanted to smack some sense in to him. It's stupid talk and I have no patience for it." 

"Mar, he's scared, he's upset and he's just woken up to a bombshell. You've got to give him time to adjust to all of this." 

"CJ, I haven't even had time to adjust to this! I'm not exactly equipped to handle this. For God's sake, I've had twenty hours of sleep total since Christmas morning! I have no more patience and I swear if he tries to tell me he's a burden again, I'm going to break his other leg! I've hit him once already, so I know I'm capable of it." 

"You hit him?" CJ exclaimed rather loudly. 

"I whacked his arm New Year's Eve. I got so mad and I lashed out. I felt awful and left the room right away, but I flew into a rage in the waiting room. Margaret came along and saved me from myself." 

"The bating cage?" CJ asked, relieved that Mara didn't really hurt Sam. She also finally figured out where the silver dollar sized bruise on his arm came from. 

"Uhuh. CJ, I promised him I wouldn't leave, but right this minute, I feel like I'll either keep my promise or loose my sanity." 

"Mara, go home. Sam's out of the woods. Go curl up in your bed, not the couch. You said it yourself that you've only had 20 hours sleep since this all started. You need to sleep. Things will look a lot better after you've had a good long nap. You should get a sleeping pill off of Sam's doctor and take it the second you walk in the door. I'll stay with." 

"You know I'm wiped when I'm willing to go without a second thought." Mara bent over and left a soft kiss on Sam's forehead. "Tell him I love him and I'm sorry, but I know he'll forgive me." 

"I will. Abbey 's still hanging around, I'm sure she'll bring you home." 

"Yeah, Ceeg. Thanks, for everything." 

"Anytime, hon. Now get! I'll take good care of Spanky." 

****** 

Mara found Abbey and was fast asleep before the limo pulled away from GW. Abbey decided to bring her back to the residence so she could keep her eye on her. Mara was still sleeping like a log when the car pulled up to the private entrance. Abbey had James carry Mara up to Zoey's room and went in search of Josh and Leo. She found Margaret and Donna in Sam's office and herded them towards Leo's office where Josh and Leo were watching a football game. 

"Hello, Abbey." 

"Hello, Ma'am." 

"Josh, sit. Actually, why don't you all have a seat." 

"When can we go see Sam?" Donna asked. 

"Maybe later today if he's feeling up to it?" Abbey replied cautiously. 

Leo knew something was wrong. "Were there any complications, Abbey?" 

"Yeah. Sam's lost his vision and......" 

"Sam's blind?" Josh asked, hoping he misunderstood the First Lady. 

"I'm afraid so. He'll be undergoing further testing, but right now, we can't say if it's temporary or permanent." 

"The doctors had said that his brain was a little swollen a few days ago. When the swelling subsides couldn't...." 

"That's what we'd be hoping for Donna." 

"So how can we help?" Donna asked. 

Abbey and Leo smiled warmly at Donna. Her concern and compassion for them all never ceased to impress. Donna took the silence as a chance to throw out suggestions. 

"Well we should look into ways of making Sam's life easier when he gets back to work. Raised letters on his keyboard, a program to decpher his typing. I know who Hisg Kunab is would anyone else?" 

"Josh how many times do I have to tell you to visual check your finger placement?" Margaret asked with a grin. 

"Hey I slip back fast enough. " Josh replied quickly, convinced that Margaret and Donna were worrying about Sam for nothing. 

He knew that he'd warned Mara not to be too optamistic when Sam was taken off the Ventalator but he was convinced that Sam's vision would return any day now. He wouldn't allow himself to think that his best freind could be permanently blind. 

Josh was brought back to the present by Leo's question. 

"So Abbey when can we expect Sam to be back?" 

"Best case, late February. For normal people it would be early March, but since we all know that Sam is an overachiever, I'd say late February. I'll give him the final medical clearance. I'll know better than his doctor if Sam's ready. We need to give Sam support without smothering him or making him feel like a child." 

"How's Mara handling this?" Margaret asked. 

"She's not. Mara is physically and emotionally exhausted. CJ sent her home to rest. I brought her up to the residence. She was out like a light the second she leaned her head on my shoulder in the car. I'm hoping she'll sleep till the morning." 

"I'll go feed Killer then. I'll see you later, Ma'am. Josh?" 

"Yeah, go Donna. I'll see you in the morning." 

"Leo?" 

"Yeah Margaret, you can go with her." 

Abbey waited for Donna and Margaret to leave and looked over at the guys. 

"OK what's on your minds?" 

"How's Sam handling this?" 

"I'd have to say as well as one could expect given the situation. Just put yourself in his shoes." 

"I'd be freaked out, scared, frustrated, wondering why me." 

"That's a perfectly normal reaction, Josh. I'm sure he's feeling like that too, but he wouldn't say anything to me. He just wanted Mara." 

"CJ is with him now. She'll get him to talk. Well, he won't have a choice since Mara is in no shape to help at the moment. I'll drop by around dinner time to see him." 

"I think that's a good idea. I think everyone should drop by, even if it's just to say hi. Sam has to know that we all love him and we are going to be here for him every step of the way. He knows it in his heart, but I think proof wouldn't hurt. I'm going to bring Jed back with me so I can stay with Sam during his tests." 

"That's very kind of you, Abbey. Maybe I'll go over with you Josh," Leo remarked. 

"Sam's one of my boys, so are you Josh." 

"Thanks Ma'am, I'll try very hard not to cause anymore bodily harm to myself." 

"See that you succeed, Joshua. I'm going to check on Mara. Josh, would you call Toby and fill him in?" 

"Sure." 

"I'll walk you over Abbey." 

****************** 

"Sam, Sam, my sunshine man." 

Sam heard his name and realized CJ was with him. He kept his eyes closed, curious to hear what CJ was going to say. 

"You'll never know just how happy I am that you're back, Spanky. Gail and I were not looking forward to finding a new job. Not that I'd even want to work had you died but..... Oh, just thank God that you didn't. You're going to have to lighten up on Mara, Sweetie. She's a nervous breakdown waiting to happen. You know, you actually had it pretty easy in that coma. You didn't have to watch Mara die a little bit every morning you didn't wake up. Even now, you can't see how dull those emerald eyes are. You thought she was pale before? I swear her skin was starting to become translucent. She finally forgave Dani at least. She was a wreck too and no matter what Toby and I said, she still blamed herself. The poor kid is leaving in the morning and this blindness better be a temporary thing or I don't think she'll ever forgive herself, Sam. Speaking of Tobs, he was worried sick about his sidekick. He loves you, Sam. Not that he'd ever admit it! You'd think being blind would buy you some sympathy right? Don't count on it with Toby. The truly scary thing is that Josh and Mara are not only getting along, but it's evident they now like each other. I'm actually proud of Josh, he was a rock for Mara. He took amazing care of her, but I'm sure he's thrilled that you can take your job back. I love her dearly Sam, she's the sister I never had, but how you can sleep with her every night and not want to smother her with a pillow is beyond me. Strange as it may seem, she's a big hit with the nursing staff. The technicians don't like her calling them 'Vampires' though. I think your Doc is scared of her and Abbey. Spanky, this won't be easy I know, but Mara's right: you can't let blindness define who you are. The Samuel Norman Seaborn I know and love is a sweet, brilliant, bumbling, caring man with a heart of gold and an awe inspiring strength of convictions. Sam, no matter how many times we shout you down, you keep coming back. You're our moral compass and we'd all be lost without you. I think I should shut up now and try to remember most of this for when you are awake to hear me." 

"I love you too, Claudia Jean," Sam said quietly 

"You little rat!" CJ responded, then started laughing. 

She leaned over and gave him a tender kiss on his forehead. "You scared the hell out of us, young man!" 

"So I hear. Sorry, I wasn't doing on purpose." 

"Next time, Sam, resist the urge to push a lady to the ground, would ya?" 

"Sorry, no can do. I'd push you down again if I had to." 

"Sam, stop it before I start to cry! How's your throat?" 

"Sore. I fell asleep before I got my tea. Where's Mar?" 

"Hopefully out like a light. She wanted me to tell you she loved you and she's sorry she had to leave. I ordered her out Sam and she's so wiped she didn't even argue." 

"She mentioned that she was tired. Sleep is what she needs, maybe she'll think clearer in the morning." 

"Sam, if you're referring to picking a wedding date, all the sleep in the world won't change her mind. She loves you, and she knows that the next little while will be frustrating for you both, but she doesn't care. I bet she comes in here talking about the menu in the morning. Don't fight her on this, Sam. You know, if I were you, I'd be so awe struck that she wants to marry you sooner rather than later, that I'd be over the moon! When the going gets tough, so many people run and Mara is doing the opposite. Trust in her love, Sam." 

"She's got a point buddy," Josh said from the door. 

"Hey, Josh." 

"I'll yell at you later, when you're feeling better. I'd be clinging to the constants in my life. My friends and the undying love of a raving lunatic, fire breathing dragon." 

"She got to you didn't she?" Sam asked with a smirk. 

"No. Bu, tried to infect me with her germs, but I'm resistant to her." 

"Not!" CJ laughed. 

"I knew the two of you would warm up to each other eventually. Where's Donna?" Sam asked with a yawn. 

"Feeding Killer. I'm sure she'll be by later. You know, if I didn't know better, I'd be awfully jealous of the amount of time she spent with you." 

"Donna always...liked me best." Sam yawned. 

"Sorry Sam, I think that we should let you get some sleep. We'll get going." 

"Just make sure you wake up this time," Josh added. 

"Thanks CJ. Josh, can you stay for a minute?" 

CJ got up and left another soft kiss on Sam's forehead. She was going to wait outside until Josh left. She wasn't going to break her promise to stay with him while Mara slept. 

"So what's up, buddy?" Josh asked. 

"Thank you for taking care of Mara." 

"You're welcome. It wasn't easy you know. How you can love her so much is beyond me, but it wasn't that bad. I never realized Dragon's drooled." 

A smile broke across Sam's face and he started to laugh until his ribs started to hurt. He rubbed against them and grimaced slightly. 

"I remember that feeling. Take it easy, Sam." 

"She drooled on you?" 

"All over me and she told me I should be flattered that she did so." 

"She only drools when she'd in a good deep sleep. Thanks for that too." 

"She owes me a shirt. I'm going to need your help with a secret operation when you get out of here." 

"Josh?" Sam asked with a tint of dread. 

"It's good, Sam. It's Operation 'Donnatella'." 

"I take it that you've finally admitted....." 

"Yeah. Mara called me on it in my bedroom. Well, she ambushed me really. I was still half asleep." 

"She's good at that. I think that's why she won't speak to me first thing in the morning. She doesn't want me to catch her with her own trick. You want to pull a Cyrano? I think Donna is too smart to buy it." 

"That's what Bu said. I need you as a sounding board and to give me pointers." 

"Josh, I write well, but until Mara came along, my track record with being romantic was pretty pathetic. I was almost as bad as you" 

"Don't think just because you can't see I won't beat you into a bloody pulp." 

"You and what Army?" 

"Go to sleep Sam. We've got plenty of time to work on my speech. Sam?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Thanks for not leaving me." Josh leaned over and as best he could gave Sam a hug. 

"Should I leave you two alone?" Donna chuckled. 

"Please Donna, I'm trying to get rid of him," Sam replied with a grin. 

"Oh, can you just feel the love? See you later, Sam." Josh stuck his tongue out at Donna and left the room. 

Donna was still standing at the door watching the smile on Sam's face, trying desperately not to cry. She hadn't felt this overwhelmed since Josh woke up after his life saving surgery. His colour had improved, but he still looked pale and frail. Sam heard the tiny sniffle and felt awful. He'd inadvertently put his family through hell. 

"Donna, I'm going to be fine." 

"Oh Sam, I just....." Donna hurried over and threw her arms around Sam. 

Sam slowly and gingerly moved his arms upward to embrace her. "Oh, Donna." He whispered as he felt her tears drop to his shoulder. "I love you too." 

It took Donna a few minutes to compose herself and she slowly withdrew from the embrace, leaving a sweet kiss on Sam's forehead. 

"You scared the living daylights out of me!" 

"Sorry." 

"Sorry just doesn't cut it, Sam. You're going to owe me." 

"Okay, you're scaring me." 

"Good, I like holding the fear card. How are you feeling?" 

"Tired and a little sore." 

"So, can you see anything or is it just totally black?" 

"More like a darkish gray. I can see a slightly darker blob which judging from the direction of your voice I assume is you." 

"You sure know how to flatter a girl, Seaborn," Donna chuckled. 

"Just part of my charm." 

"I missed you, Sam. I wanted you to see how thrilled and proud I was to sign off my first e-mail as Co-Director of PEI." 

"It must have felt great." 

"For two seconds, until I wished you could be there to witness it. It's no fun being important without you, Sam." 

"Thanks. Will you stay until I fall asleep?" 

Donna moved her chair right beside his bed and took his hand in to hers. "I'm not going anywhere, Sam. Sweet dreams." 

****************** 

Mara woke up with a start and wondered where the hell she was. She could tell it was morning, but the window didn't look familiar. She turned to her left and met Jed's eyes. 

"Good morning, Brat." 

"Jed, ya wanna clue me in as to where I am?" 

"Zoey's room in the residence. I hear you were sleeping like a log in the car, so Abbey had you brought here." 

"What time is it?" 

"Ten." 

"So you're telling me that the President of the United Sates of America has nothing better to do at 10 am other than watching me sleep?" 

"Well my staff was throwing a Leadership Breakfast without me, so I wondered just how long it would take one of them to notice I wasn't in the Oval." 

"And you've been up here how long?" 

"An hour." 

"I'd be worried if I were you. Margaret can forge your signature." 

"So I hear. How are you feeling?" 

"Still rather tired," she said with a yawn. 

"Think if I shut up, you can roll over and go back to sleep?" 

"Probably." 

"Then Sweet dreams, Kiddo." 

Mara turned her back and sighed, "Jed?" 

"Yeah." 

"Think you could...." 

"Elizabeth, the second," Jed muttered affectionately, remembering how his eldest daughter would always want to fall asleep this way as a little girl.. He gently began raking his fingers through her hair. 

Mara slowly opened her eyes several hours later and noticed Abbey reading a book by her bedside. 

"Have I been put on a First Family watch?" 

"Good afternoon, Mara. Feeling better?" 

"Yeah. I'm sort of hungry though. What's for lunch?" 

"You mean dinner and it's steak, sautéed mushrooms and baked potatoes." 

Mara looked at her watch and couldn't believe it was nearly six. "Holy cow! Sam must think I fled the country." 

"No, he was actually happy that you were still asleep an hour ago. He asked me to tell you he loved and missed you." 

"So, did the tests show anything?" 

"There still is some swelling on his brain, but not to the extent that it usually suppresses sight." 

"So it's more like hysterical blindness?" 

"Sort of." 

"Well, that should mean that it's temporary then. Right?" 

"It should, but we have no idea just how temporary it will be. If something were visible, we'd be able to assess it better. He can tell when a light is being aimed directly at his eyes because the gray gets a little lighter, but that's the extent of it." 

"Nothing involving me is ever easy, is it?" 

"No, Mara." 

"Is he still proclaiming that his life is over?" 

"No. I think between CJ, Josh and Donna, they nipped it in the bud. I'll have dinner brought up, see you in the dining room." 

*************************** 

Mara practically wolfed down her dinner, thanked Abbey and was standing at Sam's door in just under an hour. CJ was reading to him from a magazine and Mara had to laugh when she realized she was giving Sam the January Cosmo quiz. 

"Your best friend annouces that she's been sleeping with a well known, married celelebrity for months. How do you react?" 

"C. You don't even bat an eye lash," Mara answered for Sam. 

"Hey, you woke up!" 

"Yeah. It's amazing how much better a person can feel after almost 24 hours of sleep. Thanks Ceeg." 

"Anytime. Spanky and I had fun. I'll see you both later," CJ left a kiss on Sam's cheek and squeezed Mara's shoulders before leaving. 

"Miss me?" Mara asked. 

"You have no idea, but you needed your rest more than I needed your presence." 

"I'm sorry Sam. I know I promised you I'd....." 

"Mar, don't you dare apologize. I put you through sheer hell and you didn't leave my side. I'm sorry about earlier. I should have simply thanked you for loving me and told you how much I loved you in return. Will you forgive me?" 

"Oh Sam, I'm not in your shoes, I'm not blind. It's easier for me to open my big mouth or assume how I'd react. I shouldn't have lost my temper with you. I don't function well without sleep. How about we start fresh. How are you feeling?" 

"A little scared and apprehensive to be honest. I've never had to face a challenge like this." 

"Sam, God never puts anything upon us that we can't handle. You have a building full of people who love you, who will jump through hoops to help you deal with this and get back to work. Then you have me and my undying, suffocating love that will end up annoying you so much that you'll run back to work as soon as you possibly can." 

"You nag because you care, Mara. You push me because you want me to be a better politician, you debate me because you like to hear the sound of your own voice." 

"Hey! Don't think I won't hurt a blind man," Mara responded with mock indignation. 

Sam chuckled. "I'm starving, think you could get me something edible?" 

"Sure, Baby. What do you want?" 

"A grilled chicken sandwich and a brownie." 

"Coming right up." Mara picked up the phone in Sam's room and placed his order adding a brownie for herself. She went down to the desk and left money and quickly returned to Sam's side. 

"So, how much weight did you lose?" 

"Maybe an ounce, everyone made sure I ate. I mean, they literally brought me food and watched me eat it. Well CJ helped me eat it, but I wasn't' given a choice. Donna, the little imp, flat out refused to wake me up if I dozed off. That girl can be so resourceful." 

"Yeah, we all seek Donna out for her devious nature," Sam chuckled. 

"She's been so great Sam. She moved into the mansion to take care of Killer. She kept on top of my mail, she ran your office, sat beside your bed when I was gone, read to you and even moisturized you. I don't know what I would have done without her." 

"Donna's one in a million. You know, I liked her from the day we met but I don't quite remember when the friendship turned into more. I love her as though she was my own sister." 

"When you almost lost Josh?" 

"No, it was before that. One day, it just seemed that it was my duty to make sure she was okay and I noticed that she started looking out for me like she did for Josh. It was 'I'm going to lunch, Sam what do you want? I brought you this chicken soup, eat it you'll feel better. Sam go home, it will keep till the morning.' She inserted herself in to my life and, you know, it's Donna, so you can't say no if you wanted to." 

"Ya think Ceeg would mind if I asked Donna to be my Maid of Honour?" 

"Nah, think Josh would mind if I asked her to be my best person?" 

"Yeah, Josh isn't nearly as mature and understanding as Ceeg," Mara giggled. 

"I want out of here, Mara. I think we'll both sleep better in our own bed. I appreciate you lending me Tedzy, but I prefer you in my arms." 

"I wouldn't count on getting out of here before the weekend Sam. Then you have a choice. I've put a suite on hold at the Ritz and Abbey has offered us the third floor of the residence and the solarium for a few weeks." 

"Why can't we go home?" 

"Sam, according to Dani and the doctors, there's no way of telling how much pain you're going to be in when they take you off the painkillers. You can't sleep on the couch and you won't want to be locked upstairs. The less you have to walk the better and stairs are simply out of the question." 

"It's up to you then," Sam sighed dejectedly. 

"I vote for the residence. You'll be closer to the bullpen and the elevator will let you visit when you are feeling up to it. I'll feel less like a negligent mother-hen when I have to get back to work, knowing that Abbey, Donna, Ceeg, Margaret, Bonnie and Ginger will be keeping tabs on you." 

"Holy cow Mara, what about your job?" 

"I did a little bit of work the other day. Leslie stepped right up for me and Cheryl flew back immediately and is running the show from Ottawa. Jean-Luc wanted me to tell you that he's prayed for your recovery and is relieved you're awake. He said to call if you need anything." 

"That's very sweet. Thank him for me. He's a good man. But Mara, I flat out refuse to let you neglect your job for me." 

"Now that the worst is over, I'll figure a schedule out. I'll try to do as much as possible from the residence and go in when I need to. Sam, I'll go nuts if I can't be around for you." 

Sam's thought was interrupted by Nurse Mitchell bringing in his dinner. 

"The brownie's mine right? I mean, you wouldn't want me to be so low on sugar that I forget to replenish your morphine drip." 

"Marie? Is that you?" Sam asked. 

"Yes, Samuel. And let me tell you right now, this was not what I had in mind when you said you'd keep in touch!" 

"Sorry, what are you doing out the cardiac ward?" 

"I was sent down to look after another White House Deputy who doesn't know how to duck!" 

"Okay, someone mind clueing me in?" 

"Mara, this is Marie..." 

"Mitchell, that much I know." 

"Marie was Josh's night nurse. She helped keep Donna and I sane while we waited for Josh to recover. I'm sure Donna was thrilled to see you." 

"Actually, Sam, since it was Mara here at night, I only saw her, Dr. Bartlett and Josh a couple of times, but he didn't recognize me. I've heard Donna's been in but I haven't seen her. Are Josh and Donna married yet?" 

Mara and Sam laughed. "Not yet, but they both have recognized that they love each other. They just haven't shared that piece of information with each other yet." 

"Those two are slower than molasses going uphill in January!" 

"Uhuh, but the Nile is back to being just a river." quipped Mara. 

"So, how long until I'm sprung, Marie?" 

"We're looking at Sunday, we're going to put you on a self administered morphine drip in the morning. We'll watch you and help you monitor the pain for the next four days before we switch you over to pills, then watch you over night. There will be a few more test to do, then we'll slowly start you on rehab and vision impairment classes." 

"So, I'm going to be busy." 

"Yes Sam, you're going to have a whole new full time job for the next 4-8 weeks. Oh, and un- hand my brownie." 

Sam dutifully handed over his brownie and waited for the door to close. 

"I hope you ordered a back up brownie?" 

"Yeah, one for me." 

"So you'll share, right?" 

"I'll consider the request. But I'd like to know what's in it for me? What do you have in exchange for my brownie?" 

"It's business as usual for you, isn't it?" 

"Of course, Sam. I won't be giving you any special treatment. You're not even getting the chance to be dependent on me. If you think I'm being mean or expecting you to do something that is impossible, let me know, otherwise I'm working under the assumption that you can do it. Sam, you have to try really hard to think of yourself as inconvenienced, not disabled." 

"I promise to try." Sam replied as he ate. "Now about that brownie." 

"Half a brownie, I've eaten half already." 

"I offer my undying love." 

"I've got that already. What else do you have?" 

Sam could just picture that satisfied little smirk on her face. "I'm willing to talk about wedding things." 

"Wedding things? Oh, you are so romantic Samuel!" She replied sarcastically. 

"That's me, now hand over the brownie and no one will get hurt." 

"Sam no dessert until you finish dinner." 

"Evil witch." Sam muttered under his breath. 

Mara smiled warmly at Sam. All was once again right in the world when he called her names under his breath. Name calling was a sport between Mara and Josh but with Sam it was more of a social commentary given with love. He had no qualms about asking her why she was such a bitch when she was acting like one. Occasionally, she called him something in return, but most of the time she just rolled her eyes. 

"You're rolling your eyes at me aren't you?" 

"Huh?" 

"You were just rolling your eyes at me for calling you a witch." 

"You called me an evil witch, Sammy the seal. To answer your question, yeah." 

"Maybe I can deal with you and not see." 

"Are you saying I'm predictable?" 

"Not completely, you do things out of the blue just to get a reaction, but.... yeah you are." Sam admitted. 

Mara had to laugh, she knew he was right. "I guess trying not to be predictable is predictable eh?" 

"Well there's a new one, it's the first time I've ever heard you be a stereotypical Canuk eh?" 

"I hate the 'eh' but every so often it just slips out. You know you're predictable too." 

"Humans by nature are creatures of habit Miss Whitford." 

"You know I like how Mrs. Seaborn sounds even more than my own name." 

"I'm happy you want to take my name once we are married. Hey, wedding stuff, I get my brownie." 

"Here take the bloody thing." Mara chuckled and handed it to Sam. 

He popped it in to his mouth, sighing as he got a small chocolate fix. 

"Not as good as your caramel brownies, but it hit the spot." 

"So what do you think about early May?" 

"A generally delightful time of the year." 

"Sam!" 

"Can you plan a state wedding in six months Mara?" 

"No, you could give me ten years and I wouldn't plan a state wedding. Our wedding will be small and intimate. I don't mean small and intimate for a D.C. political wedding either, I mean small and intimate." 

"As in less than 200 guests?" 

"No, as in less than 100 guests." 

"You just stick to that little delusion, my love, until we are sitting among 206 of our nearest and dearest." Sam snickered. 

"Sam, I've made up my mind and I'm deadly serious about wanting a small wedding. You're delusional, if you think I'm going to let this wedding get out of hand." 

"Mar, I'll believe it when I see it. I really don't think you quite understand the protocol......" 

"Oh I do Sam, I just don't give a shit. I don't care who I alienate, I'm doing it and I'll take all the flak." 

"K, tell me when and where and I'll show up then." Sam said matter of factly, grateful that he wasn't going to be the one in the line of fire. 

"How about the first or second Saturday in May." 

"Fine, where?" 

"I'd really love it to be in the chapel at the Abbey, the first day I laid eyes on my High School's chapel I fell in love with it. I know that it would be impossible to throw it in Toronto though, Jed and Abbey just have to be there. Our church will be fine with me and Ron will love me for it." 

"Our church? Since when did I convert?" 

"Is that an offer Sam? Because nothing would thrill me more." 

"Mara, I love you with all my heart, but no, that's not an offer." 

"Just checking, thought maybe the drugs would get you to say yes," Mara laughed. 

"Nice try, Princess Snark. You know my Mom wouldn't be happy, but I think it's cute when you say 'Our church.' We are still keeping my mass attendance a state secret, okay?" 

"I don't get that Sam, you said your family wasn't very religious so why would it bother her?" 

"You'd have to ask her that, I really don't know. Would you mind calling home for me. I don't know where on earth they'd be. Liz could be on a shoot but ......" 

"What the number again?" 

Mara dialed the number and waited. After five rings the answering machine kicked in and Mara left another message. She hung the phone up, stood to stretch then brought the railing on the bed down so she could sit on the edge of the bed. 

"That has to be the twelfth message I've left Sam. Did you Mom mention anything about maybe going away?" 

"Not that I can remember. It's not like her to not be there to get my Christmas Day call." 

"Well to be honest it was pretty late before Josh or Toby tried to get a hold of her Christmas night. She probably figured I'd enticed your mind away with some little piece of clothing." 

"I'd laugh if I wasn't afraid you'd hurt me. Are you going home soon?" 

"Nah, I'm staying put, in case you need me" 

"Thanks, what's the press reaction been like?" 

"Great, they don't know." 

"Really?" 

"Yup. The last thing I needed was the press hounding me so we said nothing. It was over the holidays so you not being around would just be assumed to be vacation." 

"I guess Ceeg will have to say something now." 

"Not necessarily. I came up with this one, 'Mr. Seaborn suffered a series of injuries and required surgery to fix a broken ankle. He's undergoing therapy and is on medical leave until further notice.' CJ added the next part, 'I expect in a week or two he'll have gone stir crazy and will be attempting to work from home. I'll send him your wishes for a speedy recovery.' " 

"Hmm.. Not lying, but not full disclosure. Yeah, that should work." 

"Can I get you anything, Sweetie?" 

"Is there enough room for you to lie next to me?" 

"In the need of a good hug?" 

"Yeah." 

"Let's see what I can do." Mara got up and judged the amount of space on Sam's left side, she supposed if she stayed on her side, and didn't take any deep breaths that she'd just be able to fit. She carefully maneuvered her way on to the bed wrapping one arm around Sam's stomach as she leaned her head into his neck. 

"Comfortable?" Sam asked. 

"Umm...no, you're bloody luck I love you this much." 

"I love you, Mara." 

"And I love you, Samuel. Promise me you won't ever do anything this scary again!" 

"I promise. Actually, I don't want anything this scary to happen again either." 

"I've got stuff to do in the morning, but I should be back around lunch time. How about I bring your Harry Potter book back with me and I'll read you it." 

"I've only been bugging you for two months to read it. What made you change your mind?" 

"Donna told me she read the first three in a little over a week, and that she had a hard time putting them down. I decided to trust her instinct." 

Sam and Mara continued to talk quietly until Sam heard her softly snoring beside him. He kissed the side of her head, whispering that he loved her and sighed just as Marie entered the room. 

"Sam, that's a bed for one!" 

"Please Marie, Mara's asleep and I'll sleep better with her beside me." 

"I'll pretend I didn't notice, but I'm going to put the rail back up otherwise she's going to fall and break something. She can't be very comfortable." 

"I don't think she is, but she's asleep now, and that's what counts. Thanks Marie, night." 

"Good night, Sam." 

Marie quietly slid the rail up, locking it in place, checked on Sam's morphine drip and left her charge to the healing powers of undying love. 


	30. Cold Blast Chapter 30

Mara bounded into the room ahead of The First Family, her voice rising with her, as she ascended the Grand Staircase in the North Hall, to her apartment for the next few weeks. The big attic where Lincoln's and Teddy Roosevelt's children played had been transformed in to a bedroom annex for visiting friends and family. The Coolidges' sky palour with it's magnificent view of the south lawn had been enlarged in the 1950's and became the solarium. Sam was sure Mara was taking the stairs two at a time as "Joy to the World" filled the air. He knew she was near as her voice grew louder, ending in her grand finale at the door. 

"I'll slay whoever put you in that Toby mood." Sam teased. 

"The sun is shining, there is a light frost on the ground and the sky is nearly as beautifully blue, as your eyes. Oh, God forgave me too." 

"God forgave you? Mara what on earth did you do this time?" Sam chuckled. 

"Nothing, I went to confession since I skipped Mass last Sunday to help get you settled in. Fr. Francis absolved me and told me I had a good reason. Then I figured while we were still in the seal of the confessional I'd tell him we were getting married and asked him if he'd mind being the co-celebrant." 

"And?" 

"He told me I'd been in politics too long if I thought I needed to discuss wedding plans under the seal. So he kicked my butt out and told me to make an appointment like any other bride" 

"Geez, it's a good thing he likes you." 

"Yeah, I'm hungry. How does Swedish pancakes with warm applesauce sound?" 

"Pretty darn good." 

"Kay, I'll be back shortly." 

After lunch they had assumed their normal couch positions while they were working. Sam was reclined listening to briefings while Mara gingerly slide her legs up and down around his good leg. Sam often wondered how she could work with her legs bent so closely to her chest, but she claimed she was perfectly comfortable using her knee caps as a desk. 

Carol's melodic voice was grating on his last nerve as she read a series of briefs that Sam would have out sorced five pages ago. He felt the sudden urge for a good stiff drink but knew it was out of the question with the pain medication he was on. He didn't even want to think about how much pain full blown rehab would bring once his cast was off. Dani refused to quantify the intensity of the pain which only lead to Sam imagining it to be off the scale. 

"For God's sake Carol, shut up." Sam muttered. 

"Someone is grumpy this afternoon." Mara remarked. Her eyes never leaving the security brief she was reading. 

"I use to think Carol liked me, but obviously she's trying to put me in a catatonic state." 

"I'm almost done here, we can get back to Harry, Ron and Harriet." 

"You know Mar, I don't think J. K Rowling would appreciate you calling Hermione, Harriet." 

"Oh Sam, bite me! I'll call her what ever I damn well please." 

"You just can't pronounce it, Oh bitter one." 

"Samuel, calculate how long it's been since you got some and multiply it by infinity." Mara replied tersely. 

"That settles it, I'm calling you Professor Snape from now on." 

"Mara, how many times have I told you not to use the withholding card so frivolously?" Abbey asked from the door. 

"Hey Mom." 

"Hi Abbey." 

"How are you feeling today Sam?" 

"I'm making progress, I made it in here without smacking the hell out of my knee on the coffee table for the first time. Killer has taken to meowing whenever he sees me, so I don't kick him again." 

"I think you stepped on his tail Sam, It was all puffed up when he ran to Jed for comfort." 

"Speaking of Killer, have you seen him Abbey?" 

"Yes, he's sharing Jed's chocolate pudding. I'm going to have to get him a cat once you are settled back at home." 

"Mara wanted to get him one for Christmas but I talked her out of it." 

"Thank you for that Sam, but I'm afraid it's become unavoidable. Killer spends more time in the Oval than Leo." 

"Did you want anything Abbey?" 

"Just thought I'd stop by and say hello to Sam. We are having filet minion with mushrooms and baby carrots if you'd like to join us." 

"What's for dessert?" Sam asked with a grin. 

"Brownie sundaes." 

"I'm in, even if Professor Snape here isn't.." 

"Well someone has to torture Sam so I'm in too." 

Abbey chuckled, "You know Mara half the time, I'd never guess you were madly in love with Sam." 

"I wonder myself sometimes." Mara chuckled, nudging Sam's good knee with her foot. 

"She's pure evil Abbey, never doubt that for a moment." Sam shot back. 

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Dinner is at six in the private dinning room." 

"Thanks again." Sam replied. 

"So you think I'm evil to the core Samuel?" 

"No, I know you are evil to the core woman! God help me but I still love you." 

"Flattery will get you...everywhere." Mara replied seductively. 

Sam felt movement on the couch and before he could react, Mara's lips were pressed gently against his. Carol's voice long forgotten as Mara made him heady with kisses alone. Her leg finally started to protest the angle it was forced in to and she had to pull away. 

"You're a pain in the ass Mar, but damn can you kiss." 

"I'll have you know I'm also damn good at running countries. Now, if I could only abolish the elected role of Prime Minister and turn it in to a Dictatorship. Then I could really do great things." 

"You know Mara, I don't know what is scarier, the fact that I know you're serious or the fact that you'd actually do it if you ever found the way." 

Mara gave Sam her best maniacal laugh, "Maybe you should call me 'He who can not be named.' Or if you're really brave....." 

"I am not calling you Lord Voldemort." 

"So do you want to continue with Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets or make out some more?" 

"I pick Harry." Sam deadpanned. 

"Sam!!!!" 

"Gottcha!" 

"Watch it Samuel or I'll put one hell of a hex on you." 

"You did that the moment our eyes first meet Madame Ambassador." 

"Aww! You are getting too good at rapidly getting yourself out of the dog house." 

"You give me lots of practice, I'd be pretty stupid if I didn't learn a few things." 

Mara just shoot Sam a look and ignored his comment. For his part Sam, was pretty sure he was getting one of three looks and figured her "Why do I even bother look" was the most likely candidate. He heard her flipping a few more pages and then the gentle swoosh of a file folder closing. 

"Bed or chair?" 

"Actually, I was giving that some thought and I didn't take a shower today so I thought....." 

"Sam, you manage to hurt me in the shower when you can see what you're doing." 

"I haven't broken anything and I only drew blood twice, you big whimp." 

"I repeat your choices: bed or chair?" 

"Bed, spoil sport. So what were you working on?" 

Mara slid her arm around Sam's back and helped guide him back to thier room, explaining the security brief she was woking on. She was sorry she had, when Sam kept interrupting thier make out session to ask her follow up questions. Mara had noticed over the time they'd been together her love for foreign policy had started to rub off on Sam. Mara finally gave up and held a security breifing with Sam. She was impressed that he noticed and recommended everything that she would be putting into her report later. Sam had dozed off and Mara carefully got out of the bed filed her report and went to find Jed. 

She heard Bach coming from the study and knew she'd found her man. She stopped at the door watching Jed conduct a pencil symphony with Killer trying to catch the pencil. A stick waving in the air had to be a game in Killer's mind. 

"You can't conduct with Killer around." 

Jed looked up and grinned, "I've discovered that. Did you come to claim your cat ?" 

Mara could tell Jed was hoping she'd say no."I came to see you actually, but I'm glad you remember who actually owns Killer." 

"I think Abbey will finally let me get a cat now." 

"Yeah, she's resigned herself to the fact that it's unavoidable." 

"So what can I do for you Mara?" 

"This conversation never happened OK?" 

"OK, what's on your mind?" 

Mara sat down opposite Jed's desk, taking a deep breath. "It's about Sam and I think he'd kill me if he knew I was meddling." 

"I'd say that would depend on what you are meddling in." 

"His career." 

"Yeah, Sam would be pissed at you." 

"Jed, is there any way you could start occasionally including Sam in foreign policy matters? He's really developing an interest in it and he's pretty good at it. He's not a natural like I am. I see the entire picture in front of me without having to think about it. It's like I can instantly conjure up a war game board. I have to keep reminding Sam to see the whole picture and sometimes he just can't see it. If he's encouraged he could maybe get there some day." 

Jed smiled warmly at Mara. He'd always considered her highly perceptive and had often wondered if she'd noticed it yet. "Mara, you see it in him too don't you?" 

Mara should have known Jed would see it. She suddenly remembered the first time she'd invited Sam along to Sunday brunch without asking permission. Abbey had gently wondered how she felt about Sam while Jed outright warned Sam to run before it was too late. When Sam informed him, it already was, Jed remarked that they reminded Abbey and himself of each other in their youth. Of course Jed had to add that Mara was a blonder, wilder version of Abbey with an even hotter temper. She shook her head, a grin on her face causing Jed to wonder what she was thinking of. 

"You mean that he's the next 'real thing?' Yeah, I noticed it. I think I must have known on some sub- consciences level it was there all along. It's probably one of the things I just couldn't vocalize that attracted me so deeply to him. You should have heard Toby laugh at me when I told him I loved the essence of Sam. It's funny, but Josh never did." 

"It's rare, but Josh can occasionally say just the right thing, then shut up and just listen." Jed said, his obvious affection for Josh clearly evident. 

"Yeah I call it, a pod Josh moment. It hit me like a ton of bricks when I was watching him from the wings during the Disney Teacher's Awards.. Oh Jed, I wish you all could have seen him live. The passion he spoke with... it was just the most amazing speech I'd ever heard in my life. I don't think there was a dry eye in the house and if Sam, had asked, I think we would have all followed him in to the lagoon. I knew at that moment that I'd fallen for the future POTUS." 

"You know Mara, it won't be easy, especially given Sam's nature and your own. The smart money would be bet against you." 

"I seem to remember another candidate that not many people would have put their money on." 

Jed chuckled. "Yes, some days I wish I'd joined them." 

"Sam has no idea, I don't think the thought has even crossed his mind." 

"No, I think it's crossed his mind. I think he just quickly dismisses it. He sees every aspect that sucks about being President and lets it go at that. He's not ready Mara. Hell I wasn't ready until the night I won the Illinois primary." 

Mara laughed. "Fake it, till ya make it. I think if Sam, could hear us now he'd be beyond petrified." 

"I think so too. I'll know when the time's right, when Sam is ready to have the seed planted in his mind. I'll tell you when I've said something because Sam, being Sam, won't mention it. It will probably take months of him bouncing the idea around in his head for him to even say anything to you. Have you really thought about this Mara? Have you thought about what it would mean to you?" 

"Enough to know that Ceeg would never agree to be Sam's press secretary. She's too smart to be anywhere near my fallout. She'd volunteer to be my official muzzle maybe." 

They both started laughing until Killer got fed up with being ignored, meowed loudly and jumped off Jed's desk to go find someone who would make him the center of attention. 

"He hates to be ignored." Mara added as she watched her cat slink out the door. 

"Just like his Mistress. You know Mara, I never got the chance to sit down with you on Christmas day and tell you what I good job you've done so far. You managed to keep your temper in check for an entire month. I'm impressed." 

"Thanks Jed, but it was a pretty easy month to start in. I'm good at parties with lots of space and a drink in my hand. There was no way I was giving any ground on the softwood lumber. To be honest, I knew you'd never back it, all they had was paranoid manufactured interpretations of the truth." 

"Still, I was expecting one eruption from Mount Whitford." 

"Patience Jed, you just need to be a little patient. So far Lord lost his Marbles has stayed far away from me. I'd never get tired of beating the crap out of that man!" 

"Just don't let me hear that Leo, Josh and you have formed a club O K?" 

"Jed, I consider you a pretty smart man, how can you suffer that fool?" 

"I'll admit he seemed to skip the classes on decorum but he really does know what he's talking about." 

"Sorry, the man opens his mouth and all I hear is I'm a buffoon." 

"Dinner has been served. Do tell, are Sam and I the only ones who are hungry? You should both know we've already claimed each of your desserts." Abbey said from the door then left. 

Jed closed the file he'd been pretending to look at before Mara walked in the door. "I think we've been summoned." 

"I know we've been summoned and they have taken ownership of dessert.." 

"I guess we better go before they cast lots for our dinner." 

Jed slid his arm over Mara's shoulder and gave her a fatherly hug as they made their way down to dinner. 

******************* 

Sam and Mara were spending their last night in the residence. While Mara was happy to be heading home, she'd miss the proximity of the West Wing. She'd grown to love, being able to pop downstairs to bring misery upon Josh's day before heading over to the Embassy. She'd laughingly told Sam, " A day without annoying Josh was like a day without sunshine." Mara was definitely having more fun than Sam. 

Sam's cast had been off for two days and as hard as he was working to suck it up and deal with the pain Mara knew he was in hell. She was forced to leave the solarium earlier that day because she couldn't watch Sam go through his rehab. She couldn't encourage him because she was sitting on the couch sobbing at the amount of pain he was in. Sam was upset that she was upset and it had turned in to a disaster that led to Melissa, the therapist, banning her from rehab. 

Mara was suppose to be going over security briefings but Sam hadn't heard a page flipped in a good hour. He knew she was worried about him and probably mad at herself for getting kicked out of rehab. He'd been in too much pain and was too tired earlier but he knew he had to say something to her. 

"Mar?" 

"Sam, I'm so sorry I failed you. " 

"Mara, wipe thought out of your mind right now. How can you even think you failed me? 

You've dropped everything to be by my side, you don't let me give in to the despair and I know you'd do the rehab for me if you could. You can't though and actually I'm very touched that you feel my pain so profoundly that you can't function. You do your job and I'll do mine and we'll muddle though this together." 

"Can't you people come up with a better a word than muddle?" 

"Mara, I know you like words like defeat or banish better but hell I'll happily take muddle rather than being six feet under." 

"Sam, you're right, I just hate that word. Do you remember anything from the coma?" 

"I knew you were there, I could feel your presence and it felt very comforting. I think I knew when you had been forced out because I still felt safe but it wasn't the same. Honestly, it was more of a feeling than a certainty. I couldn't swear on the bible that it was real." 

"It makes sense to me." 

There was a knock on the door and Mara noticed that old habits died hard as Sam's eyes shot to the direction of the door to their room. 

"Sorry to interrupt but..." 

"Come on in Abbey." Sam replied. 

Mara slid her legs up, wrapping her arms around her knees to give Abbey room to sit down. Abbey noticed her discarded files and smiled. It seemed that no one in the residence felt like doing any work that evening. Jed left his work in the study and was watching a Discovery Channel special on the Pyramids. 

"Sam, I've been thinking about this all day and night long. I don't think you are ready to go home yet. You've ventured downstairs a dozen times using the elevator. I was pretty surprised you weren't put in a walking cast Sam. I don't think your ankle is healed enough to take the normal stress of walking down the hall, let alone up and down that staircase in the mansion. My specialty isn't Orthopedics Sam, but I'd really like you to get a second opinion and stay here for another week or two." 

"Breaking out the old text books were we?" Mara asked with a gentle smile. 

"Yes and they were old which made me wonder if the treatment had changed that much. I'm not sure so...." 

"That's why you want me to get a second opinion. I'll go Abbey, if you'll come with me to explain it in real English." 

"Sam, the stairs were the entire reason we came here in the first place and we haven't given them a thought since. I was happy to be heading home too but can you even get down and up the Grand Staircase? It's easier than ours." 

"I won't know until I do it, but I'm not thrilled with the prospect of giving it the college try." 

"Sam, I don't even want you to give it a try. Will you stay?" 

Sam smiled warmly. If anyone would have told him that he'd actually get use to calling The First Lady, Abbey, let alone thinking of her as a second mother, he would have thought them crazy. He probably would have reminded said person that he was actually sort of scared of her. Mara had completely managed to change every aspect of his life, for the better. (Well except for this bloody blindness. I don't want to cope. I want my sight back ) 

Mara and Abbey looked over at Sam when he failed to respond. What ever he was thinking had brought an adorable smile to his entire face but it changed to a look Mara knew all to well because hers nearly mirrored his when she went there. She looked at Abbey who had come to the same conclusion. Mara looked over at Sam again, trying to decided if she should bring him out of it or let him give in for awhile. Her eye caught a fuzzy tawny ear that seemed to be growing from Sam's side. Mara had her answered this time. 

She gently pushed at Sam, "Sweetie, sit up a bit you're smothering Tedzy, all that remains is an ear." 

Mara's push brought Sam's thoughts back to the present and he sat up. Mara rescued Tedzy and plopped him down in Sam's lap. 

"I think you owe Ted an apology Samuel and a few real good hugs to say you're sorry." 

Sam apologized and hugged the bear tightly, knowing fully what Mara was doing and he was grateful that it worked. 

"That wasn't a muddle." Sam and Abbey both said simultaneously causing them all to break out in laughter. 

When Abbey, finally managed to right herself, she wiped at the tears of laughter that had fallen from her eyes and accepted a Kleenex from Mara who was dabbing at her own eyes. 

"Mara, how long have you had Tedzy? As long as I've known you, he's been in your bed." 

"He's older than me. My Grandma gave him to me on the day I was born. He was twice my size. I have a picture she took of him in my crib and everyone saw him first because he was the biggest item in the crib. I left my pillow once at my Uncle's house in Victoria but I've never forgotten Ted." 

"He's a little big even for you to forget." Sam teased. 

Sam, realized the bear meant the world to her the moment he first laid eyes upon it. There was just something so striking about seeing a bear almost as long as his arm perched protectively over her own pillow. He'd never said a word to her, but it was with that realization that he knew she was more than a big kid at heart, that the protective perch was hiding a great deal of personal baggage. It started an inner dialogue in his head that lead him to thinking about how Josh would have bolted instead of being intrigued and actually coming to care for this total stranger even more 

It had taken a few weeks for it to dawn on him. He'd gone in to wake Mara up after making dinner for her in Ottawa and it hit him, as soon as he saw the bear in her arms. Josh and Mara were more alike than either of them would ever guess. He thought of Webster. The old fuzzy Donkey was still in exceptional condition, so it was rarely cuddled but Josh always had the donkey sitting on a chair in his room. At first Sam, had just thought it was childhood remembrance and that he was a big kid. As their friendship grew and Josh, slowly let Sam, into his protective shell, Webster took on a whole new meaning when he'd finally learned about Joannie and a childhood cut short. The similarities he'd noticed then between Josh and Mara started to become almost eerie. They really were cut from the same cloth which was why they were naturally oil and vinegar. Sam, knew then, that eventually they'd become friends because their ego's couldn't help adoring someone so similarly strange. He just never dreamed it would be their mutual fear of losing him that would bring them together. 

"Abbey, I never answered you earlier. I'll stay and thank you so much for your hospitality and care. Mara, give Josh a break and let Donna, gently break it to him that you're staying. He was counting the minutes down till he could and I quote 'Maintain the sanctity of his office in the morning.' Of course, Donna assures me that he usually gets a kick out of your hi-jinx but he really wanted to murder you on Friday." 

"Yeah, I realized too late that he was in a Toby mood and man he let me have it. He was very mean actually but I let it go. I ordered a floral bouquet as soon as I got to work for Donna and signed Josh's name on it." 

"Actually you signed it: Sorry I'm being an ass today, blame Bu. She's totally to blame for all the ills of the world anyway. Josh." 

"He must have loved that." Mara laughed. 

"Probably, actually Donna told me and Josh was quick enough not to say what flowers and just take the credit." 

"I guess I owe One Fry, that much. He can take the credit and I'll stay away until the evening." 

"That's very mature of you Mara." Abbey said trying not to start laughing again. 

"I have my moments." 

"Yeah, they are just few and far between." Sam muttered. 

"Can we comprehend beyond infinity?" Mara muttered back. 

Sam grinned and leaned over, finding Mara's neck and ear fairly easily. "Keep saying it Mara, maybe I'll believe you one of these eons. I know you want me as much as I want you." 

Abbey looked at the annoyed grin on Mara's face and silently waved bye leaving Sam to his feast on Mara's neck. 

***************************** 

Mara heard Abbey's laughter as she was approaching the private kitchen and ducked her head in. She saw Sam munching on a rice krispy square with a large mug of coffee beside his other hand. 

"Samuel Norman Seaborn! Since when does a rice krispy treat qualify as breakfast?" 

"One most certainly does not, but Abbey assures me the six I've already eaten qualify together." 

"Abbey!" 

"Oh Mara, we saved you some and they are not any worse than those Sugar Corn Pops you love so much." 

"As a medical professional Abbey you should be setting a better example.' Mara chastised as she looked around the room for the squares. 

"Oh bite me Mara! "Abbey replied with a wicked grin. "They are beside the sink." 

"This much sugar and Jed can't be a good thing." Mara remarked before putting half a square in her mouth. 

"He is in the Oval and doesn't know they exist and Mara dear, I'd go put on a scarf if I were you. It seems young Samuel has marked you." 

Mara slid her hand across her neck and felt a raised tender spot. "See Sam, I didn't yell ouch for nothing, You've marked me you beast!" 

"Sorry Hon, but I'm sure you'll live." 

"Abbey, are you and Jed free for dinner tonight?" Mara asked totally ignoring Sam. 

"I believe tonight is the only free night all week long why?" 

"I'm going to make you my Lobster Ravioli with a creamy roasted red pepper and sun dried tomato sauce." 

"Yum sounds amazing Mara." 

"It is Sam, but since you maimed me you'll be foraging for food with Josh." 

"You're mean." 

"Tell me something I don't know. So Seven Abbey?" 

"Let's say 7:30 to give Jed time to get up here." 

"Kay, I'll see you then. I'm off to get my Josh abuse in and to invite Ceeg to join us. This is her absolute favourite meal of mine." 

"What no good bye?" Sam asked. 

Mara pretended to think about it for a few seconds before leaning over and giving Sam a quick kiss. 

"I love you Sam, but man can you be a jackass sometimes. Stop teething on me!" 

Mara heard Abbey chuckling as she left the residence and made her way down to the West Wing to inflict some misery on Josh. She decided she'd go on and on about how thoughtful it was of Josh to send Donna flowers and suggest he kept up the practice. 

************************* 

Sam's morning had been long. Toby sent Ginger up to read Sam what he had for the State of the Union so far and Sam had Ginger slash through most of it leaving Toby with three solid pages out of the original fifteen. He tried not to let his utter frustration show but Ginger could read Sam better than almost everyone else and knew the pace was killing him. 

"Sam, I think we both deserve a break and I'm starving. Believe me, Toby will be thrilled that you salvaged a fifth of the work. The man really needs some pie and if he doesn't watch it I'm going to give him a mud one right in his sour puss! He was screaming at Larry and Ed that they were so no where that they couldn't' get themselves out of a wet paper bag." 

"It's my fault, he normally blows up at me and I'm not there to take it and ignore him. I'm sorry Ginger. Tell Bonnie, I'm sorry she must be drowning since you had to spend all morning up here. Lunch for both of you is on me." 

"Sam wipe that sad puppy dog face off now cause I find it too hard to kick you in the ass when you do that!" Ginger ordered. 

Sam had this perplexed look on his face and Ginger wondered if he really had been dropped on his head as an infant as her boss claimed. 

"Samuel Norman Seaborn, there are days when I'd cheerfully choke you, when I've suggested to Kathy that we nail you and Toby into your offices and cut the phone cords. You are never satisfied Sam, you rewrite more than Shakespeare did. Wonder why you are still alive? It's because I forget about killing you when I hear what you and Toby have come up with. The light at the end of the tunnel is always hearing your words Sam. I think Toby is brilliant, but I swear if you ever tell him that I'm going to rip your heart out and feed it to Gail!" 

Sam had to laugh at that one but he was still feeling pretty useless. Fifteen pages had taken him nearly four hours to fix and he was sure at this rate he'd barely qualify as a member of the communications staff, let alone as Deputy. 

"Can I finish what I was saying? Toby is brilliant, he can get a message across more effectively than Zorro slashing his "Z" into fabric but his writing doesn't make your heart soar. Toby has made me cry Sam, but only your words have brought me to tears. Sam, your words resonate through your audiences soul. Your stump speeches, your inaugural... made my Republican best friend from High School wish she'd voted Bartlet. Sam, on December 23rd you could have done this in an hour and a half tops. Today it took us both four hours but it got done. If you think for one second that we don't still need you Sam, I will kick your ass from here to Sacramento. I hope this blindness is temporary Sam, but if it isn't, then things are going to take longer, we're all going have to put in more time, do a little more work but we'll do our share without a second thought. The question I leave you with is: will you be able to stop feeling sorry for yourself and do your part?" 

"Ginger I......" 

"Sam it was a rhetorical question. I just want you to think about it. Now give me $30." 

"You're charging me for advice now?" 

"No stupid, you said you'd buy us lunch. I want Kincaids." 

"Well you can either wait ten minutes for me to go find it on the dresser or you can go get my wallet for me, take what you need and give it back to me. I'll need it, Mara won't feed me tonight." 

"Sam, I saw the hickey, you're lucky food is the only thing she's with holding. I'll be back." 

"Is that sass Ginger Ale?" Sam chuckled. 

"You bet your ass it is." Ginger shouted back from the hallway. 

"You shouldn't let her show you such little respect my friend." Josh said from the door. 

"Hey, Mara is ticked at me." 

"Yeah, we know. She told me I was responsible for feeding you tonight. She didn't think it was funny when I told her you simply just answered one of her many "Bite Me!" Requests." 

"Josh, she'd said that earlier in the day, if I'm not getting fed tomorrow too, you're dead." 

"Sorry buddy. I..." 

"Sam, you didn't have a ten so I'm taking forty, I'll bring you back the change." 

"Sam, how many times have I warned you never to let Ginger near your wallet. She'll spend it on shoes." Josh teased. 

Ginger rolled her eyes, picked up the pages they'd worked on and gave Sam's shoulder a gentle squeeze before placing his wallet in his hand. 

"Sam, think about what I said and you better hide this. You know Josh, he'll just spend it all on bad porn." 

"Thanks Ginger. I'll see you later." 

"What was that all about?" Josh asked? 

"Ginger told me I had to stop feeling sorry for myself. I know she's right but sometimes the frustration is just so damn unbearable." 

"Well hey, your cast is off, that's progress." 

"Josh, I'm popping pills every few hours and I'm still in agony. Abbey is making me get a second opinion and I'm sure it will mean another cast." 

"Oh." 

"Mara's pissed at me for leaving a mark, like I could see I was doing it. It took me four bloody hours to do something that should have taken me an hour and Ginger had to help me. I can't even go downstairs to my office without calling someone to meet me at the elevator door. I'm sick and tired of having to rely on other people Josh." 

"Sam, this is just a temporary thing." 

"What if it isn't Josh? When I went to see the doctor last week, he couldn't tell me anything other than the swelling is gone and my sight isn't back. Do you know what its like having a specialist basically shrug at you? Sorry don't have a clue Sam, how are those Braille Institute classes going?" 

"Sam....." 

"It takes so long to listen to a brief that I lose my train of thought ten times. I think NFL Linebackers knees are in better shape than mine. I'm sure my knees are black and blue and they'll be arthritic when I'm 36. Then there's Mara. I love her Josh, but I think she was soaking up extra sarcasm when God was handing out compassion. Her answer to everything is 'Then just tell them you can't handle it Sam.' She's reading to me but she's renaming half the characters. I heard...." 

Josh couldn't listen to another word. He didn't know how to help Sam. He was never good at emotional support. That's what he had Donna for. He told Sam, it was just a temporary thing, that should have been enough. He didn't want to think that things would change. Josh didn't like change. All this was a temporary diversion. Sam would get his sight back and everything would go back to the way it was before the accident. So they wouldn't joke about Sam being blind anymore just like C.J. stopped asking someone for a gun to shut Josh up after Rossyln. He noticed Sam had stopped talking and frantically wondered what to say. 

"Josh, it was a rhetorical question but thanks for trying to come up with an answer. Sorry, I just needed to vent. I feel a bit better. How about we have chicken wings for dinner?" 

"Yeah, sounds good to me. Sam I've got to go I just remembered a meeting I put on the calendar and didn't tell Donna about. She's going to kill me in about ten minutes when I'm double booked." 

"Josh it's a miracle she hasn't killed you yet. You know she's forbidden you from touching your schedule." 

"I know, that's why I have to avert this crisis. Don't be surprised to see Donna with lunch, I need to get her away from the office. Later buddy." 

"See ya." 

Sam shook his head imaging the verbal beating Josh would be in for when Donna found out what he did. An idea for the State of the Union came to Sam and he fumbled around trying to find something to write with. All he managed to do was give himself a paper cut on a magazine. The idea was gone and Sam just headed back to bed. He'd had enough for one day. 

Donna was reclined in Josh's chair, her feet propped up on his desk while she talked to Mara on the speaker phone. 

"Donna I feel like I'm talking to a cave, get me off speaker phone!" 

"Sorry, no can do, I'm very comfy at the moment and I'm not giving up this rare no Josh around to bug me time. Hey, did I tell you that the Valentine's Ball invitations all arrived today?. It was a stroke of genius to print them on glassine envelopes filled with candies. I'm eating Josh's cinnamon hearts now." 

"I'm glad you are enjoying them. Did you RSVP to Leslie?" 

"Umm no, I figured you knew I wouldn't miss a chance to wear your dress." 

"Donna if I didn't own a collection of vintage Valentino dresses would you still be my friend?" 

"Probably, but just to be on the safe side I plead the fifth." Donna laughed. 

"Just for that, you get to do the head count and RSVP everyone to Leslie." 

"You're mean." 

"You bet your ass I am. Hold on a sec, one of my other lines are ringing." 

Donna rotated her ankle, dropped a few hearts on the floor and came to the conclusion that Sam's chair was more comfortable than Josh's. She was debating a manicure when Josh rushed in to the office. 

"Hey!" 

"S'up?" Donna asked innocently. 

"Donna, get out of my chair!" 

"You just couldn't give me a half an hour break could you?" Donna sighed as she slowly got out of his chair. 

"Donna, the Sate of the Union is in 2 weeks how do you have time to do nothing for half an hour?" 

"I make the time. Where did you disappear to?" 

"I went up to check on Sam and I'm sorry I did." 

"Why?" 

"He hasn't resorted to feeling sorry for himself as Ginger claimed but he's dwelling on how his life has changed and he started to think the blindness was going to be permanent." 

"Well, it has been almost a month, I sort of thought his sight would be back by now. Mara said the doctor told them he didn't know why his sight wasn't back yet. I wouldn't exactly be feeling confident with sorry can't tell you anything diagnosis." 

"Sam, is not going to be permanently blind and that's all there is to it. I couldn't handle listening to him so I made a hasty retreat and told him I'd send you up with some lunch. Do what ever it is you do to comfort him Donna cause he was even complaining about Bu." 

Mara had heard Josh when she came back to the line and didn't like what she heard. Josh's refusal to think it could be permanent worried her and she certainly didn't like to hear that Sam was complaining about her. 

"Umm Josh...." Donna started, remembering she had Mara on speaker phone. 

"Exactly what is Samuel's complaint against me?" 

Josh whipped his head around expecting Mara to be standing at the door then looked at Donna to confirm that he wasn't going insane. Donna pointed at the speaker. 

"Bu?" 

"Well Josh, spill it and for God's sake get me off speaker phone!" 

Josh picked up the phone, "He didn't say anything specific just that he loved you but you skipped compassion and went for extra sarcasm instead, that you can't read names very well and that if he was able to see, you wouldn't be yelling at him for that hickey." 

"I see, can I talk to Donna." 

Josh handed Donna the phone. "Yes, Mara?" 

"Could you please go grab Sam something from the mess and send it up to him. I'm going to do a juggling act and head over as soon as I can. Don't forget my head count tomorrow." 

"I'll go now, see ya." 

"Yeah, bye." 

"Josh, today only, I'm glad I don't work for Mara." 

"Yeah, Bu in a detached voice mode, is not a pretty sight. Go do whatever she asked you to then I need you to go over to the OEOB and pull some files for me." 

"Whatever." Donna sighed worrying about Sam and Mara. 

**************************************** 

It took Mara two hours to get out of the office and she found Sam's lunch sitting on the table in the Solarium. She checked the bedroom and found the door closed. She carefully opened it and found Sam asleep. Mara took naps in the afternoon, not Sam, which worried her slightly. She kicked off her shoes and slid in to bed with Sam, wrapping her arms around him. It took about fifteen minutes but Sam eventually responded to the lazy circles Mara was making on his chest and woke up. 

A sleepy smile graced his lips but when his eyes fluttered open, the brilliant blue was gone. It was replaced by a cold, murky gaze that brought the word desolate to mind. Mara had managed to have her worst day since becoming Ambassador and momentarily toyed with the idea of quitting on the way back to the residence. The last thing on earth, she wanted to do was deal with a depressed Sam, yet she was going to have it out with him anyway, until she saw the look in his eyes. A lecture, a pep talk, hugs to Tedzy or a comedy routine were just not going to work this time. She opened her mouth to say go back to sleep but all that came out was "Oh Sam..." before she dissolved in to tears. Sam clung to her and let the tears flow freely for the first time until they both feel in to a deep, exhausted sleep. 

Josh went upstairs to collect Sam, just after seven and was told that Sam and Mara had retired for the evening. Josh was sure there was a mistake and pressed his ear to the door. The last thing he wanted to see was Sam and Mara making love. 

Josh gently pushed the door open, letting just enough light in to the darkened room. He discovered that Sam was indeed fast asleep and Mara looked very groggy, as if she'd just woken up moments earlier. Truth be told she looked like hell, Josh though. Her eyes were blurry, while her cheeks and eyes were red and raw. He knew she'd been crying very hard. Her hair was everywhere and then he noticed something that took his breath away. Something so pure and genuine that Josh got goose bumps. He knew as long as he lived, he'd never forget the way Mara was looking at Sam at that moment. He'd never scoff or role his eyes again when Mara proclaimed that she loved Sam more than she wanted her next breath, because he could see that she loved Sam with every fiber of her being and it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever witnessed. 

"Could Donna ever love me like that?' He whispered to himself as he tried to close the door unnoticed. 

Mara looked up just before the door closed and slipped out of bed. She opened the door and found Josh leaning against the wall, a lone tear falling down his cheek. 

"Josh? What's wrong?" She asked barely above a whisper while twisting a lock of hair around her finger. 

"Actually nothing, for once I can say all is right in the world. I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you. " 

"Ah, don't worry about it. If nothings wrong, what's with the tear?" 

"Tease me and you die, but I guess seeing true love makes me misty. You really would slay any dragon, climb any mountain for him." 

"Josh, I'd give my life to spare his. I'd give up everything I love and hold dear on this earth, if I could take the pain he's feeling away." Mara stared crying again. 

Josh wrapped her in his arms and let her cry. When she finally seemed to be regaining her composure Josh decided to bring a smile to her face. 

"You owe me two shirts now. I'm thinking Armani." 

"Huh?" 

"You've ruined two of my shirts with tears. I was just thinking about replacements." 

Mara laughed and swatted him lightly. "Josh, you are such a goof ball." 

"It takes one to know one. He's lucky to have you Bu." 

"Nah, I'm lucky to have him. Oy, I'm serving dinner in fifteen minutes and nothing is prepared." 

"Don't worry about it, I'll cover dinner for you. Go back to sleep, cause you look like hell." 

"Thanks, whoa wait a second you cook Josh?" 

"Your lobster whatever is going to look exactly like Kraft Dinner." 

Mara grinned wildly at Josh and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I guess I'm some what lucky to have you too One Fry." 

"Ditto Bu. Night." 

"Night." 

Mara turned and went back to the bedroom while Josh headed down to the private kitchen wondering how he was going to explain the change in dinner menu to The President and First Lady. 

-Fin- 

Coming soon to a computer near you, Stand on Guard for The. (AKA Sam and Mara Part Deux!) 


End file.
